


Wrapped Around His Finger

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Wrapped 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Harry/Severus, mention of others<br/>Rating: NC-17 for a few smutty spots, but mostly PG<br/>Summary: AU<br/>After defeating Voldemort during the Easter holidays of his seventh year, Harry has only one ambition for his life after graduation: becoming Snape's Apprentice and partner.<br/>Diverges from canon after Goblet Of Fire. Harry is seventeen through most of this story, so if borderline underage sex squicks you, don't read this. Also, JK decided after I began this that Lucius is six years older than Sev, but I don't like that cop-out very much. Lucius and Severus were in the same year in my fic, also the same year as Lily and the Marauders, and they all graduated in 1978.</p><p>Written quite a long time ago and archived here by request. I <i>do not</i> write Potterslash anymore, and have not in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Gentle lips slowly roamed across his heated skin as long, deceptively delicate-looking fingers stroked along his firmly muscled thigh, digging in when the leg flexed. Teeth gently bit into his smooth shoulder, drawing a low growl as strong hands tightened on narrow hips and muscles flexed again, lips sliding along the nape of his neck to nuzzle into sweet-smelling black hair. Fingernails dug into his skin then, and voice like rough velvet rumbled..._

 _.:._   
__

"Potter!"

Harry jerked in his seat in the front right-hand row of desks, knocking his glasses askew. He blinked and turned around hurriedly, his face heating up as he heard stifled laughter around him and a familiar deep voice said scathingly, " _I_ don't particularly care if you pass your NEWT's, Potter, but a study period is to be used for _studying_ , not for catching up on your _beauty sleep_!"

"I-- I wasn't asleep, sir!" Harry exclaimed, his face still flaming. He straightened his glasses to look at Professor Snape, wishing that McGonagall hadn't left Snape in charge for the day.

Snape raised one eloquent eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest as the bell rang. He ignored the way students scrambled for their books as he drawled, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter." He paused a moment as half the class groaned and then added, "And you will stay after class."

"But sir!" Harry protested, "I've Quidditch practice! The Cup, _my_ _last game_ , is tomorrow!"

Snape snorted and turned away to throw open the door next to him. "You should have though about that _before_ you took your little nap, Potter. Class dismissed."

The other students rose hurriedly and started to leave as Harry growled and turned to face the front of the Transfiguration classroom, missing the commiserating look he got from Ron as he stared down as his Potions notes. He hadn't intended to zone out in class, especially thinking about _that_ , but he'd been reading his notes and trying to recall the lecture about dragon's blood, which led to thinking about that _voice_ , and the _hands_...

Harry pushed away the memory of the vivid fantasy before he got lost in it again, glad that Hogwarts uniforms included robes so that at least some of his dignity could stay intact. He flipped to the next page in his Potions journal with a sigh. He really _did_ need to be studying, not daydreaming. He _had_ to get the best marks he could on his final if he wanted--

The door closed loudly, derailing Harry's train of thought just as Professor Snape strode through the middle of the room, boot heels ringing firmly against stone. He stopped when he reached the front of the class, folding his arms across his chest again as he turned and leaned back against McGonagall's desk to stare at Harry from barely five feet away. "Well, Potter?" Snape asked, frowning. "Do you care to _attempt_ to explain exactly why you have been staring off into space like a slack-jawed Weasley for the last ten minutes, or shall I just find you something productive to do?"

Harry's face heated again as much from annoyance as embarrassment as he met Professor Snape's piercing gaze and lied, "I was just trying to remember all of the medicinal uses for dragon's blood without referring to my text, sir."

Snape's lips twisted into a sneer. "Try again, Potter, and this time I want the truth."

Harry's face flushed further and he looked down at his desk, the muscles in his jaw tightening. "I _was_ trying to remember the uses of dragon's blood, sir."

"You are as transparent as _Peeves_ , Potter, and just as trying to my patience." Snape's tone was scathing, and Harry just knew that he would see Snape sneering at him still if he looked up. "You _do_ realize that lying to me will only make your punishment worse, correct?"

Harry kept his eyes on the edge of his desk as he replied stiffly, "I'm not lying, sir."

Snape snorted and pushed off from the desk to go stand in front of Harry, then the annoyance in his expression faded slightly as he saw that Harry really had been studying his Potions notes on dragon's blood until he was distracted. "Your ineptitude in my class has improved by leaps and bounds this term, Potter, but that was not difficult considering your abysmal performance before. You most definitely need to study if you wish to get a high enough score on your N.E.W.T. to make it into Auror training. Sitting with your notes open staring off into space will _not_ help your grade."

"I _was_ studying, sir." Harry glanced up to meet Snape's intense gaze and then hastily looked down as he felt his face heating up yet again.

"Is lying to me _really_ worth the consequences, Potter?" Professor Snape asked after a moment, his tone just a bit less scathing. "I was watching you for several minutes before I called you to task." Harry's blush deepened to a surprisingly vivid shade, even the tips of his ears turning tomato red, and Snape couldn't resist adding pointedly, "If you were that passionate about _potions_ , you would be a better student."

Harry swallowed hard before he spoke again, his voice little more than a whisper. "I'd really rather not speak of it, sir."

Snape turned away with an abrupt snort, walking to the board at the front of the classroom. "Very well, Potter. One hundred lines."

"Yes sir." Harry let out a deep sigh and reached for his bag to get out a fresh sheet of parchment as he heard a wand sliding across the board. When looked up again to read it, his eyes went wide with shock.

 _I will not lie to Professor Severus Snape about having lewd fantasies in study period when I should be studying so that I can actually make something of myself off the Quidditch pitch._

Snape sat down at McGonagall's desk, picking up his book and carefully not looking at Harry. "Write quickly, Potter, and you _might_ make the last half of practice. One hundred times, legibly."

Harry nodded and looked down at his paper, already writing. "Yes sir."

 

.:.

 

Severus had been reading for quite a while before he decided that the text he had brought along, _Rediscovering the Extinct Potions of Egypt_ , wasn't worth the trip he had made to Cairo to buy it. So far the potions all seemed to be ones better left extinct, either because they were good for nothing but destruction or because living mummies truly weren't the best idea for pets. He finally gave it up as a bad job and set it aside, letting his mind wander as he watched Harry write.

Within a few minutes he found himself thinking about all Harry had been through as he had begun to do more and more often of late, and that led to remembering the events leading up to Voldemort's demise. Harry hadn't gone back to the Dursley house the summer after his sixth year, instead spending his time at Hogwarts. Several professors had stayed on to give him extra lessons in the hopes of preparing him for Voldemort's next attack, and members of the Order had visited often to test him with mock 'battles'.

Severus lived at the school year-round so he had been requested to lend his talents to testing Harry's knowledge as well, and he had been aware of many of the lessons he was not directly part of. Harry had spent the first half of summer learning hexes and how to Apparate, then he had moved on to wandless magic, which he had shown a surprising knack for. When Harry had mastered most of the spells that Dumbledore felt he would need, Harry had shown an interest in becoming an Animagus. After some debate, McGonagall had eventually agreed to teach him. Within a shockingly short time, Harry had learned how to change to the form of a small black cat with a lightning bolt on its chest, though it had been done in secret and he was not registered. Harry had given his word to only use his Animagus form in an emergency, and seemed not to even practice it anymore once McGonagall was satisfied that he had mastered it.

The speed with which Harry had learned over the summer had encouraged the Order immensely, but it worried Severus. It seemed as though there wasn't anything Harry couldn't do once he set his mind to it, and he wasn't at all sure that was a good thing. Harry tended to risk his life entirely too often, whether through some twisted sense of duty or sheer foolishness, and Severus was sure that one day he would finally set his mind to doing the wrong thing and get himself killed. During several mock battles near the end of the summer, Harry had performed hexes that Severus, who had been raised among Dark wizards and doing adult-level magic since his second year, never would have been able to cast at the same age. Harry knew entirely too much Dark magic to suit Severus, and it worried him that Harry had such a frighteningly high aptitude for it.

By the time school started again, Harry was far ahead of his year-mates. Harry started his seventh year making excellent grades in Potions for the first time, and his summer of studying paid off handsomely while he waited impatiently for Voldemort's next move. Many of Harry's friends were preoccupied with courting, trying to cement relationships that in many cases had built over several years as classmates, but not Harry. He didn't even seem to notice that everyone around him was obsessing over the opposite sex, too busy studying and practicing spells to notice. While most of his friends were worrying over who to take to the Yule ball, Harry was impatiently demanding that Dumbledore find out what Voldemort was up to.

The long-awaited attack finally came during Easter break, while most of the students who hadn't gone home were on a visit to Hogsmeade. Several Slytherin students in Death Eater masks ambushed Harry as he left Honeydukes, knocking him out with a spell that wouldn't have affected him if he had his clothing warded as he had been taught. Ron, Hermione, and several others were injured as the students fought with the Slytherins who had attacked Harry, but the Gryffindors were winning until several older Death Eaters appeared to aid the Slytherin students. The Death Eaters managed to Apparate away a few minutes later, taking Harry and the Slytherins with them.

When Dumbledore questioned Harry afterwards in front of members of the Order, Harry hadn't been very forthcoming about much of what had happened in the Zabini Manor. His version of events left large gaps in the overall story, gaps that were obviously difficult for him to think about. He had eventually admitted that he was beaten severely by Lucius Malfoy, but he refused to comment on what had been said or done and hadn't been willing to discuss the Lestranges at all. Harry refused to account for a total of about six hours of time, and Severus knew from his own hard experience that six hours could be a very long time in the company of those particular Death Eaters.

Dumbledore hadn't been nearly worried enough by the boy's reticence to suit Severus and he had said so, but Sirius had insisted it wasn't anyone's business if Harry didn't want to talk about it. Dumbledore had refused to press and asked Severus to drop it, so Severus' questions concerning how Harry spent that afternoon and evening remained unanswered, his fears likely worse than any reality could have been. He still hated not knowing what had happened during the _hours_ that Harry refused to account for, but he couldn't justify inquiring about it. It was impossible for him to explain why he needed to know, so he lived with nightmares of possible terrors Harry had been subjected to that may have been far worse than the truth.

Harry's narrative of the time he was held by the Death Eaters essentially began when Lucius was through with him, though he had left gaps after that, too. Harry had told Dumbledore that he had been healed and presented to Voldemort, who merely toyed with him for a while before he had Harry locked away to be Voldemort's personal plaything. Harry had been almost livid when he pointed out that Lucius had healed him again then and offered him a sumptuous meal, making it obvious that he expected to have Harry around for a very long time. It incensed Harry that the Death Eaters seemed to think torturing him and then healing him made everything they had done alright, but he had made certain to point out that Lucius had said Voldemort expected to welcome Harry into his flock within a short time.

Harry had confessed to 'losing it' for a while after he was locked up, but he managed to pull himself together after a short period of time. He began thinking and planning then, and escaped a few hours after midnight by using his Animagus form to slip between the bars in the windowed door of his cell. A normal teenager would have left as quickly as possible then, but Harry wasn't at all normal, even among wizards. He went to the nearest fireplace and rolled in the soot to cover the white blaze on the chest of his cat form, and then he went looking for his wand and Voldemort instead.

Severus looked down at where his hands were folded in his lap, picking at a purple stain on one long graceful finger. He well remembered sitting in Dumbledore's office and listening to Harry's recollection of his search and final triumph over Voldemort. He was very sure that Harry had left out almost as much as he told them of his midnight wanderings through the Zabini mansion. He had been there himself in the past, and knew the layout of the building well enough to know Harry skipped over large portions of his journey up to the master suite on the third floor. Knowing Death Eaters as he did, Severus was rather sure that Harry saw things he wished he hadn't while wandering the halls in the form of a small black cat.

Harry never did find his wand, which had since been replaced with another Ollivander manufactured from a feather Fawkes gifted to Harry while the Order was still clearing the mansion. Harry _did_ find the sleeping Dark Lord, though, and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that cold steel could kill him, using a decorative broadsword from the Dark Lord's own bedroom to behead Voldemort while he slept. Harry had also destroyed Voldemort's wand just to be safe, and locked the door before he turned into a cat again to try to find a way out. He had wandered around in the dark for quite some time, carefully passing several rooms of sleeping Death Eaters before he stumbled across a fireplace with a pot of Floo powder just before dawn. He had the presence of mind to finally Floo to the Order headquarters and tell Remus what had happened.

Within an hour, Harry was back at Hogwarts with the Dumbledore-bestowed title of The Boy Who Lived to Save Us All while Aurors and members of the Order cleared out the Zabini house. The Aurors had a full job that day, capturing many of the Death Eaters and killing several who refused to yield even after they were cornered. Harry's fierce joy at hearing of the deaths of certain Death Eaters, particularly Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges, hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone, but Dumbledore was firm on not asking Harry to relate more details than he wished to share. Dumbledore wasn't so naive as to think that Harry had told them everything, but he was very firm about telling everyone concerned that Harry was an adult and was capable of deciding what they needed to know and what could remain private.

The scrape of chair legs on stone made Severus look up as Harry stood. He silently watched the boy gathering his things, wondering anew how Harry had done so much, so young, and matured so much more quickly than his year-mates despite his abysmal childhood. The boy had lived a hard life, much harder than most wizards his age, and yet somehow had been affected very little by it. By the end of the summer Severus had to admit, if only to himself, that his view of Harry had changed quite drastically.

Severus hadn't known how very poor Harry's home life had been until the daily conversations between Harry and the other staff members who had remained for the summer had dropped hints. Severus had paid more attention after his interest was piqued, and the things he learned about Harry had been enlightening enough that Severus had often found himself lingering over his meal to listen. The boy still did not behave as he should, of course, but knowing his background made Harry's attitudes and shortcomings much easier for Severus to understand. He doubted that any of Harry's classmates could have survived the systematic emotional abuse and malnutrition Harry had lived with, much less survive it and grow up to be as tough an individual as Potter was.

Severus had always looked James eye-to-eye, so he thought that, given a decent home with loving parents, Harry might have reached his own height. He also believed Harry probably would have turned out a lot more like James or even Sirius, with their arrogance and disregard for anyone who wasn't a friend. In reality, Harry was several inches shorter and a bit wider shouldered than his father with a way of carrying himself that suggested he was stronger than he looked. The only remnants of James that Severus saw in Harry were his hair and that confident way of moving that most great Quidditch players seemed to have. He had almost nothing in common with Sirius and interacted with him much like Lily had, often fighting with Sirius simply because Harry was more mature than his godfather and he knew it.

It had surprised Severus when he realized late the previous summer that Harry reminded him more of Lily than anyone else, but Harry's resemblance to her went much deeper than the similar facial structure and vivid green eyes. Harry's habit of simply accepting his lot in life and making the best of it was something that he had gotten from his mother, too, as was his newly-revealed need to learn. Few people Severus had ever known had the constant hunger to learn that he did, but Lily had been one of them. Her thirst for knowledge had been one of the main things that led Lily to befriend Severus, and it hadn't abated in the least as she matured.

Harry walked quickly over to the desk as soon as he'd gathered his things, offering a scroll to Severus and interrupting his thoughts. "I lost count after ninety, so I did twenty more just to be safe. May I go now, sir?"

Severus took the scroll, unrolling it as if to count the lines. "Potter, wouldn't it have been much easier just to admit you were fantasizing about your girlfriend?"

Harry flushed, looking away. "I don't have a girlfriend, sir."

Severus lifted his gaze to Harry's face, his surprise evident even though his tone was very dry. "The Boy Who Lived doesn't have a someone fawning over him? What about the Granger girl? You two spend a lot of time with your heads together."

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Eww. No, sir, Hermione is my _friend_. Besides, she and Ron have been together almost two years now."

"Friends make the best companions, Potter," Severus replied, looking down at the scroll again. "I am surprised you've not yet figured that out."

Harry was silent for a long moment as he watched Severus scan down the scroll, then he finally said, "It's not that easy for me, sir. I have very few friends I can be sure are my friends because they like _me_ and not being able to say they know the Boy Who Wouldn't Die."

Severus settled back in his chair, giving Harry a measuring look. "Most boys your age would not care _why_ the girl wanted to be with them."

"I'm not most boys, sir; I don't want a relationship like that," Harry replied firmly, meeting Severus' gaze. After a moment's pause, Harry blushed slightly as he added, "And I'm not really interested in girls anyway." Severus' eyebrows went up at that but he didn't say anything, and after a moment Harry asked, "May I be excused, sir?"

Severus nodded, letting the scroll roll closed. "Yes, you may go, Potter. I imagine your friends have waited practice for you. In the future, _do_ try to _study_ during study period."

"Yes sir." Harry turned away to walk quickly down the aisle.

Harry had just reached the door when Severus stood up and spoke again. "Oh, and Potter?"

Harry paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking back at him. "Sir?"

"Good luck in the Cup." Severus resisted the impulse to smile at Harry's shocked expression, adding dryly, "You are the closest thing to a Slytherin that will be in the game."

"Uh, yes sir," Harry replied, his shock fading into a pleased smile. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded and then waved his hand dismissively. "Go on, off with you. Do be sure to win tomorrow."

Harry grinned. "Yes sir!"

Severus watched the boy go and then looked down at the desk to pick up the scroll and his book as an all too-familiar voice said slowly, "That was ... unusually kind of you, Severus. One could almost think you've finally grown to like the boy."

Severus turned towards the voice, watching as McGonagall stepped out of the shadows in the rear corner of the room. The walls there _appeared_ to be solid stone, but obviously could not be since he had last seen her headed to Dumbledore's office with a third year who had turned one of his fellows into a rather large pincushion. "I merely spoke the truth, Minerva. Potter _is_ the closest thing to a Slytherin that will be on the field, and I have every confidence in his ability to win."

"I suppose you could see it that way, Severus, but he _is_ still a Gryffindor. The team should have an easy time of it tomorrow," McGonagall agreed with a tiny smile.

"The _team_ will have little to do with it, I am quite sure." Severus drew his wand and moved towards the board to clear away the message there, drawing her attention to it and making her eyes widen as she read it. "Potter could beat _Ravenclaw_ with no help at all beyond a mediocre Keeper. Mr. Weasley is up to that I believe, though little more."

"Would you like to make a friendly wager on that, Severus? Say, ten galleons that Gryffindor will win by fifty points or more?" McGonagall watched Severus slip his wand up one sleeve and then pick up the scroll Harry had written his lines on to tuck it into a pocket of his robe, wondering why he would keep such a thing.

Severus snorted, giving her a level look as he picked up his book and then started for the door. "I'll go a step further to wager twenty that _Harry_ will win by at least a hundred. Good day, Minerva."

"Good day, Severus," McGonagall replied with another tiny smile, watching him go. She hadn't heard much of their conversation, but she wondered now what she might have learnt if she had. Severus was seldom friendly, and normally even less friendly towards Harry Potter than others.

Severus made his way quickly through the halls towards the dungeon, his boot heels ringing against the stones of the nearly deserted corridors as he stalked towards his rooms, mentally berating himself. ' _Very good, Sev,'_ _he_ _thought_ _sarcastically, 'make it through almost an entire year of watching the boy and_ then _let McGonagall know you care for him only_ two months _before he finishes his schooling. Perhaps next you should share with her your nightmares about what Voldemort's pets might have done to him, or your profound desire to introduce him to your bed.'_

Severus snorted derisively at his own folly and allowed his thoughts to continue in the same vein as he walked down to the dungeons. He quickly passed his own classroom a few minutes later, walking into the darkness beyond for a good fifty paces before he paused at a blank wall that had two tiny green points of light on it at about chest height. Severus gave his right hand a tiny practiced flick and his wand fell into his fingers, then he tapped a quick seemingly random pattern around the green spots before whispering, " _Solace_."

The tiny dots of light blinked once and then a second time before a silver-grey outline slowly brightened, revealing that the dots of light were the eyes of a coiled snake. It began uncoiling a moment later as a cobra-like hood spread, a silver tongue flickering into view just before the snake bared its fangs, its mouth opening. The snake began to grow as it seemed to draw back rapidly into the wall, the mouth opening unnaturally large to reveal a door perhaps half a pace behind where the solid wall had been. The stone surrounding the doorway had been carved into the likeness of a huge snake's open mouth, two shining green eyes above the door casting a soft green glow on the hallway and seeming to look down at him with eerie intelligence. Huge carved fangs framed a plain door that looked to be made from one solid piece of nearly black rowan, despite the fact it was unheard of for a rowan tree to grow so large. The door had no handle, but it needed none. It had opened only to the touch of Severus' aura since the day he finally puzzled out the wards that had protected the suite.

Severus put his wand away again and laid his palm against the closed door, waiting for it to swing open before he stepped into his chambers. The door closed itself behind him as he started across his cool, quiet room, and outside in the hallway the snake's mouth began to close, leaving his rooms completely cut off from the rest of the castle.

Severus had been the first to decipher the wards in many years, and entering them assured his privacy as nowhere else could. Even Dumbledore could not enter his chambers unless Severus opened the door for him, and that was something that Severus was inordinately proud of. This was his sanctuary and he guarded its privacy jealously, giving access to no one other than the house elves.

That his privacy was so important to him as an adult was probably due to the fact he had not been allowed any during his childhood. His parents had thought his obvious intelligence meant that he should be above normal childish pursuits, forcing him to spend all his time studying or in what his mother liked to call 'structured play' with a very few pureblood children. He had learned to read young and had spent hours each evening in the family library, reading books at seven years old that many fifth years wouldn't have understood. He had been given a wand at eight because he had somehow succeeded in using a twig to turn another boy into a frog, and by the time he was ten he had mastered more spells than some Hogwarts students knew when they graduated.

Severus was snobbish little prig when he arrived at Hogwarts, sure of his mental superiority over his year-mates and thinking himself far above socializing with any student who wasn't a pureblood, despite his own heritage. He had been very like a darker copy of his closest friend Lucius, and both were sorted into Slytherin almost before the Sorting Hat could touch them. That had made every Gryffindor in the school into Severus' immediate enemy, but he hadn't particularly cared. He had been raised expecting Gryffindors to hate him, and returned the feeling in full measure.

He was also raised to despise Muggles and their children, but as he got to know Lily Evans, a Ravenclaw who seemed determined to make friends, he began to doubt. Muggleborns were inherently bad according to all he had been taught, but as Lucius became engrossed in his own popularity, Severus had quickly warmed up to the bright sarcastic girl who had a sense of humour very like his own.

Severus had thought that the Hogwarts classes were a breeze, but Lily had none of his advantages and needed tutoring. Severus and Lily grew rapidly closer over the first few months they attended school, and she absorbed all Severus would teach her like a sponge. It wasn't long before Lily had befriended Remus Lupin, and he could often be found with them as well despite the fact he was a Gryffindor. Eventually the three of them were a common part of the scenery in the Library, and many other students grew to resent that the three of them maintained impeccable grades without any visible effort at all.

Severus' strongest recollections of his first two years at school were of Lily's laughter and Remus' sly wit, which had helped him ignore the lack of interest Lucius had in him. Lucius' sudden return to being Severus' best friend at the end of his second year had made Severus infinitely happy, and he had been sure that the remainder of his time at Hogwarts would be just as idyllic. James Potter had set about making Severus' life hell when he finally noticed Lily early in their third year though, and it wasn't long before James' personality and popularity had turned Lily's head, costing Severus the best friend he'd ever had. His interactions with the Gryffindors after that, including Remus, had combined with Lucius' able encouragement to insure that Severus' dislike of Muggleborns flourished again and grew.

After they graduated, Severus took the Dark Mark at Lucius' urging and worked loyally for Voldemort despite his conscience until Lucius suddenly kicked Severus out of his life one morning, removing his only reason to support Voldemort. Severus had turned then to the only one he knew on the side of the light that might help even a Death Eater get away from Voldemort: Lily Potter. She had sent him to Dumbledore, who had offered Severus a second chance as a spy and Potions teacher.

Severus had put himself at Dumbledore's mercy despite his misgivings because he simply had nowhere else to go. He had begun teaching others very early, responsible for much of Lucius' education in the Dark Arts because Lucius often wanted to know how to do the spells Severus spent so many lonely hours learning, so teaching did seem an obvious choice of profession for him. He would have preferred to teach Defence, but he had excelled at Potions in school and achieved his Mastery to aid Voldemort, so he accepted the job.

Severus had immediately begun to work on his image as a severe no-nonsense disciplinarian in an effort to make up for the fact nearly half of his students had been in school when he graduated. He did his utmost to make certain Dumbledore would never regret taking him on despite the problems he encountered with his students. He soon proved that he was a very good teacher who took his responsibilities seriously and was always willing to go the extra mile if Dumbledore asked it of him, and the staff accepted him before his first term as a professor had ended. He was made Head of Slytherin House at the start of his fifth year teaching, and soon he had also earned a reputation for being a hard-arsed bastard who favoured Slytherin as drastically as McGonagall favoured Gryffindor.

The only time his carefully maintained facade fell away completely was when he was safely alone in his rooms, as he was now. The change that came over him when he stepped past the wards was obvious, or would have been had there ever been anyone there to see it. His usual abrupt stride and ringing footfalls faded away into nearly-silent catlike grace as his habitual frown softened into something that, while not always a smile, was still happier than the expression he showed the outside world. The calming, relaxing effect of his rooms was now an integral part of his life and he never spent a night elsewhere if he could avoid it.

Severus had decided long ago that he had to please no one but himself in these rooms, and he relished the complete solitude at every opportunity. His chambers contained six rooms, not counting the bathing room, and were larger and more elaborate than he needed, but they were his and he cherished them and their contents as he allowed himself to get attached to very few things. With his days spent attempting to control upwards of a hundred imbeciles -- though mercifully not all at once -- while teaching a very few gifted students, he fully believed that his suite was all that had allowed him to keep his sanity.

The main room was a cosy sitting area with an elaborate Floo-sized fireplace along the left wall that had been disconnected from the network many years ago, if it had ever been connected at all. Surrounding the fireplace and the doorways leading from the room was a dark green, nearly black stone that matched the doors and was intricately carved with ivy leaves that seemed almost to be alive. It was a welcoming, homey room despite the dark colour scheme, and yet it still somehow gave the impression of understated elegance.

The ivy leaf motif of the stonework was echoed in the throw rug before the fire and again on the furniture. The Victorian couch facing the fireplace was made from beautifully carved dark wood with green upholstery accented with delicately stitched silver ivy vines that crawled across the back of the seat almost as if they had grown there. On the couch were several pillows in various shades of deep green, each with ivy patterns in contrasting shades of silver and grey. Two mismatched chairs flanked the couch, both with deep comfortable-looking upholstery, and small end tables by each chair held matching lamps. The overall effect was subtle, but the colour scheme and ivy accents served to make the room look as if everything belonged there even though the furniture didn't match.

There were doors to either side of the fireplace, both in the same dark wood as the main door to the suite. The door to the left, near the main door, led to a secret passage that went to his office and classroom despite the fact it defied the laws of physics for the passage to lead where it did. Severus had once tried to work out exactly how the passage had been spelled to be as short as it was and yet cover so much ground. He knew that it was a wizarding-space spell of some sort, but eventually he had to concede that, like the ceiling of the Great Hall, it was well beyond his ability to decipher. Hogwarts itself was magical, of course, but many enchantments had been overlaid in the stones over the centuries to augment the castle's essential magic, and many of those spells were associated with making 'impossible' rooms.

The door to the right of the fireplace led to a kitchen that had long ago been turned into a laboratory. Severus had converted the private laboratory and stocked it himself, complete with a small storeroom. He often used it to test potions in safety and privacy, and usually had a few potions at various stages of manufacture in stasis. The main laboratory was still better equipped, but it wasn't secure from the tampering of students or from interruptions by his well meaning but often annoying colleagues. To Severus, the privacy was well worth using the smaller room.

Directly across the room from main entrance was the door to his study, flanked by an elaborate antique mirror to the left and a portrait to the right, both of which had come with the rooms. The mirror was linked to a similar mirror in the traditional room of each Head of House -- only one of which, McGonagall's, was actually in use -- as well as one in the Headmaster's office and a final one in the staff room. The mirror was spelled to save messages until Severus dismissed them, and served as a sort of bulletin board by which the rest of the staff could contact him.

The portrait was of Salazar Slytherin himself, and had been done at the peak of the ancient wizard's power. It was extremely knowledgeable despite its surly disposition and frequent long, unexplained absences. Severus had tried at first to befriend the Founder's portrait, but he had eventually accepted that it was even less inclined to polite conversation than he himself was. They seldom spoke at all any longer unless there were important matters afoot, but that suited them both quite well. Severus hadn't particularly wished for a painted roommate, and was just as content that the Founder usually had better things to do than speak to him.

The right wall of the sitting room, across from the fireplace, had doors leading to the two bedrooms. There was a large magical tapestry on the wall between them, a work of art that was uniquely suited to Severus and his rooms despite the lack of other decoration. It covered the wall nearly from floor to ceiling and was roughly square, patterned with a moving panorama of plants and animals from all over the globe, all of which changed with the seasons. The tapestry's beauty was remarkable, but it paled when compared to its usefulness: at a simple touch on any animal or plant the tapestry would display detailed information on where to obtain the item and how to prepare it for storage. It had been commissioned by Severus and designed to his specifications, and had proved to be popular enough that the Turkish tapestry maker had purchased the rights to the idea from him.

Severus was long used to his surroundings and barely noticed them as he moved through the sitting room, which was utterly silent but for the crackling of the fire and the soft sounds of his own movement as he crossed the room. He paused by the door of the study to touch the edge of the mirror with his free hand, relaxing a bit more when the reflective surface glowed briefly silver. He opened the plain black door next to the mirror and went into his study, pleased that his time was his own until dinner.

The entire study had a simple but elegant feel, its furnishings plain but lending to a comfortable atmosphere for one who enjoyed solitude and the pursuit of knowledge. The room was about twice the size of his sitting room and contained many shelves, a large desk, an office chair, and a small table in one corner with a comfortable old green armchair next to it. The armchair had been his favourite in the Slytherin common room and was the only furnishing he had asked the elves to provide for him when he was made a professor. He had few personal belongings from his childhood, and fewer still that had any use beyond sentiment. He seldom used the chair any longer, but it had many memories associated with it, both good and bad, and it pleased him to know that it was there and that he could use it any time he wished, should he choose to do so.

The bookshelves surrounding the room were made of a dark wood that matched the desk, all open-faced except for two ranks of shelves in the back corner that had spelled glass doors to preserve the most rare and dangerous volumes in his collection. Severus had been collecting books in various states of repair as long as he could remember, either by purchasing them or sneaking them from his family's library, and he had amassed quite a collection. Every shelf in the room contained at least a few books, all neatly organized by subject and usefulness, and he prided himself on his ability to remember and pick out the correct one whenever he had need of the information. He had many books on potions and Dark magic as well as rare or exceptional volumes on many other subjects that he had stumbled across and purchased. He relished the simple joy of learning something new and had read at least portions of every book in his study, even the less useful ones like the one he was currently reading.

Severus laid his book on the beautiful teak desk that stood in the centre of the room and then removed the scroll from his pocket to drop it by the book as he settled into the padded leather desk chair with a soft sigh, smiling slightly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had found the chair almost ten years before while at a shop in London that dealt in rare items picked up at estate sales, and he loved it with the sort of devotion one might show towards a favourite pet. It looked strangely at home in his study even though it was of Muggle manufacture, blending in well with the shelves and the desk that would have cost a fortune if Severus hadn't inherited it.

Much of the furniture in Severus' study was functional as well as appealing, but there was one exception. It was an enchanted tapestry directly in front of the desk next to the door that gave the appearance that the wall had a large double window in it looking out across the Hogwarts grounds towards the lake. He actually owned three of the enchanted tapestries, which he had purchased on a whim not long after he first moved into the rooms. The tapestries were literally his windows on the world, complete with sound should he desire it, and far superior to actual windows in his opinion because they never let in any true sunshine. For someone whose skin was ridiculously pale, that was a most welcome blessing. Since purchasing them, Severus had been awakened by the sun every morning without worry that oversleeping would result in a painful sunburn.

The largest tapestry was the size of a large bay window and was hung in his bedroom, suspended like a canopy above his bed where it served him quite well as an alarm clock of sorts. It was most often set to show a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest that he'd found one summer while looking for potions supplies, but during his frequent bouts of insomnia he switched it to a patch of rocky shoreline near Dover. The sound of the waves usually soothed him to sleep and had the added benefit that it didn't leave him queasy the next morning the way sleeping potions often did.

The second tapestry was a much smaller one that he kept in his office to give him something to look at other than potions bottles. It was usually attuned to somewhere peaceful such as Stonehenge, but it had been charmed to change to a view of a rocky Scottish cliff whenever anyone else entered his office. The solid rock wall was depressingly ugly and often snow-covered, and served quite well to discourage his students and colleagues from wanting to linger.

The third tapestry was the one in his study, and was enchanted to show scenes of Hogwarts grounds so that he could watch the comings and goings of the castle without having to actually participate. His favourite view on the study's tapestry was the one of the Quidditch pitch as seen from his customary seat in the stands. Even though he never made much mention of being a fan, he faithfully watched all school games as well as the practices that were held when he had free time. He enjoyed even the practice matches the way Muggles enjoyed watching rugby, though without the screaming and popcorn, and quite liked having a 'box seat' where he could watch unobserved, completely safe from the elements.

Severus opened his eyes after he'd been sitting in his chair for a few moments and lifted his right hand, giving it a shake so his wand would fall into his fingers. He pointed it at the tapestry across from his desk and gave the wand a little zigzag flick as he murmured, "Pitch, half volume."

The lakeside scene on the tapestry blurred into meaningless streaks of colour, then slowed and stopped on a very different image, giving him a wide-angled view of the pitch. There were several students in bright red robes zipping about in what looked to be an almost haphazard fashion as the team practiced with the Bludgers and Quaffle amid shouts and laughter. One voice clearly carried through the tapestry over the others as the Gryffindor team captain, Ginny Weasley, used the _Sonorus_ spell to call out instructions to the group from her position above the Keeper, Ron.

Severus laid his wand on his desk and then settled back in his chair to watch the practice, searching for one particular figure among the red robes. He caught the glint of sunlight on glass a few moments later as one of the students suddenly shot skyward between two teammates amid wordless yells of encouragement from the younger students gathered in the stands to watch the practice. Harry caught the Snitch a moment later, drawing a triumphant yell of, "Five!" from Ginny just before cheering drowned out even her spell-assisted voice.

Severus smiled and murmured, "Well done, Potter."

Harry waved to the cheering team and those in the stands before he released the Snitch and flew up towards Ginny. He hovered there to watch his friends play for a bit as was his habit, and Severus relaxed comfortably in his chair as he watched. Severus knew that Harry would remain in one place for a little while before he went to catch the Snitch again, talking idly even as his gaze constantly flicked over the pitch for a glimpse of gold, and had no doubt Harry would catch the Snitch again as soon as he chose to. Harry made a habit of catching it repeatedly during every practice, sometimes as many as a dozen times before Ginny felt the rest of the team well-practiced enough to stop for the day.

With the Cup tomorrow, Ginny would likely keep the team on the pitch until it became too dark to see the Bludgers, if not longer. Harry could, after all, follow the golden Snitch even in the dark, and Severus suspected that the practice was only being held so that they would all have one last chance to fly with him outside a match. It was just the sort of sentimental thing Gryffindors would do.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got only _tonight_ left to get this figured out," Harry muttered despondently. He took off his glasses and dropped them on his Potions text, then pushed the book and glasses away to let his head fall forward to thud loudly against the Gryffindor table.

Harry was in the Great Hall studying with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny for their N.E.W.T. exams. Ginny didn't strictly need to study because she wouldn't take the NEWT's for another year, but she had spent the year tutoring Neville in Potions and she was determined to stick to it until he had passed. Neville wanted to study at a tiny, exclusive Herbology school in Rome, and he would need a passing Potions N.E.W.T. to get into the program.

The others at the table all glanced at Harry when they heard his head hit the wood, but they almost immediately went back to their own studying. They were all too worried about cramming as much as possible into their own brains to worry about Harry's minor theatrics.

After a few minutes, Harry lifted his head to let it drop and hit the table again with a thunk. Dean and Seamus snickered quietly as they looked up from their History of Magic notes again. "Try it again, mate," Dean said cheerfully. "Third time's a charm." Harry immediately followed Dean's suggestion, making Dean and Seamus both laugh.

"Harry... _Stop_ ," Hermione said then, giving Dean an exasperated look. She reached over to put her hand on the table in front of Harry just as he tried to do it again, and the impact of his head hitting the back of her hand made her yelp. She hadn't thought he was banging his forehead _quite_ _that_ hard against the table.

Harry jerked up his head, blinking at Hermione as he grabbed for his glasses to put them on again. "What'd you do _that_ for, Hermione?"

Ginny snorted and reached past Ron to cuff Harry on the back of his head hard enough to loosen his glasses again. "Stop being a prat, Harry," she said crossly. "You know your Potions better than any of us."

"Even _me_ ," Hermione said with a little annoyance, rubbing at the back of her hand while she flexed it and then letting both hands drop to her lap. "You're going to _ace_ the exam Harry, I _promise_. I've quizzed you until _I_ couldn't stand it anymore."

"And that's an awful bloody lot," Ron added, giving his best friend and his girlfriend each a dirty look. "I'm making potions in my _sleep_ now, and I _always_ mess up and turn odd colours or grow antlers."

Hermione and Harry both blinked at Ron in surprise as Ginny giggled and said, "Sounds like _memories_ to me Ronnie-kins, not _dreams_."

The others all laughed at that as Ron spluttered, giving his little sister an indignant look. After a few moments he finally managed to say, "I've _never_ given myself antlers! Not once!"

"You turned your hand into tentacles one time though," Seamus cut in from across the table, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah," Dean enthused, "that was _wicked_ , it took _three days_ to wear off..."

Ron let his head fall forward to hit the table much as Harry had, making his voice sound muffled as he groaned out, "Oh, Merlin! Don't remind me, I just _know_ I'll have to make that potion again tomorrow."

Hermione giggled and watched from across the table as Ginny patted the top of Ron's head and said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Ronnie-kins. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Sure you will, Ron," Neville said as he propped his elbow on the table, looking at Ron as he rested his chin in his hand. "Just like I'll make it through my Potions practical without blowing up my cauldron. Snape's already told me he has a spare waiting for me in the testing area and shielding charms up to contain, and I quote, 'Whatever monstrosity you cook up _this_ time, Longbottom'."

Seamus snickered at that and Dean said, "I still don't know how you've gotten so far in Potions class, Nevvy. Snape has it in for you almost as bad as he has it in for Harry."

"I assure you, Thomas, if I 'had it in' for either of your friends, they would _ribbit_ by now," a dry voice said, making them all look up in surprise to see Snape watching them from a few feet away with his usual dour expression. "After seven years in my class I would _hope_ you lot have learned enough to pass the NEWT's, but..." He trailed off as he looked at Neville and Ron, and then went on in a slightly disgusted tone, "There are always a few who fail." Snape stalked off towards the head table without another word.

Neville let out a little noise and looked back down at his Potions text, and Ron let his head fall forward to hit the table again, moaning, "I'm _doomed_."

 

.:.

 

"Dismissed," Severus said dryly, wondering what had possessed him to volunteer to cover McGonagall's last class of the day while she gathered the grades for a sixth year Gryffindor who was leaving early. "Kindly try _not_ to trample anyone on your way out."

Students immediately jumped to their feet and started making their way to the door, and Severus was just as happy to see them gone as they were to leave. Most were empty-handed -- _‘And empty-headed,’_ Severus thought wryly -- and they were obviously eager to be out of class, babbling excitedly about what they'd do when they returned home in just two more days. Severus pretended not to notice when Hermione and Ron moved much more slowly than the others, waiting for Harry. Harry seemed to be in no hurry to put away the book he'd been reading for the last hour, despite the fact that all of their courses were more or less officially over with.

"Harry, come _on_ ," said Ron after a moment, his hands conspicuously empty. "You've gotten worse than _Hermione_ about having your nose stuck in a book, and that's really going some."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said indignantly, tightening her grip on her own book.

Harry glanced up at his friends, looking from Hermione's red cheeks to Ron’s flushing face before he spoke, hoping a reasonable tone wouldn't get his head bitten off. "You two go on without me, I'm just going to finish this chapter. I'll be along."

"Fine! I'll just go be _annoyingly bookish_ out on the _green_!"

Hermione whirled around and stalked quickly out of the room with Ron trailing after her, doing his best to appease her. "You know I didn't mean it _that_ way, 'Mione. I _love_ you, bookishness and all!"

Severus snorted and closed the door behind them as soon as they'd gone through it, rolling his eyes and glad that he’d have them in his classroom only once more. He walked back towards the front of the class, forgetting that Harry was there muttered to himself, "I don't know what's worse, hormonal females or pussy-whipped Weasleys." Harry snickered, looking up from his book as Severus paused, nonplussed that he had forgotten Harry was there. "And you didn't hear that, Potter."

Harry grinned and looked back down at his book. "Hear what, sir? I'm just sitting here reading my book."

Severus looked at him a moment and then continued to McGonagall's desk, his lips twitching slightly as he hid a smile. "Very good then." He sat down at the desk and leaned back in her chair, watching Harry read for a few minutes before spoke up again, sounding curious. "What are you reading that has caught your interest thoroughly enough to keep you after class today of all days?"

Harry looked up at Severus again, smiling. "Chapter seventeen of _Advanced Neutralizing and Healing Potions_ by Artemus Slartibartfast." He laughed slightly and then added, "Again."

Severus' eyebrows rose at the title and he sat up straight, his expression more animated than Harry had ever seen him unless he was angry. "Where did you get that?!” he asked quickly, shocked. “I've been trying to find an intact copy of that book for _years_!"

Harry blinked. "Um... It was in the Black family library. Sirius mentioned a few months ago that he had loads of old books taking up space in his house and told me that they were mine if I wanted them. I asked him to send me a few on Potions to give me something to do after classes ended, but he had no clue what was worth reading. Remus stayed in London last weekend though, and while he was there he picked out a few he thought would actually be useful for me." He made a face then and added, "Sirius still wants me to become an Auror like him, but that isn’t what I want, not anymore.”

Severus sat back at that revelation, staring while Harry looked down at the book in front of him, obviously lost in thought. He continued to watch Harry for several minutes before he finally asked quietly, "Harry? Why the sudden interest in Potions?"

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, lifting the dark green ribbon attached to the binding of the book to lay it on the page he had been reading. He closed the book with care and then folded his hands on top of it, looking up at Severus with a serious expression. "I was hoping, if my NEWT's were high enough, to ask if you might consider taking me on as an Apprentice."

Severus blinked, his expression giving away how completely surprised he was by that for a spilt second before he recovered and became impassive again. His tone was much harder as he spoke again, sure that Harry was lying for some reason. "You hate Potions, Potter, you always have."

"No sir," Harry replied, shaking his head and looking into Severus’ dark eyes, hoping that his sincerity would show in his expression as obviously as guilt always seemed to when he tried to lie. "I didn't _understand_ Potions or what was involved in brewing them correctly, so I got frustrated. Once I picked it up, I think my grades speak for themselves."

Severus’ eyebrows rose as he asked incredulously, "Potter, are you attempting to tell me it took you over _five years_ to 'pick up' how to _stir a cauldron_?"

Harry flushed, resisting the urge to look away. "There's a _lot_ more to Potions than stirring a cauldron, as you well know. Sir."

"Such as?" Severus asked, shifting to prop his left elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his chin on his fingertips. "Explain it to me, Potter, as you see it."

Harry swallowed hard to push away the sudden rush of anxiety he felt, sure that whatever he said next would affect the rest of his life. He took a deep breath and then began to go through some of the different aspects as he'd thought them out, hoping that just this once he could impress the man who was watching him so intently.

"Correctly making potions is as much an art as a science, and involves using all of your senses. You have to be able to work with the ingredients and the potion and know when something smells wrong so you can contain it or banish it before it does a Longbottom." Severus' lips twitched at that despite his intention not to react to whatever Harry said, making Harry a bit more confident as he went on. "You have to know exactly what the potion and ingredients should look like and be able to distinguish between the many shades of colour, too, because a potion that supposed to be sky blue may explode if it's allowed to go periwinkle.”

Harry paused, obviously cataloguing what he’d already said, and Severus was just about to say something when Harry went on, “You also have to be able to test your potions on yourself if necessary and know if something tastes or feels wrong, and you need to be able to neutralize any effects testing it might have on you. You have to know what ingredients can be handled with the bare hands and what you need protection for, which potions should burn when they contact the skin, and which ones should be so neutral that you can hardly tell something is there. And you have to be able to follow instructions correctly the first time, or knowing any of the rest becomes worthless and you're a danger to yourself and others." Harry fell silent and waited for another question, trying hard not to chew on his lower lip.

Severus looked at him with an inscrutable expression for a long while before he finally asked quietly, "Did Granger help you memorize that?"

"No sir," Harry answered immediately, "I stopped studying Potions with anyone else at the end of last year, except for tutoring a few people or having someone read off the name of a potion to me to see if I could remember the formula right." He paused a second and then blushed slightly as he added, "I, well, I thought it would be cheating if I let anyone help me with more. I wanted to try for this, and I wanted to do it on my own, and earn it."

"What about your other courses, Potter?" Severus asked, his expression still serious and closed. "How are your grades overall?"

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I _think_ that I've gotten an E in all of my courses. I studied every minute I could this year, and I didn't run across _any_ questions on the final exams or the NEWT's that I felt like I didn't know the answer to. The practicals were pretty easy, I've always been better at that part."

Severus’ eyebrows went up. "You think you got an _Exceeds Expectations_ on _my_ exam?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with only a slight hesitation, then couldn't resist asking hopefully, "Have you graded it yet?"

Severus looked at him a long moment, then shook his head. "Not yet, Potter. Yours was one of the first turned in, so it will be near the bottom of the stack. I have about twenty papers left to grade when I'm done here."

Harry sighed and nodded, and then he stood and picked up the book he had been reading. "I understand. I should get out of here so you can go then, sir."

"That would be a help, Potter, yes," Severus replied, also standing up.

Harry looked at him a moment longer and then nodded and turned away, walking slowly towards the door. He didn’t notice Severus' quicker footsteps following him until he suddenly turned around to say something and found himself face to collarbone with the Potions professor. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, blushing again as he took a step back and then another before his back hit the wall next to the door. His face flamed even redder and he offered Severus the book as he said quickly, "Here, sir, take this." He paused a split-second, then added, "And I'm not trying to bribe you before you grade my NEWT's or anything, I promise. Consider it a loan, if you like sir, just... You can do more with it than I can. Some of the later chapters are over my head."

Severus' eyebrows went up, an appraising look in his eyes as he lifted his left hand to accept the book. "Only some of them?"

Harry blushed even redder, looking down at the book they were both holding on to but not quite able to make himself release it. "I've been doing a lot of studying this year, sir. Reading when I couldn't sleep instead of roaming the grounds, that kind of thing. I can make sense of all but the last four chapters, and even bits of those I can muddle through. I think I'm missing something important in chapter seventeen, but I don't know what."

"Do you enjoy it?" Severus asked, looking appraisingly into Harry's eyes when Harry looked up at him. "Do you truly _like_ Potions?"

Harry nodded quickly, finally letting go of the book as his eyes lit with enthusiasm and determination. "I enjoy the challenge, sir. That's why I decided not to play professional Quidditch; catching the Snitch has gotten too easy and it's not nearly as much fun anymore. No matter how much I learn about Potions, it seems like there's _always_ more I can't even come close to comprehending, and I _need_ that. I need to be able to keep getting better and learning more, even though I don't _have_ to learn anymore."

"That is as it should be, if you seriously want to make a life out of potions-making. A Potions Master never stops learning. If he does, he ceases to be a Master and becomes just another wizard with a recipe book." Severus looked at Harry a long moment, remembering another pair of green eyes looking at him with just the same expression, then he finally gave Harry a slight smile. "Go find your friends, Harry. I have exams to grade."

Harry nodded quickly, smiling back and trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the combination of receiving a smile _and_ being called by his given name. "Yes sir. Enjoy the book."

"I am quite sure I will. I found a dozen pages amongst my grandfather's things after he died, and I have wanted to read the rest ever since." Severus reached to open the door, protectively cradling the old book against his chest as he added, "I will give you my decision myself, Harry. Perhaps as early as class tomorrow."

Harry nodded, trying to suppress the surge of elation he felt at something so simple as hearing his name again. "After you check the results of my other exams."

"Quite." The corner of Severus' mouth quirked upwards a little farther into something that might have been a true smile. "Now off with you, I'm sure your friends are wondering if I gave you detention for breathing incorrectly."

Harry laughed, surprised, and moved through the doorway. "Probably are. I'll see you soon, sir." Harry gave Severus one last grin and then turned away and started down the empty hall at a light jog, completely oblivious to the dark eyes that watched him go.

Severus finally turned to head towards the dungeons when Harry was out of sight, instead finding himself face to face with Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva," he said, inclining his head politely and just barely managing to keep his expression bland. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, Severus," McGonagall replied, tilting her head to one side slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "Keeping Potter after class _again_?"

"We were discussing a rare Potions book Black gave to him." Severus held the book in question a bit closer to his chest, hating the feeling that he had to justify himself even as he gave in to it. "He stayed late of his own accord."

"Ah, Potions," McGonagall replied with a nod, smiling slightly as if that explained it all.

Severus blinked. "You know of his interest in them?"

McGonagall laughed softly and then replied with amusement, "He's thought of little else in quite some time, Severus. Had you not _noticed_? I would expect that he was improving drastically in your classes the last two years, as often as he studied for them in _mine_."

"I had noticed an improvement, especially this term, but I wasn't aware it was due to so much extra effort," Severus admitted grudgingly. "Have you graded Potter's exam yet?"

"Yes, Severus, I have. He got two hundred and twenty-five percent correct, including both the written and the practical." McGonagall's lips curved in a little smile that was very nearly a smirk as she added, "I expect Miss Granger will be in a tizzy when they get the results, he outscored her by seventeen points on the written."

"It's about time someone did," Severus replied, a sudden smirk quirking up the corners of his own mouth. "Granger has gotten entirely too used to being the smartest student in the school."

McGonagall snorted and said firmly, "She is _not_ the smartest in the school Severus, and never was. She was taught how to learn at an early age, much as you were, and it helped her absorb what we put in front of her more easily. Those who did _not_ have nurturing families or private tutors have had to teach themselves how to learn."

Severus looked at her thoughtfully for nearly a minute before he finally nodded. "You have a very good point. Some started out years behind their classmates and are only just now finally reaching their full potential."

"And at least one seventh year is only _beginning_ to show his potential, Severus," McGonagall replied, pinning him with a sharp-eyed gaze over her glasses in a manner reminiscent of Dumbledore at his most annoying. "If someone were to give him encouragement and instruction, the Potter boy could very well take over as Headmaster after Albus retires."

Severus frowned suspiciously. "Did you coerce Potter into his current interest in Apprenticing to me?"

"No, Severus, I did not," McGonagall replied, sighing softly as her shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. "In fact I attempted exactly the opposite because of his talent for Transfiguration, and for my troubles he stopped approaching me for advice. The boy makes his own choices, and as you well know they're often not what others would have wished for him." She paused for a moment before she added, "I expect the two of you have a lot in common. He too has never known much true freedom, only duty and what small happiness he could scratch out for himself around it."

"You're quite mistaken Minerva, about myself at least," Severus replied, his voice calm as he smiled slightly. "I _have_ true freedom; I simply choose to stay here, in my home." He paused, making a sudden decision, and then added, "And I believe I shall see to it that Potter has the same chance to stay in _his_ home, if that is his choice."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "You're going to take the boy as your Apprentice?"

"I believe so, if his marks are satisfactory," Severus answered, nodding.

"You will find that they are. Professor Flitwick commented to me at lunch that Harry's score in his class was the fourth highest a student has ever received." McGonagall looked at Severus thoughtfully for a moment, noting the way he smiled at that, and then suddenly asked, "And if he wishes to be more than your Apprentice?"

Severus snorted softly, giving her a level look as his smile disappeared again. "That won't happen, Minerva. Potter wouldn't want to tie himself down to someone such as myself." He made no attempt to deny that he might be interested in Harry. McGonagall had been one of his own teachers in school, and he was sure that she probably recalled Severus' rather public relationship with Lucius Malfoy.

McGonagall thought it wise not to comment on the fact Severus hadn't denied he would welcome it if Potter wanted more. "Perhaps you should ask _him_ what he wants, Severus, before either of you commits to anything. An Apprenticeship will require you to live closely together for several years, after all, and neither of you should enter it blindly." She paused, wanting to be sure he knew she was serious, and then went on, "I've a few more papers to grade, Severus, so I will see you at dinner. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Severus replied automatically, stepping out of her way as she moved towards her classroom. He let her pass and then began to walk towards the Potions classroom with his usual quick stride, mentally turning over the things she'd said. After only a few minutes, he decided that he simply needed to spend some time sorting out what would be best for the boy.

‘ _Man,’_ a small part of his mind insisted, ‘ _He is nearly eighteen and has finished his schooling.’_

Severus pointedly ignored the thought, deciding that he would finish grading papers before he worried over the rest. He would grade in reverse order, as always, even though that meant it an hour or more before he knew what Potter's grade was. There should to be some standards that did not change for the boy simply because he wanted them to, no matter how insignificant the things that remained firm might seem in comparison to the many rules that Harry blithely ignored.

Potter pushed the limits put on him constantly without even seeming to realize he'd done it, and Severus felt that changing his ways for Potter now would be setting a bad precedent. Harry would be one of the most powerful wizards in the world one day, if he was not already so, and it simply would not do for him to mature believing that rules and laws applied to everyone but him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harry walked along the shore of the lake, looking down at the ground just ahead of his feet and occasionally scuffing his toe in the dirt. Ron and Hermione weren't in the dorms, Hagrid's hut, _or_ out on the green, and Harry was wondering where they had disappeared to and what they would think if Snape did take him on as an Apprentice. He'd been working towards that goal for quite a while now, ever since he had looked up one day early in his sixth year and realized he enjoyed Potions despite Snape's constant sniping at him. The day a bit over a year later that he realized he also quite liked Snape himself had just given him another reason to earn the man's respect and confidence, which he thought he might have done after the way Snape was almost friendly to him when he sent Harry on his way just a little while ago.

Hermione knew that Harry wanted to look for an Apprenticeship. He had asked her to recommend a good book about the traditions and laws concerning them, but he hadn't told her who he wanted to Apprentice to or why. At first that had been because he wasn't sure how to tell her, but after he'd done more research he had learned other things that made him hesitant to tell anyone what he planned. Depending on the contract used, an Apprentice's duties included everything from making sure their Master had clean socks to satisfying their Master’s sexual needs, and Harry hadn't wanted to admit to his best friends that he was trying to become Snape's student and sex toy.

To Harry that sounded like quite a nice way to live, especially since Snape lived at Hogwarts year-round, but he was pretty sure Hermione and Ron wouldn't see it that way. Leaving himself wide open for Snape to order him into his bed, tacitly inviting it even, was sure to make Harry’s friends think he was mental. Hermione seemed to like Potions, but she had made it clear on many occasions that she thought Snape wasn't a very nice man. That was Hermione-speak for 'slimy git', so Harry didn't expect her to jump for joy when he told her he hoped to spend the next five years Apprenticed to Snape, especially if she read the specific contract he wanted to use. Ron still dreaded Snape's class and any other time he might possibly be in the same room as the man, so Ron would probably freak out long before he knew about the contract.

Hermione and Ron both had asked what Harry wanted to do with his life repeatedly because they had theirs all planned out. Harry had always been very vague with his answers, telling them only that he wanted something that would keep him challenged, but that was mostly because he didn't really have concrete plans beyond that. He wanted to be happy, and he wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but he didn't really have the driving ambition to do any one thing to the exclusion of all else. It made him feel like a freak sometimes, especially when Hermione was all excited and gushing over her own plans, or when Ron was in a hopeful mood going on about becoming an Auror.

Ron was hoping to get into Auror's training so that he could be a full member of the Order and had often suggested Harry do the same, but Harry never agreed. He knew Ron actually had very little faith that he could get into Auror training -- no Weasley had in the last three generations, despite a dozen attempts -- and had already made arrangements to work in the Misuse Of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry with his father if it didn't work out. Hermione insisted that having such a solid backup plan was smart of Ron even though it seemed to Harry more like Ron was planning to fail.

Hermione had often suggested that Harry go to Oxford University with her, but that didn't have much appeal to Harry. The Wizarding portion of the campus was in one of the janitorial closets in the administration building, which Harry found quite odd, and wasn’t really a University at all, instead concentrating almost completely on Healer training. When Harry told Hermione that he had spent quite enough time in infirmaries to suit him, she suggested he apply to the Ministry to work in Muggle Relations since he knew so much about Muggles. Harry didn't want to live in London though, or have an office job that required he spend large amounts of time with Muggles and their 'artefacts', and he'd vocally said as much on several occasions.

Being the Boy Who Saved Us All wasn't much fun in Harry's opinion, but it was quite a lot better than being the Boy Who Had No Secondary Diploma And Would Have To Hide His Wizarding Abilities While He Worked As A Ditch-digger, so pursuing anything in the Muggle world was simply out of the question. Harry had decided at the beginning of his sixth year, when the Weasleys had liberated him from the Dursleys' basement, that he'd had quite enough of living with or even _near_ Muggles. He had told Dumbledore as much at the first opportunity, and had gone on to add that he would rather become a wanted fugitive than go back there. Dumbledore hadn't liked it, but after hearing that Harry hadn't been out of doors once all summer and that Hedwig had been forced to wriggle in and out through the coal chute so she wouldn't starve, he had relented. He promised Harry that other arrangements would be made at the end of his sixth year, and that was the end of Harry's relationship with the Dursleys.

Harry had been ecstatic when he was finally informed late in sixth year that he would stay on at Hogwarts and use the summer months to refine what he knew and learn more to help him fight Voldemort. He had immediately set about doing his best to make certain the teachers who were working with him -- McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns, and Snape, with occasional help from Sirius and Remus -- would not regret giving up their summer time to teach him. Harry had loved spending the summer at school, learning in the mornings, helping Hagrid care for his animals every afternoon, and having the run of the school library every evening.

Harry would have been quite content to stay on the castle grounds all summer, but McGonagall had thought it was past time for Harry to have a little freedom and had petitioned to Dumbledore for a few extra privileges. The Thursday after school let out, Harry was informed his friends were allowed to visit on weekends if they wished, and that he was allowed the run of Hogsmeade every other Saturday. The only stipulation was that if Harry left Hogwarts he had to along enough Polyjuice Potion to resemble someone less well-known the entire time he was off school grounds.

A letter to the Weasley twins for advice on who to impersonate, specifying someone of a similar build so that Harry’s clothes would still fit, had secured him the donation of one of Lee Jordan's dreadlocks. That was easily enough hair to last the summer, and by the end of his first day completely alone in Hogsmeade, Harry had felt freer than ever before in his life. Ron and Hermione or Fred and George had visited him almost every weekend after that, sometimes even all four of them, and the summer had passed more quickly than any other in Harry's memory.

By the time he began his seventh year as Head Boy, Harry had made several decisions. He was going to stay completely within the Wizarding word for a few years, even if it meant he'd have to live with constant reminders of his fame, and intended to plan his life for himself after school was over and Voldemort was gone, not allow well-meaning people like McGonagall to do it for him. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts permanently, first and foremost, so Harry decided to trust in Hermione's intelligence and make some sort of fall-back plan, should things not work out with Snape.

Harry's 'Plan B' was fairly simple: to convince Dumbledore to let him take over Madam Hooch's job. Xiomara had made sure everyone knew that she planned to take over the Head Coach position for the Chudley Cannons at the end of the term, and rumour was there hadn't been any applications to fill it yet. Xiomara had pulled Harry aside several times to point out that he was well-qualified, and she had even promised just before the Cup to give him her recommendation if he wanted the job. That was _before_ she had spent several hours after the historically-short Cup match trying to convince him to move on to the Cannons with her as their new Seeker, but Harry still intended to hold her to it, should he need the reference.

After a few years on the staff, Harry hoped he'd be able to apply for a real teaching position. Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was the position Harry wanted most, if Remus ever did as Dumbledore wanted him to and became a full-time liaison between humans and werewolves, but he hadn’t told anyone that. He wasn’t about to risk Remus finding out that he wanted the Defence professorship, and would happily teach flying and Quidditch as long as he had to if that was what it took for him to be able to stay at Hogwarts. Remus was the sort to step down and let Harry have the job even though he loved it, and Harry couldn’t allow that to happen until Remus had something better to move on to.

Besides, Harry knew that he could do quite a few worse things with his life than teach Quidditch. He was sure every single intolerable possibility had been suggested to him at _least_ twice in the last year alone.

 

.:.

 

Severus sat quietly in the rather uncomfortable chair in his office, leaning back against the wooden back with his elbows on the high armrests. His hands were folded in front of him, and the tips of his index fingers rested against his lips as he stared at the small pile of parchment before him on his desk next to his wand. He should be heading down to dinner, but he had finally finished grading all of the exam papers and was faced with something he had never before seen as a professor.

He prided himself on being a teacher who was very strict and thorough and had never lacked for something to mark off for, but he had never before had an exam turned in like the one that rested on his desk now. He himself had achieved a perfect score on his final Potions exam, but no other student since had gotten anything even _approaching_ a perfect score … until now.

He felt it was almost an insult to him for a student to get a perfect score and he had tried to find some mistake he missed to remedy the situation, but going over the exam repeatedly had been useless. He had spent over half hour looking for some tiny little thing he could mark off for, but the result stayed the same. Every word was spelled correctly, and if he were a lenient teacher like Flitwick or McGonagall he might even have been tempted to award extra points for the unnecessary thoroughness of many answers where alternative potions in addition to the ones he'd taught in class were given in detail.

He knew that there was an ulterior motive for the answers to be so comprehensive, and knew that the exam was just another proof of the stubbornness and determination of the student in question, but he still could not dismiss it as anything less than it was. The simple fact was that the paper quite deserved a perfect score, plus full credit for the two required bonus questions, and the practical had been flawless. There was no question in his mind that the student in question could have a bright future with potions, should the student continue to apply himself.

Severus reached out suddenly and picked up his wand to tuck it up his sleeve, his chair scraping loudly across the floor as he stood up. He stared down at the exam a moment longer before he moved quickly into his classroom and then out into the hall, heading directly towards the Great Hall. He didn't notice the odd looks he got from students as he breezed past them, especially the Slytherins, but if he had he might well have ignored them anyway.

He had as much right to smile in the halls as anyone else, even if it was likely none of them had ever seen him do it before.

 

.:.

 

Hagrid's bellow of, "'Arry!" made Harry turn quickly away from the lake and look towards Hagrid's hut.

Ron, Hermione and Fang were walking out of the forest just beyond the hut, followed by Hagrid and one of the school's Thestrals. Harry trotted quickly towards them as the gamekeeper led the vaguely draconic winged horse into a rough pen near his cabin, wondering why Hagrid was penning up Tenebrus. The fence couldn't actually hold the Thestral, of course, but Harry knew that Tenebrus would remain where Hagrid put him anyway. Tenebrus adored Hagrid and would do anything for him, including pretending that a rather low fence could hold an animal that could fly.

Hagrid gave Tenebrus the haunch of meat he'd been carrying while Ron and Hermione watched, and Harry had just reached them when Hagrid turned to look towards him again, beaming. "We would've waited for yeh, 'Arry, but I had t' catch Tenebrus 'fore dinner so's Sibyll kin leave d'rectly," Hagrid said jovially, rolling his eyes as he rinsed his hands in the rain barrel near his door. "She's _flyin_ ' ter London 'cause the signs're bad for Apparatin’ or usin' the Floo t'night, and she’s got a bad feelin’ about stayin’ here another day." Hagrid dried his hands on the dingy towel hanging by the barrel and then turned towards Harry, beaming again. "Where ye' bin? We missed yeh while we’us lookin’ for Tenebrus ‘ere."

Harry smiled up at Hagrid. "I was reading, then I had a bit of a talk with Professor Snape."

Hagrid looked a little surprised by that, and Ron and Hermione exchanged a look as Hagrid spoke again. "Snape? Wha' yeh talkin' to him 'bout, 'Arry?"

Harry shrugged, making a small dismissive gesture with one hand. "Mostly the Potions book I've been reading. It's a rare one he's been looking for, so I let him borrow it."

"What else did you talk about?" Hermione asked quickly, making Harry look at her in surprise.

"Not much, really. We talked about the book, and how much better I've done in Potions this year." Harry changed the subject then, adding, "Shouldn't we be getting to dinner?"

"Righ’ yeh are, 'Arry, pas’ time," Hagrid replied, nodding. "Let's get goin'."

Hermione and Ron exchanged another look that made Harry think he'd be answering some questions _very_ soon, but they didn't say anything. Hagrid ushered them all quickly up the path back towards the school, leaving them at the edge of the courtyard to go find Trelawney. Harry walked quickly through the courtyard and into the castle with Hermione and Ron trailing along behind him, and had made it almost to the Great Hall before Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry silently congratulated himself on being able to read her so well as Hermione pulled Harry and Ron to one side and began talking. "Harry, I _really_ think we should talk," Hermione said and then bit her lip to keep from saying more, looking serious.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, looking worried. "Are you really planning to ask _Snape_ if he'll let you Apprentice to him just so you won't have to leave Hogwarts?"

Hermione swatted Ron's arm. " _Honestly_ Ron, I asked you to let _me_ handle it!" Ron had the grace to look a bit sheepish, but Hermione was already looking at Harry again as she asked almost hesitantly, "Are you?"

Harry nodded. "I already did. He's going to give me his decision by tomorrow night."

Ron stared at Harry in shock for a few seconds and then blurted, "But _Harry_ , Apprentices have to do whatever their Master tells them to! Do you _really_ want that slimy git to have that much control over your life? He could do whatever he wanted, and you'd _have_ to put up with it for however long your Apprenticeship is!"

"He wouldn't though," Harry said reasonably, "and Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to mistreat me even if he wanted to. I know all about Apprenticeships, Hermione found me a very good book on the subject back at the first of school."

Ron shot Hermione a disapproving look as though it was all her fault because of the book, but she ignored him. "Harry, I _never_ would have encouraged you if I knew it was _Snape_ you wanted to Apprentice to. I had _hoped_ it was McGonagall, she mentioned to me that she was looking to take on an Apprentice and I know you've done very well in her classes."

"I'm doing well in _all_ of my classes, Hermione. I'm sure Snape wouldn't accept an Apprentice who didn't," Harry replied immediately, still trying to sound as reasonable as possible because he truly didn't want to fight about it. "I've gotten Exceeds Expectations on all of my NEWT's, I'd bet on it."

Ron looked vaguely nauseated. "But _Harry_ , it's _Snape_ . He'd be able to make you do _anything_!"

"Some contracts don't allow that now, Ron," Hermione said immediately, even though she was looking none too happy herself. "I'm _sure_ I can help Harry find a good one that just allows for teaching and cleaning up and things like that."

"The one I have ready allows anything he wants to ask of me." Harry looked down to pick at a smudge of ink on his right index finger, not at all sure he wanted to see their reactions. "It states that I'll stay with him and do whatever I'm asked as long as he continues to teach me and provides for my food and lodging."

"Have you lost your bloody _mind_ ?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "That's not an Apprenticeship, that's becoming a _slave_! You’d be little safer than a bloody house elf!"

"Harry, that contract _really_ sounds like quite a bad idea, and possibly even _illegal_ ," Hermione added, frowning.

Harry shook his head, not looking up. "No, it's perfectly legal, George pointed me to a Wizarding lawyer who helped me draft it, and _he_ said it was a contract that shows a high level of trust between the parties, which is what I wanted." The lawyer had also told Harry that he should be glad Apprenticeships weren't like wills because Harry obviously wasn't of a sound mind, but Harry left that part out. "I want it plain from the start that I trust him. He's saved my life too many times for me to insult him by not trusting his judgment now."

"Do you _really_ want him to be able to, well," Hermione blushed furiously, "make you sleep with him? It's allowed, Harry, almost _expected_ even with a contract like the one you're describing."

Harry looked up finally, meeting Hermione's gaze and trying to ignore his own sudden blush. "He wouldn't have to make me. I'm gay anyway."

"But Snape?" Hermione asked again, completely unsurprised at that revelation even though Ron was gaping at Harry in shock. "You could have _anyone,_ Harry. Any Potions Master would jump at the chance to teach _you_ , if that's what you want to do with your life. It doesn't have to be him, and certainly _not_ for as long as he _wants_ to teach you. That could be _twenty_ _years_ if he enjoys ordering you about, and all of it spent in that musty dungeon of his."

"I want it to be him," Harry replied simply. "I trust him, and besides, Hogwarts is my home. Staying here isn't a bad thing to me, even in the dungeons."

"So take over for Madam Hooch," Hermione said immediately, looking upset. "She's leaving and Dumbledore would _never_ turn you down as flying instructor, Harry. Everyone knows you're one of the most talented Seekers in history and no one alive can equal you on a broom. You _don't_ have to sign your life away to Snape just to stay here."

"You're not _listening_ to me," Harry replied, suddenly frustrated. He lifted a hand to comb it through his hair as he looked away from Hermione for a moment, trying to find the words he needed, then he looked her in the eye again. "I _want_ to apprentice to _Snape_ , Hermione, not to just _anyone_ ," he said firmly. "I'd want it to be him even if it meant I would I have to leave Hogwarts. As long as he doesn't make me live with Muggles -- which he wouldn't, he can barely stand them -- anywhere he wanted us to live would be better than the only home I've ever had besides here."

Ron finally found his voice again and blurted, "Are you trying to say you've got a, well, a _thing_ for him?"

Harry blushed and didn't answer immediately, but it didn't take him long to decide he might as well get it all over with. He met Ron's gaze as he nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I guess I am. He's not as bad as we thought he was, not really. He's just a very private man who has a hard time trusting people. You would too if you'd lived through some of the things he has. There’s a good man under that prickly bastard exterior, I know it."

"Is that why you want to Apprentice to him?" Hermione asked, frowning again. "Just so you can be around him?"

"Of _course_ not," Harry replied, slightly affronted. "I'm not _that_ thick, Hermione. If I just wanted to be near him I'd apply to be the flying teacher and have an easy time of it." He paused to let that sink in a bit before he went on. "I _like_ Potions, and I like that no matter how much I learn there's always going to be something out there I don't know. I mean, look at _him_ , he's been _teaching_ Potions for over sixteen years and he's still learning and developing new potions all the time, and a lot of them help people. I want to do that. I want to be good for something besides being Death Eater bait or chasing a Snitch. I want to do something I can be _proud_ of."

Hermione and Ron were both silent for a little while before Hermione finally admitted reluctantly, "He _is_ the best Potions Master in Britain, and a very good teacher, too."

Harry nodded immediately. "And if I were his Apprentice he'd make sure I was the best I could _possibly_ be, but he wouldn't lie to me and tell me I was doing smashing even though I stunk at it. I could never trust another Potions Master to be thinking of me as just _me_ , not as the Boy Who Lived. Snape’s never been nice just because of my scar... I need that."

Ron shuddered then and looked at Hermione as he asked plaintively, "Did you just _have_ to tell me you thought he wanted to Apprentice to Snape?"

Hermione blinked, surprised. "Yes, I did! You _asked_ me!"

"You could have told me to bugger off," Ron said, looking more than a little unhappy. "Now I'm not hungry."

"Don't you dare blame your loss of appetite on _me,_ Ronald Weasley. Besides, I'm sure you'll eat just fine once you see the food, you _always_ do. Come on." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, completely ignoring Ron's muttering about people turning his stomach as she started dragging him towards the doors to the Great Hall again.

Harry followed them, shaking his head and trying to decide if that had gone well or not. Hermione seemed to be sticking true to her usual reaction to anything Harry wanted to do that she didn’t approve of: tell him he was stupid, listen to his arguments, then go away for a while and think. Hermione would ambush him again later and tell him exactly how wrong he was, just as she always did, but this time he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He wanted this too much to listen to her.

A few minutes later they were taking their usual seats at the high end of the Gryffindor table while their friends greeted them with recommendations of different dishes and questions about their plans for the summer. Harry dodged or ignored the questions just as he'd been doing for weeks, though now Ron kept giving him odd looks. Harry pretended not to notice as he loaded his plate down with food, glancing up at the teacher's table before he began to eat.

A surprised smile bloomed on Harry’s face then, happiness easily winning out over his surprise at seeing Snape in his usual place two seats to the left of Dumbledore and outright _smiling_ at him. Snape inclined his head then and Harry grinned at him before he looked back down at his plate and began to eat, still grinning to himself. He'd never seen a smile like that on Snape's face during a meal, not in seven years. He looked truly happy about something, and Harry hoped fervently that it was his grades. Harry had been studying constantly for over a year and he knew they were very good, possibly the best in the school. If life were at all fair, Snape would _have_ to be impressed.

Hermione noticed Harry's grin and leaned closer to Ron, whispering something in his ear that made Ron look up towards Snape. Ron stared at the Potions professor for a moment and then looked back at Hermione, clearly surprised as he mouthed silently, "Snape's _smiling_!"

Hermione nodded, smiling suddenly as she began to eat, glancing often at Harry or the staff table. Snape seemed to be watching Harry quite a bit more than usual and looking decidedly pleased with something as he ate his meal and talked to Professor Flitwick, who was seated to Snape’s left and talking animatedly. Hermione soon noticed that several of the other professors were watching Harry and Snape as well, and had to grin at Dumbledore’s little smile. By the way he was watching Harry and Snape, she’d bet that Snape had already checked Harry’s grades and decided to accept him.

Ron ignored Hermione, Harry, and the professors and just tried to put it all out of his mind. He wanted to eat, not think about Harry living with _Snape_ of all people, so he immersed himself into a conversation with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, and Lavender. He was trying to plan a time for them all to get together for a party to celebrate leaving school, and he had already secured use of Fred and George's flat above Diagon Alley. Hermione and Harry were eventually drawn into the conversation as well, and all three forgot for the moment about Harry's possible Apprenticeship.

 

.:.

 

"You really _should_ tell him, Severus, I'm sure the boy's beside himself," Professor Flitwick said as he finally rose from the table quite a while later, smiling happily. "It will be so _nice_ having him about permanently; he's always been such a useful boy, and so quick to learn."

"He'll be _my_ Apprentice though, Filius, do remember that," Severus replied dryly, amused. "He'll be busy enough with his studies and helping with my classes that he'll not have time to be running errands for everyone else as well."

"Yes, yes, of course," Flitwick replied jovially, waving one hand. "You know what I meant, Severus. Good evening to you."

"Good night, Filius," Severus replied, picking up his glass to take a sip of his wine as the diminutive Charms professor exited through the staff entrance. Severus lowered his hand again to put the goblet aside just as someone sat down in Flitwick's abandoned seat, drawing his attention.

"What's this I heard about someone Apprenticing to you, Sev?" Remus asked, smiling.

Severus nodded, bemused by how quickly the word was spreading. "One of my seventh year students has asked to Apprentice, and after ascertaining that his grades were among the highest in his year I have decided to accept. Dumbledore has already given his enthusiastic blessing, so I've no doubt he'll be remaining here when the other students go home."

"Wouldn't be Harry by any chance, would it?" Remus asked, grinning suddenly.

Severus nodded, idly wondering if Harry had talked it over with his friends already as well. He had been blaming the rapid spread of gossip to the rest of the staff on McGonagall and Dumbledore, but he supposed it was possible the other professors had heard it from their students. "Yes, Remus, it is. Did he speak with you about it?"

"Might have mentioned it a time or three, yes," Remus replied, his amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "He and Sirius had _quite_ the discussion about it in my rooms last weekend. Most would have called it a fight, but Harry knows Sirius is just naturally loud and doesn't let a little barking put him off."

"I don't doubt it," Severus replied, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards into a smile. "There's not much that can put Potter off when he's determined to do something."

"True, and Harry doesn't ask for much, so when he wanted Sirius' permission to Apprentice, Sirius didn't argue quite as hard as he might have." Remus paused and then added with a grin, "Sirius accepted his decision rather gracefully actually, especially considering the fact Harry didn't _have_ to have permission and he knew it.” Severus snorted softly, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Remus went on cheerfully. “Does Harry know you're going to accept?"

Severus shook his head slightly, picking up his wine goblet again and looking towards the Gryffindor table where Harry, Neville, and Ron were laughing as Dean and Seamus argued about something that had several girls fussing loudly at them. "I told him I would let him know by tomorrow evening, but I intend to tell him as soon as he has finished his meal. If I don't, Flitwick or McGonagall are sure to do it for me, congratulating him."

Remus chuckled as Severus took one last sip of his wine and followed Severus’ gaze to the Gryffindor table. He watched Harry add his plate to a stack of empty ones in the middle of the table, and then looked back at Severus. "How did he do on his Potions exam?"

Severus set his goblet down and stood, smiling at Remus more genuinely than he had since they were students together and completely missing it as Harry looked towards them, grinning. "Perfectly,” Severus said in a very nearly smug tone, his smile widening. “Not a single word wrong, and he included quite a bit above and beyond what was asked."

"Do you see many perfect scores on Potions final exams?" Remus inquired, his expression curious.

Severus looked towards Harry then, ignoring other students' surprised looks as he smiled at Harry for a moment before looking back at Remus. "The first and last perfect score I have personally seen was mine, in 1978. Good evening, Remus."

Remus chuckled, thinking that all of Harry's studying had paid off rather well. "Good night, Severus."

Severus nodded and turned away, walking around the staff table and then making his way towards the Gryffindors. The students remaining there, mostly sixth and seventh years, stopped whatever they were doing to look at him warily. The silence quickly spread to nearby tables as others listened to hear what was going on, but Severus ignored his audience and walked around the far side of the table to stop right behind Harry, who half-turned to look up at him curiously.

Severus smiled at Harry. "Might I have a word with you in private, Harry?"

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, jumping up and then following quickly as Severus started towards the main doors. They both ignored the way the students remaining in the Great Hall began whispering to each other, each used to whispers following them, though for different reasons.

Remus watched until they passed through the doors and then turned to look at Albus, grinning. "Things are going to be very interesting around here for the next few months. I just might have to stay on so I can watch the fun."

Albus chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at Remus over his glasses. "I quite agree, Remus. I wish that I could stay as well, but I have prior engagements that will force my absence for much of the summer. You are of course welcome to stay, as always." He picked up a lemon drop from the bowl of candies in front of him and popped it in his mouth, then offered the bowl to Remus, who took one with a grin. "I do believe it will all work out without my aid, though. They are both lonely, I think, and more alike than not. I believe they will get on quite well."

Remus nodded, smiling. "I think so, too."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry walked along quickly at Severus' heels, trying hard to ignore the nervous fluttering in his stomach. ‘ _He smiled at me in public,’_ _he_ _thought_ _excitedly, ‘and called me Harry again_ _,_ _and _wants me to talk with him_!’_ Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud, his green eyes bright with hope and excitement he could barely contain as he thought fervently, ‘ _Gods and goddesses, Merlin, whoever's listening... I know I don't pay you much mind, but I don't ask for anything, either. I want this more than anything. Let this one thing work for me and I'll leave you alone again, I promise.’_

Severus suddenly stopped just past the main stairway and turned to look at him, making Harry's eyes go even wider in surprise as he stopped quickly to keep from running into him. "Have you thought about a contract, Potter?" Severus asked, somehow seeming amused even though his expression was bland.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes sir, I had a lawyer friend of George's draft one for me a few weeks ago."

"Very good," Severus replied with a quick nod. "Why don't you go get it, then come to my office so we can talk? We have quite a bit to discuss I think."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "We do?"

"Yes, we do," Severus replied with a slight smile. "If we can come to an agreement that is fair to both of us, I have decided to accept you as my Apprentice."

Harry jumped and let out a whoop, making Severus twitch slightly, and then he blushed bright red at the way Severus stared at him.

A familiar mocking voice called out from the door to the Great Hall, "Think you could do that again a bit louder, Potter? I don't think _Trelawney_ could quite hear you in her _tower_."

Severus turned to give Draco a quelling look, trying not to let his amusement show, then turned back to look at Harry again. "Go get whatever you've got drawn up, Potter, and bring it to my office."

"Yes sir," Harry replied quickly, his green eyes practically glowing with excitement even though he was still blushing. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Do try not to run anyone down, Potter," Severus said then, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he fought the urge to chuckle.

Harry grinned a little wider. "Yes sir!" He turned away and started up the stairs, taking them two at a time and ignoring the odd looks the students he passed were giving him.

Draco sniffed and muttered loudly, "Always knew Potter was a bit of a nutter." Severus started towards the dungeons again, ignoring Draco, and Draco ran to catch up to him, curiously staring at his Head of House as he asked, "Did I hear that correctly, sir? Are you taking on Potter as your _Apprentice_?"

Severus turned his gaze towards Draco, still walking steadily. "So it would seem, Draco. Why do you ask?"

Draco looked shocked. "But, sir! He'll drive you dottier than he is!"

Severus snorted, looking ahead again and ignoring the way Draco stared at him. "Your concern is touching, Draco, but I think I can handle Potter."

"Shouldn't you pick someone a bit better with Potions, sir?" Draco asked then, confused. "Someone more suited to you? A Slytherin, perhaps?"

"Someone like you, Draco?" Severus asked, pausing at the end of the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms to give Draco an unreadable look.

"Well, yes sir, if you've need of an Apprentice," Draco replied with a nod, then shrugged elegantly and added, "It's not as though I've got much better to do."

Severus snorted again, suddenly scornful. "You have _unlimited_ prospects, Draco, as we both know quite well. You are the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, acquainted with practically everyone of importance in the Wizarding world, and you have Dumbledore's full backing because of your help rounding up the Death Eaters who were not captured in the Zabini incident." Severus paused and then added more bluntly, "You don't _need_ an Apprenticeship, Draco, and even if you did, your Potions scores weren't good enough."

"Not _good_ enough?!" Draco asked indignantly as his silver eyes flashed, the very picture of Lucius at his most outraged. "Are you attempting to say _Harry Potter_ scored higher than I did in _Potions_?"

"I did not _attempt_ to say anything, Draco," Severus replied, moving off down the main hall towards his classroom again with his customary ringing strides. "But the fact remains that, despite your definite talent for Potions, he outscored you by thirty-seven points."

Draco spluttered, watching Severus walk away for a moment before he suddenly stomped his foot and let out an angry squeal that Severus recognized as being very reminiscent of Draco's mother, Narcissa. Draco whirled away and headed towards the Slytherin common room without another word, hoping there would be someone in there who deserved to be yelled at. He was most definitely in the mood to yell at someone. Loudly.

Severus pretended to ignore Draco's little temper tantrum and continued to his classroom and through it into his office, wondering as he sat down at his desk what he would have told Draco had he asked to Apprentice a few weeks ago. He had always had a soft spot for the boy, both because Draco reminded him of Lucius as a boy and because of how close Draco had been to him since Severus had begun tutoring him when the boy was six. He was exceedingly proud that Draco had finally used his head and helped to fight Voldemort instead of supporting Lucius blindly. Voldemort had gotten his claws into Lucius just after he graduated Hogwarts and turned him into someone that Severus grew to loathe, but Draco was his own man; more than a bit of a prig, yes, and quite the dandy, but he stood on the side of the light when it counted.

Draco still wasn't a very nice person most of the time, but then neither was Severus, who thought being nice was highly over rated in most instances. Draco was very like his father had been as a boy and, though he _was_ surprisingly loyal for a Malfoy, Draco was certain that merely _being_ a Malfoy made him better than most of the Wizarding world's population, and _all_ of the Muggle world. Severus credited Draco’s loyalty to whatever Black genes Narcissa had passed on. Sirius was most definitely an idiot, but Severus had seldom had cause to doubt his loyalty.

Draco's strong prejudice against Muggleborn witches and wizards was rather typical of both families, so its origin was easy to understand even though Severus thought it unwise. Draco respected Hermione of course, and tread carefully around her, but he still detested her out of pure principle. Severus knew that wasn't terribly bright of him, and half expected to hear one day that Draco had pushed a ‘Mudblood’ too far and gotten himself killed.

Severus himself couldn't tolerate very many Muggles, but he had more than a little respect for witches and wizards like Hermione and Harry, though he seldom admitted it. They had both grown up Muggle until they reached Hogwarts, and both overcame that handicap to become highly skilled magic users capable of overpowering witches and wizards twice their age that had been working magic since they could talk.

To Severus that spoke highly of determination, character, and natural talent, all of which were things that simply couldn't be taught, no matter how many pureblood families thought otherwise. Talent was purely an accident of birth, much like natural good looks, and just as easy to waste by making poorly thought-out decisions. Lucius Malfoy had proven that quite conclusively to Severus by managing to waste not only his talent but his looks as well, and Severus was exceedingly proud of the fact Draco had not followed his father’s example.

He rightly put the credit for that at his own doorstep.

 

.:.

 

Harry had been almost to the landing that led to the Gryffindor tower when the stair he was on decided to move agonizingly slowly across the centre of the stairwell. When it finally stopped, he had been stranded on the wrong landing and had to backtrack down three floors to take the long way around.

By the time he finally got back up to the seventh floor he was very out of breath, and he stopped cold when he saw that the stairway he had been on to begin with was back where it belonged, as if it had moved just to spite him. That was an accepted possibility at Hogwarts, especially if that particular stair was feeling misused today, but it was still _very_ annoying when he was in a hurry. He was still cursing the stairway under his breath when he bolted through the Gryffindor common room a few moments later, and didn’t bother to acknowledge the surprised greetings he got from students as he headed for his room.

One of the benefits of being Head Boy that Harry greatly enjoyed was that he had a room of his own with a desk, a wardrobe, and a small set of bookshelves. It was larger than his room on Privet Drive had been and felt more like home as well, despite the fact he knew he’d only stay there for one school year. He loved the little magical enhancements to the room like the star map above the bed and the well-trained lamps that would turn themselves on or off at a muttered word, but that wasn't the most important part. He couldn’t remember ever having so much privacy before.

Harry threw open his door when he reached it, completely ignoring a muffled squeak from the bed as he hurriedly closed the door behind him and went to open the desk. He began to dig through a drawer full of scrolls without a pause, muttering to himself, “Now where did I put the cursed thing...”

"Um, hello Harry," Ron said, sitting up and blushing almost as red as his hair. Hermione hastily buttoned her blouse, wondering why she'd let Ron convince her Harry wouldn't be back for a while. Harry often let them use his room to have a bit of privacy together, but they'd not asked this time so it was only to be expected that he didn't know to leave them alone. They had hurried up here as soon as Harry left the Great Hall and had just barely gotten started when he ran in.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the bed and then turned back to his desk. "Oh, hello. I must have missed you on the stairs when that blasted seventh stair made me backtrack. You two can go back to what you were doing, I'll only be here a second." He reached the bottom of the drawer and then made a little annoyed noise, starting to toss scrolls on the floor as he growled softly to himself, “Damn it, I know I had it!”

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in surprise and then Hermione looked back at Harry. "Harry, what did Professor Snape want to talk to you about?"

Harry glanced up at Ron and Hermione again, grinning brightly as he looked back down into the drawer and began tossing scrolls as soon as he checked their contents. "He’s going to accept me as his Apprentice. He wanted to talk with me about a contract so I have to find it, but the bloody thing is _hiding_ from me."

Hermione climbed off Harry's bed and then smoothed her skirt as she walked over to the desk, dodging the scrolls Harry tossed carelessly over his shoulder. "You didn't _lose_ it, did you, Harry?"

"No, of _course_ not. I know it's here somewhere, I've just got too bloody many scrolls." Harry tossed another scroll, which Hermione caught and unrolled. "I had it just this week when I was studying my Potions texts, sort of as a reminder of what I was working for."

"Well then," Hermione replied, dropping the scroll in her hands on top of his desk. "Where are your Potions books? If it's with them, you're wasting time throwing about last year’s History of Magic notes."

Harry looked up, surprised, and thought for a moment before he pointed to the bookshelf by the bed. The shelves held the small collection of books that had caught his eye over the last year, with his textbooks arranged neatly by year on the top shelf. "I'm a _complete_ idiot!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw the two scrolls tucked between the books and the wall, flashing Hermione a brilliant smile. "Thanks, 'Mione, I don't know _where_ my mind is..."

"And I don't _want_ to know," Ron said, staring at Harry like he'd sprouted green and pink pinstriped bunny ears. "You're _entirely_ too happy about the prospect of becoming Snape's indentured servant Harry, and he was _smiling_. It's unnatural."

Hermione snorted, glaring at Ron as Harry quickly moved to the shelves to get the scrolls. "It is _not,_ Ron. They _should_ be happy about it if this is what they both want. It's an important commitment!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, missing the way Harry was watching them as he said, "They might as well be getting _married,_ Hermione! Even if it wasn't _Snape_ , Harry signing that contract is just _wrong._ "

Harry frowned, not giving Hermione a chance to reply as he said in a tightly controlled tone, "Ron, are you trying to say you're homophobic?"

"That I'm a homo-what's-it?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"Someone who doesn't like people who are queer," Hermione explained, then added vehemently, "And you'd better not be if you know what's _good_ for you, Ronald Weasley! That's as bad as hating Muggleborns just because their parents didn't have magic."

Ron shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Oh no, I don't mind _what_ Harry wants to shag, so long as it's not _me_ and I don't have to watch. Fred and George have had a thing going with Lee and Oliver for _years_ , and you don't see me trying to change _that_!" Ron snorted as if the whole idea was preposterous. "No, _my_ problem is that Harry won't be able to change his mind once he signs those bloody contracts. What if he finds out in a week that Snape's as big an arse as Sirius always said he was, or Snape decides he likes to _hurt_ him or something, what does Harry do _then_?"

"That is _not_ going to happen," Harry said, frowning at Ron. "But _if_ it did, the contract states that we can dissolve it by mutual consent _or_ if either party and the witnesses agree that there are irreconcilable differences. I asked Remus to be my witness, since he's known Snape for years and would be impartial if there are any disagreements. Anyone who can get Sirius and Snape to be civil can take care of any argument I might have with him."

"Oh good," Hermione said, obviously relieved even though she hadn't said anything about being worried. "Professor Lupin is a very good choice as witness, and you _do_ need a termination clause, it's only smart."

"Which of course we _all_ know I'm _not_ ," Harry replied dryly, moving quickly towards the door with the two scrolls. "I'll be with Professor Snape if anyone comes looking for me, or in the common room if I get done with him before curfew. Enjoy your snog."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry just waved and left the room, leaving them alone.

"This is going to turn out badly, I can just _feel_ it." Ron made a face as he threw himself down on Harry's bed, watching the slowly moving stars above it. "Next thing you know, he _will_ be marrying Snape."

Hermione snorted and began summoning the scrolls Harry had tossed about, putting them back in Harry's desk much more neatly than they had been to begin with. "I think _you've_ just got a problem with marriage and commitment in general."

"Too right!" Ron agreed, rolling to his side to watch her with his chin propped up on one hand. "It's a bloody scary thought, woman, promising to spend _forever_ with somebody. _You_ should be a bit more afraid of it!"

"Yes, I suppose I should," Hermione agreed without looking up, "since I'll be marrying _you_."

 

.:.

 

Draco stalked out of the empty Slytherin common room and headed towards the library, hoping there would be someone about even though nobody had to study this late in the term.

The population of the Slytherin dorm had been cut in half since Christmas break. The first losses had been early in the spring, when Snape and Dumbledore checked the arm of every student after a Muggleborn first year was beaten by someone and the boy saw the Dark Mark on his attacker's arm. Over forty young Death Eaters, most of them Slytherin and all over the age of sixteen, had fled the school to go join their parents working for Voldemort. After the few remaining older Slytherins were involved in Harry’s kidnapping, many younger students who hadn’t yet received the Mark left school to flee Britain with their parents, who were now suspected Death Eaters.

The few remaining Slytherins were all too afraid of Draco, the only remaining Slytherin seventh year, to participate in anything remotely resembling a good fight. Picking at them was always fun, of course, but it never took very long before they were fleeing to the safety of their dorms to escape Draco’s acidic wit. Then, as he had often done of an evening lately, he sat alone and brooded, staring into the fire and missing the days when the dungeons had been full of smart-arsed, backstabbing deviants he could fight with anytime he wished instead of having to go hunt someone from another House down when he wanted a good fight.

Of course, what he _really_ wanted tonight was a good hard shag, but he had broken up with Kevin again so a decent row with someone would have to do unless he just stumbled across someone willing. A good fight, preferably with a seventh year Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, would be almost as much fun as a shag with Kevin anyway. Kevin was smart enough to be mildly interesting to talk to if he had to, and he was handsome in that sort of overfed hunk way Draco preferred, but he really wasn't as imaginative in bed as he was on the Quidditch field.

 _‘Not that he's very imaginative_ there, _either_ ,’ Draco thought dryly, remembering when Harry had beaten the Ravenclaw team in the Quidditch Cup before either team could score a single goal. ‘ _Potter made it look_ so _easy. I wonder how_ he _is in the sack? He's built nicely enough I suppose, thought a bit shorter than I like. Still, he might be fun... At least he'd fight back if a person was in the mood for a good, rousing screaming ma--‘_

Draco rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and lost his train of thought as he was abruptly knocked backwards a step by a rather solid shoulder hitting his chest. He reflexively shoved away the person who had run into him as he said crossly, "Watch where you're going! This _is_ my hallway for a few days yet."

Draco's eyebrows went up when he realized he’d run into Harry Potter, and then he rolled his eyes as Harry replied just as crossly, "If you'd make a bit of _noise_ a person would know you were coming around the corner."

Draco looked from Harry's slightly flushed face to the scrolls Harry was carrying and then smirked. Fighting with Potter might do quite nicely, and would have the added benefit of possibly getting Potter into trouble. "In a hurry to get back to Severus, eh, Potter?"

Harry flushed even more, his green eyes flashing as they narrowed to annoyed slits. He’d already gotten the run-around from the stairways -- again! -- and he wasn’t at all in the mood to put up with Draco’s posturing. "As if it's any business of yours, Malfoy."

Draco's smirk didn't budge as he shifted his stance, folding his arms across his chest. "Of _course_ it's my business, he's practically family. Besides, I thought I heard Severus tell you not to run anyone down. You'll not make a very good Apprentice if you can't follow such a _simple_ instruction."

"I didn't run anyone down, Draco," Harry replied quickly. "I just ran into you."

"Are you trying to hint that I don't count, Potter?" Draco asked as his smirk faded away.

Harry raised an eyebrow, suddenly smirking. "You said it, Draco, not me." He moved to one side to go around Draco and continue down the hallway, but the taller boy intercepted him and Harry gave him a dirty look. "Do you _really_ want me to have to explain to Professor Snape that I was late because _you_ wouldn't let me into the dungeons?"

"You didn't say the password," Draco replied, smirking suddenly again.

"So what's the password?" Harry asked, pursing his lips slightly in annoyance.

"I can't tell you, it's against the rules." Draco smirked even wider, looking smug. "Only Professor Snape is allowed to give out the password, even to the Head Boy."

"Then let me go talk to him!" Harry said, annoyed. "He's in his office, which I _know_ I'm allowed in, since I've been there quite often to find out what my detentions would be."

"That's true, Potter..." Draco trailed off and pretended to think a moment longer while Harry fumed, then he stepped aside, gesturing grandly for Harry to go by. "Be my guest."

"Thanks _so_ much," Harry said sarcastically as he walked past, moving quickly towards the Potions classroom.

"Anytime, Potter," Draco replied and then continued down the hall, smirking and already feeling better. ‘ _Maybe Kevin would be interested in a quick shag for old times sake...’_

 

.:.

 

Severus heard a crackling noise and looked up from the book Harry had given him to see Dobby standing in front of his desk. The elf was wearing plaid trousers that stopped just below his knee with tasselled stockings, tiny black and white golf shoes complete with spikes, a Weasley jumper with a large orange R on it that had been shrunk to fit, and a turban made out of overlong socks. The overall effect was quite comical, but Severus privately thought that was the elf's likely intent. Children felt more comfortable with amusing creatures, and Dobby enjoyed being spoken to by them, even if they were attempting to tease him.

Dobby shifted from foot to foot as Severus looked at him, wringing his hands with a manic grin. "It is being all done, sir! Dobby is wondering, is it being true the room is for the great Harry Potter, sir?"

Severus pursed his lips, watching Dobby and wondering what had possessed him to ask this particular elf to do the cleaning. Dobby was excessively nosy and always full of gossip, and it would be five minutes or less before half the castle knew Harry was Apprenticed to him and moving into his quarters. "If things go well, yes."

"Oh, Dobby hopes they go very well then, sir!" Dobby replied, bouncing happily and clapping his hands. "Harry Potter _loves_ Hogwarts, Sir is being very kind to let him stay!"

Severus made a noncommittal noise and then asked pointedly, "Dobby, haven't you anything else you should be doing? Something _away_ from here?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby is going away now, sir!" There was another crackling noise as Dobby popped out of the room and then Severus glanced at the clock on the scroll-filled cabinet in the corner, frowning to himself when he saw it was getting very near curfew.

 _'That boy must have lost the contracts, it's been quite a while since he went to retrieve them,'_ Severus thought, leaning back in the hard wooden chair and folding his hands comfortably across his belly to wait. ' _Or he stopped to gossip with his shadows_. _If he's to be my Apprentice it's a good thing those two won't be around anymore. He'd never get_ anything _done for talking to them.'_

Severus chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his lower lip, shifting slightly in the chair as he watched a falcon soar in the tapestry beside the open door. ' _I wonder what the contract he's had drawn up states? That he had one drawn up at all indicates he probably wants to limit the relationship_. _I'd prefer to let things develop as they will, especially after that revelation a few weeks ago, but if he has drawn up a contract that forbids it, is it worth refusing him? The boy can be annoying, yes, but he can be very good company when he's not trying too hard, and that is something sorely lacking here.'_

 _'Of course, the fact I still think of him as 'the boy' is reason enough not to have even the_ _possibility_ _of a relationship with him,'_ Severus thought after a moment, stifling a sigh. ' _He is quite attractive and smart enough that he has become more skilled at Potions than I ever thought he could be, but he is still very much a boy. And, even if he_ _were older, Lily was my best friend. That alone should be enough to make me keep the relationship strictly to teaching.'_

 _'It isn't though,'_ said the annoying inner voice that always reminded Severus of Lucius in his younger days. ' _You quite_ like _the idea of having Potter's heart, mind,_ and _body belonging completely to you. You enjoy all the bits of Lily you see in him, and the fact he's a man just makes you want him in a way you never wanted her. It's almost as though he was special ordered just for you: gorgeous, queer, and with Lily's green eyes that could always turn your head and make your heart ache.'_

Severus made a little strangled noise, letting his head fall back against the back of his chair with a light thump as he looked up at the ceiling. ' _Gods! I've turned into a paedophile.'_

 _'No you haven't,'_ that same dry little inner voice replied, ' _he's seen and done too much to be a boy anymore. He's a_ man _, for good or ill, and has been for quite some time. If you were a paedophile, you would have been after him when he was eleven.'_

Severus wrinkled his nose slightly as the mental image of eleven-year-old Harry popped into his mind, and then shuddered. ' _The mere_ thought _of touching the boy then is enough to make me queasy. He was gawky and naïve, and excessively childish as well.'_

 _'The thought of touching the boy_ now _is quite different though_ ,' the dry voice whispered. _'You want him, Sev, admit it to yourself if no one else. He's beautiful and athletic, and he has proven that he is much more intelligent than you ever gave him credit for being. He's very like his mother, and quite worthy of you.'_

 _'Oh yes, and I am such a_ wonderful _catch, he's sure to trip all over himself_ rushing _for the privilege,'_ Severus thought with a snort, wondering if he might be going insane. He had always heard arguing with yourself was a bad sign, and he had begun doing it rather more often of late.

 _'Yes, he has been actually. The boy is almost pathetically_ eager _to be your Apprentice, but that can be a good thing for both of you. His eagerness to please and thirst to learn should compliment your love of teaching quite well. You've been alone too long and he's never been anything else, so why not solve both problems at once?'_

Severus rolled his eyes and abruptly sat up straight, thinking, ' _I'm arguing with_ myself _, and I think I might even have_ lost _! The boy is_ already _turning me inside out, and I've not even signed the sodding contract!'_

 _'Maybe not yet, Sev,'_ replied the nagging little voice, sounding like Lucius at his most irritatingly smug, ' _but you_ will _. You want to keep him too badly to say no now, no matter what he has in that contract.'_

Severus looked down at the surface of his desk, frowning slightly and unable to refute that simple truth. He stared at the battered dark wood for a long time before he spoke, barely aware he was speaking his thoughts aloud as he murmured quietly, "I'm going to regret this... The boy is going to turn my life upside down and then leave me floundering in his wake when he moves on.”

"No I won't, sir, I promise."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Severus looked up sharply to see Harry standing in the doorway holding two scrolls and looking very serious. "There isn't anyone better and besides, I have no intention of leaving you, if you'll let me stay."

Severus sat back in his chair again, his expression becoming closed and unreadable as he asked, "Me, Potter? Don't you mean Hogwarts?"

"No sir." Harry moved closer to Severus' desk, looking at him but not quite meeting his gaze. "I could teach flying if I just wanted to stay here, sir, or even Apprentice to McGonagall. She offered the position to me at the end of last summer, but Transfiguration isn't what I want to devote my life to."

"There are other Potions Masters, Potter," Severus replied after a moment, "if that is what you truly want to do."

"Yes sir, I suppose there are." Harry laid the contracts on the desk, finally looking into Severus' eyes. "But they aren't you."

Severus' eyebrows went up as he firmly pushed away the insistent mental voice that was whispering this was all a dream and he'd wake up in a moment. He remembered McGonagall's urging that he ask what the boy wanted the relationship between them to be before he signed a contract, and he searched Harry's eyes as he asked quietly, "What exactly is it you want from this Apprenticeship?"

Harry looked into Severus' eyes for a moment longer and then blushed, looking down. "To learn from you."

"And exactly what do you want to learn?" Severus asked, his voice calm even though his mind was still spinning.

"Whatever you're willing to teach me," Harry replied, lifting his gaze to meet Severus' again even though he was still blushing.

"You can be more specific than that," Severus replied, looking inscrutable and trying to ignore the corner of his mind that was whispering about how very delectable Harry looked when he blushed. "What do you hope to learn from me?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down, gathering his courage, and then he lifted his gaze to Severus' again and answered simply, "Everything."

Severus frowned and leaned forward, resting his forearms lightly on the edge of his desk. "Are you attempting to say you hope to have a personal relationship with me, Potter?"

Harry flinched slightly at Severus' tone and expression and swallowed hard, almost wishing he could take back his words now that he'd said them. "I guess you could say that, sir."

"I ... was expecting almost anything from you except that," Severus finally admitted after a rather long pause during which he watched Harry chew on his lip.

"I'm not surprised, sir," Harry replied, finally finding a little of the confidence he'd lost when Severus began questioning him. "Everyone seems to think I should do as my father did and marry some nice witch whether I love her or not and settle down to raise the next generation of Potters, but I don't _want_ a wife and children and a desk job in some stifling office that will make me hate the world. I want a relationship with a man who understands me and what my life has been like, and who I can rely on to tell me when I'm being a prat and stand next to me if things get rough."

"Has your sudden interest in Potions been solely to get closer to me?" Severus asked, trying to give himself a moment to think.

What Harry was describing was exactly what he himself had wanted at Harry's age, but, unlike Harry, he had put aside his hopes and dreams at Lucius' behest to use his talents to help Voldemort. That had been the worst mistake of his life, one that had led to the death of many people Severus had known and two he had loved, and Severus had regretted it every day for nearly twenty years. Now Voldemort was finally gone, and here was the simply delectable young man who killed him, offering himself to Severus on a silver platter. Harry was so very like one of the few people Severus had ever loved that it was almost as though he was receiving a second chance, but Severus didn't quite believe in them anymore. Second chances had a habit of being cleverly disguised first chances that you wouldn't have taken had you been thinking straight.

"Maybe, at first," Harry replied truthfully, "but the more I learn about them, the more I find I want to know. I think Potions are the challenge I need, something that I can dedicate my life to and never find myself in the position where I have nothing left to learn." When Severus didn't say anything to that Harry added, "And I know I could learn Potions from someone else, but it wouldn't be the same. I trust you, sir, and I think we could be good together. I would much rather it be you that I spend the next five years with."

"Do you truly think you can learn all I know in five years?" Severus asked, his eyebrows going up despite the fact his own informal apprenticeship had lasted less than half that long. "Should I sign those contracts, I most definitely would not be teaching you _only_ what I know of Potions. There is quite a lot you don't know, Harry, and as your Master it would be my duty to see that you learn it."

Harry blushed again. "Five years was intended to be something short enough that you wouldn't refuse to sign the contracts just to avoid being stuck with me longer, sir. I know that I could Apprentice to you for the next twenty years and still be learning. There's so much I don't know about the Wizarding world, even after seven years of being allowed to visit it. I'm sure there's more I don't even know that I don't know, if that makes sense."

Severus nodded slightly. "It does. You are woefully ignorant of your heritage, but it speaks well of you that you know that and admit it."

"I know better than to try and hide things from you anymore, sir," Harry replied with a slightly wry twist to his lips. "You always seem to find out eventually, and then I end up wishing I had just told you to begin with."

Severus snorted, trying not to laugh as he said dryly, "Eureka, he _can_ be taught."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yes sir."

Severus looked at Harry for a long moment and then finally said, "Well, if we're going to be living and working together for the foreseeable future, I would think the first thing you have to do is stop calling me sir all the time. My name is Severus."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he blurted, "You're not going to just say no and hex me for wanting too much?!"

Severus' lips quirked into a tiny smile. "Would you like me to, Harry? I'm quite sure I can think of something interesting, if you were really looking forward to it..."

Harry laughed, surprised that Severus seemed to be teasing him, and then he grinned. "I think I can live with the disappointment, sir." Severus raised an eyebrow and then Harry quickly corrected himself, "Severus."

Severus allowed himself a small smile in reply as he gestured towards the contracts Harry had laid on his desk. "Will these still be sufficient?"

"They should be, yes," Harry replied immediately, nodding.

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched as he reached for one of the scrolls. He unrolled it immediately, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he read the short contract contained on the sheet of parchment.

 _I, Harold James Potter, agree to become Apprenticed to Professor Severus Snape. I agree to live with him at the location or locations of his choosing and to obey him in exchange for Professor Snape's promise to continue my education and provide for my food and lodging._

 _This Apprenticeship shall last for a period of not less than five years and may be abolished at any time if both parties agree to end it, or if one of the parties and a witness agree that there are irreconcilable differences._

 _Signatures:  
Harry J. Potter_

 _Witnesses:_

Severus looked up at Harry, frowning. "Harry, your lawyer is a charlatan. This contract makes you little more than a slave."

Harry flushed redder than he had before and said quickly, "I think I prefer indentured servant, sir." He paused for a moment and then admitted, "And the lawyer advised me against it, even though he said it was quite legal. He attempted to talk me into a very different contract that specified weekends off and that you had to be sure I had the knowledge to test for my Mastery at the end of the five years, but I refused. This one says what I want it to, and none of the things I didn't want to trap you into."

Severus let the contract roll up again and laid it on the desk in front of himself, still frowning. "If I signed that piece of paper and had it witnessed, I could force you to do anything, Harry. I could teach you one potion and then order you to scrub the lavatories with a _toothbrush_ every day for the next five years, and you would have to do it or be in breach of contract. Surely you realize that doesn't seem very intelligent of you."

"I trust you." Severus eyebrows went up at that simple statement, and Harry added quietly, "Ron and Hermione had almost the same reaction to it you just did. Sirius threatened to have me committed to St. Mungo's, but Remus told me he thought it was a very fitting contract considering who you are and what I want. He agreed to be a witness for me and helped me persuade Sirius that I'm not insane." He paused, trying to think of how best to explain himself, and then shrugged slightly as he repeated, "I trust you."

Severus stared at Harry for a long while and then tapped the scroll with his fingertip. "This doesn't even say that I am required to teach you Potions, or that I must teach you for the entire five years, only that I must continue your education. I could teach you a single spell and then I would have fulfilled the letter of the contract. "

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to limit it to just Potions, sir. You know quite a lot that I don't, and I trust you to choose what I should devote my time to."

"It also doesn't say I have to be the one to teach you," Severus said then, watching Harry's expression. "It states only that you have to live with me. I could have you take lessons with Binns and teach you nothing of Potions, and still follow the letter of the contract."

"I hope you won't decide to do that, but yes, you could," Harry agreed.

Severus stared at Harry for a few minutes more and then sat back, his brow furrowing slightly. "So, in essence, you want to Apprentice to me and you don't care what I do to you or what I make you learn as long as you get to live with me." Harry simply nodded, and after staring at him a moment longer Severus sighed. "I never thought I would say this, but Black is right. You _are_ mad." Harry flushed and looked down at that, and Severus let him think about it for a bit before he added more quietly, "But I think I should agree, if for no reason other than to save you from yourself."

Harry lifted his head quickly, his eyes brightening with hope. "Sir?"

Severus snorted softly, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards in a small smile. "You heard me correctly. I agree."

A bright grin bloomed on Harry's face at that. "Thank you, sir!"

"Severus, Harry, or Sev if you wish," Severus said then, his smile widening slightly despite himself as he took in how happy Harry looked. If making the boy his slave made him that happy, he was sure to be ecstatic when he realized that Severus intended to see that Harry learned to enjoy a few of the freedoms the boy had lacked in his life thus far.

"Yes si-- Sev," Harry amended, still grinning as he watched Severus open one of the desk drawers to take out a deep green Ever-Inked quill. He knew very few people could call Severus 'Sev' without getting their heads bitten off, and he was ecstatic that he had actually been _invited_ to use the familiar nickname. He had heard Remus use it rather often even though he suspected Remus hadn't ever really been given permission to do so, but no one else dared.

"They are identical, correct?" Severus asked and then reached for the nearer scroll to unroll it, glancing up as Harry nodded. Severus looked back down at the parchment and signed it in his flowing scrawl as he said, "We've still got to have them witnessed. Remus is a good choice, since he knows us both quite well and has a level head should there ever be any questions about the contract." Severus blew across his signature and touched it with a fingertip to be sure it was dry, then let the scroll roll back up and put it aside to reach for the other one, looking up at Harry. "Albus already agreed to stand witness to any contracts we might need, unless you would prefer someone else?"

"No si-- Sev, that's fine," Harry replied immediately, still grinning.

Severus signed the second contract and then blew carefully across the ink, again touching it to be sure it was dry before letting the scroll roll closed. He put away the quill then and stood, looking across the desk at Harry as he picked up both scrolls and the book he had been reading. "Would you like to see your room now, or after the contract is witnessed?"

"Either is fine," Harry replied with a wide grin.

Harry’s usually murky green eyes were practically glowing with excitement and happiness, and he suddenly reminded Severus very strongly of Lily. Severus just stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment, remembering very similar green eyes that had often looked at him with that same expression. Lily had loved the Wizarding world and found delight in even the simplest parts of it, often sharing her experiences with Severus. He had liked her quite a bit more than he had ever liked anyone else except possibly Lucius, and had been very close to her their first few years at school. He still missed her quick wit and ready laugh, even after so many years, because she had understood him as no one had before or since.

Severus continued to look into Harry's eyes until Harry finally tipped his head slightly to one side, getting a questioning look on his face. Severus realized he was staring and turned away, moving to the narrow area of blank wall next to the desk as he shook his wand out of his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder at Harry then and said, "As my Apprentice, you'll be staying in my quarters, so the wards will need to be keyed to respond to you. Draw you wand and come here, Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry quickly pulled his wand from his waistband and moved over next to Severus, looking at him expectantly.

"Severus, Harry. You need not call me 'sir' every time you open your mouth, unless of course you _want_ to keep reminding me I'm quite old enough to be your father." Harry blushed yet again as Severus gave him a slightly amused look, then Severus lifted his wand to rest it against the centre of one of the bricks. "Touch the tip of your wand to mine, here against the wall so I can key the spell to recognize you. Once it does, simply touching your wand to this wall will allow you to pass through." Harry did as he was told, then Severus murmured, " _Commeatus_."

Harry felt a sudden tingle in his wand hand and then Severus removed his wand from the wall, breaking contact with Harry's as the seemingly solid wall shimmered slightly.

Severus stepped through the stone, putting his wand away as he said, "Follow me."

Harry moved quickly after him and then stopped and looked around in surprise, tucking his own wand away in his waistband. It only took him a moment to realize that they were behind a tier of shelves that ran along the front of the storage room where the ingredients for student potions were kept. "I had no idea there was more to the store room, and I've been in there too many times to count."

Severus stopped at a simple black door on the far end of the short hallway, looking amused as he glanced back at Harry. "You weren't supposed to, Potter. This area is warded so that anyone who does not already know of the passage cannot find it and will believe the entrance in the classroom is the only way in and out. From here we can see and hear what goes on in there, but students up to mischief cannot see or hear us."

"No wonder you always seem to know exactly what goes on in there even if you're not around." Harry let out a soft laugh and then walked quickly along the short passage to join Severus as he added, "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"If you do, you'll be wearing out that toothbrush I mentioned, scrubbing floors while I think of another ward," Severus replied dryly, then gestured to the black wooden door. "This door and the main one to my room are both keyed to my aura only at the moment. They will unlock at a touch for me, but no one else can pass them unless I open the door for them, not even the Headmaster. To change that, I'll have to introduce you to the ward, then you'll also need only to touch the doors to unlock them."

Harry nodded, suppressing the thrill he felt that only he would be able to enter Severus' rooms. "Sounds easy enough."

"It is, if the wards know you." Severus laid his hand against the centre of the door and looked at Harry as he went on more quietly, "Put your hand next to mine on the door, Harry, so that our hands are touching." Harry did as he was told, surprised that they did not need their wands, then Severus said, " _Levamentum."_

Harry's hand suddenly felt very warm and then a wave of heat passed up his arm and spread throughout his body, leaving a slight tingle in its wake. He had the sudden inexplicable feeling that he had come home as soon as the tingle had passed, and then the dark wooden door shimmered as flowing silver script appeared on it.

 _"Welcome, children of Salazar, to Solace. Here you will find rooms where you may relax and live together in safety, free from the distractions and pressures of the outside world so long as you wish to remain within. Enter, and be welcome, but guard the privilege well."_

Harry looked quickly at Severus as soon as he had read it, and then his eyes widened at the surprised expression on Severus' face. Harry took his hand away from the door and half-asked, "It didn't do that before?"

Severus let his hand fall away from the door as he shook his head, staring at the silver script until it slowly faded away. He finally looked at Harry then and said diffidently, "No, it didn't. I would surmise that it only shows the message when two people touch the door."

"Didn't you touch the door with someone else when the wards were keyed to you?" Harry asked, curiosity bright in his eyes.

"No, the old Potions Master had rooms in the same wing as the other professors. Until I became Head of Slytherin, these rooms had gone unused for several generations, protected by their wards and the trap spells left behind by their last occupant. It took me most of a year to puzzle out how to get past all of them." Severus looked at Harry and gestured towards the door as he added, "Go ahead Harry, open it."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the door as he reached to put his hand on the wood, having that sudden feeling of going home again as it moved easily away from his hand. "It worked," he said unnecessarily, opening the door completely and then looking around.

Severus snorted softly and walked past him, amused despite himself. "Yes, Harry. Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Sorry," Harry replied, grinning sheepishly as he closed the door and looked around the room.

Severus walked around the furniture, gesturing towards the two doorways in the wall directly across the room from where Harry stood. "The sleeping chambers are here," he said, pointing at the doors on either side of a tapestry full of moving plants, animals, and strange objects as he walked to the right hand door. "My room is the one on the left, and this one is yours." Harry quickly crossed the sitting room and then Severus opened the door and went into Harry's new room, taking only a few steps before he exclaimed, "I'll _kill_ that elf and boil him for _glue_!"

Severus moved to close the door to the sitting room quickly while Harry looked wide-eyed around the spacious room, which was quite incongruously decorated, considering its location. The deep red and bright yellow of Gryffindor were the predominant theme, with gold-tasselled red bed curtains and overstuffed bright red furniture trimmed in yellow. There were moving tapestries hung on the walls depicting famous Quidditch games, and a Wizarding photo of Harry's class was mounted above the hearth, where a fire burned cheerily.

"DOBBY!" Severus bellowed suddenly, making Harry jump and look at him in surprise.

The familiar crackle of a house elf arriving announced Dobby's appearance in front of the fire only a moment later. "Dobby is being here, sir!" Dobby said happily, bouncing from foot to foot as he wrung his hands. "Is Harry Potter sir liking his room, sir?"

Severus glared speechlessly at the elf as he took two steps towards him, growling low in his throat and obviously incensed by all the red and yellow in the room. Harry tried not to grin at how excited Dobby was and how livid Severus was, managing to keep his expression reasonably straight as he asked, "Dobby, did you do this?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby was being the one to be doing this!" Dobby replied proudly, beaming. "Sir told Dobby to be cleaning the room, sir, and said it was for the great Harry Potter! Dobby was knowing Harry Potter sir would be wanting the colours of his House, so Dobby fixed it all! Does Harry Potter sir like it?"

"Dobby, you _wretched_ creature, these are _Salazar Slytherin's_ own quarters, not the bloody Gryffindor common room!" Severus exclaimed. "You will change this room back the way it was at _once_!"

Harry tried hard not to laugh at the outraged expression on Severus' face, looking instead at Dobby as he said reasonably, "Yes Dobby, please do. I quite _like_ green and silver. I'm sure the rooms were just fine as they were."

Dobby frowned, confused. "But, Harry Potter sir is being a Gryffindor, not a _Slytherin_! Harry Potter sir should be having _Gryffindor_ colours for his room!"

Severus growled, grinding his teeth as he raised his hands as if to strangle something and stepped towards Dobby again. Harry quickly moved between them, barely restraining a laugh. "I'm Apprenticed to Professor Snape now Dobby, so I'm sort of a Slytherin, too." Severus looked quickly at Harry, surprised, but Harry didn't notice as he went on, "Besides, I was almost sorted into Slytherin anyway. I'll enjoy the quarters as they were meant to be, Dobby, I promise."

Dobby heaved a huge sigh and then said morosely, "As Harry Potter sir wishes." Dobby snapped his fingers and there was a loud crackling noise as the room began to change in a widening circle centred on where the elf stood.

The bright colours of the rugs and bed curtains transmuted into deep greens with shimmering silvery-grey accents, making the room seem to darken even though the illumination stayed the same. The overstuffed lion-embroidered couch and chairs popped out as soon as the rugs were finished, replaced by antique Victorian furniture that was much more beautiful even though it also looked much less comfortable. The entire effect was simple and understated and Harry thought it was all very fitting for Salazar's rooms; the decor practically screamed that it was the epitome of Slytherin pureblood elegance.

The crackling sound died away after a few moments and Harry looked around the room, admiring the greens with their soft silver accents as Dobby said, "Dobby is being leaving the portrait of Harry Potter sir and his friends, instead of the portrait of the great awful snake that was being there, sirs. Dobby does not be wanting the Basilisk to be giving Harry Potter sir nightmares."

Severus snorted, giving Dobby a dirty look, but Harry smiled at Dobby and said, "Thank you, Dobby. I'm sure I'll enjoy the portrait of my friends."

Dobby beamed at Harry, ignoring Severus' glare. "Does Harry Potter sir be wishing Dobby to be moving his things now? Dobby can be doing it in a snap!"

"Not yet, Dobby," Harry replied, grinning back at the diminutive elf. "I think I'll have to stay in the tower until the end of term. I promise I'll call you to take my things when I've gotten permission to move and have everything packed."

"Which was a polite way of saying _go away_ ," Severus added pointedly.

"Dobby will be coming whenever Harry Potter sir calls." Dobby nodded, then snapped his fingers and disappeared with a crack.

Harry looked at Severus, barely able to restrain a laugh at the put upon look on his face. "He was only trying to help," he said impulsively, his green eyes bright with amusement. "Dobby likes me."

Severus snorted, giving Harry a level look. "With help like _that_ , we'll not need enemies."

Harry grinned wider, liking the fact Severus referred to them as a 'we', and Severus found himself captivated again by his eyes. He had looked into Harry's eyes several times a week during the school term for seven years, and yet he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Harry's eyes glowing like they were at that very moment. He looked as though he had just been given the world on a silver platter, and Severus just gazed into his eyes for a few minutes before he finally shook himself out of it. He decided then that he had best get their conversation back on track and avoid looking into Harry's eyes again, or he was sure to get lost in those fathomless green depths.

Severus turned away from Harry to point at a door in the far corner. "That's the door to the loo, which we will be sharing. Do knock before you go in, if you please."

"Yes si-- Sev," Harry replied, barely catching himself as he almost called him sir again, and Severus' lips twitched slightly as he turned to leave the room.

Severus missed the way Harry grinned and looked around one last time before he followed Severus out into the sitting room again. "My lab is there," Severus said as soon as Harry rejoined him, pointing to the door on the right side of the fireplace across the room. "I'd prefer you not go in without me, as there are often extremely dangerous potions at various stages in there."

"Of course," Harry replied, nodding.

"My study is over here." Severus walked to the study, opening the door and then stepping inside. "Most of the books you will need are already here, though I am sure I will find others to add as we go. You're welcome to borrow books to read, but there are certain volumes in the glassed cases that I'll ask you not to touch, as they are very dangerous." He put the book and scrolls he was carrying down on his desk as he continued, "A few are poisoned so that merely touching them can kill you, and another will drive you insane if you read it without the proper counterspells, so please do listen and leave them be. There are plenty of other volumes in here that can get you into quite enough trouble without you tempting fate by mucking about with the truly dangerous ones. I'll explain how they are organized another time."

Severus gestured for Harry to go back out into the other room, following him and closing the study behind himself as he glanced at the small clock on the mantle. "It is already well past curfew, so I think we should wait until morning to get the contracts witnessed. Do you have any objection to having Remus and Albus sign them when we are all down for breakfast?"

"No, that would be fine," Harry replied immediately, grinning at Severus.

Severus' lips quirked into a smile in reply as he quickly crossed the room towards the only door he hadn't mentioned and said, "I'll just show you how to get into the main entrance and then you can head back to your House."

"Yes sir-- I mean Severus."

Harry followed Severus to the door and then went through it ahead of him when Severus gestured for him to. He was surprised to see it emerged into a darkened passage, and hadn't yet figured out where it was when he heard Severus say dryly behind him, "I suppose you're going to need _weeks_ to get over calling me sir every time you open your mouth."

Harry turned back towards Severus' quarters just as the door closed behind them, leaving them in pitch blackness except for two large glowing eyes. Harry watched in fascination as the green eyes drew downwards and shrank into two dots, replying sheepishly, "I'm trying to remember not to, but it's a habit."

Severus snorted softly and then muttered, " _Lumos_." The tip of his wand illuminated both of them and the small snake on the stone wall they were facing as he added in a more normal tone, "Habits are made to be broken, Potter. Now pay attention. The first time I opened this door it seemed to talk to me; it may have something to say to you as well, but it should not hurt you." Harry looked warily at the green-eyed snake on the stone wall in front of them as Severus went on, "You'll tap the brick with the snake in this pattern..." Severus began to move his glowing wand along with his words, not quite touching the stone. "North, west, east, south, south, north, west. Then you'll say the keyword, _Solace_. The door should open after that."

Harry nodded, then repeated, "North, west, east, south, south, north, west, then say _Solace_... Got it."

"Well, then open it," Severus said, stepping to the side and looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry nodded and pulled his wand from his waistband to begin tapping out the pattern around the snake's glittering eyes, then said confidently, " _Solace_."

Harry felt a wave of cold pass up through his feet to permeate his entire body, making him shiver as he heard a rustling noise and then a dry whisper in his mind. " _A Gryffindor and a Slytherin... An odd combination, but a true one and right. You may enter, son of Godric, but guard the privilege well."_

The stone snake finally blinked once at Harry and then a second time before the snake's outline slowly brightened. Harry watched in fascination as it uncoiled, a cobra-like hood spreading while a silver tongue flickered and then the snake bared its fangs. The mouth opened wide and began growing rapidly as it seemed to draw back into the wall to reveal the dark, almost black wooden door with its surrounding carving of an open snake's mouth, the two large green eyes above it seeming almost to watch him.

"Very good," Severus said, nodding. "Do try to remember the pattern, the keyword alone will not work."

"I understand that I'm to guard the privilege of entering your rooms well, that goes without saying. What did it mean by saying that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was an odd combination, but a true one?" Harry asked, looking at Severus curiously. "And why did it call me 'son of Godric', when the other door said we were both 'children of Salazar'?"

Severus' eyebrows went up and he looked from Harry up to the snake's eyes above the door and then back again. "You _are_ a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Harry, through the Potters. The youngest surviving direct descendant in fact, many generations removed. Perhaps this is a bloodline ward. It did call me 'son of Salazar' when I finally discovered how to trigger it, even though I am not the heir to that line, merely related. As for the rest, were I forced to guess I would say it is referring to the fact you were almost sorted into Slytherin. It's very seldom that the Sorting Hat has to choose between those two particular houses. Perhaps the ward senses the same diversity within your abilities that the Hat did."

"That's probably it," Harry agreed, nodding even though he wondered if the door might have been referring to the two of them. They were definitely an odd combination but Harry felt like they could be a good one. They had more in common than not, despite the age difference, and valued many of the same things.

Severus moved then to put his hand on the black door, which swung open as he said, "You're at the end of the hallway that leads to the Potions classroom. It is past time that you should be in your bed, Harry, so I'll bid you good night. I'll bring the contracts to breakfast for Remus and Albus to sign them."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Good night, Sev. I'll see you at breakfast."

Severus watched as Harry started confidently down the hall, remembering another young man who had carried himself much the same way. He turned away and went back into his rooms, the stone snake's mouth shrinking to hide the door as soon as it was closed and leaving the end of the hall in darkness once more.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 _He arched his back as long fingers pressed against the bulge in his jeans, and then a deep voice murmured near his ear, "Mm, very nice... Is this for me?" Teeth grazed his earlobe, then a hot tongue slid along the shell of his ear before the voice whispered huskily, "It had better be. I don't share."_

 _He opened his mouth to reply but the talented fingers moved, making him moan instead as he nodded, then the low voice purred, "Well, Potter? Your bed or mine?"_

 

 _.:._

 

Harry woke abruptly, blinking away the remnants of his dream and wondering what woke him up so early until he heard Ron repeat impatiently, " _Harry_! I _said_ pull up your blankets."

Harry tugged the covers up to cover himself better, looking towards Ron's voice as he asked, "Ron? Why?"

"He's decent, Hermione," Ron said instead of answering Harry. "You can come in."

"Lights." The lamp on Harry's desk lit itself and then Harry blinked quickly as he turned towards the bedside table, reaching for his glasses. Ron and Hermione walked into the room, moving towards the bed as Harry skilfully slipped his glasses on one-handed and asked groggily, "Is there something wrong?" He pulled the blankets up even further, bunching them up on his chest as he yawned and then added, "What time is it?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ron answered as he sat down at the foot of Harry's bed on the side closest to the door.

Hermione walked over to sit on the other side of the bed, tucking her foot under herself and settling comfortably. "We just wanted to talk to you before breakfast. It's a little while after dawn, Harry."

"Well, that's safely before breakfast... By two hours or so." Harry pulled the blankets up with him as he scooted up the bed to lean back against the headboard, looking from Hermione to Ron and back. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact they were completely dressed while he was in just his underwear and suffering from the natural result of a very nice dream, but it was quite difficult. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Harry, first I wanted to apologize." The familiar sheepish expression on Ron's face made Harry smile. "I'm sorry I was such an arse about all of this. If Apprenticing to Snape is what you want, then that's what you should do."

Hermione smiled at Ron and then turned her attention back to Harry as she added, "And we'd like to help if there's anything we can do."

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione, memories of the previous evening rushing back. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you both want to help, but I won't be needing it. Sev signed the contracts last night, and we're to have them witnessed by Remus and Headmaster Dumbledore this morning."

" _'Sev'_?" Ron asked incredulously, "Snape has you calling him something like _'Sev'_? _Already_?!"

Harry smiled at Ron and nodded. "He's really not nearly so bad as everyone thinks. He can be quite good company when he wants to, and he's got a good sense of humour when he's not trying to intimidate everybody in sight." He paused, then laughed and added as an afterthought, "Which, from what I've seen, is only when there's _nobody_ in sight. Well, except me; he was fairly relaxed around me for some reason."

"How did he react to the contract, Harry?" Hermione asked then, her expression only a little bit surprised while Ron just stared at Harry as though he were insane.

"He told me Sirius was right, and that I'm mad," Harry replied with a grin, pleased with himself. "Then he said he felt like he should agree to take me on as an Apprentice, if only to save me from myself."

"He's right about that, Harry," Ron said then, "You're _mental_!"

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and then turned back towards Harry. "Did you discuss your education with him, or did you just jump in blindly with both feet?"

"Sev mentioned that he'd be teaching me quite a bit more than Potions, and I'll be studying mostly from the books in his private collection. He's got a study chock full of books, said that anything I should need will be in there." Harry's grin turned rueful as he added, "He also says I'm 'woefully ignorant', but he doesn't seem to think I'm a lost cause. We both agreed it will take more than five years, though."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Ron exclaimed, shocked. "You've not even gotten the bloody contracts _witnessed_ yet, and you're already talking of an _extension_?!"

Hermione glared at Ron again as Harry laughed slightly and replied, "It's more a case of both of us knowing that five years won't be enough time for him to teach me all he can, but it does sound a bit odd, I guess. I don't expect that there will be a formal extension though; I'll just stay with him."

"Permanently?" Hermione asked seriously.

Harry's grin faded into a little smile and he looked down at his hands, fiddling with the edge of the bedspread. "If he'll have me."

Ron opened his mouth to say something to that but Hermione put her hand on his knee to stop him, watching Harry's face as she asked softly, "Are you in love with him, Harry?"

Harry smoothed the coverlet between his fingers, thinking for a long moment before he finally looked up at Hermione again. "Other than the two of you, Sirius, and Remus I've never really had a family. How do I tell if what I feel means I'm really and truly in love with him, and not just that I care for him quite a lot? How do I know where the line is between a friend I love and respect, and someone I'm in love with?"

"Well, how do you feel about him, Harry?" Hermione asked, giving him an encouraging look.

Harry's lips twisted into a slightly wry smile as he looked into Hermione's eyes, not looking at Ron because he was a little afraid of what he would find on his best friend's face. "I'd do anything to make him proud of me, I think, or even just to please him. Having him smile at me makes me feel all warm and as happy as the first time I caught the Snitch. I start trying to think of more ways to make him smile, just so I can feel that way again." Harry shrugged one shoulder then, looking down at his hands as he added, "I just want to be with him, and I think I could help him be happy, if he'll let me."

"You're _totally_ gone on him," Ron said suddenly, making Harry look up in surprise. "You sound just like Fred and George did their last year in school when they only got to see Oliver on Hogsmeade weekends." Ron laughed suddenly, and then added, "It's a bloody _scary_ thing that you're so far gone on _Snape_ , you know that, right?"

Hermione swatted Ron's shoulder, grinning at Harry. " _Ignore_ _him_ , Harry. If Professor Snape makes you happy, that's what matters, not what anyone else thinks about it." Harry grinned back at her as she asked, "Did you discuss what your living arrangements will be?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I'll have a room in his quarters. It's quite nice, about twice the size of this one with my own fireplace and a couch and chairs and some shelves. He already keyed the wards on his room to accept me, while he was showing me how to get in." He grinned suddenly. "Two of the wards talked to me, it was wicked."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward, looking intensely curious.

"One of the wards just said it welcomed the children of Salazar, and that inside we'd find rooms where we can live together in peace and safety," Harry replied immediately. "Sev said that door was different when we both touched it, and that it didn't talk to him when he keyed the wards just to him. _I_ thought the other ward was more interesting, though. We didn't have to touch it together and he didn't do anything to key it to me that I could tell, but it said, ' _A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. An odd combination, but a true one and right. You may enter, son of Godric, but guard the privilege well._ '"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry as Hermione asked quickly, "Did you tell him what it said?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied, nodding.

Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly, then when Harry didn't go on after a moment Hermione asked impatiently, " _Well_? What did he _say_?"

"Oh!" Harry laughed slightly. "Sorry. Severus said he thought it was something about the fact I was almost sorted into Slytherin, but I'm not so sure. I mean, if that's what it meant, it wouldn't have called me 'son of Godric', right?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, nibbling her lip a moment before she suddenly said, "I think so. You may have _almost_ been sorted into Slytherin, but you've been in Gryffindor for _seven years._ _Y_ our father was a Gryffindor, and you're the _heir_ of Gryffindor..." She trailed off and then said almost hesitantly, " _I_ would think it was referring to both of you."

"How would a spell know Harry has a thing for Snape, and why would it care?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with obvious curiosity.

"Well, it could have been a bloodline ward," Hermione said after a moment, still looking thoughtful. "That would recognize Harry's bloodline, instead of his House. If Snape's the only other one with access to the rooms, it might make the obvious assumption that they are in a relationship."

"Then why would the other door call us both 'children of Salazar'?" Harry asked, even more curious than Ron.

"Perhaps it recognized your Parseltongue abilities," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "That's supposed to be a talent that is only possessed by direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin." Hermione paused, and then added almost wistfully, "I wish I could study those wards a bit, they sound _very_ interesting."

"I doubt Sev would allow that, Hermione." Harry gave her a rueful smile. "He said they took him quite some time to puzzle out, and I know he wants his rooms to stay private."

"Why does he want you to move in then?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why would he not? It's not like I'm going to be bringing anyone in. If I have visitors, they don't have to come into our rooms, there's the whole castle to visit with them in."

"So, we'll not be invited into your room?" Ron asked, frowning. "Your _best friends_?"

"Ron, you're being silly," Hermione said before Harry could reply. "Professor Snape is a very private man, and you know he doesn't like either of us very much. Of course we'll not be going into his home."

"Unless he invites you in," Harry amended. "He might, I don't know. I'm not going to ask him to, though; he's already given up enough of his privacy for me. Not even _Dumbledore_ can get into his rooms unless Sev opens the wards, but he keyed them to me so I can come and go freely. I'm not going to make him regret it if I can help it." Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and then back again, asking, "You can understand that, right?"

Ron stared at Harry for a moment and then finally sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I can. Sorry Harry, I was being a prat."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it. If I could, you know I'd let you two in anytime you liked." He grinned and added teasingly, "Though I hope you'll find somewhere besides _my_ bed to shag from now on."

"Oh god!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously as she shoved Ron hard, almost pushing him off the bed. "I _told_ you he'd know!" Ron didn't even have the grace to blush as he shrugged, grinning. Hermione glared at him and then looked at Harry, her face still bright red. "I'm sorry, Harry, even if _he's_ not. It _won't_ happen again."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, his grin disappearing. "Why not?! Harry doesn't care!"

Harry grinned at Hermione. "He's right, I was just teasing."

"Well _I_ care!" Hermione replied, glaring at Ron. "I shouldn't have let you to begin with, not until I had a _ring_ , but you can be _so_ sweet that I let you talk me into it."

"Well, if a _ring_ is all that you've been waiting for, why didn't you just _say_ so?" Ron asked indignantly. "I've had the ring for _ages_."

"You've what?!" Hermione exclaimed, and then turned her back on Ron so abruptly the whole bed shook as she folded her arms across her chest. "Ronald Weasley, you can be such an _arsehole_! I've been wishing you'd make it official for _months_ while I waited for you to be able to afford a ring, and you had it _all the time_! I should tell you to _keep_ your bloody ring!"

"Hermione, no, don't be like that." Ron crawled across the bed to reach for Hermione's shoulder while Harry just watched them bemusedly. "I wanted to wait until after school," Ron added, giving Hermione his best pleading look. "It's all _arranged_ already, a romantic dinner in Venice because you _'ve always wanted to go_ there, and then I was going to show you the flat I got in London with the money I made working for Fred and George last summer, and give you the ring when I asked you to move in with me."

Hermione looked at Ron, obviously trying hard to stay mad, but she failed after only a moment and sighed, sniffling as if she might cry instead. "That sounds so _sweet_ , and so _romantic_ , and now I feel just _awful_ for ruining it."

"Don't 'Mione," Ron replied quickly, "I should have said something, or waited to, well, you know. I know it's all been getting to you, I just hoped you'd put up with waiting a few more days."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Hermione's mood swing, very glad that he was queer. Today would obviously be a very good day to be too busy to hang out with her, and maybe if he was lucky her hormones would level out again by tomorrow. He really should have expected mood swings; Hermione was always a harpy at the last quarter of the moon. He usually anticipated it and planned ahead to be out of her way, but he'd been so distracted by end of term that he'd not thought about the moon and he suddenly wondered if she had, either. He didn't know much about female biology, but he vaguely remembered that a woman was most fertile just before even the Muggle ones turned into witches for a week. He wondered then how long they had been shagging in his bed, and made a face at the sudden mental image of Hermione and Ron in his bed, naked. Thinking about Hermione naked was simply wrong as far as Harry was concerned, sort of like thinking about Ginny or Molly naked was wrong.

Hermione turned and moved closer to Ron, oblivious to Harry's expression. "I should have had more faith in you, Ron. I know you love me."

"More than anything," Ron replied with a smile, leaning towards Hermione with the obvious intent to kiss her.

"Before you two get _any_ closer, let me leave," Harry said then, making them both look at him as he scooted towards the edge of the bed. "Then you can snog or shag or whatever you want to do, just so long as you don't leave me any more little presents."

Hermione blushed bright red at that and turned away to let Harry get out of bed. "I'm _really_ sorry about that, Harry."

Harry grabbed his robe off the hook near the bed and put it on, then moved to his trunk to get clothes for the day as he said, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. It was just a bit of a surprise to find frilly pink under-things under _my_ pillow."

Ron laughed, earning a glare from Hermione that made him sober up quickly. "Sorry about that mate, that was my fault."

Harry grinned at Ron and straightened up. "I figured." He headed towards the door as he added, "Now black silk boxers, on the other hand..."

Hermione and Ron both just stared at Harry in shock, not managing to say a thing as they watched him walk out of the room to go take a shower. Harry wore red plaid boxers and had ever since he'd been allowed to buy his own clothes instead of wearing Dudley's cast-offs, so he quite simply had to be referring to wanting to find _someone else's_ boxers in his bed. Neither of them had a hard time figuring out who Harry had meant.

They were silent for a long time before Ron finally said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Yes, let's," Hermione replied, still wide-eyed.

Ron looked around a few more moments, half-dreading that he might see a pair of silk boxers in the floor but unable to keep from looking for them. It finally dawned on him they were alone though, and he turned back towards Hermione, giving her a wicked little grin. "Want a snog?"

Hermione let out a laugh, despite her intention not to. "You'll never change, will you, Ronnie?"

"Nope," Ron replied, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows comically as he leaned closer. "C'mon 'Mione, you _know_ you want to..."

Hermione just giggled and leaned to meet him. She _did_ want to, and even though she might not admit it, she wasn't going to argue too much to avoid it. Ron always made sure to take very good care of her, and she loved feeling as beautiful and desirable as she always did when she was in his arms. Ron might be an idiot about some things, but she knew she could count on him not to be an idiot about that.

 

.:.

 

Harry headed towards the Great Hall a little while later, his hair still damp from his shower as he made his way down the deserted stairways. He rode through their movements without losing his grin even though they had already doubled the length of his trip twice by moving him back up a floor, idly wondering if he really had done something to annoy them. Having the showers to himself had been nice for a change, but after he had taken care of the problem his dreams had left him with, he hadn't lingered long.

The excitement of knowing his Apprenticeship would be official this morning had encouraged Harry to hurry through his usual morning routine even though there was almost an hour yet until breakfast officially began. He was hoping that since he _was_ Head Boy and had his own room anyway, Professor Dumbledore would suggest he go ahead and move into Severus' quarters. Then Ron and Hermione could have his room the last night they were at school and Harry would be able to spend more time with Severus, who he wanted to get to know a lot better.

 _'And not only because I want to know how accurate my dreams were_ ,' Harry thought, grinning to himself as he remembered the night before. He had fallen asleep thinking about Severus, and his dreams had been full of long lean limbs, smooth pale skin, black hair, and that sexy voice he had noticed long before the rest of the man who owned it. ' _Even when he's at his most annoyed he sounds like pure sin; what he sounds like when he's actually having sex would have to be even better. God, I hope I was reading him right... He didn't seem at all upset that I want to have a relationship with him, and he_ did _tell me to call him Sev_ after _that.'_

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry glanced back and then turned to watch with a grin as the stair Seamus and Dean were riding swung towards the landing he was on. "Hey guys, you're up early!"

"We've been up to the Astronomy tower. Crookshanks woke us up before daybreak," Dean said as he and Seamus both jumped from the stair to the landing before it had even stopped moving. They turned to walk downstairs then with Seamus walking between Harry and Dean as Dean went on, "He was yowling loud enough to wake the dead because he wanted into the dorm so he could wake Ron up."

"Yeah," Seamus added, "I think Ron's the only one who slept through the cat's fussing, but a pillow to the head woke him up quick enough."

Harry laughed. "He could sleep through a hailstorm I think, even if he was out in it." Seamus and Dean both laughed, nodding. "Are you two headed for breakfast?"

Seamus nodded again, smirking at Harry as the three of them walked quickly down the last flight of stairs. "Get the best stuff if you're early, you know. Had steak and eggs a few mornings ago, and the best sweets are always put out this early."

Dean nodded, grinning. "Donuts are our friends."

Harry grinned back at them as he replied, "No wonder you're always up early. I thought you two just liked having the showers to yourself."

"That's nice too," Dean said, laughing, "but I didn't think you had noticed."

Seamus reached over and poked Harry in the ribs, smirking. "You're just as much a shirt lifter as Dean is, Harry, so why haven't you joined us if you knew? A little sex between friends can be a lot of fun."

Harry laughed, trying to ignore his sudden blush. "Would you believe me if I said it was because I like to sleep in?"

Seamus shook his head as Dean grinned past him and said, "Not a chance, Harry."

"But you _could_ admit you're too shy to even consider it," Seamus added, still smirking. "'Cause we both know that's why you don't have a guy in your room every night."

Harry grinned at Seamus and Dean as they turned towards the Great Hall, completely missing the dark figure standing near the foot of the stairs as he said, "But I _do_ have a guy in my room every night!"

The dark figure stiffened and then whirled around, walking quickly away as Seamus laughed, shoving Harry lightly. "Ron doesn't count!"

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yeah, he's straighter than a flagpole. He's probably the only one in the school who hasn't noticed you're a poofter."

Harry laughed as Seamus hooked his arms around Dean and Harry's necks and added with a smirk for Harry, "And besides, it's not like you're even in the _room_ with him, so it don't count if he gets laid in your bed. You always study in the common room with us."

"Which is why I passed Potions," Dean added, grinning at Harry past Seamus. "If I get into Auror training, it'll be all because of you, Harry. You're my hero."

Harry laughed and shook his head as they walked into the nearly empty Great Hall, keeping his attention on Seamus and Dean as they walked along. "No it won't, I just let you read my notes, that's all. Hermione's done the same for half our class."

Seamus and Dean both laughed, nodding, then Dean said, "Hermione is the saviour of every Gryffindor in our year. We'd _all_ be fighting for Shunpike's job on the Knight Bus if it weren't for her, making sure all the drunks and doddering old fools that can't Apparate anymore got home safe." Harry and Seamus both started laughing at that as they reached the high end of the Gryffindor table where the seventh years always sat. Seamus let go of the other two to sit down as Dean added, "I'd hate to be that bloke. I hope he's a whiz at cleaning spells."

Harry grinned and moved around the end of the table to sit down across from Dean and Seamus as food appeared in the serving dishes between them. He didn't even notice the looks the three of them were getting from the people at the staff table, grinning at his friends as he agreed with Dean. "I think he'd have to be, and repair spells too, the way things get tossed about."

Seamus wrinkled his nose, looking down at the scrambled eggs he'd just put on his plate and thinking about the usual result of tossing drunks about. "Remind me not to be riding the bus on Saturdays."

Harry and Dean both laughed and Harry reached for the eggs just as Dumbledore's familiar voice called, "Harry, could we have a word with you?"

Seamus and Dean both watched curiously as Harry replied immediately, "Yes sir." Harry stood up, forgetting about breakfast as soon as he remembered the Apprenticeship contract, and walked quickly towards where Dumbledore was sitting with Remus and Professor McGonagall while Severus stood behind his usual seat.

Harry's eyebrows drew downwards in concern when he saw the frown on Severus' face and the way he wasn't looking at him. He noticed the way McGonagall was watching him with obvious disapproval then and looked at Remus, the disappointed expression on his face making Harry's insides freeze. ' _Oh shite, he's changed his mind. He had too much time to think about it and decided not to saddle himself with a stupid kid. Shite, shite, shite! I should have asked him to get them witnessed last night, he was_ happy _about it then...'_

Dumbledore stood as Harry reached the staff table, smiling at Harry as he said calmly, "Mr. Potter, I believe it would be best to discuss this somewhere a bit more private." Severus turned away as Remus and McGonagall both stood, and the three professors walked towards the staff door at the end of the table while Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry and added, "If you would, follow Remus, please."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, ignoring the fact every student in the Great Hall was watching him as he moved quickly along the table. He walked through the doorway just after Remus did and then trailed along behind as Remus crossed the deserted staff lounge into the meeting room to go sit down at a rather large table.

Harry sat down directly across from Severus and gazed worriedly across the table at him, wondering what was wrong while Severus laid a doubled scroll on the table. Severus' expression was closed and unhappy as he avoided looking across the table, and Harry's stomach felt as though it were full of lead as he tried to figure out what had happened. He felt like he should know, like it must be his fault, but he hadn't done anything.

Dumbledore picked up a bottle of ink and a quill off of a side table and then sat down at the head of the table, putting them in front of him. He broke the silence of the room as he said with a smile, "Severus, I believe you said that there is an Apprenticeship contract that needs witnessed?"

"Yes Albus, I did, but I'm no longer certain about it," Severus replied evenly, carefully not looking at Harry.

Dumbledore frowned, folding his hands together in front of him. "And why is that, Severus? You seemed _quite_ sure about this course of action last evening, dare I say _happy_ even. What has changed?"

Severus looked down at the table, frowning. "I was not aware of something that was brought to my attention this morning."

"What?" Harry blurted, unable to stay silent. "What did I do wrong?"

The other three professors watched as Severus finally lifted his gaze to look at Harry, his expression shuttered. "You..." He trailed off with a sigh and was quiet for a bit as he gazed at Harry, then his shoulders slumped slightly as he looked down again and said quietly, "You did nothing wrong, Mr. Potter. I just was not aware of something that I find changes my feelings on the subject."

"What is it?" Harry asked, leaning forward and laying both hands on the table as he watched Severus' face, completely ignoring the others in the room. "Tell me what it is and I'll fix it, I promise."

Severus lifted his gaze again, searching Harry's worried, confused face for a little while before he finally admitted, "I was under the impression that you were not in a relationship, Mr. Potter. Discovering otherwise has been... Disappointing."

"I'm not!" Harry exclaimed immediately, shocked. "Whoever said I am is _lying_! I haven't dated anyone since my fifth year, and I only went to the Astronomy tower with Cho _once_ before she told me I had to be queer."

Remus stifled a laugh as Dumbledore chuckled softly and McGonagall's lips quirked into a tiny smile, but Severus frowned. "Then why did you tell Mr. Finnegan that you have a boy in your room every night?"

Harry blinked and then laughed suddenly, relieved. "Did you hear that this morning?" Severus nodded, his frown deepening, then Harry continued, "And did you listen to the rest of the conversation?"

"No, I felt I had heard quite enough," Severus replied flatly, giving Harry a familiar scowl.

"Well, if you _had_ listened a bit more," Harry said with a grin, completely unperturbed by the scowl, "you would have heard Dean say that Ron doesn't count because he's as straight as a flagpole." Remus did laugh at that as McGonagall and Dumbledore both fought smiles, but Harry ignored them as he smiled at Severus. "They were just teasing me, Sev, honestly. We were flirting a bit, I'll admit that, but it was just innocent fun between friends. Seamus and Dean aren't my type." Dumbledore and Remus both chuckled at the nonplussed expression on Severus' face as McGonagall lifted one hand to hide a smile. Harry grinned again suddenly a moment later and then added, "They're too nice."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder, grinning. "That's enough, Harry. Don't get yourself into trouble again just as soon as you dig your way out. Save that argument for another day."

Harry grinned at Remus and then looked at Severus again as he said earnestly, "I was telling you the truth sir, about everything. Wizard's honour."

Severus just stared at Harry for a little while and then picked up the doubled scroll laying in front of him to pass it to Dumbledore. "I stand corrected, Albus. We are still in need of witnesses."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Sev. You won't regret it."

Severus snorted, settling back in his chair as he met Harry's gaze again. "No, I'm quite sure that I will." Harry looked surprised at that, the wide happy smile on his face fading, and then Severus' lips curved into a slight smile of his own. "But I do think the benefits will far outweigh the moments your Gryffindorish cheerfulness will get on my nerves."

Dumbledore unrolled the scrolls, beaming. "I am quite sure you both will learn to enjoy having someone about, whether they get on your nerves occasionally or not." He reached for the quill as he scanned the contract, and then quickly looked up at Severus over his glasses. "You allowed Harry to use this contract, Severus?"

McGonagall leaned forward to read the contract as Severus replied, "Yes, Albus, I did. I have no intention to take advantage of his trust, so I followed his wishes."

"Harry, do you understand this contract?" McGonagall asked suddenly, looking up from the paper with an inscrutable expression.

"Yes ma'am, I do," Harry answered immediately. "My lawyer said it's legal."

"Yes, but it leaves you with very little protection, Harry," McGonagall said, causing Severus frown at her as Dumbledore reached for the quill again. "Traditionally, with a contract such as this you would be considered little more than property."

"I don't _need_ protection," Harry replied, and when Severus looked at him again, Harry calmly met his gaze. "There is nothing that Professor Snape could ask of me that I wouldn't want to do for him."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said softly, giving him a gentle smile that was completely at odds with his usual expression. "I won't abuse your trust."

"I know," Harry replied, returning the smile.

"Well," McGonagall said after a long moment of silence during which she thoroughly scrutinized them both, "this is ... unexpected."

Remus chuckled and took the scrolls as Dumbledore slid them towards him. He reached for the quill to add his own signature to each as Dumbledore reached over to pat McGonagall's hand and said, "Only to you, my dear."

McGonagall snorted softly, giving Dumbledore a severe look as Severus smiled a little wider at Harry. Harry gave him an answering grin and then looked at the contracts again, watching avidly as Remus signed just below Professor Dumbledore's name.

"I do have one request for you both," Dumbledore said as Remus finished signing the second copy of the contract a few moments later, drawing Severus and Harry's attention back to him. "I am not as young as I once was... As unpredictable as life can be, I propose that Minerva should sign as well."

Harry just looked at Severus, who gazed at Harry a moment and then pursed his lips, looking at McGonagall. "I expect I'll hear quite a lot from you about how poor a Master I am, Minerva, but I know you will only have Harry's best interests at heart. If you would sign, I would be grateful."

"Do you intend to have a … _personal_ relationship with the boy?" McGonagall asked, her expression inscrutable.

Severus' eyebrows drew down into a frown, and he barely restrained himself from asking how that was any of her business. "If that is what he wishes, yes."

"Then I will sign," McGonagall said with a sharp nod, and extended her hand across the table to take the contracts from Remus.

Severus just stared at McGonagall until she had signed the first contract, then he finally spoke again, obviously perplexed. "You're not going to lecture me about having a relationship with a student?"

McGonagall snorted, giving Severus a level look over her glasses. " _Former_ student, Severus. He is an adult now and quite capable of choosing his own path. The boy has given up his childhood for the Wizarding world, and I think it only fitting he should be happy as an adult in compensation."

"And he'll be happiest here with you," Remus added, grinning at Severus, who still looked surprised. "It is what he has wanted for quite some time now."

Severus gave Harry a searching look then and Harry blushed, looking down as Severus asked, "Harry, just exactly how many people know that you would like to be in a relationship with me?"

Remus chuckled as Harry blushed even redder and gave Severus a little sheepish smile. "Um... I'm not really sure."

Severus snorted, pushing away the recurring thought that Harry looked positively edible when he was blushing. "Guess."

"Besides you?" Severus nodded impatiently and Harry bit his lip as he looked down, thinking, then he looked up again as he said hesitantly, "Seven that I told, but George would have told Fred, and they might have told Lee and Oliver, so that would make it ten. Or eleven, if Hermione told Ginny, but neither of them would pass it on. Well, unless people I _didn't_ tell have figured it out, then I have no idea."

"Well," Severus said after a moment, "I do hope you're ready to take the consequences, should a relationship between us become public. Very few will look with favour on the idea of the Boy Who Lived being in a homosexual relationship at all, particularly when you are the last of your bloodline. Being in a relationship with one of your professors who just happens to be a former Death Eater is _sure_ to be a scandal."

"I'm not afraid," Harry replied simply.

Severus ignored the others at the table as he searched Harry's eyes for something, and then said softly, "You will lose your popularity, Harry. You would likely not be welcomed in polite Wizarding society any longer."

Harry didn't hesitate at all to reply, calm and serious. "I'm not ashamed of how I feel. If I have the choice between having you or the Wizarding world on a platter, I'd choose you."

Severus gazed at Harry a moment longer before he smiled, a soft look in his eyes. "Thank you, Harry. I... I think that I would choose you as well."

Harry gave Severus a sudden blinding smile, completely as a loss for words, and the two of them just smiled at each other for a little while before Dumbledore suddenly stood, his chair scraping on the stone floor.

"Well, now that that is all settled, I believe it is time for breakfast." The others took the hint and began to rise as Dumbledore reached for the contracts and tucked them into his robe. "Oh, and Harry? You are excused from the rest of your classes, since you are no longer officially a student. If Severus does not object you are welcome to attend to be with your friends until they leave. You may also move your things whenever you wish, and you may sit at the staff table with Severus if you like."

Harry gave Dumbledore a bright grin. "Thank you, sir."

"You are quite welcome, Harry," Dumbledore replied, smiling, and then he looked at Severus and added, "Severus, I would like to speak with you both at some point before I must leave. I have a teaching position to fill, and I think your Apprentice would do admirably without taking too much time away from his studies."

"We are at your disposal, Albus," Severus replied with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

"Good, good," Dumbledore replied, smiling as he put a hand to McGonagall's back and guided her towards the Great Hall. "Come along, Minerva, Remus. The house elves always reward the earliest risers with the best breakfasts, but if we are in luck there will still be a few of those delicious quince pastries left."

Remus chuckled and followed them out, leaving Harry and Severus standing on opposite sides of the staff table, alone.

They stood there gazing at each other in silence for a little while, both of them smiling a bit, and then Severus finally said, "You are welcome in our rooms at any time, but I think you should sit with your friends today, Harry. I know you will miss them when they leave."

Harry nodded quickly, smiling even wider. "I'd like that, s-Sev, thank you."

Severus' lips quirked into a slightly wider smile and he turned to go, walking towards the door. "Do try to remember to take some time today to think about whether or not you would like to teach flying. You are the best Seeker it has been my pleasure to watch Harry, and it would be a shame to give that up completely. Becoming the flying instructor will not take up much of your time."

Harry followed him out of the room, grinning. "I'll think about it, sir. If it wouldn't interfere with my Apprenticeship, it might be fun to fly with the students."

"I think you would enjoy it, Harry, but it is ultimately your choice, of course." Severus was still smiling slightly as he opened the door to the Great Hall and gestured for Harry to go ahead of him. "I shall see you in class later, we could discuss it then if you wish."

"Definitely," Harry replied with a bright grin, walking into the Great Hall before he looked back. "Enjoy your morning, Sev."

Severus nodded, smiling. "I will Harry, and the same to you."

Harry grinned and nodded before he turned to walk quickly over to the table where his friends were sitting. He completely missed the fact that most of the students in the Hall were looking from him to Severus and back again, whispering and wondering what was going on. There was no doubt that _something_ was going on... Severus Snape never smiled like that in public, and most certainly not at Harry Potter.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry sat down next to Dean with a grin, reaching for a nearly empty plate of bacon to snag a few slices. He laid them on his own plate and then looked across the table at Ron and Hermione, smiling cheerfully as he asked, "Enjoy your snog?"

Hermione blushed as Ron grinned at Harry and nodded, offering him a bowl of scrambled eggs. "Too right. Saved you some eggs."

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning as he accepted the bowl.

Dean elbowed him then, making Harry turn his head to look at him. "What was that all about, Harry? Are you in trouble with Snape _again_?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, looking back down to put a generous helping of eggs on his plate. "Oh no, I'm not in trouble at all. We had to talk about my Apprenticeship, then the professors had to witness it."

"Apprenticeship?" Ginny asked alertly, leaning forward to look at Harry past Seamus and Dean while Harry set aside the empty bowl. "Who to?"

"Professor Snape," Harry replied calmly as he began to eat.

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other, surprised Harry was telling everyone, and Seamus exclaimed, " _Snape_?! Have you lost your bleedin' _mind_?!"

Harry ignored the sudden mutters further along the Gryffindor table as he lifted his gaze again to look at Seamus, his expression caught somewhere between amused and thoughtful. "Y'know, _everyone_ keeps asking me that. Maybe I have." Harry grinned suddenly, then added, "But hey, if I'm a nutter, at least I'm enjoying it."

Dean laughed. "You're _barmy_!"

"Could be," Harry agreed with a grin. He went back to eating, happily munching on a slice of bacon while his friends tried to make sense of what he had just said.

"But, Harry, Apprenticing to _Snape_?" Ginny asked a few minutes later, making Harry look up again. "He's such a greasy _git_ , why him?"

Harry shrugged, his attention on Ginny so that he missed the fact Snape had stood and was walking towards them on his way out of the Hall. "Why not? I enjoy Potions, and he's the best there is. And he's not so bad, Ginny, though I'll admit he can be a bit of a git when he's in a tear."

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked then, making them all look up to see him standing at the head of the table with one eyebrow quirked upwards.

Harry looked up at Snape, grinning suddenly. "Well, you can be. You've mastered the art of being a right git when you want people to leave you alone."

The other students all stared at Harry then, missing the way Snape's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. "I must be losing my touch. You don't seem to be leaving me alone, Harry."

"That's because I _like_ the fact you're a git to everyone else, Sev," Harry replied quickly, smirking as his friends looked wide-eyed from him to Snape and back, expecting an explosion any moment.

Snape snorted and started for the main doors again, only making it a few steps before they all heard him laugh and mutter, "Cheeky brat."

"Thank you," Harry called after him, and Snape just waved one hand over his shoulder in a dismissive gesture while half the people in the Hall stared, shocked.

Harry went back to eating his breakfast, still grinning as the others around the Gryffindor table stared speechlessly at each other or at him. They were all silent while Harry blithely ate his breakfast, until Seamus finally said, "Harry, you've got bollocks of _steel_."

Ron and Dean both laughed and nodded as Harry looked up in surprise, blinking as he swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "What makes you say that?"

"What makes me say that?!" Seamus repeated incredulously. "You've gone 'round the bloody _bend_ , cheeking Snape like that! You're lucky he didn't hex you _green_ or something!"

Harry laughed. "He's not that bad, I swear."

"Mind if I join you, Potter?" a familiar voice said then, causing the Gryffindors to look up and see that Draco was standing near Harry, holding a scone and watching them with a smirk. "We're all out of marmalade and I fancy a bit on my scone."

Harry reached for the nearest jar of marmalade, then offered it to Draco as he said dryly, "Here, Malfoy, take it with you, we've plenty."

"Thanks." Draco ignored the strong hint that he should go away and sat down next to Harry, beginning to put a generous amount of marmalade on his scone. "I can't wait to get out of this bloody school. A person has to consort with Gryffindors just to have a good rousing argument."

Harry laughed. "You've been hanging out with Professor Snape too much, Malfoy."

"Which would explain him wanting to sit by you, Harry," Dean added, smirking as he elbowed Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said, laughing as he looked at Dean. "I'm good for more than a fight!"

Dean smirked at Harry, getting a wicked glint in his eyes. "Want to prove it?"

Harry looked at Dean a moment, grinning, then looked back down at his plate and stabbed the last bit of egg. "I can't, I'm taken."

"By who?" Draco asked, looking surprised as he paused with his scone halfway to his mouth. "You're the vestal virgin of Gryffindor, Potter, how can you be _taken_?"

Harry just smirked at Draco and lifted his fork. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Harry chewed placidly as Draco rolled his eyes and said scathingly, " _Yes_ , Potter, I think we've _established_ that. Now you are _supposed_ to answer me. It is called having a _conversation_."

Harry swallowed quickly and then laughed. "Since when do _we_ have conversations?"

"He's got you there!" Dean said, laughing at the surprised look on Draco's face. "Why don't you go try the Ravenclaw table, Draco? I hear Kevin's lonely, he just broke up with the poofter he's been sneaking about with." Dean paused artfully, then pretended to recall something and added, "No, wait, he mentioned last night that he's looking for someone a bit more butch than the last boy, so you might not be his type..."

Draco dropped his scone on the empty plate in front of him and stood suddenly, spots of colour high on each cheek as he glared at Dean. "Fine." He looked at Harry, still glaring, and added frostily, "Just remember one thing, Potter. I'm one of Professor Snape's friends, very nearly family, and I'm sure he'll not be pleased at you making such an arse of yourself."

Harry snorted, obviously amused as he picked up his pumpkin juice. " _Professor Snape_ hasn't said a thing about being nice to you, Malfoy." He took a drink and then gave Draco a slight smirk as he added, "Even Sev doesn't ask me for miracles."

Draco huffed angrily and turned away, stalking back towards the Slytherin table with his nose in the air as the Gryffindors snickered.

Ron grinned at Harry and said, "Good one, Harry."

Harry returned the grin and then took another drink of his juice before he asked, "Did you ever get the plans for the party settled?"

"Not yet, nobody can agree on a night to have it," Ron replied. Seamus, Dean, and Ginny all started talking at once, fussing at Ron and resuming the argument they'd been having while Harry was in the faculty room.

Harry smirked, proud of the success of his diversionary tactic, and went back to eating his breakfast, listening to his friends talk and trying not to think about the fact they'd all be leaving the next morning. He was glad he was staying behind, but he knew he would miss them.

 

.:.

 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron made their way into the Gryffindor tower several hours later, talking back and forth as most of their classmates were headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. "I still can't believe how he acted at breakfast," Ginny was saying as she stepped into the common room. "He was at _least_ as much of a bastard for our class as he's ever been. He made us scrub the desks so they would be clean for next term. _Without magic!_ "

Harry laughed, following Ginny through the portrait hole. "What did you expect, Gin?"

"Well, for him not to act like he had his _knickers_ in a wad would have been nice!" Ginny replied in obvious annoyance as Harry stepped past her to move towards his room. "I haven't seen him _that_ obnoxious since the time Colin blew up his desk, and nobody's done anything to _deserve_ it this time!"

"Maybe he's trying to make sure the students know he's still an arsehole," Ron said as he and Hermione followed them through the nearly deserted common room. "A lot of people caught him acting human this morning, after all. Whole school's talking about it."

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Ron as he opened the door to his room and then moved inside, leaving the door open. He walked towards his bed with the others following him in as he said, "I think he just doesn't want to let everyone see what he's really like. He's the youngest teacher in the school, for now at least, and I think he acts like he does so that we'll forget that."

"What do you mean, for now?" Ginny asked alertly, watching as Harry sat down at the foot of his bed. "Do you know who the new flying teacher next term is, Harry?"

"Maybe," Harry replied, "Dumbledore offered me the job and Sev encouraged me to consider it, but I haven't decided if I'll take it or not yet." His expression grew a bit wry and he added, "It sounds like fun, but I think I might have problems with the students. I mean, all of the ones who will be back next year know me at least by sight, and they'll tell the firsties about me. How do I referee Quidditch for people I've shared detention with?"

Ron and Ginny both looked surprised as Hermione sat down next to Harry and smiled at him. "It could be awkward, Harry, but I think you'd like it. You _do_ love to fly, and teaching what you love to do is _always_ easier than you think it will be. You should be in the air, it would be a shame for you to give it up."

Harry looked at Hermione, smiling. "Sev said almost the same thing." Harry grinned suddenly and added, "He also said I am, and I quote, 'the best Seeker he's ever had the pleasure to watch'."

Ginny grinned and nodded as Ron laughed and said, "He doesn't even _like_ Quidditch!"

"Well, no, I didn't think so either," Harry replied with a laugh, "but he did say it would be a shame for me to give it up."

"He goes to almost every game," Hermione said suddenly, making the others look at her. "And he usually makes a wager with Professor McGonagall, I've heard her muttering when he's won."

"Which team does he bet on, now that Slytherin isn't playing?" Ginny asked as she, Ron, and Harry all stared at Hermione in surprise.

"Well," Hermione replied with a sudden little grin, "he took McGonagall for ten Galleons on the Cup."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped as Ginny asked incredulously, "Our own Head of House bet _against_ us?!"

"Not precisely," Hermione said, grinning wider. "I was sitting by her in the stands, and from what I heard the bet was whether or not Harry would win the game without allowing any other score. McGonagall was annoyed enough to fuss about Harry costing her ten Galleons because he wouldn't even let his _own team_ score, then it seemed to dawn on her Gryffindor won even if she didn't and she started cheering with everyone else."

Harry didn't even think before he said, "I didn't want to give up _any_ advantage in my _last game_. It's not my fault the Snitch was so easy to find. When I saw the chance to catch it, I did."

"And won us the Cup!" Ginny added, grinning at Harry. "I thought you did a _smashing_ job, Harry. We'll miss you on the team next year."

"Too right you will," Ron agreed, smirking. "You're only half the Seeker Harry is."

"Then I must be pretty bloody brilliant," Ginny replied quickly, smirking right back at him as Hermione and Harry both laughed. "Our Keeper on the other hand, well... Dennis should do nicely."

"Dennis _Creevey_?!" Ron asked, incensed. "Even _Hufflepuff_ will run right over him!"

"That shows what _you_ know, Ronald Weasley," Ginny replied with a disdainful snort. "He's been practicing quite a lot while you're too busy goofing off to even come to the pitch. He's been flying Keeper almost every Wednesday with me, Derek, Morag, Terry, and Mandy, and he's very good!"

"You've been practicing with the _Ravenclaws_?!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny gave him a dirty look, her eyes narrowing. "For the last three months I've been practicing with anyone who was on the pitch because my _own bloody team_ was too busy to practice with the _three people_ who'd be left when _you lot_ all graduate!"

Ron stared at Ginny in shock as Harry flinched and said, "I meant to come to more practices, Gin, really I did."

Ginny glared at Ron a moment longer and then turned towards Harry as she sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "Oh, I know you did, Harry, you had NEWT's to worry over. I should have thought about the fact most of the team were seventh years at the beginning of the year and done something then when we all had free time. By the time it dawned on me you'd all really not be here, it was too late."

"Harry will be here," Hermione said suddenly, smiling. "He can help you with the team next year. Madam Hooch helps the teams that have to train new players, so there's no reason why Harry wouldn't be able to."

"But that won't be good, he'll have to help _everyone_ ," Ron said, frowning a bit. "Even the Slytherins."

"Seems to me they need help the most," Hermione said then, looking serious.

"They've lost the whole team except Malfoy to the Death Eaters," Harry agreed with a nod, "and even he won't be here next term. They have to start the season without even _one_ experienced player. I don't think a team has ever done that before."

"But Harry," Ron protested, "They're _Slytherins_. You'd help them against your own House?"

Harry looked at Ron for a moment, trying to think of how to put the way he felt into words, and then said quietly, "Ron, _I'm_ as good as a Slytherin. I'm in love with their Head of House, and going to be living with Sev at the very least, hopefully a lot more." Ginny stared at Harry but he didn't notice as he continued calmly to Ron, "I almost _was_ a Slytherin, Ron, and they're going to be as much my House as now Gryffindor is. Hating them will just make more of them go bad now that we've finally got a chance for a new beginning with them. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I won't be a part of that."

Hermione nodded, smiling proudly at Harry as she leaned closer to him and impulsively grabbed his hand in both of hers, shaking it. "Well said, Harry! There needs to be a voice of reason among the students, and you are the next best thing. The House rivalries have gone on for too long. We all need to work together again and stop letting bad blood set us up for more Dark Lords."

Ron turned to Ginny, taking in the shocked expression on her face. "Gin, _you_ agree with me, right? They've gone 'round the bend!"

Ginny looked at Ron, blinking, then turned back towards Harry. "Apprenticing is one thing, but, just-- You're in love with _Professor Snape_?!"

Harry nodded, his surprised look quickly fading into a sheepish smile. "Sorry to spring it on you like that, I thought Hermione would have told you by now."

"Wasn't mine to tell," Hermione said then, giving Ginny an apologetic look. "I hope you understand."

Ginny nodded quickly, waving one hand in dismissal a lot like her mother did when she was in a hurry. "Of course I understand, don't worry, just-- Harry, why _Snape_?!"

Harry chuckled, getting a wry twist to his lips. " _Everyone_ reacts like that, so I suppose I'd best get used to it." He paused, looking down as he smiled and added, "Well, except Remus. _He_ just said it was about time someone looked past all those thorny walls of his and saw Sev again." Harry smiled fondly at nothing for a moment as the other three watched him, and then seemed to remember where he was and looked up at Ginny again. "And it's a lot of things, really, but it comes down to the simple fact I like him quite a lot, and I trust him with my life. He hated me for a long time because of who my father was, but he saw past it finally and we made a peace that grew into something pretty close to friendship."

Harry paused and looked down again, still smiling as he went on, "He said something this morning about me losing my standing in the Wizarding world if I were publicly in a relationship with him. I told him if I had to choose between being popular and having him, I'd choose him." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, making him look up, and then gave him a quick smile. Harry smiled back at her and then turned towards Ginny and went on, "When he said he'd choose me too, I didn't have any more questions. I love him and I want to be with him, and he's agreed to let me."

Ginny and Ron both looked at him in silence a long while before Ginny suddenly gave a nod and said bracingly, "Good luck with him, Harry. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry. "I think I know how you're feeling mate, and I'm glad you've found it too, finally." He laughed, and then added, "Even if it is Snape."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, both of you." He squeezed Hermione's hand then, giving her a sudden grin as he added, "And you, too. You accepted it easier than anyone but Remus."

Hermione smiled and said simply, "You love him."

"Yeah, I think I do," Harry replied with a bright smile, then he chuckled. "And hopefully soon I'll even get up the nerve to tell _him_ that, instead of just everyone else."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you said you told him you'd choose him over the whole Wizarding world, right?" Harry nodded and then she went on, "Well, _everyone_ who knows you knows you'd _never_ live Muggle. You might as well have told him you choose him over the whole world, and _that's_ as good as saying I love you. More, even. The only friends and family you have are _all_ wizards, so you were as good as saying you chose him over everything you love, Harry." Hermione noticed Harry's surprise and her expression suddenly became a bit uncertain as she asked, "You _did_ mean it like that, didn't you?"

Harry let out a little laugh. "Oh yes, but I hadn't thought it out, really, I just knew it was how I feel." He smiled suddenly. "And that definitely explains the smile I got from Sev when I said it. I'll never forget the look in his eyes."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but before she could begin there was a knock on the open door and Neville stuck his head in. "You'll miss lunch altogether if you don't head down soon. I thought I'd remind you on my way down."

"Thanks, Nevvy," Ginny said with a quick grin, standing up to walk towards the door. "I'll walk down with you." She grinned over her shoulder at the other three and added, "I'll save you lot a bite."

"Thanks, Gin. We'll be along in a minute," Hermione replied, smiling, then watched Ginny and Neville leave before she looked at Harry again. "Do you _want_ the job as flying instructor, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, his smile widening. "Yeah, I think I do. Sev didn't mind the idea so it won't interfere with my Apprenticeship, and I do love to fly." He paused a moment and then added, "And I would really like to be able to help the Quidditch teams." He looked over at Ron apologetically. "All of the Quidditch teams."

"Don't look at me like that, Harry," Ron said quickly, "You were right, the Slytherins _will_ need your help more than anyone else. I was being a prat again."

"You do that a lot you know," Harry teased, grinning as he let go of Hermione's hand. He stood up and moved quickly towards the door as he added, "You're more like Draco than you'd like to admit."

Ron laughed and jumped up, heading after him. "I'll get you for that one, Harry!"

"You've got to catch me first!" Harry replied, laughing as he ran across the common room. He pushed the door open and then pelted off down the stairs with Ron in close pursuit.

Harry was the better flyer and Quidditch player of the two by far, but Ron was faster on foot because of his longer legs. Unless the stairways managed to split them up, it was a foregone conclusion that Ron would catch Harry rather quickly. Hermione was sure she'd find them wrestling on a landing long before she got to the Great Hall, if they didn't run into a professor before then and get detention their last day in classes. Running on the stairways broke at least two school rules and was sure to get them a scolding, especially when the Head Boy was involved.

Hermione snorted softly and followed them at a much more sedate pace as she muttered to herself, "And they're both officially _men_ now."

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

During History of Magic, the Gryffindors finally settled on having their end of term party over the second entire weekend after school was out so that all of their friends could come. Ron and Dean both liked the schedule when the party would be, but they were on opposite sides of the argument about the other arrangements and neither one wanted to lose. They didn't pause in their argument when the class ended, heading off towards the dungeon while they argued back and forth heatedly.

Harry and Hermione followed them through the halls towards the Potions classroom, listening bemusedly as Ron and Dean debated and occasionally interjecting a word or two. The crux of the argument was simple and a little silly by Hermione's standards, though she and Harry could both completely understand Dean's position.

Ron had enjoyed the leaving party Fred and George threw for their class even though it hadn't been nearly so well funded as this year's party would be. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was doing so well that Fred and George had agreed to pay for the party as a graduation present to the whole class, a welcome surprise for the Gryffindors. Dean had no problem with any of that and was properly grateful to the twins, but Seamus' suggestion that they get Fred and George to supply a karaoke machine for the party was a completely different story.

The particular karaoke machine in question had a curse on it that made whoever was holding the microphone dance and sing to the song whether they wanted to or not. Combined with the fact that the karaoke machine also chose the song for you, it had made for a hilarious party for everyone but the poor unfortunates actually conned into singing. Ron had tried the machine at the last party and had to sing _No Surrender_ by Bruce Springsteen, whom he had never heard of before but decided he quite liked. He and most of the others saw no reason not to risk it again, but Dean was claiming he still had nightmares about his own experience with the machine.

Dean had also agreed to sing a bit at Fred and George's party, and when he had touched the microphone, he had been stuck with Madonna's _Like A Virgin_. The karaoke machine had coerced him to perform on a convenient table, complete with the stage choreography from her infamous television performance. Not only had he made a complete fool of himself, but he had also pulled several muscles he was rather fond of using and hadn't been able stand when the song finished. He had needed a painkilling draught just to walk to the Floo and had been laid up in bed for most of a week afterwards, too embarrassed to go to St. Mungo's, so he had no desire to risk a repeat performance.

The four of them had just reached their desks to sit down when Severus spoke, surprising Ron and Dean into silence. "You may have noticed that Draco is not here. He was excused from class so he could attend a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Potter, might I have a word with you?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied immediately, picking up the book he had brought to read. It was another of the books Remus had picked out for him from amongst the Black family library and Harry carried it with him as he walked quickly to Severus' desk, on the off chance it might be another Severus was looking for. Knowing Remus, it was another rare volume despite the fact that the name, _Understanding the Principles of Potions Work_ , sounded vaguely like a first year textbook.

"Have you thought about taking that position, Harry?" Severus asked as Harry stopped next to his desk, looking closed and impassive as ever but for a glint in his eyes that made Harry smile. He had spent months watching Severus at every opportunity and seldom missed it anymore when he was amused by something. The sparkle in Severus' eyes always gave it away.

"Yes, I have," replied Harry, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the class as he grinned at Severus and laid the book on his desk. "I'll accept it if you don't mind, Sev. I think that I might be able to do some good as the flying teacher, especially for the Slytherins. They'll need quite a bit of help if they're to make a decent showing at Quidditch next year."

"You bloody traitor!" Seamus exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "You're going to help the fucking _Slytherins_ against your own bloody _House_?!"

"That will be _quite_ enough, Finnegan," Severus said in a quelling tone as he stood, giving Seamus a hard look. "If you are incapable of watching your language in the presence of young ladies, I am _quite_ confident that _I_ can control your mouth."

Seamus sat down quickly but he continued to glare at Harry angrily as he muttered, "Yes sir."

Severus moved to stand in front of his own desk, frowning at Seamus as he went on as though Seamus hadn't spoken. "I, personally, would have thought you might show a bit more of that _vaunted_ Gryffindor loyalty and give a Housemate the benefit of the doubt before you began calling him a traitor. Evidently I expect too much of you."

Seamus blushed then, his angry scowl fading as he realized his classmates were staring at him as if he were mad. He sat there flushing for almost a minute before his expression hardened again and he blurted, "He said he was planning to help the other team. That _is_ being a traitor. Sir."

Dean snorted and leaned forward over his desk to swat Seamus on the back of the head. "Shut _up,_ Seamus, that's _Harry Potter_ you're talking about. He wouldn't turn on his friends for anyone or anything, and you bloody well _know_ it."

"Yeah, Seamus, you're being stupid," added Neville from his seat next to Seamus, who had half-turned in his seat to glare at Dean. "Next term the Slytherin team won't have even _one_ experienced player. They'll need all the help they can get."

Seamus gave Neville a dirty look and opened his mouth to reply hotly, but he didn't get a chance to before Hermione cut him off by saying firmly, "And we _don't_ need a new year of Slytherins hating the world because we Gryffindors won't help them." Seamus looked at Hermione then, again opening his mouth to reply, but she went on as if she didn't notice. "It's as much our fault as anyone's that so many of the Slytherins of our year became Death Eaters. We didn't give them much choice."

"Very astute, Granger," Severus said. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

The students all looked up at him in shock because he never awarded points to Gryffindor, especially not during the last week of the term.

Severus scanned the room, meeting their eyes by turn as he said calmly, "Granger is quite right. Most who went over to Voldemort had no friends outside Slytherin House and no one on the side of the Light to turn to should they have wanted a way out of what their families planned for them. Draco grew up knowing me quite well, and by the time he began his fifth year he trusted me more than his blood relatives for various reasons I'll not go into. He stood with us when it came time to choose because he trusted my judgment. He trusted that I would see to it that he wasn't disgraced as I was, but the other students would not take a similar risk with their inheritances."

"So, what you're saying," Parvati half-asked timidly, "is that if Harry makes an effort with the first years next year, he could stop some of fighting?"

Severus leaned back against the front of his desk. "I believe so, yes. Five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione spoke up almost as soon as Severus finished, adding, "Harry could do quite a lot to put an end to the hate I think. The feud has gone on so long none of those fighting even know the _reasons_ anymore. First years are simply told that they should hate other students because of which House they're sorted into."

Seamus looked at Harry with slightly more respect, asking, "So you're Apprenticing to Snape to try and stop inter-House rivalry?"

Everyone in the room looked at Harry then, and he shifted slightly under the sudden attention. "I hope that I can help make everyone see that the time for fighting each other is over now that Voldemort is gone, but that's not why I'll be staying here. I'm staying because this is where I belong."

"At Hogwarts," Dean said, looking questioningly at Harry.

Harry shook his head and looked at Severus as he swallowed hard and then said quietly, "With the man I love."

"Well," Dean said to nobody in particular as there were exclamations of disbelief from the students, "that explains why he told me he's taken."

Severus gave Harry a wry smile that was almost at odds with the soft happy light in his eyes, ignoring the muttering of the students who quieted almost immediately anyway to hear what his reply would be. "You never do anything halfway, Harry, do you?" he asked, his tone bemused. "Always too talkative for your own good."

Harry grinned impishly, relieved. "Maybe you can teach me to keep quiet."

Severus laughed, startling several of the students and making them stare. "I'm the best Potions Master in Britain, Potter, but even I can't work miracles."

Ron, Dean, and Parvati snickered at that while Harry smirked at Severus and said, "I'm _sure_ you could find a way to keep my mouth occupied, if you _really_ thought about it."

Severus' eyebrows went up as his eyes widened in surprise, and his shocked expression made Dean laugh as Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione all giggled.

A little smirk quirked up the corner of Severus' mouth a moment later, and when Harry's cheeks flushed slightly in reaction, Severus had to resist the urge to do something he would probably regret later. He snorted softly instead and said, "You'll ruin my reputation yet, Potter. Go sit down and behave yourself for a change."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, grinning as he turned to go sit back down next to Hermione. He was glad not only that he'd not gotten into trouble for baiting Severus so openly, but also that Severus had taken the teasing for what it was and responded in kind.

Severus looked at the rest of the class, carefully ignoring Harry as he said, "With the way gossip circulates in this school, I am quite sure you'll have heard about the sixth years spending their hour scrubbing desks this morning, and the other seventh years cleaning the storage rooms last period. Since this is your final class with me, if you can keep it down to a dull roar you'll not have a similar fate." Ron and Dean grinned at each other as the other students' expressions brightened, but Severus paid them no mind. "I _do_ request that you stay in your seats and attempt to act your age though." He finally looked towards where Harry was watching him with a little smirk, then snorted, adding, "And Harry, do try _not_ to incite another riot."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, grinning even wider.

Severus snorted again and turned away, picking up the book Harry had laid on his desk and then walking into his office. "See that you do."

The students all turned then to look at Harry, who blushed and asked, "What? Why is everyone _staring_ at me?"

Dean snorted, grinning, then reached towards Harry across the desk between them. "I want to shake the hand of the reason Professor Snape let us have a free period today instead of scrubbing mucky cauldrons."

Harry laughed and shook Dean's hand even as he protested, "I'm sure he had already planned it."

Parvati shook her head. "Not according to Padma. _She_ told me just before class that we would have to finish cleaning the storage room. They were only half through with all the cauldrons yet to do."

"Hey, you're good for something after all, Harry," Ron said then, grinning and leaning away as Harry made as if to lunge across the desk at him.

Dean laughed and shoved Ron while he was distracted by Harry's lunge, almost pushing him off his chair and earning a grin from Harry. "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean replied with an answering grin, dodging when Ron attempted to cuff the back of his head.

"I said act your _age,_ boys, not your shoe size," Severus called dryly from his office, distracting Ron and Dean and making everyone look in that direction. Severus had left the office door open and was watching them over the top of _Understanding the Principles of Potions Work_. "If sitting at your desks is not physical enough for you, Weasley and Thomas, I am _certain_ that I can find you work to do."

Ron and Dean both shook their heads quickly. "No sir, sitting at our desks is fine," Dean added.

Severus snorted and went back to looking through the book, ignoring the giggles from Hermione and Parvati as he added, "And you _were_ right for once, Weasley; Potter _is_ good for something. He manages quite well to serve as a bad example to the rest of you."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, looking surprised as the rest of the class started laughing.

Severus just kept scanning the index of the book, smiling slightly to himself.

 

.:.

 

The Gryffindor common room was loud and boisterous that evening after the end of term feast was finally over. An impromptu party had sprung up among the students who were too excited to sleep after winning the House Cup yet again, and Ron and Dean's quick trip through the hump-backed witch to Hogsmeade had supplied the group with butterbeer and sweets. Most of the younger children had stayed up to participate, leaving the dorms empty but for a few couples who had snuck away to have some privacy before they would be parted for the summer.

Grades had been posted in the common room when they returned from the last class of the day. It hadn't surprised any of the seventh years to see that either Hermione or Harry had top marks in every subject, though Hermione had muttered a bit about the fact Harry outscored her in Potions _and_ Transfiguration. Hermione had the most NEWT's in their year, more than any of the others could remember any one student getting while they had been at school. Ron had gotten the fifth highest marks in their year, right behind Dean and Parvati, and everyone in Gryffindor had managed to pass their courses except Colin, who had failed Advanced Potions rather abysmally.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just as pleased with their grades and the end of school as the other students, but they didn't join in the partying. They went into Harry's room as soon as they returned from the feast to pack his things so he could move into his new room, and it wasn't long before their excitement had faded away. They were quiet as they began gathering Harry's things, not really wanting to say what was on their minds or think about the fact that they would have to say goodbye in the morning. The three of them wouldn't see each other very often after Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts, other than the party they had planned, and they didn't find much joy in finally seeing the end of their last term anymore.

They busied themselves in different parts of the room, not looking at each other or speaking as they went through Harry's things and boxed them up to be moved. Ron had immediately called packing Harry's few personal possessions and clothes into his trunk, clearing out his wardrobe with surprising efficiency. Harry had settled on putting his books into three crates conjured for the occasion and was separating them into boxes according to which books he hadn't yet read and which ones he thought Severus might want to look at. Hermione had taken the task of going through Harry's desk and was neatly colour-coding the edges of each scroll according to subject before shrinking them to pack them into filing boxes by year.

Harry had finally begun to purchase a few personal items during the last two years because he had known he wasn't returning to the Dursleys. He had accumulated more books over the last term than in his first five combined, and he had kept all of his notes and assignments from his sixth year classes to study during seventh year, another luxury he hadn't had before. He had finally discovered enchanted eyeglasses and then bought himself a pair that would not fog up, fall off, or break early last summer. A nice pair of boots for Quidditch had followed a few weeks later, as well as his own Quidditch robes, but off the pitch he still dressed much more plainly than most of the other students. He had only his school robes, one set of nice dark green dress robes that made his eyes seem twice as vivid, and some Muggle jeans and t-shirts he had bought at the beginning of sixth year that were all too small. Most who knew Harry despaired of ever seeing him in anything other than his uniform; he habitually wore it even on weekends, and hadn't worn a pair of jeans since the start of term.

Harry finally looked up as he put the last of his books away to see Ron was sitting on the end of the bed next to Harry's open trunk watching Harry with an unhappy expression, his fingers lightly toying with the Quidditch uniform lying forgotten in his lap.

"I hate this," Ron said suddenly then, frowning down at the rich red robe he was holding. "We were supposed to all go on to London _together_ , not split up to do three different things alone."

"You won't _be_ alone, Ron. We'll be sharing a flat, remember?" Hermione replied, looking up from sorting scrolls. "I'll not have to live on campus at Oxford, so we'll be together every night. If you pass your exams, you'll be working with Tonks and the others so you'll have friends around. You'll enjoy it, Ron, I _know_ you will. You've always wanted to be an Auror."

"And what if I fail?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione worriedly as Harry stood to walk to his wardrobe and finish packing the clothes. "If I can't pass the tests without you two to help, what then?"

"Then you'll go to work in the Ministry with your father," Hermione replied calmly, beginning to file scrolls into the two boxes again. "Or you could work with Fred and George, we all know they'd love to have your help full time." Hermione glanced up then and saw Ron make a face at that idea, so she added, "You could even go on to study healing with me, you've got good enough grades."

"Oh, no," Ron replied, shaking his head vigorously, "there's no way I'm signing on for another _two years_ of schooling! I just--" Ron broke off and sighed, then sighed and admitted softly, "I'm going to _miss_ this. We've spent _seven years_ in each other's pockets except for summers, and now we'll all be off to do our own things, for good. It's a little scary."

"You'll do well, Ron, don't worry," Harry said then, giving Ron an encouraging smile as he laid the last of his jeans in his trunk.

"How about you, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at him seriously. "All of the teachers have plans this summer away from school, even Hagrid, and there aren't any students who need to stay over. How will you be able to stand spending the summer here with no company except for Snape and the house elves?"

Harry laughed, his green eyes suddenly sparkling with amusement. "Ron, you're quite forgetting that Sev is high on my list of things I want to do. I hope to learn quite a lot over the next eight weeks."

Hermione giggled at that, blushing, and Ron wrinkled his nose and threw the Quidditch robes at Harry as he exclaimed, "Eww! Harry, that's _gross_!"

Harry laughed and laid the robes carelessly in the top of his trunk. "No, it's the _truth_. I'm looking forward to a few weeks alone with him. I can't help it you're too straight to appreciate that."

Ron shuddered, giving Harry a dirty look. "It's not just that I don't like guys, it's that it's _him_. He's as ugly as _sin_ and greasy to boot; nobody but _you_ would want to think about _Snape_ like that."

"Um, that's not quite true," Hermione said then, making Ron look at her in shock. When she saw his expression, she went on quickly, "A lot of the girls quite like his voice, and he has really nice hands."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, grinning, "Are you trying to tell us you have a crush on Severus?"

"No!" Hermione was quick to reply, but then she blushed furiously. "Not anymore anyway."

Harry laughed as Ron said, "It's official; insanity _is_ contagious." Ron jumped up off the bed, looking from Harry to Hermione and then heading quickly for the door as he added, "I'm getting out of here before I catch it. I'm going to go pack so I don't have it to do in the morning." Ron opened the door, letting in the sounds of the party as he hurriedly stepped outside and then closed it behind himself with a bit more force than necessary.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

 

.:.

 

Harry sat alone in his new room several hours later, the silence almost unbearable now that Dobby had gone. He had always been alone at night this last year so he was used to it, but somehow tonight he felt even more alone than he usually was. Even though he was exhausted, he was wide awake with sleep far out of his grasp as he thought about his relationship with Severus, or lack thereof.

As much as he had put a brave face on for Hermione and Ron, he wasn't quite as certain about the next eight weeks as he had let on. He dreaded when everyone he knew would depart in the morning almost as much as he dreaded when most of the professors would leave the next day, leaving him in the huge old castle with just Severus and the house elves, who he wouldn't see at all unless he took to hanging out in the kitchens. The fact Severus couldn't quite keep a scowl on his face when he was around Harry anymore was mute testimony to the fact that they were friends of a sort now, but Harry wasn't quite so sure about the rest as he pretended to be. He _wanted_ to be as close as he possibly could be to Severus physically _and_ emotionally, he knew that, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to go about getting there.

Friendly flirting was easy for him, Remus said he took after his father in that, but Harry had no idea how to go past that into anything more serious. Sure, he had pursued Cho as a fourth year, but he had done so with absolutely no luck until _she_ began to pursue _him_ as a fifth year. He had thought they were doing well then, despite his complete ineptitude at the whole dating thing, only to have her tell him one evening that he needed to find a nice boy to date because he was obviously quite queer.

Harry hadn't had any idea at the time why she had reached that conclusion and he hadn't ever really spoken to anyone about it, but he had finally decided it had something to do with the fact he hadn't tried anything while they were snogging. Of course, after he had realized that, he had soon realized he didn't really _want_ to try anything with her. It wasn't long after that when he had seen George and Lee in the showers after a game and came to the conclusion he really was queer. Rather literally.

So there he was, nearly eighteen years old and sitting alone in the dark in boxers and an old t-shirt that was worn so thin it fit like a second skin. He was too awake to sleep and too tired to go find himself something constructive to do, and the man he had been having steamy little dreams about for the last year was sleeping in the next room.

If he were brave, he could pretend he needed something and go wake Severus, but he had no clue what he might possibly ask for. Dobby had been painfully eager to please and had left him over an hour ago with everything he might _possibly_ need, including a pot of hot chocolate. Besides, Harry was feeling very much the coward, so he just curled up in the old chair he had asked Dobby to bring into his room, his feet tucked up under him and a mug of lukewarm hot chocolate in his hand as he stared into the fire.

Harry heard the sound of a door open quietly and looked up as the light flared on in the bathing room, surprised to see that he had left the door open earlier.

Severus moved into the doorway a moment later, looking first at the bed and then towards the fire as he said quietly, "I thought you were in bed hours ago, Harry."

"I wasn't sleepy," Harry replied softly, resisting the urge to say more as he took a sip of his un-hot chocolate and watched Severus, who was wearing a thin green robe he had tied loosely about himself.

The robe left a goodly bit of Severus' pale chest visible to Harry's interested gaze, and the dusting of fine black hair drew his gaze like a magnet. He had thought Severus would have a mostly hairless body because of the complete lack of stubble on his face and the lack of hair on the back of Severus' hands. The dark curls were a surprise, and Harry suddenly wanted to run his fingers through them to see if the hair felt as soft as it looked.

Severus simply watched him for a little while, taking in the picture Harry made curled up in the firelight in the heavily pillowed old chair that somehow looked right in the room even though it was in a darker shade of Gryffindor red. Harry's legs were bare and gleaming in the firelight, quite pale and more muscular than Severus had expected, and he fought the urge to stare at them as he finally asked softly, "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Harry shook his head with a wry smile. "I've no idea what time it is, but I'm sure if I take anything this late I'll _never_ wake up to see everyone off. Ron and Hermione plan to leave right after breakfast."

Severus nodded, conceding the point. "True, it isn't wise to sleep less than eight hours after taking Dreamless Sleep. Sunrise is only about three hours away."

Harry made a face and groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair. "I might as well dig a book out then, I'm not remotely sleepy."

"Would you like some company?" Severus asked quietly after a long moment of silence, making Harry jerk his head up and stare at him in surprise. Severus felt his face heat up slightly as he added, "To talk, I meant."

Harry blinked twice, sure he'd imagined Severus _blushing_ , and then spoke his next thought aloud without thinking. "Sure, if you want, but I'd not mind company of the other sort either." As soon as he said it, his cheeks flushed but he forged on, deciding to embarrass himself completely now and get it over with. "I was just wishing I had the guts to say something to you."

Severus looked at him inscrutably for a long moment and then said quietly, "I'll be right back."

Harry watched wide-eyed as Severus stepped back into the bathing room and closed the door behind him. He continued staring at the door a long moment before he looked back at the fire, trying to decide whether he was hoping Severus would be back to talk or to do something else. He noticed his body's reaction to the idea of doing something else then and flushed bright red again, wishing he were wearing a robe. He shifted in the chair so that his arousal wouldn't be quite so obvious just as the door to the bathroom opened again and then closed.

"Make your choice, Harry," Severus said then, drawing Harry's gaze to the darkened corner where the door was. "Sleep, or talk."

Harry stared at Severus for a long moment before he swallowed hard and then said quietly, "Sleep?"

"Don't sound so sure, Harry," Severus said dryly, his lips quirking into a slight smile. "You may make me begin to wonder if you are regretting that you asked me to stay."

Harry set his cup aside and stood, turning away from the fire quickly so that Severus could only see his silhouette as he moved towards the bed. He stopped near the foot, looking seriously at Severus as he said softly, "I don't regret it, I'm just surprised. I thought it would be a lot more difficult to get near you."

Severus chuckled softly and turned towards the bed, bending to fold back the covers. "I did not say I would have sex with you, Harry. Sleeping never hurt anyone and is seldom a mistake at three in the morning." He untied the belt on his robe then and Harry swallowed hard, watching avidly as he shrugged out of it to reveal quite a lot of lean pale skin and deep green boxers that matched the robe. Severus tossed the robe across the foot of the bed and then finally noticed Harry staring and gave him an amused look. "Harry, I know you've seen a man in his underpants before. You are one yourself and you've shared a locker room with an entire Quidditch team for the last seven years, but go ahead and get a good look if you'd like."

"Sorry." Harry blushed bright red and looked away as he hoped fervently that Severus wouldn't comment about how very aroused he was. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't be sorry," Severus said more quietly then, making Harry look up to see an odd expression on Severus' face that he didn't recognize. Severus turned away to climb into bed, moving to the far side and settling comfortably on his back before he patted the bed next to him. "Come on, Harry, you need to get at least a little sleep."

Harry hesitated a moment longer and then slid under the covers, careful not to touch or even look at Severus as he laid very still.

Severus sighed after a few moments and then said patiently, "Harry, I won't bite. You will never sleep unless you relax."

"I'm not sure I can," Harry replied softly after a moment, feeling like he was blushing all the way to his toes. "All I can think about is the fact that I'm finally in bed with you."

Severus rolled to his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he looked at Harry, who was staring at the ceiling and still wearing his glasses. "Would you like me to go?"

"No!" Harry replied a bit too loudly, and then flushed even redder as he closed his eyes, mortified. "But, maybe you should. I'll never sleep with you this close."

Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then asked suddenly, "Do you _really_ trust me, Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to look at Severus in surprise. "Of course I do."

Severus smiled. "Good. Take off your glasses and roll to your side, facing away from me."

Harry stared at him a moment, his heart fluttering wildly, then rolled away as he pulled his glasses off to put them on the bedside table. He shifted a bit to get comfortable and then opened his mouth to ask why just as the bed shifted. He gasped softly as he felt Severus move close behind him, sliding his arms around him and gently pulling Harry back against his surprisingly solid chest. "Now relax," he whispered in Harry's ear, "and get some sleep."

Harry shivered as Severus' warm breath ghosted against the side of his neck and his ear, swallowing hard at the unmistakable feeling of an erection against his arse. "This _really_ didn't help, you know."

Severus chuckled and rubbed Harry's stomach gently as he repeated softly, "Relax, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded slightly, shifting to lean back against Severus' chest a bit more firmly and then laying very still as he closed his eyes, wanting to memorize the unfamiliar but welcome feeling of being held. Severus kept breathing slowly and evenly near his shoulder while long delicate fingers rubbed slowly across the thin cotton covering his stomach, and Harry soon relaxed almost in spite of himself. He drifted off to sleep after only a few minutes, feeling safer and more loved than he had ever before felt in his life.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Severus woke up slowly a few hours later, nuzzling into the sweet-smelling hair in front of his face without really thinking about it. The body in his arms shifted slightly, pressing back against him with a little pleased noise that made him bite his lip to stifle a groan. He hadn't spent the night with anyone since not long after he was in school himself, and he had missed waking up with someone more than he had realized. Even though the firm arse pressed against his cock was a sort of exquisite torture, he quite liked waking up with an armful of warm, muscular Harry.

 _'This was not your best idea, Severus_ ,' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see black hair and stretch of soft, tanned skin that practically begged to be kissed. ' _You told the boy you weren't going to have sex with him yet. Don't make a liar out of yourself, no matter_ how _delicious he looks. He_ trusts _you.'_

 _'And he_ would _be delicious, I'm sure,'_ that sly little internal voice that had always reminded him of Lucius whispered into his mind. ' _You know he'd love for you to--'_

 _'Shut up, you_ ,' Severus thought furiously, ' _and go away_ _!'_

"Mmm, g'morning," Harry mumbled. He rubbed back against Severus again then and the feel of Harry's arse flexing against his erection made Severus groan softly as Harry spoke again, sounding a bit more awake. "You're very nice to sleep with, Sev."

Severus kissed the nape of Harry's neck before he could stop himself and then whispered against his skin, "So are you, Harry."

Harry made a pleased noise and turned his head to look at Severus, his sleepy eyes making Severus think of the dark green velvet bed curtains in his own room. Harry gave him a sweet little smile and then turned in Severus' arms to face him, draping one arm around Severus' waist as he looked into his eyes and whispered, "You're nice to wake up to, too."

Severus smiled, his eyes soft and dark as he moved one hand to gently brush Harry's shaggy hair back from his face and repeated, "So are you."

Harry stared into Severus’ eyes for a moment, smiling softly, and then moved a little closer as he let his gaze shift to Severus' mouth and whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to scare you away."

Severus chuckled softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair and looking into his luminous green eyes. "You won't scare me, Harry."

"Oh good," Harry whispered just before their lips touched, lingering only a moment before he made a soft noise and pulled away slightly only to kiss Severus again, sucking gently at his lower lip. He pulled away a second time after a minute or two, his eyelids fluttering open so he could look into Severus' dark eyes as he whispered, "I do love you. I need you to know that."

Severus' expression softened into something gentle and loving as a smile curved his lips. "I know, Harry."

"Good," Harry murmured, smiling. He kissed Severus again before he laid his head against the pillow, smiling at him. "'Cause I wouldn't want you to ever doubt it."

Severus chuckled softly, tightening his arms around Harry for a second before he loosened his grip and lifted one hand to stroke Harry's hair again as he murmured, "I care about you too, Harry. Until recently I hadn't even considered sharing my life with someone in longer than I care to admit. I don't want to rush things between us."

Harry's green eyes practically glowed with happiness as he replied quietly, "No rushing. We'll go as slow as you want."

Severus smiled and kissed him again, lingering to suck gently at Harry's lower lip a moment before he pulled way and rolled to the far side of the bed. He threw back the blankets then and reached for his robe as he said wryly, "And part of going slow includes making myself get out of your bed while I still can."

Harry chuckled and stretched as he watched Severus stand up and wrap the robe around his lean body before he started around the bed towards the bathroom. Harry suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be up early and sat up abruptly, making Severus look at him in surprise. "What time is it?"

"I haven't got a clue," Severus replied, walking into the bathroom as he added, "But I'll go look."

Harry grabbed his glasses and then scrambled out of bed to go to his trunk, flipping the top open and then digging past his Quidditch uniform to get out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As soon as he found them, he stood suddenly and pulled off his shirt, reaching for the clean one just as he heard Severus say, "It's nearly eight, and I'm going to go before I'm any more tempted to have _you_ for breakfast."

Harry laughed, blushing and looking up just as Severus disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Harry looked back down at the shirt in his hands and pulled it on quickly, grinning and wondering how long it would be before Severus didn't walk away anymore. The way Severus had held him while he slept and awakened him so sweetly that morning, Harry didn't think it would be long before he was allowed to have more than a kiss and a cuddle. He hoped it wouldn't be; waking up with Severus' hard cock still nestled against his arse had only made him want to learn why that felt so good.

Harry reached for his jeans, stepping into them quickly and then moving across the room towards his shoes. He had to stop and hold his breath a little so he could zip and button his jeans, and he made a mental note as he bent to pick up his shoes to take an afternoon soon to go shopping. His jeans were so tight that they would have been desperately uncomfortable if they weren't worn so soft and flexible. He pulled his trainers on without socks and then walked over to the bed to grab his wand before he hurried out of the room, heading directly for the nearest student bathroom and hoping that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too upset about him being a bit late.

Harry missed the covetous looks he got from a few people as he walked quickly towards the Great Hall a little while later. He was completely oblivious to the fact he looked rather edible in his tight jeans and too-small t-shirt even though he had totally forgotten to comb his hair and had a few inches of bare ankle showing above his trainers. He was feeling lighter than he had in months, partially because he hadn't walked around in just a t-shirt and jeans since last summer, and was grinning even though his friends were all leaving. His doubts from the night before were long gone, chased away by the strong arms and soft lips he had awakened to. He was happy for himself and for his friends and sure that they would all do well in their chosen paths.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he began to walk along the nearly deserted tables, not at all surprised to see that the only people in the room were a few seventh years with just Professor Lupin there to keep an eye on them. He _was_ surprised to see Remus and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Neville though. He knew that his friends were the only Gryffindors besides Harry to have already passed their Apparition tests, but he also knew that professors and guests never sat at the student tables.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw him, grinning as he jumped up off the bench. He moved to give Harry a hug as he added, "Congratulations on your grades, Remus says you had the highest in the school in some of your courses."

Harry returned the hug, grinning, and then moved around the end of the table to sit down across from the others, next to Dean. "Yeah, I did better than I thought I would."

"I knew you could do it, Harry," Remus replied with a proud grin, "You've a lot of Lily in you. She had the highest marks in our year."

Sirius laughed and nodded, elbowing Remus in the ribs. "Which old Moony here wasn't too thrilled about. He was pretty loud about the fact he didn't like taking second spot."

Ron laughed and looked at Hermione as he opened his mouth to say something, but the look she was giving him made him shut his mouth quickly as Harry and Dean both snickered.

Remus wasn't paying attention to the teenagers' exchange, instead looking at Sirius as he replied, "If you think _I_ wasn't happy, you should have heard how Severus reacted when he got _his_ marks. Lily and I both outscored him in Transfiguration and Charms, and he was quite annoyed even though he made us look like idiots in Potions and Defence. I heard McGonagall talking about it that afternoon, and she said the paint would have begun to peel from the walls if he'd gone on swearing much longer."

Harry laughed, his green eyes bright and dancing with laughter as he asked incredulously, "Sev, swearing?!"

Sirius looked at Harry in surprise at his use of the nickname, but Harry didn't notice as Remus looked at Harry, grinning, and said, "Oh yes. He had quite the mouth on him back then, partly because of who his friends were I think, but mostly because the man's got a wicked sense of humour."

"Did you know him very well?" Hermione asked then, her expression curious as Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville all looked interestedly at Remus.

"Better than most, I think," Remus replied with a quick smile. "He and I were assigned to share a desk in Potions class our first year at school, and we were friends of a sort until Sev got on James' bad side over Lily." Remus looked a little unhappy at that, adding, "Lily was Severus’ closest friend outside Slytherin, and when James noticed her, he made Sev's life hell. Lily stopped spending time with him mostly to protect him I think, but Severus didn't see it that way. That was when Severus began to hate James; the incident at the Shrieking Shack just made it worse."

" _I_ made it worse you mean," Sirius said, frowning.

"I didn't say that," Remus replied, looking calmly at Sirius. "And if I thought that, I would have said so. We were _all_ to blame for what happened that night, and none more so than I. I _was_ the one who nearly killed Severus, after all." Remus looked at Hermione again then, changing the subject slightly as he added, "In answer to your question, I knew him fairly well then, but Lily knew him better than anyone probably ever has except Lucius Malfoy. Lily is the reason Severus came back to the Light."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise, missing the sudden look of understanding on Hermione's face.

Remus nodded. "Yes. Severus was ordered by Voldemort to help track down your parents because he had been so close to Lily, but even though he hated James, he couldn't make himself hurt her. He warned her of Voldemort's plans instead, and at her urging he approached Dumbledore about spying for the Light." Remus looked down a moment and then lifted his gaze back to Harry's face. "Lily and James died only a few months later, and something seemed to die in Severus too. He was a right bastard to anyone and everyone who attempted to talk to him after that, until recently."

Harry gazed seriously down at his still empty plate, thinking, but he looked up quickly when Neville suddenly stood.

"I hate to say it, but I've got to be going. Gram's waiting breakfast on me. I'll see you all at the party."

There was a round of goodbyes from everyone and then Neville left them to sit in silence for a moment before Hermione abruptly asked, "Harry, did you get everything unpacked?"

Harry looked up, shaking his head. "No, I didn't bother. I thought it would give me something to do later."

"Why were you up so late then?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink."

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"What'd you do all night, if you didn't unpack?" Ron asked, looking puzzled, then Harry blushed slightly and Ron made a face. "Eww, never mind, I don't want to know."

Dean elbowed Harry, smirking. "Were you _finally_ getting a bit of play?"

Sirius looked surprised and then nauseated as Harry laughed and gave Dean a shove, trying to ignore the blush still on his cheeks. "No! We didn't do anything I swear. I stared into the fireplace a while and then went to bed around three."

"Alone?" Dean asked then, still smirking, and Harry's face blushed bright red despite his best intentions, making Dean laugh.

Harry gave Dean a dirty look, still blushing as Ron made a face and exclaimed, "Talk about too much information!" Harry and Dean looked at Ron then as he shuddered and added, "I so did _not_ need to know that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Quit being so _dramatic,_ Ron."

"I'm inclined to agree with him, myself," Sirius said then, and the obvious disgust in his voice made Harry look at him apprehensively. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry, I know you're too old for me to tell you what to do. I'd just rather not be told about it."

"I wouldn't have told you," Harry replied, and then he poked Dean in the side, giving him an obviously faked glare. "But _somebody_ is nosy."

Dean grinned unabashedly. "I sure am." Harry couldn't help a laugh.

They all heard the unmistakable sound of the main doors opening then and looked up to see Severus walking towards them. He looked across the hall, catching the eyes of the only other people still in the room, three seventh years sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "The term _is_ over," he said dryly, "I believe you're free to go gossip elsewhere."

Mandy, Terry, and Susan stood and headed hurriedly for the door as Severus continued towards the head of the Gryffindor table, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards slightly in amusement as he paused behind Harry. He looked at Dean and then at Ron and Hermione as he casually rested one hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Congratulations. You three will not have to listen to one of my lectures ever again."

Harry and Remus both laughed at that as Harry half turned to look over his shoulder at Severus, missing the look Sirius gave them as he grinned up at Severus. "Don't you mean that you're glad you've gotten rid of another class, Sev?"

Severus snorted, smiling slightly. "No, your lot was actually fairly tolerable, except for Longbottom. I may throw a party when both Creevey boys are finally out of my dungeons for good. My fondest hope is that one of their abominable potions renders them sterile."

Harry, Ron, and Dean laughed at that while Hermione giggled and Remus grinned, saying, "Surely the boys aren't _that_ bad, Severus."

Severus let out a short laugh. "They make Longbottom look like someone in _Harry's_ league." Remus chuckled, knowing Severus' opinion of Neville's Potions skills, and Severus added, "Between the two Creevey boys' foul-ups I've replaced my classroom desk more in the last term than in the _ten years_ before they began school here. I'd quite like to keep the same one more than a month next year."

"You need to put an Impermeable on it," Sirius said then, drawing everyone's attention to him to see that he was watching Severus and Harry with a disapproving frown.

"Impermeables aren't as invulnerable as their name suggests," Severus replied calmly, "especially where student potions are concerned."

"I would think that as their _professor_ you'd need to keep a closer eye on those two, then." Sirius' eyes were hard as he looked up at Severus, ignoring the annoyed look Remus was giving him.

"Sirius, stop it," Harry said before Severus could reply, causing the others to notice Harry's angry expression. "You're being insufferable."

Sirius scowled at Harry. "I was merely making a comment, Harry, in an attempt to help."

Harry snorted, annoyed. "Oh, yeah, _sure_. It is so _very_ helpful for you to make comments about teaching when you haven't got the slightest ability to do it yourself. If I'd been left to _you_ when I was learning to be an Animagus, I would have likely gotten myself _killed_ because of all the details you forgot."

"At least I never took advantage of someone I was supposed to teach!" Sirius replied hotly, glaring at Harry. "He's supposed to be your professor, not make you into his _catamite_."

"Maybe I am just a _catamite,_ Sirius, if that's what you want to call me," Harry replied flatly, his eyes hard and angry, "but at least he doesn't have a _wife_ and _child_."

Ron's eyes widened at that and Hermione bit her lip, looking worried while Remus looked down at the table.

"Don't you _dare_ compare _him_ to James!" Sirius exclaimed. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"And neither do you," Harry replied in the same flat, angry tone. "You're making assumptions based on stupid prejudices and _childish_ grudges you should have grown out of a _long_ time ago."

"You've no right to call _me_ childish," Sirius yelled angrily, "jumping into a relationship with the first bastard to give you the time of fucking day! You're wasting your life on _him_ because you're scared to leave here!"

"Both of you stop it," Hermione said loudly then, making the others look at her in surprise as she glared first at Harry, who had just opened his mouth to reply, and then at Sirius. "You're _both_ acting like four year olds in _desperate_ need of a nap!"

Harry snorted and folded his arms across his chest, but he didn't say anything else. Severus' hand on his shoulder tightened reassuringly as he stepped closer to Harry, letting Harry lean back against him.

Dean spoke then before anyone else could, glaring at Sirius. "Harry did _not_ jump into a relationship with the first person to look at him, Mr. Black. If he had, he'd have been in Oliver Wood's bed the day he won his first game against Slytherin, or at the very least in _my_ bed _years_ ago." Sirius looked surprised and then angry, opening his mouth to reply hotly but shutting it with a snap as Dean went on, "If you want to call anyone _here_ a whore, at least pick the right person. I've slept with more people _this morning_ than Harry has in his whole life, and I'd be willing to bet I've got everyone here beaten for sheer numbers, even _you_."

Dean stood up suddenly then, looking at Harry and giving him a quick smile that was only slightly forced as he said, "Hedwig can find me when you want to talk, Harry, wherever I wind up. Drop me a note and we can do lunch or something." He looked across the table at Hermione and Ron then and gave them both a smile, avoiding looking in Sirius' direction. "See you all at the party." Dean turned to walk away then, making it only a few feet before he looked back and added, "I think you're a very lucky man, Professor Snape."

"I agree, Dean," Severus replied quietly, smiling. "Thank you."

Dean nodded and turned away, walking quickly along the tables and then out of the room.

The six people remaining at the Gryffindor table endured an uncomfortable silence for a little while after that because no one was quite sure what to say.

Harry finally looked at Sirius and said quietly, "You're my godfather, and you were my father's best friend. I care quite a lot about you myself, Sirius, but don't _ever_ try to make me choose between you and Severus. If you do, then you'll be making the choice for me. Sev would _never_ ask me to choose him over you because he knows you and Remus are the closest thing I have left to family, besides Hermione and the Weasleys."

Sirius stared down at the table for a moment, thinking, and then he looked up at Harry. "It's just-- It's bloody hard seeing you with someone who James and I both hated so very much. It would be like me sleeping with Lucius Malfoy and then tossing it in your face."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but Severus did and he said quietly, "It was just as hard seeing Lily with someone who hated _me_ so much, and for less reason. She was my best friend, and you and _your_ best friend saw fit to make it impossible for me to talk to her simply because James wanted no competition for her time." Sirius looked down, knowing that was true, and then Severus added, "I believe twenty years is long enough to hold a grudge, Sirius. Over the last few years I've finally realized that I'm willing to let go of my past so that I can make the most of my future. I would very much like to build a future for myself that includes Harry."

"Well said, Severus," Remus said, making Sirius look up again. "You know I'd never encourage Harry to make a mistake, Padfoot. I've spent a lot of time with Harry the last few years, and with Severus." He smiled suddenly, then added, "I think they'll do well together, and I know Severus would never hurt him."

"Thank you," Harry said, drawing Remus and Sirius' attention to him again. "This wasn't a sudden decision, Sirius, and I didn't make it lightly. I had hoped you would be happy for me, but I'll settle for you just tolerating the fact that I love him. I want to be with him and I'm very happy that he's been kind enough to allow me to stay."

"Purely selfish on my part," Severus said quietly then, making Harry look up at him. He gave Harry a soft smile and added, "I feel twenty years younger when I am with you, and quite a bit more human as well. I could no longer be happy without you, Harry. "

Harry smiled back, his green eyes sparkling, and Sirius watched them smile at each other for a few moments before he suddenly said, "I'm an arse, we all know it. You two are obviously gone on each other." Harry laughed, surprised, and looked at Sirius to see him smiling even though there was a sullen, defeated look in his eyes. "I'd like to apologize to both of you for being the world's biggest prat."

"No, that's Percy!" Ron said, grinning. "It's in his job description and everything."

Hermione gave Ron a little shove, smiling at him as Severus looked at Sirius and said, "Apology accepted."

Harry nodded quickly. "And thank you."

Sirius gave Harry another smile that didn't reach his eyes and then suddenly seemed to remember something, glancing at his watch before he jumped to his feet. "Blimey! I have to run, I'm supposed to be at the office in ten minutes. Ron, Hermione, congratulations again, and do invite me to the wedding."

Hermione smiled, nodding as Ron grinned and said, "Definitely!"

Sirius grinned at them, then looked at Harry as he said simply, "Be happy."

Harry nodded, smiling, as Severus said quietly, "He will. I shall see to it."

Sirius gave Severus a forced-looking smile and then patted Remus' shoulder as he asked, "You coming, Moony?"

Remus nodded, standing up and smiling at Ron and Hermione as Sirius hurried towards the main doors. "It has been a pleasure to teach you both."

Hermione beamed at him. "It was a privilege, Professor Lupin."

Remus grinned at her, reaching out to pat her shoulder as he said, "Remus, Hermione. I'm just a friend of the family now, no more stuffy titles." Hermione giggled and nodded as he added, "And I'll see you all at the party, if not before then. George sent me an invite; seems I'm his favourite professor ever, but I think that's mostly because I'm to bring the Guinness." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed while Remus grinned and waved as he began jogging towards the door.

Hermione stood up with a reluctant expression. "We should be going, too. My parents are expecting us for brunch."

Ron stood up too, making a face as he said, "And then Mum expects us for afternoon tea. She's got Bill and Charlie coming in for a party because she's so proud that I got more NEWT's than Percy did. Now if I don't pass my Auror exams, she's going to kill me."

Harry laughed. "Then I guess you'd better take them quick, before you have time for forget everything."

Ron's expression brightened. "Hey, I hadn't thought about that! I've already been studying the last three months, may as well make good use of it!" He grinned at Harry. "Thanks!"

Hermione reached for Ron's hand, smiling at Harry and Severus. "We should see you both again soon. Enjoy the peace and quiet."

Severus nodded as Harry smiled and said, "We will, definitely. Take care."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, her eyes shining with sudden tears even though she was smiling. She began dragging Ron towards the door as he grinned at Harry and replied, "You too, both of you."

Hermione paused right at the door and whirled suddenly to grin impishly at them as she called, "Invite us to the wedding!"

Harry and Severus both laughed as Ron called, "And remember you're to be best man at mine, Harry!" Ron dragged Hermione out the door before she could say anything else, leaving Harry and Severus alone in the Hall.

Severus watched as Harry looked down at the table for a few minutes before he shifted a little closer to him, putting both hands on Harry's shoulders as he asked quietly, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry leaned back against Severus, closing his eyes as he simply let himself enjoy the fact that he finally had someone of his own to lean on, figuratively and literally. "Yeah," he said softly after a minute or two, "I'll just miss them."

"I know you will," Severus replied, rubbing Harry's shoulders gently. "You could have gone with them today. I'm sure they would have welcomed you, Harry."

Harry shook his head slightly, opening his eyes as he tipped his head back a bit further to look up at Severus. "This is their big day to be heroes with their families because they've done so well in school. They deserve to share the spotlight only with each other, not with the Brat Who Wouldn't Die."

Severus smiled softly, looking down at Harry as he moved one hand to stroke his cheek lightly. "You are a very good friend to them, Harry, and wiser than your years."

Harry leaned his cheek into Severus' hand, giving him a sudden smile. "I've had a lot of stuff squashed into my years."

Severus chuckled. "I suppose you have at that." He looked down at Harry a moment longer and then patted Harry's shoulder and said quietly, "I would much prefer to spend the day alone with you, Harry, but I've got to go pick up a few things. Would you like to come along with me?"

Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Definitely! Where are we going?"

"London and then Glastonbury," Severus replied, smiling at Harry's enthusiasm. "But first we'll have to go to our rooms so you can change."

Harry gave him an obviously faked pout. "But these clothes are comfortable."

Severus snorted softly, smiling as he pulled away from Harry to begin walking towards the door, seeming not to notice when Harry jumped up to follow him. "You'll be mobbed if you go out in public like that, Harry, especially in Wizarding areas."

Harry looked down at himself in surprise and then looked back up at Severus as he asked, "What's wrong with my clothes? Everyone wears jeans and t-shirts."

"Among Muggles, Harry, yes, but if I recall correctly most of them _don't_ wear jeans that fit like a second skin," Severus replied, his tone that of someone explaining something exceedingly simple that shouldn't have needed explained at all. "Those trousers leave absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and while it's quite a good look on you, it is not one I would prefer you share with compete strangers."

Harry grinned at that, hurrying a bit so that he was walking next Severus to instead of behind him as they turned into the hallway leading to the dungeons. "You like how they look?"

Severus gave Harry a very familiar look that plainly said he was an idiot. "Harry, even the _flagstones_ like how you look in those jeans. Since I am most definitely _not_ made of stone, it's very safe to say that I enjoy them."

Harry smirked. "If you like them, that's an even better reason for me to wear them."

"You're missing the point, Harry," Severus said, looking amused. "I don't want people staring at you in them all day, especially not in Wizarding circles. You would earn a definite reputation, as would I for being with you and letting you dress this way in public."

Harry smirked a little wider as they stopped at the door to their rooms and watched as Severus tapped the stone and muttered the keyword, then he said, "They may look, Sev, but _they_ can't touch."

"They'd better not," Severus agreed with a sudden smirk of his own as he stepped through the door. "I'm not a very nice man and I don't share worth a damn."

Harry followed him inside, laughing as he let the door close behind them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was nearly dark when Harry dropped a bag on the couch and flopped down in his overstuffed chair with a groan. He propped his booted feet up on the coffee table one at a time, allowing each one to land with a thud as he exclaimed, "I am _never_ buying clothes again!"

Severus walked in through the open door to Harry's bedroom and crossed the carpeted floor to look down at him. The amused look in his eyes was at odds with his stern expression as he let his gaze roam from Harry's booted feet along his black trousers, up over the simple button-front white shirt to finally rest on Harry's face. "You _will_ buy presentable clothes again, Harry, even if I have to force you."

Harry gave him a faked pout, his eyes sparkling at the lingering way Severus had looked at his body. "But I _hate_ trying on clothes," he protested, idly wondering just how slow they would have to go. "The old geezer in that portrait outside the dressing room at Madam Malkin's wouldn't quit _leering_ at me!"

"You _did_ look quite good in most of the things you tried on there today," Severus replied calmly, his gaze wandering back to Harry's lower lip. "I'm looking forward to when we go back to pick up your teaching robes. Madam Malkin will have to do another fitting and I'm quite sure she'll be beside herself at the opportunity to work on you."

"I think you enjoyed today _way_ too much," Harry said then, his pout getting a bit more sincere even as he made a mental note that Severus seemed to quite like his mouth, too. "You're a severe disciplinarian who's supposed to keep me locked away in a dungeon working my fingers to the bone. You're _not_ supposed to be the tall, dark, and sexy man sitting in the corner of a busy shop _snickering_ while the sales ladies make comments about how wonderful my arse looks in my new trousers."

"They were quite correct," Severus replied, his lips twitching slightly. "And you were relatively safe with them, even if you were blushing as red as a Weasley's hair. They are all happily married."

Harry gave him a dirty look. "You're cruel."

"Yes, I am," Severus agreed, smirking suddenly. "Best you learn that now."

Harry looked at him a moment, trying hard to scowl even though he wanted to laugh, and then his expression brightened suddenly. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Severus' eyebrows went up at the sudden change of subject, amused as he replied, "We're to have dinner with the remaining staff in a few minutes, but after that I have nothing planned. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Harry replied, his boots hitting the floor with a thump as he sat up straight to look up at Severus and debated whether or not he was willing to risk reaching for him. "I should get a treat for putting up with all of that today."

Severus laughed, looking down into Harry's eyes and trying not to think about exactly how close he was. "A _treat_? Was Granger right that you're really four years old?"

"Eleven," Harry replied with a sudden little smirk as he leaned a little closer to Severus. "I started living the day I first saw you."

Severus snorted, unable to help a little smile even as he said, "There is so much wrong with that hopelessly sappy statement that I am just going to pretend you didn't say it. Try again."

"It's true! I just happened to meet you the day I arrived here," Harry replied as he lifted his hands to grab the edge of Severus' tunic, holding on to it as he smiled up at him. "If I was being 'hopelessly sappy', I would have said I started living the first time you kissed me."

Severus looked down at him a moment, still smiling slightly as he finally said, "I should have something scathing to say to that, instead of thinking how very kissable you look right now."

Harry smiled a little wider, tugging the edge of Severus' tunic. "You're welcome to. I promise I won't mind."

Severus chuckled softly, resisting the urge to let Harry pull him closer. "Maybe so, but I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Harry asked as the happy sparkle in his eyes faded and confusion took its place. "I sort of hoped you would."

Severus smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "We're supposed to be at dinner in five minutes."

"Yes, _and_?" Harry asked, letting go of Severus' tunic as he wondered if he had asked for too much, too soon.

" _And_ ," Severus echoed, his smile softening a bit as his fingertips moved to stroke Harry's cheek, "I'd prefer to take my time later and kiss you properly, not have to hurry it because we've got to go."

"Don't wake me up," Harry said, a sudden smile lighting up his eyes again. "I'm obviously dreaming."

Severus laughed softly and bent enough to reach down and take Harry's hand, tugging it to urge him to his feet as he stepped back. "You're going to completely ruin me."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as he smiled and stood up, holding on when Severus would have let go of his hand.

Severus gazed into Harry's eyes for a moment as the impulse to tell Harry to release his hand faded away, then turned to lead Harry by the hand towards the door. "I just actually considered skiving off the end of term staff dinner so I could spend the entire evening alone with you."

"Oh, good," Harry replied with a sudden bright grin. "Maybe by this time next year you'll do more than think about it."

Severus laughed and looked over his shoulder at Harry as they crossed the sitting room. "Do you want me to lose my job?"

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't sack you for missing a meal," Harry replied confidently, grinning as he watched Severus put his hand to the door. "He likes us too much."

Severus snorted and opened the door, releasing Harry's hand to gesture for him to go ahead of him. "Out! We'll not be testing that theory, at least not tonight."

"Party pooper," Harry replied, pretending to pout again as he walked out into the hallway.

"I am not now, nor have I ever been, a 'party pooper'." Severus stepped out of the door and then quickly walked past Harry, making him hurry to keep up. "I actually quite enjoyed them when I was your age, though I've avoided them since."

"You went to parties?" Harry asked, grinning suddenly and looking at Severus as they walked along the hallway leading out of the dungeons. "With music and everything?"

"Yes, with music and everything," Severus replied, amused. "Lucius built quite a reputation for himself with the parties he threw our last year in school. The Slytherin motto that year was, 'A party is never a success unless the law has to shut it down'. It was stolen from a Muggle band Lucius was rather fond of, but we Slytherins put our own spin on it."

Harry laughed, his eyebrows going up at the thought that Severus was ever so wild and carefree. "You're kidding!"

Severus gave him a mildly amused look before directing his gaze straight ahead again. "No, we all had quite a thing for rock music. Lucius maintained that it was the _only_ thing Muggles ever did right, and occasionally we'd go clubbing together to see a Muggle band or singer he just had to meet." Severus looked down at the floor then, his expression losing its amusement as he added more quietly, "It all changed rather drastically after he met Voldemort though, and before long Lucius was moving through the ranks to become the Dark Lord's right hand. Life wasn't something to enjoy any longer after that, it was merely something for Lucius to steal from others."

Harry reached out to put his hand on Severus' arm, stopping him near the foot of the staircases as he said softly, "I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head, looking at Harry. "Don't be. Lucius made his choices knowing full well what he was doing."

"Did you?" Harry asked then, looking seriously into Severus' dark eyes.

"I knew that Lucius knew what was going on," Severus replied with a tiny wry smile, then pulled away to continue towards the Great Hall as he said more briskly, "Come along, or we'll be late."

Harry followed in silence, thinking about what Severus had said and trying to fit it in with what others had told him. There was very little amongst the things he had heard about Severus as a teenager that made sense to him when added all together, and it seemed that learning more only made the discrepancies even more profound. Harry thought that knowing the whole story was important to understanding Severus as he was now, but he had little idea what it was he would know when that time came.

 

.:.

 

Harry yawned as he let Severus usher him back into their room several hours later, sleepily pliant as Severus muttered amusedly, "Remind me to teach you how to make a Sobriety potion."

"I'm not dru--," Harry yawned widely again in mid-word, "--unk, just sleepy."

Severus snorted softly, fighting the urge to laugh as he put his hand on the small of Harry's back and guided him around the furniture. "And the five glasses of wine you've had since dinner have nothing to do with it, I suppose?"

"Five?" Harry asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Yes, Harry," Severus said patiently as they walked into Harry's bedroom, mentally kicking himself for letting Harry drink so much. "Five glasses of rather strong red wine. Six if you count the one you had with the meal."

Harry looked thoughtful as they crossed the room, and when they stopped next to the bed he admitted, "Okay, I _am_ drunk." He yawned again and then added, "George says I'm a very boring drunk. I guess this is why. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Severus laughed, debating whether to help Harry undress for bed or not. "I'm sure Weasley would think so."

"Do _you_ think so?" Harry asked, looking concerned even as he yawned again.

Severus smiled, shaking his head and wondering why everything Harry did seemed so adorable when he hadn't thought of anyone or anything as adorable in a very long time. "No, Harry, but my motives are quite different. I'll be perfectly happy to let you sleep it off."

"Would you sleep with me?" Harry asked, and then raised a hand to slap himself in the forehead as he turned away slightly. "Merlin, forget I said that. You don't have to, I know you want to go slow. I'm sure I can fall asleep on my own tonight."

Severus moved very close to Harry and reached out to cup his chin and make Harry look at him, his fingertips sliding along Harry's jaw. "I'd very much like to hold you while we sleep, Harry, if you want me to."

"Always," Harry replied in little more than a whisper, his eyes making it very plain just how much he wanted that as he leaned into Severus' touch. "I've never felt as at home as I did when I woke up in your arms."

Severus smiled and leaned even closer, cupping Harry's jaw in his hand as he kissed him softly and then pulled back just enough to look into Harry's eyes. "It's where you belong, I think." Harry gave him a sweet smile and Severus ran his thumb slowly across Harry's lips as he added quietly, "I don't know how you've done it, Harry, but I can't imagine being happy without you anymore."

Harry kissed Severus' thumb and then whispered against it, "I'll be with you just as long as you'll let me stay."

Severus moved his thumb aside and kissed Harry again, lingering a moment before he pulled away to look into Harry's shining green eyes. "I haven't let myself get attached to anyone in longer than I care to admit, but over the last six months I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You made me remember what it was like to be happy and in love today. I had thought I would never be either one again."

Harry rested his hands on either side of Severus' waist, moving closer to him and looking into his eyes with a soft smile as he whispered, "I love you, too."

"I know," Severus replied, smiling as he moved to cup the sides of Harry's face in his hands. He closed the small distance between their lips to kiss Harry again, sucking gently on his lower lip and drawing a soft hungry sound from Harry as his hands tightened on Severus' waist, pulling them closer together.

Severus broke the kiss after a moment, licking delicately at Harry's mouth and drawing a soft little noise from him before he whispered against his lips, "You taste divine." He kissed Harry again then, their lips moving slowly together, and then pulled away to gaze into Harry's heavy-lidded green eyes. "I could kiss you for hours I think."

"Please do," Harry replied, sliding his hands around to Severus' back as he stared up into Severus' dark eyes. "I can't think of a better way to spend the night."

"Nor can I," Severus replied softly, sliding one hand up Harry's jaw to run his fingers through his hair. "But we _should_ go to bed. You've had too much to drink and you were awake the majority of last night."

Harry pressed his body against Severus' a little more firmly as he gave him a sudden impish little grin. "We should go to bed, yes. So you can kiss me some more."

Severus laughed, moving his hands to Harry's shoulders and pushing him away gently. "Get ready for bed, then we'll see."

Harry leaned up to kiss Severus once more and then let go and stepped back. "Are we still going to go slow?"

"If we can, yes," Severus replied, giving Harry an amused look. "Why?"

"Then it won't do any good for me to ask you to join me in the shower," Harry replied, looking wistful as he began to unbutton his shirt. "I definitely need one."

Severus snorted softly, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he moved towards the bathroom. "You're exactly right."

"That it would do no good to ask, or that I smell?" Harry asked, not sure whether to laugh or be annoyed.

Severus paused with his hand on the bathing room door to look over his shoulder at Harry, a tiny little smirk on his lips. "Both."

Severus stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as Harry laughed and called, "It's your fault, dragging me all over Britain today!"

There was no answer, but Harry hadn't really expected one. He pulled off his undershirt and then sat on the edge of the bed with another yawn to take off the boots he'd bought that morning at Madam Malkin's, vaguely wondering why he hadn't begun wearing Wizard-made boots years ago. These looked vaguely like a sort of Muggle boots that Harry had always liked the look of, though he had never owned any. They were spelled to always fit and never chafe or blister his feet, and after walking around in them all day he thought they were quite the most comfortable shoes he had ever worn. He had just taken off his socks when he suddenly wondered if the spells that made these boots so comfortable could be applied to his Quidditch boots. After considering it only a moment, he made a mental note to find out since he would be wearing them even more often next year.

Harry grinned suddenly at that thought and stood to take off his trousers, remembering the staff meeting. Professor McGonagall had been very serious about him taking on the 'grave responsibility' of Madam Hooch's classes until Xiomara had told her that he'd not be teaching Transfiguration, just 'how to stay on a bloody broom'. It turned out that he would have the hour-long flying classes to teach two days a week for the first month of school, and then after that he'd only be required to supervise a study hall, teach any students having trouble with flying in his free time, and be at the pitch when students reserved it for practices after classes. Neville was the only person in Harry's year who had needed extra lessons and Madam Hooch assured Harry that was typical, so that wasn't likely to take a lot of his time. Being the flying instructor was the only teaching position that required no paperwork other than turning in a list of students at the end of the class with a notation of whether they passed or failed. The largest portion of Harry's time would be left open for him to use as he wished, or more precisely as Severus wished since he would be instructing Harry.

Harry thought he could do some real good helping the first years with their homework during study period, especially the Muggleborns. He was looking forward to the start of term and the chance to make a difference, much to Severus' amusement. Harry's offhand comment that he'd do his best be available to help the Slytherin students anytime he was needed seemed to have dismayed McGonagall, again amusing Severus, though Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, and Xiomara had all praised him for being willing to help Gryffindor's traditional enemies.

Dumbledore had voiced the hope that Harry could stay closer to the students than the Professors to work as a sort of in-between in the future, and after Severus decided that Harry could do most of his own studying in the Potions classroom during Severus' own classes, Harry had agreed to try it. After some discussion among the Heads of House, it had been determined that Harry would be given free access to all of the dorms so that he could check up on students he thought needed extra help or just someone to talk to.

Harry bent over to pick up his pants and socks just as the door to the bathing room opened again, and after a moment Severus said, "Going slow is going to be ha-- Difficult."

Harry grinned and straightened up to look towards the door, tossing his clothes into the hamper Dobby had given him for dirty clothes and doing his best to ignore his blush. "Feel free to speed up any time you like."

Severus snorted, trying to hide his amusement as he watched Harry walk to his trunk and bend to get a clean pair of boxers. "You'd like that, I'm sure."

"Most definitely," Harry replied, straightening up again with a pair of red plaid cotton boxers identical to the ones he was wearing and then walking towards Severus, grinning.

Severus watched Harry move closer, thinking that his memories of Quidditch players having perfect bodies looked to be just as accurate after sixteen years. He waited until Harry had almost reached him and then let out a faked put-upon sigh and asked, "Whatever will I do with you?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Harry replied as he stopped in front of Severus in the bathroom doorway. He swayed closer with a sudden a wicked little grin and lifted his free hand to toy with one of the buttons to Severus' tunic as he added, "I've definitely got a few ideas."

Severus smirked at that and replied, "I just bet you do." He kissed Harry quickly, his teeth grazing Harry's lower lip, and then pulled away and crossed the bathing room to the door that led to his own room. "Let me know when you've finished your shower, Harry."

"I will," Harry replied with a sigh, walking into the bathroom as Severus closed the other door. He dropped his clean boxers next to the pile of folded towels on the counter near the door, then took off his underwear and laid his glasses on the counter. Walking into the spacious tiled alcove that held the shower, he was glad to find out that, like all the showers he had used at Hogwarts, it turned on without prompting. It also seemed to know exactly how hot to make the soapy water that poured down over him and Harry relaxed with a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he began to run his hands over his body.

 

.:.

 

Severus walked into his room and stopped near the foot of the bed, looking at the thick dark green comforter. He didn't really see it as he began to unbutton his tunic though, instead remembering how very tempting Harry had looked walking towards him. Harry wasn't tall, but he had a beautiful body with well-defined muscles and just enough body hair that Severus didn't feel like a pervert for wanting him so very much.

 _'You should just go for it,'_ an annoying little mental voice whispered. This time it reminded him of Lucius after a bit too much of his 'enhanced' weed, when everything was a wonderful idea even if it involved streaking through a packed club wearing only a strategically placed hat and a manic grin. ' _You want him and he is practically_ begging _you to shag him senseless. You haven't been shagged properly in years, and he looks to be well hung enough to make it interesting. He is just the type you always went for when we went clubbing: gorgeous and innocent, with an ass that just_ begs _to be fucked.'_

 _'I am_ not _going to take advantage of him_ ,' Severus thought, annoyed. ' _I'm not that man anymore.'_

 _'Too right you're not!_ _If you were, you would still spend the summer at the flat in Amsterdam, and you would get laid more than once a bloody year. You haven't made a decent hook-up in a fucking_ decade, _Sevvie! That's not even sad, it's_ _pathetic.'_

 _'That is not true! There was Darryl two years ago.'_

 _'Darryl doesn't count Sev, you_ paid _him to fuck you.'_

 _'Only the_ first _time_ ,' Severus thought acerbically, trying not to think about the fact he was essentially arguing with himself. Again. _'The boy was a prostitute, he had to have_ something _to give his pimp.'_

 _'It still took flashing a roll to get him into your room,'_ that annoying little inner-Lucius replied with a disdainful snort. ' _You are better than that. Hells, even_ Black _is better than that, and he isn't above much.'_

 _'That was completely uncalled for,'_ Severus thought angrily, shrugging out of his tunic to reveal a simple black shirt. He sat down abruptly on the foot of the bed, pulling one booted foot up to rest his ankle on the other knee and then tugging up his pant leg to begin unlacing his boot. _'I am in no way similar to that sanctimonious bastard.'_

 _'I think I just said that,'_ the little mental voice replied, sounding amused. ' _I've never been one to go for the furries, but at least he hooked up with his pet wolf without the aid of cash_ or _promises.'_

 _'Leave. Me. Alone.'_ Severus dropped his boot in the floor and shifted to reverse his position so he could take off his other boot.

 _'Ooh... Hit a wee bit too close to home there, eh, Sevvie?'_

 _'I didn't have to promise Harry a gods-be-damned thing that I didn't want for myself,'_ he thought icily, dropping the other boot to the floor with a thump and then starting to unbutton his shirt. ' _Now drop it!'_

Severus had the sudden mental image of Lucius dressed in studded black leather with the long dark purple hair he'd favoured their sixth year, smirking at him as he sang roughly, ' _So messed up, I want you here. In my room, I want you here.'_

 _'Shut up.'_ Severus shrugged out of his shirt and balled it up, throwing it angrily across the room where it landed in the floor next to his wardrobe. He flopped to his back on the bed then, staring up at the tapestry that showed a peaceful meadow in the Forbidden Forest as the mental voice went on with the song. It had been one of Lucius' favourites when they were teenagers, and it was still so ingrained in Severus' memory that he could practically feel the music throbbing in the air.

 _'Now we're gonna be, face-to-face, and I'll lay right down, in my favourite place.'_ Severus groaned and covered his face with one arm as the familiar voice went inexorably on in his head. He could easily picture Lucius strutting around his bed as that voice in his mind growled, ' _And now I wanna be your dog... C'mon Sevvie, sing with me!'_

 _'No. You are_ dead _and I am_ completely _insane to be talking to you!_ _I don't_ want _to be your dog again, Lucius. I don't want to be_ anyone's _dog.'_

 _'The best part of me lives on in the heart and mind of the only person who ever truly loved me_ ,' the voice answered immediately, softer and almost gentle. ' _Maybe a different song would sit better with you, Sev. Iggy had so many.'_

 _'No, not a different song_ ,' Severus replied, suddenly feeling very tired. ' _Just go away, Luc. Please.'_

The voice ignored him and began to sing again, softly this time. ' _Your skin starts itching once you buy the gimmick about something called love. Love, love, love... That's like hypnotizing chickens.'_

Severus stretched both arms over his head, looking up at the tapestry as the voice went on inexorably in his head, singing _Lust for Life_. He watched a Thestral cross above the meadow in the moonlight a few minutes later, but his mind wasn't really on the beauty of the scene. He was lost in memories of the best friend and lover he had lost so long ago, wishing not for the first time that they had been the same person.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Harry finished his shower and then went to put the wet towel and dirty clothes away. He paused a moment in his room to debate whether or not to go to Sev's room in just his boxers before he went to his trunk and dug his robe out. He shrugged into the soft, worn flannel, pulling it closed and tying it about himself as he walked through the bathing room to knock on Severus' door.

There was a pause of a few moments and then Severus' tired-sounding voice said, "Come in, Harry."

Harry opened the door slowly and stepped just inside, his eyes widening as he looked around. Severus' fireplace had elegant carvings of dragons around the sides with the ivy pattern from the main room echoed around and behind them. The delicate-looking mantle held three silver-framed Wizarding photographs, a small redwood box, and two silver candlesticks with tall candles that burned without flickering and put out more light than candles normally would. In front of the fireplace was a worn, comfortable-looking old green and white tie-dye patterned chair and a small end table that held a darkened lamp and a book.

Against the wall to one side of the hearth there was a set of wide waist-high black wooden shelves that held books, a collection of old-fashioned vinyl records, a Victrola-style record player, and another photograph. The centre of the room held a four-poster bed that looked similar to the one in Harry's room but for the size and the fact the deep green velvet bed hangings were quite a bit more beautiful. Along the wall on the far side of the room there was a wardrobe and a larger set of shelves that held various small objects Harry couldn't quite make out in the candlelight and more books. There were no wall hangings and only a small area rug by the bed and another in front of the fireplace, leaving the room, which was smaller than Harry's was, surprisingly bare.

Severus was sitting at the foot of the bed clad in only his trousers and watching Harry to see his reaction to the room. When Harry finally met his eyes he asked softly, "Not what you expected, I suppose?"

"Not really," Harry replied, stepping into the room a little further and closing the door behind him. He found his eyes going back to the photos as he went on quietly, "I expected something sort of like my room, with more of the fancy stiff furniture that encourages you not to sit down for long. This is nice."

Severus chuckled slightly at that, watching Harry as he said, "You're welcome to look at the photos if you like, Harry. I am quite sure your curiosity would make you look at them eventually anyway." Harry gave him a sheepish little smile and moved over to the mantle as Severus added, "And this room did have very different furniture at one point, but you're right, it was all quite uncomfortable, especially the bed. I believe it's all in one of the guest rooms near the Astronomy tower now, but I'd not swear to it."

"Why did you get so annoyed at Dobby for switching mine out, then?" Harry glanced towards Severus before he looked back at the photograph of a lanky dark-haired boy he felt like he should recognize. The teenager was standing in a simple but elegant frame with two obviously empty places to either side of him against a blurred-out background. He looked to be around fifteen with a narrow, willowy build, and was wearing simple black robes that gave little indication of how old the photo was. The boy began smirking after Harry had stared at him a moment, twirling a wand and occasionally turning his head to look off towards either side, revealing a silver earring glinting in his right earlobe.

"Because of what he replaced it with, of course," Severus replied matter-of-factly. "Red is such a gaudy colour for furniture. It reminds one of a bawdy house, and the addition of gold or yellow trim just makes it that much worse. Then of course there is the fact that much red in Salazar Slytherin's own chambers would have his portrait in the sitting room foaming at the mouth the first time you left the door open. He's really quite an opinionated man, even as a painting, and he would make certain we never heard the end of it, even if he was meticulously polite about it."

Harry laughed. "I hadn't thought of that. I suppose he wouldn't like it much." He looked back at the photos then, gesturing to the one he had been looking at. "Who are the people in these photographs?"

"That one is of myself." Harry's eyes went wide in surprise as Severus stood and walked over to join him. They watched together as the boy suddenly tucked away his wand and then an attractive girl in a brightly tie-dyed peasant blouse walked into the right side of the picture. The girl gave the boy a brilliant smile and then looked curiously at Harry as Severus said quietly, "The photo was taken on my thirteenth birthday, the first and last birthday that my parents allowed me to spend any way I liked."

"Who is she?" Harry looked at Severus, almost certain he knew the answer.

Severus smiled slightly at Harry and then looked at the girl again, his dark eyes a little bit sad as Harry watched him speak. "Your mother, Lily. That was one of the last times she and I spent an entire day together." Another figure walked into the left side of the photograph then and draped an arm around the dark haired boy's shoulders as Severus gestured towards it to draw Harry's attention. "Lucius was surprisingly charming that day, considering his low opinion of Muggleborns. It was the first and last time I was with them both for an entire day without a single argument or cross word between them."

Harry looked at the picture for a long moment, taking in how very happy Severus and Lily had looked and the satisfied smirk on Lucius' face. He was suddenly struck by the realization that the picture was very similar to one he had of himself with Hermione and Ron. He looked at Severus again then to see that he was watching him with a slightly curious expression. "Do you mind talking about my mother?"

"No, Harry, I don't," Severus replied, slightly surprised. He had expected questions about his relationship with Lucius, not about Lily. "What would you like to know?"

Harry looked at the photo again just as Lucius reached to tug Lily's hair, making her look at him as he said something that made her giggle. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and said something obviously scathing to Lucius, who didn't seem at all perturbed. Harry looked back at Severus and asked quietly, "Is what Remus said true? That my mother was your best friend? Until the Marauders got between you I mean."

Severus nodded, looking back at the photograph and drawing Harry's gaze to it as well just as Lucius leaned closer to the younger version of Severus, smirking, and said something that made Lily and the boy both blush furiously. "She and I were very close, similar to you and Granger I think, except that we were in separate Houses." He paused a moment and watched as Lucius nuzzled his younger self's ear and said something that made the blushing youngster lean closer with a little smile, then added more quietly, "It was very early in our third year that she fell for James. He was always a dashing young man, even I could see that, but no matter what your godfather might like you to believe he was really _nothing_ like you, Harry. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practically ruled the school then, and James was their star player. He enjoyed the notoriety that gave him, and lorded it over everyone with the able assistance of Sirius Black."

Severus looked down then, staring into the fire as he went on. "I was unpopular anyway, so when James and Sirius began making my life hell no one was willing to help me except Lucius and Lily herself. I could handle your father or Sirius if they were alone, but they never gave me that opportunity, and if Lily happened along she would step in to help me. James didn't like the fact she would stand up for me, so he and his friends would take it out on me at their next opportunity, usually without warning. It wasn't long at all before she began spending all of her time with James and her more acceptable friends, and I was so angry about the loss of my best friend that I let Lucius sway me to thinking all Muggleborns were disloyal and untrustworthy."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, just watching Severus as he stared into the fire, then he finally said softly, "Dumbledore told me once that I should keep in mind that Sirius' remembrances of my father were the fond recollections of someone who loved him. I didn't really understand what he meant then, but I think I do now." Severus looked up, surprised. "The way I think about Ron is very different from how someone like Draco does. It's easy for me to forget the things he's done that hurt other people or made them angry because he's my closest friend other than Hermione."

Severus gazed at Harry a long moment and then said softly, "You are wiser than your years, Harry."

The corner of Harry's mouth quirked upwards in half a smile. "I think we've been through that," he replied just as quietly. "I've had quite a lot crammed into my years."

Severus returned the smile. "I know, yet you still constantly surprise me."

Harry blushed slightly, smiling as he looked down, then he had a sudden thought and lifted his gaze back to Severus' eyes. "What about Remus? He mentioned that the two of you were good friends once."

Severus nodded and answered, "Remus and I sat next to each other in Potions during first year, and occasionally studied together after that. We were friends, possibly similar to your friendship with Thomas, but Remus' first loyalty was always to Sirius and then later to James because of Sirius. Remus is actually who introduced Lily to James."

Harry looked into Severus' eyes, sympathetic and a little sad. "It must have been hard for you to lose both of them because my father was such a prat."

Severus was so surprised by that, that he replied without thinking. "It would have been harder if Lucius hadn't been there to pick up the pieces."

Harry tilted his head to one side slightly, remembering what Severus had said about he and Lucius' partying as teens, then he looked back at the photograph. Lily had left the frame again. Lucius was whispering into the ear of the younger version of Severus, whose mouth was opened slightly and his eyes were closed, a look of obvious desire on his face. Harry watched Lucius run one hand through the other boy's hair, moving closer to him in a way that made it obvious they were much more than friends and that Lucius was completely in charge. "Was he very different then?"

Severus smiled slightly, watching the photograph with an unreadable look in his eyes. "The Lucius I knew before he met Voldemort was as different as he could possibly be from the Death Eater you met. He was a beautiful young man once, completely carefree and always pulling a prank or using his quick wit to get into or out of trouble. He was never an angel, no more than I am, but he wasn't completely bad either." He paused a moment to watch Lucius pull away from the younger version of himself, giving the boy the smirking predatory gaze that Severus so well remembered as he led him from the picture, leaving the frame empty. "He was the Slytherin version of your father I suppose; handsome, smart, and daring, and always surrounded by people. The biggest difference in them was probably that Lucius was popular with others because they wanted to see what he could do for them, not because they truly liked him."

"Why did _you_ like him?" Harry asked then, making Severus look at him again.

"I didn't just like him, Harry. I loved him more than I should have, and did quite a lot I'm not proud of to please him, including taking the Dark Mark and everything that entails." Severus gave Harry a sad little self-depreciating smile and then looked down into the fireplace yet again. "I was so taken in by the fact he said he loved me that I never thought to question it until after we both already had the Mark." Severus sighed, closing his eyes for an instant and then opening them again as he looked at Harry. He seemed not even to notice that some of his hair was hanging across his face as he said softly, "I was little more than his plaything, someone he kept around because he could use me, but I didn't see that until it was much too late."

"He wasn't good enough for you," Harry murmured as soon as he was sure Severus was through speaking. "You deserved better than that."

Severus smiled wryly. "Harry, you have very little idea of the things I did to please him. I am not a nice man."

"Maybe not, sometimes, but you are a _good_ man," Harry replied, turning towards Severus a bit more as he raised one hand to brush Severus' hair back from his face. "You made bad choices out of love, but when it came down to it you chose the right side, and I know you regret the bad things you did. That proves you're a good man. Evil people don't regret being evil, they just keep on hurting people until someone kills them."

Severus looked at Harry for a long while before he finally said softly, "You are the only student besides Draco in fifteen years who has seen me as anything other than someone to be hated or feared." He paused and then asked in an almost bewildered tone, "Why? What do you see in me, Harry?"

Harry smiled, the expression in his eyes soft and full of love. "I see the same things my mother did, I think. Not the Potions Master or the Professor or the former Death Eater, but the gentle, amazing man who is a loyal friend and would try to save someone's life even though he hated them because it was the right thing to do." Harry lifted his hand again then and ran his fingertips along Severus' jaw as he added softly, "I see the man I love, and who I would like to see truly and completely happy more than anything in the world. I think he's punished himself quite enough, no matter what he might have done when he was young and stupid."

Severus lifted his hand to cover Harry's as he turned slightly to kiss his palm, then he looked into Harry's eyes again as he lowered their hands, lacing their fingers together. He gave Harry the most open smile Harry had yet seen on his face and whispered, "I love you too, Harry. I can't explain how or why, even to myself, but know that I do."

Harry leaned up and kissed Severus softly, then pulled away to look into his eyes as he smiled and murmured, "Right now, I'd very much like to go to bed with you."

Severus smiled, not minding the change of subject. "I'd like that, too. Give me a minute."

Harry nodded, and then kissed him again quickly before he released Severus' hand and asked, "Your room or mine?"

"Whichever you prefer," Severus replied as he turned away to walk towards the bathroom, a smile still on his face. "My bed is the larger of the two, but if last night is any indication we'll not need much room."

Harry grinned, letting his gaze roam over Severus' lean body until he had disappeared into the bathroom, then he walked over to Severus' bed. Shrugging out of his robe, he laid it on the footboard before he moved to the head of the bed and started pull back the blankets. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye then and glanced upwards only to stop and stare in surprise at the moonlit scene above the bed. There were two unicorns in the meadow, one of them grazing while the other one, which was quite young, jumped and played, chasing a streak of silvery light that Harry realized after a moment was a fairy.

Harry was so entranced by watching the little unicorn and the fairy coax the larger unicorn into playing that he didn't hear Severus return from the bathing room. He started slightly in surprise when Severus wrapped his arms around his waist, bemused suddenly that he had been so entranced.

Severus kissed the nape of Harry's neck, then rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Beautiful."

Harry nodded, warmth spreading through his body as he felt bare skin against his back and turned his head to smile at Severus. "Aren't they? I've never seen unicorns play like that."

Severus' lips quirked into an answering smile. "I meant you." Harry blushed, looking down at the bed, and Severus kissed his shoulder before he whispered in Harry's ear, "You are so gorgeous that you tempt me without even trying."

Harry shivered and leaned back against Severus, lifting his hands to cover Severus' on his belly as he replied softly, "You're welcome to give in to the temptation. I'm yours whenever you want me."

Severus growled softly and kissed just below Harry's ear, then whispered, "I want to go slowly with you, Harry. I don't want you to ever regret anything we do."

"I won't," Harry replied, turning his head to look into Severus' eyes. "I promise."

Severus gazed at him a moment and then asked, "What do you want, Harry?"

"You," Harry whispered with a smile, turning in Severus' arms a bit so he could look at him more easily.

Severus returned the smile and kissed him, then looked into his eyes again. "Be more specific."

Harry smiled, stroking Severus' arms for a short time before he turned and lifted his arms to wrap them around Severus' neck, smiling softly. "I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Severus chuckled slightly. "You are the virgin here, Harry, not me."

Harry smiled, toying with Severus' hair. "Yes, but I don't have any doubts."

"And you think I do," Severus replied, suddenly serious.

Harry's smile didn't fade as he nodded slightly. "Yes, I do. I'm very glad that you've realized you love me, but I think you've decided that making love to me would be too much like taking advantage of me."

Severus' eyebrows went up in surprise and he stared into Harry's eyes a long while before he finally asked softly, "How did you get to know me so well?"

"It wasn't easy," Harry replied with a soft little laugh. "I've been watching you without really knowing why for _years_ , and then more recently I intentionally watched you whenever I thought I could without you noticing. Until the last few weeks, you've been very good at hiding what you were thinking most of the time." Harry leaned up to kiss Severus' lips softly, then smiled at him and continued, "And I love that you're comfortable enough to let me see more of how you feel now."

Severus gave him a tiny wry smile, stroking the smooth skin of Harry's back. "It's gotten much harder to hide recently. I've smiled more in the last few days than in the year before that."

Harry smiled a little wider, a sudden twinkle in his eyes. "And why would that be?"

Severus chuckled. "I suppose you want to hear me say it, hmm?" Harry nodded, trying not to grin, and Severus gave him an amused smile. "I blame it completely on the beautiful young man who calmly wriggled his way into my life without me even noticing it and then just as easily walked into my heart, my rooms, and my arms."

Harry blushed, shaking his head. "I'm short and sort of plain."

Severus smiled softly and replied, "You _are_ beautiful, Harry, inside and out. You are a very special person, and not just because of all of the amazing things you've done." He lifted one hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair, looking into his eyes. "Minerva was right, though you'll never convince me to admit it to her face. You have given up everything to fight Voldemort and save people you barely know, and you deserve to be happy."

"You did the same thing, Sev," Harry replied immediately, surprising Severus. "You gave up more than I did, if you think about it. You lost your family and friends and the man you love, and you locked yourself away in a dungeon for seventeen years as self-imposed penance. I lost parents I never knew and had to live in hell for fifteen years. If I deserve to be happy then you do too, even more that I do." Harry smiled then, his green eyes sparkling. "I didn't have to give up the man I love; for some unfathomable reason he actually loves me back."

Severus couldn't help but return Harry's smile as he said softly, "I have often thought you were luckier than you had any right to be, and that it rubbed off on those around you." He leaned closer to kiss Harry then, lingering a long moment as Harry made a soft happy noise and melted against him, then finally pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against Harry's. "And I also think we should actually get more than three hours of sleep tonight."

Harry smiled and kissed Severus' lips softly before he whispered, "Sleeping in your arms again sounds heavenly."

"You are quite a nice armful," Severus agreed with a twinkle in his eyes, and then kissed Harry quickly before he pulled away slightly. "Bedtime."

Harry let go of him and turned back towards the bed to pull the covers down as he asked, "Where did you get the tapestry over the bed?"

Severus resisted the urge to move closer to Harry again, letting his eyes roam down Harry's muscular back as he replied, "A little shop off of Knockturn Alley." Harry turned to look at Severus, surprised, making Severus lift his gaze to Harry's face again as he elaborated, "It was meant for spying on people, but I prefer to watch something a bit more restful." He smiled suddenly. "Well, usually. The one in my study has been known to show a few Quidditch practices."

"A few?" Harry asked, grinning at Severus as he took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table next to Severus' wand.

Severus snorted softly as Harry turned away again to get into bed, smiling as he watched Harry lay down a bit less than halfway across the bed. He thought Harry looked so very right there and just stood gazing at him for a little while before he admitted, "Most."

Harry grinned, propping himself up on one elbow and loving the way Severus was looking at him. "Hermione insisted that you enjoy Quidditch, but we didn't quite believe her."

"She's a very perceptive young lady," Severus replied with a chuckle as he finally slid into bed, lying on his side facing Harry. "How would you prefer to sleep, Harry?"

"With you," Harry replied immediately, his eyes twinkling as Severus snorted softly. "You get comfortable, and I'm sure I can manage to do the same."

Severus gave him a bemused look and then shifted to lay on his back as he said, "You're being entirely too easy to get along with. I like the fact that you've got your own opinions, Harry; you do understand that, correct?"

Harry sat up to pull the blankets up to their waists and then settled close against Severus' right side, moulding his body against him and draping his leg across Severus' thighs. He rested one hand on Severus' chest and propped his chin on the other, giving Severus a tiny little smirk as he said, "Yes, but I like this idea quite well, so there's no reason to try and change your mind."

"I thought you weren't going to get fresh," Severus said, looking even more amused even though the unmistakable feel of Harry's erection against his hip made him wonder yet again why he kept telling him no.

Harry grinned, his green eyes twinkling as he slowly stroked his fingers through the hair on Severus' chest, which was just as soft as it looked. "I'm not getting fresh, but I can if you'd like."

Severus smiled and lifted his hand to cover Harry's, holding it still as he said quietly, "Sleep tonight, Harry. I promise I'll not make you wait too long."

"I don't mind if you need to wait." Harry's grin faded into a soft smile. "I've been waiting a good long while just to touch you, waiting a bit longer for more won't hurt me."

"You could argue with me, you know," Severus said, bemused again.

"Why?" Harry asked with a sudden little smirk. "I'm in your bed right now, but if I were stupid enough to annoy you I might wind up in my own."

Severus chuckled softly, the sound little more than a deep rumble. "I don't think I could _make_ myself tell you to leave, Harry. You have no need to fear sleeping alone."

"Good," Harry replied as he leaned upwards, kissing Severus softly and then moving to lay his head on Severus' shoulder, snuggling even closer to him. "I could get quite used to not being cold every night."

Severus chuckled, letting go of Harry's hand to ruffle his hair. "Imp."

Harry grinned against Severus’ shoulder, moving his hand from Severus' chest to drape that arm across Severus' stomach instead. "I'm too tall to be an imp. George says I'm a bit of a smart-arse though."

Severus snorted softly, amused. "Go to sleep."

"Okay," Harry replied, snuggling closer with a smile. "We forgot to douse the candles though."

"Lights."

The candles flickered off as though someone had snuffed them and Harry chuckled softly against Severus' chest. "Cheater."

"Sometimes," Severus replied quietly, still sounding amused. "Now go to sleep."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, listening to Severus breathe as long delicate fingers stroked his back, helping him relax.

Severus watched the clouds drift past the moon and tried to determine exactly why his first instinct was to say no whenever Harry offered himself to him. He loved Harry, he was quite sure of that even though it made no sense at all to him, and he wanted Harry more every time he saw him, but still something made him shy away from having sex with him.

Thinking about his previous encounters was something that Severus usually avoided for the simple reason that after Lucius, he hadn't really had anything worth being called a relationship. Since the first time Lucius climbed into his bed and proceeded to show Severus what he wanted him to do, Severus' relationships had always been based on sex. He had visited Amsterdam with Lucius many times as a teen and they had both made a habit of picking up any boy who struck their fancy. Later, when Lucius had ended their relationship and Severus was alone, he had gone back to the flat Lucius had given him in that familiar city when he felt the need for some companionship. He liked knowing that he could pick up a handsome young man there without fear of censure and have a shag that didn't include false words of love, then never see that person again.

Harry was very different though. Severus wanted their relationship to last, not to be a fling that ended in a few weeks. After some thought he finally decided that his reluctance to have sex with Harry was because some small part of him must think Harry might tire of him as Lucius had. He still vividly remembered waking up one morning to find Lucius sitting on the edge of his bed watching him with that cold, impassive gaze as he told Severus that he had to leave. Lucius had said that Narcissa had given him an heir like she had promised and she wanted Severus gone, and Severus had reacted with disbelief, sure he was hearing things as he reminded Lucius that they were in love. Lucius had given him the disdainful look normally reserved for Muggles and told him that he was just a convenient piece of arse, and that keeping him wasn't worth listening to Narcissa complain anymore so Lucius wanted him out of his life.

Severus pushed away the memories as he moved his free hand behind his head, looking down at Harry's peaceful face and trying not to think about how very young he looked. He suddenly wondered how he could doubt Harry or compare him to Lucius, even subconsciously. Harry had already made it plain he didn't think their relationship was about sex and that he'd willingly live without it if that's what Severus wanted, so surely making love as they both so obviously wanted to do wouldn't ruin the feelings they had for each other.

Severus knew as well as he knew the sun rose in the east that Harry could never betray him the way Lucius had. It simply wasn't in Harry's nature. He was nothing if not honest and loyal, and he loved Severus enough that he had defied his beloved godfather and endured who knew how much embarrassment in front of his friends over how he felt.

Severus lifted the hand on Harry's back to run his fingers through Harry's hair, surprised when Harry nuzzled his shoulder, murmuring sleepily against his skin, "Love you, Sev."

Severus smiled and moved his hand back down to Harry's back as he whispered, "I love you too, Harry." Severus kissed the top of Harry's head, closing his eyes finally letting his body relax completely as he carefully cleared his mind, letting how comfortable and content he was lull him to sleep. There was really nothing to fear. Harry loved him and wanted to be with him, and Severus was entirely too intelligent to waste the time they had together.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Severus woke up abruptly sometime before dawn, not quite sure what had awakened him. He blinked several times, trying to clear his mind of the remnants of a rather nice dream so that he could think. He realized after a short time that he and Harry had shifted positions at some point during the night. Harry was now on his back with Severus' arms around him and one of Severus' legs between his thighs, Severus' face again pressed into his hair, with both of Harry's hands on his arm.

They both were aroused, but Harry's breathing was a bit erratic and there was a definite damp spot against Severus' thigh that made him swallow hard and close his eyes again. Resisting the temptation to take advantage of whatever dream Harry was having and see what he tasted like was difficult, but he consoled himself with the thought that they wouldn't be waiting forever. Severus opened his eyes when it seemed as though Harry's breathing was finally evening out and lifted his head carefully to look at Harry's face. Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully again, so Severus laid his head down and closed his eyes, trying to will away his erection so he could go back to sleep.

Severus' thoughts about snow were interrupted a few moments later when Harry whimpered softly and rolled towards him, nuzzling Severus' throat. He began rubbing his extremely hard cock against Severus' thigh almost immediately, making his breath hitch at the friction as his own erection went almost painfully hard again. Harry's hips rocked slightly a few times before his muscles tightened up and Severus bit his lip, expecting the spreading warmth he felt as Harry's cock throbbed against his thigh and Harry shuddered against him. Harry let out a soft little moan as he relaxed again, going boneless as Severus closed his eyes and resisted the urge to push Harry to his back again and lick him clean by telling himself that the dream might not even have been about him.

Severus laid very still for what seemed like an eternity before he decided Harry didn't even seem to have been awakened by the dream. He was just thinking that was probably best when he heard an almost soundless whisper of, "Fuck." Harry remained very still for a long moment, and Severus decided he should say something reassuring. He had no idea what, but felt _something_ should be said, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Harry whispered almost soundlessly, "At least I didn't wake him."

Severus couldn't help a tiny little chuckle at that and Harry pulled back to look at him quickly, his eyes going wide as Severus opened his mouth to say something. Harry hid his beet red face against Severus' chest as he muttered, "Okay, so, I have very nice dreams about you. I hadn't thought I would inflict them on you though. Sorry."

Severus tightened his arms around Harry, kissing his hair before he whispered softly, "Don't be sorry, it's perfect--"

Harry cut him off, his muffled voice sounding somewhere between mortified and amused as he said, "If you say it's perfectly normal for a teenager to have wet dreams, I might have to hex you, whether I have my wand or not."

"--ly understandable," Severus went on, hiding a smile against Harry's hair, "and I think it's safe to say my dreams were rather pleasant too, Harry. I'm quite flattered, actually."

Harry pulled back to look at him again then, taking in the way Severus' eyes sparkled with amusement in the dim silvery light of dawn coming from the tapestry above them. "I promised I'd not get fresh with you," he finally admitted softly, "but it seems to be all I can think about, even asleep."

Severus made a sudden decision and rolled Harry to his back before he could change his mind, kicking away the covers and looking down into Harry's surprised eyes with a tiny little smirk. "Would you mind terribly if I were the one to get fresh?"

"Not at all," Harry replied softly, a surprised but definitely hopeful look on his face.

Severus leaned down to kiss him instead of replying, licking at Harry's lips and then gently parting them with his tongue. Harry let out a soft, pleased noise and opened his mouth a little further, lifting his hands to slide his fingers into Severus' hair. Severus settled over him like a blanket and slowly explored Harry's mouth with his tongue, loving the way he tasted even this early in the morning. Harry responded warmly, their tongues sliding against each other as Harry's hips lifted, rubbing against Severus' cock and making him groan softly into the kiss. Harry let out a soft little pleased noise and lifted his hips again, sucking at Severus' tongue as he rubbed against him.

Severus pulled away abruptly a moment later, looking down at Harry with glittering dark eyes a moment before he suddenly kissed him again. The quick hungry plundering of Harry's mouth made him whimper as Severus pulled away again, backing down the bed as he began licking and nibbling his way down Harry's throat to his chest. Harry gasped and arched his back when he felt sharp teeth close around his nipple, his fingers flexing in Severus' hair as Severus alternated between nibbling and licking. The attention made Harry's nipples become almost painfully sensitive and his hands tightened in Severus' hair, tugging hard enough to earn a soft growl and a nip that made Harry shiver as he loosened his hold.

Severus licked across the hardened bud again and then murmured against it, "So responsive..." Severus closed his lips around it again and sucked gently, shifting his weight to free his right hand so he could gently pinch Harry's other nipple.

Harry arched under him again, gasping as his fingers tightened convulsively in long black hair again before releasing it altogether as Harry moved his hands to Severus' shoulders instead and whispered, "Oh God."

Severus smirked against Harry's chest and then suddenly moved to lick and nibble at Harry's other nipple just as Harry's hips lifted to thrust against his belly. The feel of the sticky cotton covering Harry's renewed erection against his skin caused Severus to growl again as he sucked hard on Harry's nipple, his teeth closing around it. Harry whimpered and thrust upwards again, and then Severus suddenly had the powerful urge to taste Harry's cock. He licked slowly at the pebbled flesh against his lips and then began kissing and nibbling his way down Harry's body. He shifted his weight again then to free his hands so he could stroke Harry's hips and thighs, reveling in the feel of solid muscle under the sweat-dampened cotton. He licked into Harry's navel, swirling his tongue in the indentation and then kissing and nibbling a path downwards as the trail of hair below it became denser. He enjoyed tasting the sweat that was beginning to sheen Harry's skin, nuzzling where Harry's waistband rode low across his belly and sucking gently at his skin as Harry writhed under him and whispered his name.

Severus moved to nuzzle Harry's cock through his boxers, inhaling the scents of semen and sweat as Harry's hips lifted. He licked at the wet cotton covering the head of Harry's cock before sucking lightly at it, pulling more of the moisture onto his tongue and savoring the taste as Harry let out a needy little whimper. Severus hooked his fingers in Harry's waistband and lifted his head then, meeting Harry's hungry gaze as Harry lifted his hips to let Severus pull his boxers down and off. Severus threw them aside and moved his hands to Harry's hips as he ducked his head again to nuzzle the inside of Harry's thigh, licking and nibbling gently at the soft skin while Harry gasped and moaned, spreading his legs wide.

Severus moved to nuzzle Harry's balls then, pressing open-mouthed kisses to soft skin just before he licked up the length of Harry's cock, groaning softly against it at the lingering taste of semen and pre-come. The muscles in Harry's thighs and belly jumped as Severus moved one hand to Harry's cock and gently eased back the foreskin to lick at the underside of the crown. Harry tried to thrust upwards with a whimper and then let out a low strangled cry as Severus' lips closed around his cock and Severus began to swirl his talented tongue against the slit. Harry's cock pulsed and released a fresh spurt of pre-come, and Severus groaned softly around it as he sucked it deeper into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the underside and the muscles in Harry's thighs clenched again as he tried to thrust upwards.

Severus' cock twitched in sympathy, a slowly spreading damp spot in his own boxers mute testimony to how aroused he was as he relaxed his hold on Harry's hip and let him move a bit. Harry began to thrust immediately, his cock sliding freely in Severus' mouth as Severus sucked firmly and listened to Harry's soft gasps and moans. He allowed Harry to go a bit deeper into his mouth with each thrust until his nose was rubbing against sweaty dark curls. He increased suction a moment later and then hummed as he felt Harry's cock throb in his mouth, flooding it with thick, hot liquid. His own cock throbbed against his thigh then and Severus shuddered, sucking strongly at Harry's pulsing cock as he moved one hand to quickly bring himself off, swallowing around Harry's cock as his own jerked in his hand.

Severus let Harry's cock slip from his mouth when it began to soften, wiping his hand on his boxers and then stroking Harry's thigh as he licked him clean, hardly aware of the soft pleased noises he was making. Harry relaxed, trying to catch his breath and enjoying Severus' gentle ministrations as he bathed Harry's cock with his tongue. He began to move back up Harry's sweaty body after a little while, licking and kissing Harry's skin along the way and revelling in the salty-sweet taste of clean sweat as Harry lifted one hand to slide it into Severus' hair.

Severus finally pressed one last kiss to Harry's throat and then lifted his head to look at Harry's awed face, the sunrise in the tapestry above them making his shining green eyes seem to glow. Severus smiled and said, "Good morning."

"The best morning ever," Harry agreed with a slightly goofy answering smile, pulling Severus' head down as he leaned upwards to kiss him.

 

.:.

 

Harry and Severus indulged in a long hot shower together before they shaved amidst quite a bit of laughter. Severus couldn't resist teasing Harry about the fact he really didn't have anything that _needed_ shaved, which had made Harry start teasing Severus about being old and hairy. When they finally moved on to getting dressed, Severus had resorted to kissing Harry repeatedly to try to get him to agree to wear a pair of trousers instead of jeans. Harry had finally caved in and then begged to see Severus in anything but black, using the same persuasion tactic Severus had used on him.

Severus had given in more quickly than Harry did, but he still indulged in kissing Harry for quite a while before he got dressed. When he did, he put on a loose white button-front cotton shirt and agreed not to wear his robes, though he wore his usual black trousers and boots for the simple reason he didn't own anything else. Harry dressed in a similar shirt in a dark green that set off his eyes and a pair of trousers that, while not as tight as the ones he had worn to breakfast the day before, were still snug. Severus hadn't been able to restrain himself from teasing Harry about the fact he tucked the trousers into what looked like combat boots, but Harry had just grinned at him and said he liked them like that.

It was nearly nine when Harry and Severus finally walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, their boot heels loud against the stone as they walked in a nearly perfect cadence achieved by Harry lengthening his stride while Severus shortened his own to allow Harry to keep up more easily. Neither of them noticed or really cared that they made a striking pair, and they walked into the Hall without paying the slightest bit of attention to the four people already in the room that were watching them in surprise. Harry's compact, muscular body was the perfect contrast to Severus' taller, lithe build, and the contrasting colours they wore just heightened the effect. Severus was not as handsome as Harry was by any means, but the amusement and affection so plain in his expression and the new sparkle in his eyes was definitely a vast improvement over his old scowl.

"Yes, what they say about Amsterdam _is_ true," Severus was saying with a smirk, keeping his attention on Harry as they walked into the Hall. "And while I think you'd quite enjoy it, I also don't think the world is ready for you to meet the red light district yet. It would give you entirely too many ideas."

Harry grinned, his sparkling green eyes never leaving Severus' face as they moved quickly along the aisle between tables. "Lee wouldn't tell me much about it except that the best thing in town is the Hemp Museum. He and the twins have had quite a bit of fun with some of the souvenirs he brought home from his trip last summer."

"I have no doubt," Severus agreed, laughing. "And I'm quite glad that Jordan and the Weasleys haven't seen fit to show _you_ Amsterdam. I would _hate_ to see the sort of trouble those three could get you into."

"Fred and Lee were all set to take me, but George said no," Harry said then, still grinning at Severus. "He even made me promise I'd not go with either of them _or_ on my own until I was twenty."

"I've always thought George was the smarter of the twins," Severus replied with a soft snort, smiling. He glanced away from Harry as they reached the much smaller than normal table that had been set up for the staff, and then paused when he finally noticed the way Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Minerva were all staring at him. "What?" he asked abruptly, raising one eloquent eyebrow as his smile faded away.

"Enjoying your morning, Severus?" Dumbledore asked then, his blue eyes twinkling over the top of his glasses.

"Yes, actually, I am." Severus resisted the urge to look at Harry even though he couldn't quite help a sudden little smirk. "I trust you're having a good morning as well, Albus."

"Yes, quite a relaxing morning," Dumbledore replied cheerfully as Severus sat down across the table from Remus, "and the day is looking to be clear and bright as well." Harry took the chair at the end of the table between Remus and Severus then as Dumbledore smiled and added, "You're looking very chipper today, Harry."

Harry grinned up the table at Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir."

"And I see you've finally bought yourself some decent clothes," Minerva said, smiling slightly. "I had despaired of ever seeing you in something presentable."

Severus gave her an amused look, answering before Harry could. "Yes, he has quite atrocious taste."

"Hey!" Harry said, laughing. "I picked out the shirt!"

Severus let out a short laugh, not looking at Harry as he reached for the half-empty platter of bacon and sausages to put some of each on his plate. "And would have worn it with another pair of those painted-on _jeans_ of yours had I not intervened before you had a chance to find them."

Sirius looked down at his plate and his jaw clenched, obviously not liking the strong hint that they had dressed together, but Severus paid no attention to him as he offered Harry the platter of meats.

Harry took the platter, grinning at Severus as he said, "But they're comfortable."

Severus gave Harry an amused look as he reached for the eggs. "So is running about naked, but you'll not be doing that either." Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged an amused look.

Harry laughed and put several slices of bacon on his plate, and then set the platter down on the table in front of him as he said, "I would never!" Severus looked up at Harry, raising one eloquent eyebrow, and Harry blushed bright red as he amended, "Not in public."

Severus snorted, offering Harry the eggs. "Bloody well right you won't."

Sirius pushed his chair back suddenly, his expression closed and disapproving and his tone very clipped as he said, "Remus, I'll be in your rooms until you're ready to go. Good day to you Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Must you leave so soon, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a searching look as Harry frowned at Sirius.

"Yes, I quite think so," Sirius replied with a curt nod, avoiding looking Harry or Severus.

Dumbledore pursed his lips, obviously disapproving, but before he could say anything Harry said firmly, "If you intend to avoid Sev, you'll be avoiding me too."

Sirius looked at Harry finally then, disgust becoming obvious on his face. "Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Harry flinched, looking down as Severus said quietly, "It is very unfair to Harry for you to take your hatred of me out on him."

Sirius looked at Severus then, his blue eyes darkening with a familiar look of hatred. "You've turned him into little more than your whore."

"That will be _quite_ enough!" Dumbledore said firmly, frowning at Sirius. "You are being _extremely_ unfair, Sirius. If you persist in mistreating Harry and Severus, you shall not be welcome at Hogwarts any longer." Sirius looked at Dumbledore in shock as he added, "This is _their_ home, the only one either of them has. It would be very remiss of me to allow someone to persecute them so here for simply being happy."

Remus looked down at the table at that, but he didn't say anything even though he agreed with Dumbledore and thought Sirius was being an ass. He had known there would be trouble between Harry and Sirius because of Severus, but he had hoped that seeing Harry so happy might make Sirius finally get over his hatred of Severus. Obviously, it hadn't.

After staring at Dumbledore for little while, Sirius finally said slowly, "Perhaps I _should_ leave."

Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking defeated as Harry's strained voice asked, "Why can't you just let me be happy?" Sirius turned his attention to Harry, frowning, and Harry met his gaze, his green eyes dark and full of pain. "Sev makes me so very _happy_. No matter _what_ you feel about him, if you cared about me at all, you would _want_ to see me happy."

Sirius stared at Harry for a minute or two before he finally said quietly, "He's rubbing my nose in the fact you're warming his bed, just to spite me."

"No, he _wasn't_ ," Harry replied quietly, shaking his head. "He wouldn't use me like that."

Sirius snorted. "He never talks like that about anyone or _to_ anyone, Harry, and you know it as well as I do. The bastard's flaunting you and you're letting him do it."

"We were just _talking_ to each other. People _do_ that, it wasn't directed at you," Harry replied immediately, a tiny bit of anger finally creeping into his voice. "You're talking as though our relationship is completely one sided, as though either of us were happy _only_ to piss you off." Sirius opened his mouth then but Harry cut him off as he went on firmly, "I want _everyone_ to know I'm exceedingly proud of the fact he sees something in me that he can love, and that loving me seems to let him be happier than he was. I'm a very lucky person I think, and not only because I'm allowed to 'warm his bed'." Harry paused and then continued a little more quietly, "And I'm in love with him. That alone should be enough reason for you to put aside your hatred."

"You're infatuated," Sirius corrected, frowning.

"No, I'm _not_ ," Harry replied, answering the frown with one of his own. "I was _infatuated_ with George, and I think I can quite tell the difference between thinking someone is fun and has a nice arse and being _in love_ with them. I am not stupid _or_ a child, and I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what I'm feeling is permanent. I love Severus just as much as you love Remus, if not more."

"Don't you dare compare my relationship to yours!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "I've known Remus for most of my life, and he's _always_ stood by me."

"Yes, except for when he thought you were trying to kill me and said I'd best set the nearest Dementor on you if I saw you," Harry replied coldly, making Remus flinch. "I've known Severus for seven years, and even when I hated him and did my best to make his life miserable, even when _he_ hated _me_ , he did his best to keep my ungrateful arse alive."

"That's because he _wanted_ your arse, you blithering idiot," Sirius replied, glaring at Harry. "You're just a piece of tail for him, Harry. He's shagging you to get his revenge against your father. Why can't you see that?"

"I think that is quite enough, Black," Severus said suddenly, his anger at Harry being called the same thing Lucius had called him so long ago making his voice cold and hard as everyone looked at him. "You are Harry's godfather and I am trying to respect that, but if you persist in slandering him I shall have to do something about it."

"Slandering _Harry_?!" Minerva asked incredulously. "Severus, are you even _listening_ to him?!"

"Yes Minerva, I am," Severus replied, giving her a quelling glare and ignoring the surprised look Sirius was giving him. "I care not a whit for what Black might think of me, but I simply _refuse_ to allow him or anyone else to speak of Harry like that. He does not deserve it in the least."

Harry reached out and put his hand on Severus' then, causing Severus to look at him as Harry said firmly, "Neither do _you_."

Severus pursed his lips slightly, staring at Harry for a moment before he replied. "That is neither here nor there, Harry. Black does not care if I deserve his low opinion of me. He never has."

"Then maybe we should just let him hate us _both_ ," Harry said quietly, keeping his eyes on Severus' face. "I meant what I told him. If he expects me to choose, then he's made my choice for me."

"Harry, _listen_ to m--" Sirius began then, looking upset.

Minerva and Dumbledore exchanged a worried look as Harry turned to look at Sirius, his eyes and voice both going hard as he cut him off. "No, Sirius, you listen to _me_. Sev doesn't care what you say about him but _I_ do. I'm not sure I could stand to be close to anyone who can't at _least_ respect the fact I love him. You won't even give him a _chance_ , you'd rather condemn him _and_ me and keep hating, and that makes you no better than a Malfoy." Harry's gaze didn't waver as Sirius opened his mouth to say something, going on sharply, "Lucius Malfoy hated me simply because of my name, and Draco has done the same, blindly, even though I would help him any way I could if he asked me to. That is _exactly_ what you're doing, blindly hating someone who wouldn't hesitate to help you, if he could."

Sirius stared at Harry, frowning. "James meant more to me than you could know, and it's bloody fucking hard knowing you love his _worst enemy_ more than you love me."

"No, I don't. I _killed_ my father's worst enemy with a rusty old sword I held in these." Harry lifted both hands in front of himself, his expression still hard and angry. "Given the opportunity, I'd do it again without the _least_ regret." He paused to be sure Sirius understood he meant it and then he went on. "I am in love with a man my father hated as a teenager for stupid, petty reasons. Even though most of the world might think that it's worse that the man I love is twice my age, I don't happen to agree."

"That is not quite true Harry," Dumbledore said then, drawing their attention to him. "While it _would_ cause comment among Muggles, in the Wizarding world an age difference of twenty years is much more common between partners, especially amongst older families." Dumbledore smiled suddenly, his eyes twinkling as he added, "Since you are both the last of your names, I should think it might become difficult to decide which bloodline to grace your children with, should you have any together."

"Children? _Together_?!" Harry asked, obviously surprised. "That's impossible!"

"Very little is impossible with magic, Harry. You should know that by now," Remus murmured and then looked at Severus and added, "Perhaps you should teach him a bit more about the birds and the bees, Sev."

Harry gave Severus a shocked look as Severus snorted softly, his lips twitching slightly with restrained amusement. "Harry is quite intelligent and exceedingly curious. I doubt he shall need extensive tutoring on the subject now that someone has piqued his interest."

Remus laughed at that and Sirius said suddenly, "I think I _should_ go." Everyone looked at him again as he turned towards Dumbledore and added, "I would like to be able to come back, but I _am_ just a guest here. I would understand if you saw fit to forbid it."

Dumbledore simply watched Sirius for a little while and then sighed, knowing that Harry and Severus wouldn't want to refuse Sirius the right to be at Hogwarts, if only for Remus' sake. "For the time being you may return if you like, Sirius. Please _do_ try to keep in mind that Harry and Severus are two of the most dangerous men you know, and quite protective of each other. I would like to avoid you pushing either one of them too far. I do not want your injuries on their consciences _or_ mine."

Remus nodded, adding, "And you _could_ try to be a bit less of an arse next time you visit." Sirius looked surprised at that and Remus stood up as he went on, "Harry was very understanding when he found out about us, even though he had figured out that you were in love with James."

"That's different," Sirius said immediately, frowning.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "No, Sirius, it is _not different_. Harry _loves_ Severus. Telling him that his love is wrong is _just_ as bad as him telling you yours was, or even someone telling me that my love for you is wrong." Remus paused for a moment, taking in the shocked look on Sirius' face, then added softly, "I _did_ think that you had killed _all three_ of my closest friends for twelve years Sirius. Loving you in spite of that, even before I knew the truth, is surely much more wrong than Harry loving Severus."

Sirius stared at him, speechless for several minutes before he finally whispered, "How can you compare loving me to loving _him_?"

"How can you not?" Remus replied quietly, looking into Sirius' eyes with a slightly sad expression. "I talked to Harry about his feelings at some length before I agreed to be a witness on his Apprenticeship contract, and I have no doubt he loves Sev as much as I loved you at his age. You never noticed it then, but I loved you quite a lot even though you ignored me the largest portion of the time. I did a lot of things I am not proud of because I wanted to please you, even though I knew you were in love with James. I am very glad that Harry is luckier than I was. Severus loves him too, and they are both happier than I have ever seen them. It's very unfair of you to ask Harry to turn his back on that just because James hated the fact Lily's best friend was a Slytherin."

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes for a little while, then swallowed and looked at Harry, pain and defeat obvious on his face. "I'm sorry. I know I've said it before, and I'll probably have to say it again, but I am. It's just really hard for me."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak without saying something to start up the argument again.

Sirius waited a moment for Harry to answer and then looked at Severus, searching his eyes a moment before he said, "I never seem to be able to take care of Harry, not like I promised I would. I don't say or do the right things, either, but I do care about him. Treat him well."

"I will," Severus replied, "But I would like to ask a favour of you, too."

Sirius' eyebrows went up in surprise. "What?"

Severus gazed directly into Sirius' eyes and said firmly, "I do not quite understand it, but after quite a long time of being alone, I find myself in love with your godson. I would greatly appreciate it if you would not insult him in my presence again."

Sirius flinched. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Severus replied with a short nod. "When you are around, I will attempt to curb my newfound desire to speak freely."

"Oh no you _will not_ ," Harry said suddenly, making them all look at him as he gave Severus a determined look. "I quite like you actually relaxing for a change. Sirius can learn to live with it or he can just bloody well carry himself off."

"Harry--" Severus began reasonably, but Harry cut him off.

"No. You're happier not trying to hide everything behind a scowl and we both know it, Sev," Harry said firmly. "Don't make me hex you to get your attention."

Severus gave him a bemused look. "I didn't think you were paying attention when I told you I liked the fact you have your own opinions."

Harry smirked suddenly. "I always listen to you. I just don't necessarily admit it at the time."

Remus chuckled and said, "You are just like your mother, Harry."

Severus laughed, surprised, as Harry smirked at Remus. "Thank you."

Remus grinned at Harry. "Anytime." He looked at Sirius then and gave him a slight smile as he said, "I believe we were going to London this morning?"

"Yes, we were," Sirius agreed quickly, then lifted his hand in a vague wave at the table. "I'll see you all another time, I have to go get something from Remus' room before we go." Sirius began to walk quickly towards the door without waiting for any replies, glad of the excuse to escape.

Remus watched until he was out of the Hall before he looked at Severus and said quietly, "I'll work on him, Sev. For what it's worth, I think he'll come around. He's just going to do a lot of snapping and snarling before he gives in. He’s a stubborn old dog."

Severus smiled. "Thank you, Remus, but I think we both know no one will change his mind for him, not even you. He has a single-mindedness that very few others possess."

"That's a good thing though," Remus said, smiling. "We'd be in trouble if everyone was as pigheaded as Sirius."

Dumbledore chuckled as Severus smiled wryly at Remus and said, "You have a very good point. Enjoy your trip today."

"Yes, do have a good day, Remus," Dumbledore agreed as Minerva nodded.

"I'm sure that I will once Sirius has calmed down again," Remus replied with a smile. "Good day everyone."

The others replied with similar farewells and then Remus headed for the main doors, leaving quickly. Dumbledore and Minerva began discussing an article in the latest issue of _Transfiguration Today_ , debating switching spells in a conscious attempt to allow Harry and Severus time to eat in peace. Harry and Severus began to eat their breakfast, both grateful for the simple warming charms in the plates that had kept their breakfasts from getting entirely cold. They listened to the conversation as they ate, occasionally offering a comment or a question but mostly just eating their breakfasts.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Dumbledore and McGonagall continued arguing cheerfully for quite some time as to whether or not there was any validity to the theory that transfiguring animals into others with similar names or forms was easier. Both still staunchly supported their diametrically opposite pet theories, which they had each taught to many during their tenures as Transfiguration professor. Dumbledore insisted that transfiguration was equally difficult no matter what object or animal you were casting the spell on. McGonagall did not agree and stood by what she taught in her classes, that it was easier to transfigure similar things, such as a hedgehog to a pincushion.

They finally declared the argument a draw just as Harry was finishing his meal and turned their attention towards him and Severus.

"Have you thought about who you would like to perform the binding spell, Severus?" Minerva asked, looking curious.

Harry glanced up quickly at Severus, catching a surprised look on his face. Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then turned towards Minerva as he said quietly, "I hadn't intended to use one."

Minerva's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Severus, it's traditional that an Apprentice be bound to their Master, especially with a contract such as the one Harry asked for."

Severus snorted softly, his expression mildly amused as he said, "Yes, it is, but it's also _traditional_ that an Apprentice using a contract such as Harry did would be little more than a glorified slave. While I do abide by most traditions, that will not be one of them. Harry might not be quite my equal in some things yet but I am very sure he will be, and I will not ask him to be bound to obey me. He's quite intelligent enough to listen to me on his own, without a spell forcing him to."

"A binding spell would force me to do as I'm told?" Harry asked, surprised and curious.

Severus turned to him, nodding. "Yes, it would. Obedience is the main thing the spell insures, besides your Master knowing where you are at all times and your health. The ability to find you would have benefited us both until a few months ago, but now I see no reason for it. Also, I do _not_ want you compelled to obey me." Severus smiled. "As I've said, I quite like the fact you've got a keen mind and your own opinions."

Harry smiled back. "Couldn't the spell be performed without the obedience part, though?"

"Only if you were to both wear some sort of metal tokens that could be spelled," Dumbledore replied before Severus could say anything, causing them both look at him. "Short-distance location spells can be cast on silver or platinum, but for anything over one mile it would be best to work with pure gold." He paused a moment, tipping his head slightly to look at them over his glasses and sounding amused as he went on, "The spelled objects would only work as long as both stayed in complete contact with skin at all times, therefore rings usually work best unless either of you intends to wear a permanent earring."

Harry looked at Severus again to find he was looking suspiciously at Dumbledore and Minerva. Severus stared at them for a moment longer before he said abruptly, "You two are up to something."

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up as Minerva snorted softly and replied, "Severus, you're being foolishly paranoid."

Severus laughed mirthlessly. "Then why didn't you mention this idea in front of Remus when you witnessed the contracts?"

"We were not sure Remus would approve of a binding for Harry," Minerva replied a little too quickly.

"Then why do you want us to do it?" Harry asked, his eyebrows drawing down into a slight frown.

Severus nodded, glancing quickly at Harry and then back at Dumbledore and Minerva. "Yes, what do you two old busybodies have up your sleeves that Remus wouldn't approve of?"

Dumbledore put his hand out to touch Minerva's arm as she opened her mouth to speak, causing her close it again with a slight click as he said calmly, "I believe it would be beneficial to you both to have a means of location and the certain knowledge of each other's well being. Surely that is not something either of you objects to?"

Severus turned his attention to Harry again, and Harry shrugged as he said, "It _does_ sound fairly harmless."

Severus watched him thoughtfully for a bit, and then asked, "Yes, but what that _sounds_ harmless truly is?"

"Very little," Harry answered promptly. "Even fuzzy bunny rabbits have teeth and claws." He turned his attention back towards Dumbledore and Minerva. "Who would perform the spells?"

"I would," Dumbledore replied with a slight smile. "It is a very complex spell. I am unsure of anyone else who is capable except perhaps Filius, and he has already left for the summer."

Harry looked back at Severus, nodding. "Definitely up to something."

Minerva snorted softly, giving them a severe look. "I would think you two should be _grateful_ Albus has offered to do this for you."

"Grateful that you want to meddle in our lives?" Severus asked, an amused expression on his face as he raised an eloquent eyebrow at Minerva. "You two Gryffindors are worse than old maiden aunts for matchmaking and taking foolish risks. I cannot help but think you've got quite a bit more planned to go into the rings you want to put on us."

"Merely protection spells," Dumbledore said then, smiling serenely. "Nothing harmful to either of you, or that would affect your feelings or abilities in any way."

"And nothing that would make either of us more, um, fertile?" Harry asked, suddenly looking wary.

Severus laughed. "Very good question, Harry."

Harry gave Severus a little grin and then looked expectantly at Dumbledore, who simply looked amused as he replied, "No, no, nothing of the sort. The rings would merely allow you to locate each other and know whether the other safe or not, as well as protecting you from most minor curses."

"We can both protect ourselves from minor curses quite well," Severus said dryly. "What aren't you telling us?"

Dumbledore gazed at them both a long moment, and then finally admitted, "I believe it would be beneficial for all involved if you both wore rings that were some easily seen token of your attachment to each other."

"You want us to get married, you mean," Harry said, a little surprised.

Severus sat back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and watching Dumbledore with an unreadable look.

"No, Harry. I would not ask you to marry," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I simply believe that life will be easier for you if there is a ring on your finger."

"Sir, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a tag saying that I'm Severus' property," Harry said, suddenly amused. "There is absolutely _no_ chance I'll forget I'm in love with him if someone hits on me."

"Of _course_ there isn't," Minerva said impatiently. "But there _is_ a good chance Severus would be quite angry that someone had the gall to proposition you to begin with, and vice versa."

Harry turned his attention back towards Severus, still obviously amused as he asked, "Is this their way of saying we don't play well with others?"

Severus laughed, surprised, and his eyes were twinkling with amusement as he nodded a moment later. "I believe so, yes."

"So I suppose they want us to go along with them to protect the not-so-innocent bystanders," Harry said, grinning as Severus laughed again and nodded.

"In a word, yes," Minerva said crossly, annoyed by the cavalier way Harry was treating what she saw as a real problem. "You are both members of the staff, which means you'll be exposed to parents and older siblings of our students fairly often. Either of you hexing someone for making a pass at the other is not an amusing idea, Mr. Potter. You both have well-deserved reputations as very dangerous men."

Harry grinned at her, his green eyes bright with laughter. "Professor McGonagall, ma'am, I've not run into many ladies intent on assaulting my virtue, but I promise I do know how to get rid of them without hexing them. All I have to do is tell them that I'm a poofter."

Minerva frowned, ignoring Severus' snicker at that as she asked in very clipped tones, "And can you rid yourself of a persistent young man as easily, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's grin didn't fade a bit as he replied, "Yes ma'am, it's very simple. I would just act disgusted and tell them I'm straight."

Minerva fumed at that as Severus smirked at Harry and asked, "And what if one of the young men who has made a pass at you talks to one of the ladies?"

"I hide behind my rather imposing Master and let him handle them," Harry replied immediately, his green eyes sparkling with restrained laughter.

Dumbledore chuckled at that, earning a glare from Minerva before she turned back towards Harry and Severus and said severely, "Be that as it may, _anyone_ that might see you together would have no trouble determining you are in a relationship. It would be best for the school if you wore the rings as a sign of commitment, if only to keep down talk among the students and discourage them from spreading damaging rumours to their families."

Severus raised an eyebrow, still looking amused. "Why should we fear people talking about us, Minerva? As many have already pointed out, assumptions are often made about what goes on between a Master and his Apprentice. That should not affect the reputation of the school in the least."

"Severus, Harry, would you consider doing this as a personal favour to me?" Dumbledore said then, smiling at them both and not giving Minerva a chance to say any more. "You have my word the rings will do no more than allow you to locate each other, know each other's well-being, and protect you from minor spells."

Harry turned to Severus, pretending to pout as he whined, "Sev... He's cheating."

"Yes, I noticed," Severus replied with a bemused expression. "He seldom asks for personal favours."

"Which means it's important to him." Harry let out a faked put-upon sigh. "You know we'll have to do it now."

"Quite," Severus agreed, still bemused.

"You're going to _agree_ _now_?!" Minerva asked incredulously. "Just like that?"

Severus and Harry looked at each other, then looked at her and said in perfect unison, "Yes."

Minerva let out a little annoyed exclamation, rising quickly from the table. She threw the napkin from her lap down in the middle of the table as she looked at Dumbledore and said acerbically, "These two are worse than the Weasley twins!" She whirled around and stalked towards the staff room door.

Harry and Severus both tried valiantly to stifle the laughter that wanted to come bubbling out, but then Dumbledore winked at them and they lost the battle abruptly just as Minerva reached the door. Their gales of laughter angered her even further, causing her to slam the door rather loudly behind her.

They regained control of themselves after a short time, other than an occasional snicker from Harry, and Dumbledore smiled at them both, his eyes twinkling as he asked, "Would you two prefer to choose your own rings, or will plain bands suffice?"

Harry looked at Severus then and Severus' lips quirked into a smile. "What would you prefer, Harry?"

"Not to have to go shopping again," Harry replied immediately, his green eyes still dancing with amusement.

Severus chuckled, then turned back towards Dumbledore. "Plain bands would be fine, Albus."

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore replied with a smile as he stood, "I should have them ready for you by this evening. Enjoy your day, Harry, Severus."

"We will, sir," Harry replied with a bright grin.

Severus nodded, still smiling as he added, "And thank you, Albus."

"You're quite welcome, Severus," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Thank you for humouring an old man's whims." Dumbledore turned away and walked slowly towards the staff room door.

Severus snorted softly and looked at Harry, who was watching him with an expectant look. "I still believe he's up to something."

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin, "but we agreed to it anyway just like he wanted us to. We're both rather predictable that way, even though he usually gets us into trouble with his schemes."

Severus chuckled and stood, then surprised Harry by offering him his hand. "It's a beautiful day outside. Shall we go for a walk?"

Harry took the offered hand immediately, standing up with a bright happy grin. "I would _love_ to."

The two of them started towards the main doors together, completely missing the fact a very smug looking old wizard watched them from the staff room doorway until the doors to the Great Hall had closed behind them.

 

.:.

 

It was mid-afternoon by the time Harry and Severus returned from their walk, no longer holding hands but still obviously very happy and talking animatedly about something as critical blue eyes watched them walk up the path towards the castle.

Harry's green shirt was unbuttoned and fluttered in the breeze to reveal a white sleeveless undershirt, and his trousers were no longer tucked into his boots. He was carrying a basket that looked to be made from one single very large leaf with the stem folded over to be a handle, filled with what looked like clods of horse manure. Severus' white shirt was open halfway down the front to bare his pale but decently muscular chest, and his normally lank hair was tied back with what looked like a twist of vine. He was carrying a larger basket that looked to be made of vines and was filled with flowers, mushrooms and several different kinds of fruit. Together they made a striking pair, both dark-haired and fair with very different builds that somehow still looked quite good together.

Sirius frowned to himself, watching them make their way towards one of the lesser-used side entrances. As usual he was unable to stop himself from seeing James in Harry, but after the lecture Remus had given him when they returned from London an hour ago he was looking for something else as well. It didn't take him long to recognize the traits he hadn't wanted to see, and had in fact tried hard to ignore for the last four years.

Harry had a happy laugh so like Lily's that if you couldn't actually see him, one could almost think she were there. The way he walked without taking his eyes off Severus and yet never stumbled or seemed to need guidance was also very like his mother. He carried his basket in the crook of his arm, freeing both of his hands for expressive gestures like the ones Lily had so often used to drive home a point.

The most definite evidence of his mother in him only became obvious as Harry and Severus neared the castle, though, and was something that Sirius had tried to ignore as Harry got closer to Severus over the last few days. Harry had always had what Sirius considered to be dark green eyes, and they had always held a seriousness far past his age. Over the last few days those dark eyes had brightened until they now looked increasingly like Lily's eyes, which James had once said were like emeralds on fire. They were full of flickering lights and emotions, and more expressive than mere eyes had any right to be.

Sirius turned away from the high arched window then, leaning back against it as he looked down at the floor and suddenly recalled a conversation he had had many years before. It had been one of the few times he had seen the light in Lily's eyes dim to something very like the dark serious green Harry's eyes had been until the last few days.

 

.:.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I know about you two," a soft familiar voice said.

Sirius jerked his head up off of the desk where he had been despairing of ever passing his NEWT's to look into calm, wise green eyes much older than their owner really was. "I know he loves you, and that you're in love with him. You don't have to try so hard, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her in shock for a few moments before he could find the words to speak. "What are you trying to say, Lily?"

Lily sat down across the table from Sirius. "I suppose I'm trying to say that as long as I don't have to actually see it, I don't care what you do with him when I'm not around. I love him and I intend to marry him as we've planned. It would be nice of you not to rub my nose in the fact my fiancé is pathologically incapable of choosing between us, but I'll try to understand if you feel you have to."

Sirius swallowed, suddenly feeling nauseated. "We didn't think you knew."

"I knew from the beginning," Lily replied with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her unusually calm eyes. "Lucius told me, trying to keep me away from you two, but I didn't really hear what he was saying until it was too late."

"I thought Malfoy _wanted_ you to hook up with James."

Lily smiled, looking down. "Everyone thought that, _he_ may even have thought that for all I know, but he still warned me that James couldn't and wouldn't give up his Marauders, even for me." She let out a tiny little laugh and then added softly, "Just like he told me Sev couldn't make himself fall in love with a woman, even for me, though Sev loved me more than anyone but Lucius until you and James made him hate me."

Sirius watched wordlessly as she played with the silver bracelet she had worn as long as he had known her, turning it around and around her arm as she often did when she was thinking something through. He had no idea what to say and was more than a little afraid to try to talk to her. James would hate him if he said the wrong thing, so he held his silence, praying she would leave to let him think.

"Sometimes I think my whole life is a comedy of errors," she went on finally. "I love Sev and could have spent my life with him _so_ easily, but he's queer and was in love with Lucius before he even really knew what being in love _meant_. Lucius can be exceedingly charming when he wants to be, and I came very close to falling for him before I realized that he truly loves no one but himself and possibly Sev. Then I fell in love with James, the eyes-wide-open, stupider than dirt, follow-him-through-hell kind of love, and he said he loves me too. I thought I had all I could ever want, but eventually I realized Lucius was right, and that I'm just the girl he loves enough to let me have his children. He is _really_ in love with you, thought I'm not sure he even realizes that. As if you and I weren't enough to fill his bed, he's also having an affair with a werewolf who's blindly in love with _you_ and would cheerfully die to make you happy for five minutes."

Lily suddenly laughed again and Sirius jumped slightly at the brittle sound, then swallowed hard as she suddenly met his gaze with her own. Her eyes were a darker green than he had ever seen them as she went on, "James _lives_ to be the person you worship you know, and Remus lives for you to let him help you sit at James' feet."

Sirius looked confused, wondering if she was right about Remus being in love with him. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," Lily replied with a nod, smiling again even though her eyes looked all wrong, somehow making him think of the darkened windows of an empty house. "As long as you worship the ground James walks on, he'll be able to be perfect for you, and Remus will be able to help you worship him."

"And if I stopped the ... worshipping, what would happen?" Sirius asked, wishing he were able to understand Lily the way Remus did. He almost felt like he should be mad about what she was saying, but confusion was winning out over anger because he wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Then he'd be a mere mortal again and you'd be left to decide if you really love Remus or if he's just convenient," Lily replied softly, then her lips twisted into a wry smile again and she stood up suddenly. "But don't worry, Sirius, it won't happen. You'll worship James until they day they put you in the ground and he knows it just as well as I do. That's why I will be his wife someday soon, but you'll always be his best friend _and_ his lover."

Sirius flinched, looking down. "He _does_ love you, Lily."

"Oh I know," Lily replied, sounding almost cheerful. "He's my fiancé, it's his job to love me, and James prides himself at being the best at whatever job he's given."

Sirius looked up in surprise to see her already walking away. He had no idea what to say or even if he should say anything at all until she was already gone, leaving him alone in the empty classroom.

 

.:.

 

Sirius suddenly remembered how bright Harry's eyes were that morning when he walked in with Severus and the way Severus had only had eyes for Harry, his own expression happier than Sirius had ever seen it. It really _was_ obvious that they were in love, more so than Severus had loved Lucius, more even than Lily had loved James in the beginning when everything was still new and exciting for her. Harry's face and eyes had proclaimed for the world to see that he simply worshipped Severus, and Severus quite obviously returned the feeling whole-heartedly. They had both been floating, high on happiness and love until Sirius knocked them down. Harry's eyes had dimmed again then to the dark, serious green they'd been as long as Sirius had known him, and Severus' happy expression had closed like a book, back to the dour, quiet man Sirius had known since his release from Azkaban.

Sirius swallowed hard, blinking quickly as he suddenly wondered how long Harry's eyes had been empty and nobody had even _noticed_ , and then he cursed himself. He had seen the bright fire come alive in them over the last few days without knowing what he was seeing, and then he had tried to put it out again with hate and old pain. He had been right when he told Severus he never said or did the right things. He had started young doing the wrong thing, enjoying the way it made him feel powerful, and he'd kept doing the wrong things right up until this very minute.

Somehow he had always rationalized it to himself so that his actions didn't seem so bad, even though they often hurt the people who truly loved him. First, he had hurt the one person who had been there for him since the day they met. Even when they were boys, Remus had always been honest about the fact he loved Sirius more than life itself, despite the fact he knew Sirius' heart had been James' just as long. As if hurting Remus wasn't bad enough, he had hurt Harry, the boy who had been mistreated by his only blood kin for the first fifteen years of his life. Harry had accepted Sirius as a father figure from the very first despite his numerous flaws for the simple reason Sirius cared about him, and Sirius had repaid that trust by tearing down the first true happiness the boy had ever known.

Sirius sat down on the cold stone floor suddenly and pulled his knees up to his chest. He folded his arms across his knees and he hid his face against them as remembered the last conversation he had ever had with Lily.

 

.:.

 

"Sirius, I want you to swear on your love for James that if I die you'll make sure my baby, _his son_ , grows up loved and protected. Harry has no surviving blood kin other than my sister, and I wouldn't wish her guardianship on a cat."

"Lily, if Voldemort finds _you_ he'll have us _all_ \--" Sirius began, trying to sound reasonable even though he hated it when Lily became fatalistic. She had been right too often to suit him, and it was beginning to scare him. He didn't know if Muggleborns could be Seers, but he _did_ know that Lily sometimes knew things he couldn't explain.

"Save the platitudes for someone who still _believes_ them, Sirius," Lily said quietly, her green eyes flashing. "It's not _you_ the bastard wants, it's _me,_ and it's _James_ , and even if I don't know why he wants us, I _do_ know he's going to find us. Soon."

"Peter wouldn't _do_ that to James," Sirius protested. "He _couldn't_. He's locked away in a safe house with people watching him constantly."

"I don't even want to hear his name," Lily said angrily, her eyes boring into his. "You should have been the Secret Keeper and we both know it, or at the very least Remus. _You_ would die to protect James and so would Remus, but that _rat_ wouldn't die to protect his own mother. I will never understand how you convinced James that Remus was a poor choice, or why you even felt the need to do so."

Sirius flinched, looking away, and Lily poked him in the chest with one finger to get him to look at her again. She stared up into his blue eyes, her expression hard as she said intensely, "Swear to me on your love for James that you'll make absolutely certain Harry is safe and loved if James and I die."

Sirius just stared into her eyes for a minute before he swallowed hard and then whispered softly, "I swear."

"Say it, damn you," Lily said, poking him in the chest again and glaring up at him. "In two years of you shagging James _in_ _my own house_ I've never asked you for anything, Sirius Black, so you can bloody well do this one thing for me. I want to hear it _all_."

"If... If you both die, I swear on my love for James that I'll make sure Harry grows up safe and loved."

Lily nodded sharply and then gave him a small, determined smile. "Now go make sure the little rat's still in his hidey-hole."

Sirius nodded and turned away, heading for his motorbike without a word.

 

.:.

 

After Sirius got himself thrown in Azkaban trying to kill Peter, Dumbledore had seen to it that Harry _had_ grown up safe, but he had never really been loved. Harry had been fed and clothed after a fashion, and he was safe from wizard politics and old grudges, but he had a harsh childhood that might well have destroyed someone else. Hermione and the Weasleys were the first people to ever show Harry any affection simply because they liked him, and were the only family he claimed other than Sirius and Remus.

Harry had never known what it was like to be in love until now, and here Sirius was, tearing down Harry's hard-won happiness just as soon as he found it. ' _Lily is probably rolling in her grave, cursing me and just waiting until I kick off so she can get her hands on me,'_ Sirius thought, rubbing his face against his arm. ' _Jamie will be right there with her, ready to kick my arse because I never tried hard enough to keep that promise and protect his boy.'_

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder then and started violently, lifting his head and letting it fall back against the wall. Harry and Severus stared at him, the worry on their faces growing even more pronounced when they saw the dampness on his cheeks and pain in his eyes. "Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with sudden fear. He dropped to his knees in front of Sirius, the basket he had been carrying falling unnoticed to the flagstones next to him. "Did something happen to Remus?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Sirius replied, inhaling sharply and scrubbing his hands across his face as he flushed and looked at the floor. He was embarrassed to be seen crying, but he was also angry at himself for pulling Harry down again when he'd been so happy just a moment ago. "I've just been thinking."

"What about?" Harry asked, worried and feeling a little lost.

Sirius looked up into Harry's eyes as he replied, "The last time I talked to Lily, I made her a promise that I haven't been keeping very well." Sirius lifted his hand to brush a bit of dried grass out of Harry's hair, and then let his hand fall again. "I promised her that I'd make sure you grew up safe and loved. Dumbledore saw to it that you were safe when I couldn't be there for you, but the Dursleys never loved you, and having friends just isn't the same as being in love. Nobody could find it for you--" Sirius swallowed hard, then went on in a slightly shaky voice, "And now, when you've finally found it, I've been tearing you down. If Lily could, she'd kill me for hurting you badly enough to make you look at me the way you did this morning."

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears that Sirius simply couldn't stand to see, so he looked up at Severus. "I need to apologize to Harry, but I need to apologize to you for a lot more. If it wasn't bad enough that I purposefully helped take away your best friend when we were kids, I tried to stop you from having Harry, too. That was unforgivable and I will understand completely if you would like me to stay away from you both."

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying something, wanting to reassure Sirius that Severus would never do that but sure that Sirius would only believe it if Severus said it.

Severus looked down into Sirius' eyes for almost a minute before he said quietly, "There is nothing that is unforgivable, Sirius, if you truly regret it and never repeat the error. Lily told me that a very long time ago and changed my life, though I regret she didn't live to see it." Severus offered Sirius his hand, making Sirius blink a few times and swallow hard before he lifted his hand to take it. Severus pulled him to his feet, and then let go of Sirius' hand as he added, "And I'll accept your apology, but only on one condition."

Sirius closed his eyes, suddenly sure that Severus would set some impossible task for him. After a moment he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes again and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Call me Sev." Severus smiled at Sirius as he offered his hand to Harry to help him to his feet. "And let the past remain in the past, where it belongs."

Sirius just stared at Severus for a moment, not quite believing it could be so easy. He knew that he didn't deserve for Severus to make it so easy for him, but as he watched Harry stand and move closer to Severus he decided that Severus was probably doing it for Harry's benefit. He could understand that and sympathize, and it made it easier for him to truly mean it as he finally said, "I'm going to do my best."

"That is all anyone can do," Severus replied, nodding, then he looked at Harry who was biting his lip and watching them both. Harry's eyes shone with tears barely held in check even though his eyes were bright with love and hope, and his basket lay forgotten on the floor. Severus' lips quirked into a slightly wider smile as he half-asked, "Remind me again why you're my Apprentice?"

Harry was surprised by the question and answered without even thinking, "'Cause I'm too mental to be left to my own devices?"

That surprised a laugh from Sirius and Severus fought the urge to laugh as well, his lips quirking into a little smirk instead. "Well, yes, that too, but I was thinking more along the lines that I love you." Harry looked happily surprised at that, a grin appearing on his face as Severus added dryly, "Do please pick up all of your unicorn dung though, so Filch's disgusting cat won't find any to bat about the halls."

"I was going to do that," Harry replied, still grinning. He bent to grab the basket as he muttered a spell to gather its contents, surprising Sirius by not bothering to use a wand.

Severus snorted softly, amused. "Of _course_ you were, Harry. You likely would have remembered it about the time we got back to the classroom, and by then Filch would be convinced you'd finally set off a dung bomb."

Harry stood up straight and gave Severus a dignified look, then stuck his tongue out at him and turned around to walk off down the hall while Severus chuckled.

Sirius looked from Severus to Harry and back again before he asked, "Do I want to know why he needs a basket of unicorn dung?"

Severus gave him an amused look and started down the hall after Harry, only a little surprised that Sirius walked with him. "Something to do with Fred and George's latest experiment. I've found that when they are involved I would rather not know more than that."

"That's usually a good idea with them," Sirius agreed with a small smile, wondering how he had missed the fact that Harry was making such a huge difference in Severus.

The former Death Eater who had tried to get Sirius killed even though he knew he was innocent wasn't someone Harry should be in a relationship with, but the man who asked to be called Sev was as different from that man as anyone could be. The sarcasm and wicked wit were most definitely still there, but they were not motivated by bitterness and hate anymore. Severus was clearly a thousand times happier than he had been just a few years ago, and it was equally obvious that the source of that happiness was Harry. The expression in Severus' dark eyes every time he looked at Harry left no doubt about how he felt.

Sirius glanced at Severus again as they walked along the hall, seeing the glint in his dark eyes as Severus watched Harry walk along the hallway in front of them. He looked back at the figure ahead of them as he suddenly said, "I was seeing James in Harry's every move, you know, and not seeing Lily or even Harry at all. Harry isn't really very much like James was, other than the way he walks. He's a totally different person."

Severus glanced at Sirius, wondering where that had come from. He hadn't expected to ever hear it admitted aloud, but he thought that Sirius seeing James in Harry explained a lot of Sirius' reaction to Severus getting near him. Sirius had been a very possessive person even as a child, especially where James was concerned. Severus turned his attention back to Harry after a moment and replied calmly, "I noticed that quite some time ago, actually. I'm glad you finally did as well."

Sirius nodded, looking down at the floor and walking along next to Severus as he bulled on, saying what was on his mind before he could talk himself out of it. "I really am sorry, Severus, for how I've treated you and most especially for the way I've talked about Harry since I realized he wasn't going to just be your Apprentice. Dean was right, Harry could never be anything even _approaching_ what I called him, but I was so upset that I couldn't see that. I was remembering James' love of being loved, and couldn't make myself see that Harry's behaviour has always been closer to Lily's loyalty to one person above all others." Sirius lifted his head to meet Severus' surprised gaze as he added, "You own him, heart and soul, and it's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"I... don't know what to say," Severus replied, his eyes a bit wide as he tried to come to terms with Sirius' sudden about face, hoping it would last. Harry had been very hurt by Sirius' attitude at breakfast and he had been subdued most of the morning, sure that he was losing a member of his tiny family. Severus didn't think Sirius really understood how very much Harry loved him, or how he idolized him. Harry cared about Remus quite a lot, but he saw Sirius as the closest thing he would ever have to a father and would do almost anything to make Sirius proud of him.

"That's one for _Hogwarts: A History_ ," Harry said suddenly, grinning at them both over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway to the Potions classroom. "And right after you two having a civilized conversation, too. Definitely a day for the history book."

Harry ducked into the classroom then and Severus gave the empty doorway a dirty look as he muttered, "Cheeky brat is _just_ like Lily." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Severus, who suddenly laughed and amended, "Well, not _exactly_ , but he takes after her quite a lot other than the fact he's male."

Sirius grinned at Severus as they walked through the door to the classroom. "We'd be in quite a lot of trouble if Harry had been a girl. Think of the kids he and _George_ could have had."

Severus' eyes went wide. "Thank the gods for small favours."

"I heard that!" Harry called from the storage room.

"You were meant to!" Sirius called back, making Severus laugh again.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Remus had been walking the castle for over an hour looking for Sirius with no luck when he decided to head for the kitchens and ask the house elves. He had just reached the ground floor again when he heard a loud whoop that sounded familiar coming from the direction of the dungeons. He turned that direction just as there were at least three more _different_ loud yells.

Remus hurried his pace as he heard a screech that sounded like someone was scalding a cat, hoping that Severus and Sirius hadn't gotten into an actual physical fight. He had just rounded the end of the dungeon hallway when he stopped suddenly, shocked to see Severus sitting in the floor just beyond the Potions classroom. Severus was behind what looked to be a huge leaf, and had whipped cream in his hair and down one shoulder. He was laughing so hard tears were running down his face, causing Remus to wonder if someone had hexed him.

Remus heard more yells and then loud laughter as something hit the other side of the leaf with a wet splat, and he moved closer to look past the leaf that had been stretched into a wall to block almost the entire hallway.

Severus grabbed the leg of his trousers, tugging as he gasped out between fits of laughter, "Careful! Get you, too!"

Remus looked at Severus as if he were insane and then carefully looked around the edge of the leaf shield only to stare in shock. Harry, Lee Jordan, and one of the Weasley twins were standing with their backs to him, liberally splattered with whipped cream. They were slipping and sliding around, laughing and taking what looked like cream pies out of a box at their feet to throw them down the hallway. Remus saw another pie splat into Harry's hip then and looked towards the far end of the hall where three other people that were positively _covered_ in whipped cream were throwing cream pies as fast as they could take them out of their box.

One of the people at the other end of the hall whooped then and the middle person yelled, "Remus!" He recognized Sirius' voice just as Sirius threw a pie at him, making Remus duck back out of sight, wide-eyed and laughing.

"I only left them alone for a few minutes to visit the loo," Severus said then, finally in control of himself enough to make sense. He was grinning at Remus more openly than he had since they were twelve and Lily turned Lucius' hair bright pink. "I didn't think Harry and Sirius could do too much damage to my office in five minutes. All they were going to do was Floo the unicorn dung to the twins, but the twins seem to have decided to Floo here with Wood and Jordan..."

Remus stared at Severus, shocked and laughing. "They did this in five minutes?!"

"Well, not quite," Severus said with a twinkle-eyed grin. "That was some time ago. It's been quite amusing watching them."

"Cease fire, our box is empty!" someone bellowed just beyond the shield then, causing Remus and Severus look at each other and then stand up to look warily past the shield.

The shapes at the far end of the corridor started wiping their faces as the twin on the closer end of the hall high-five'd Lee, laughing when their hands slid off each other and they almost fell into the creamy mess on the floor. Harry hollered at the others then, bouncing and looking extremely pleased with himself. "Ha! We _won,_ Freddie, so _your_ team has to clean up the mess!"

The three whipped-cream-covered people on the far end of the hall started looking for their wands amongst the mess then, arguing good-naturedly about how they would clean up the mess without them. Remus and Severus both laughed as Fred, Sirius, and Oliver slipped and slid, drawing the attention of the three on the closer end of the hall. George smirked and tapped Lee on the shoulder, and then both began moving carefully towards the shield, leaning on each other to keep their balance on the slippery stone floor. Harry wasn't in the mood to be careful and took two awkward running steps before he slid all the way to the wall near where Severus and Remus were. He hit it with a wet smack, splattering them both with whipped cream and bits of crust.

"That was the _most_ fun!" Harry said enthusiastically as he beamed at Severus and Remus, steadying Lee as he followed his lead and slid into the wall. "You should have joined in! Splattering Sirius with pies was _so_ worth the hour long bath I'll need to get clean."

George laughed, sliding into Lee as he added, "And the whipped cream is going to be loads of fun for _us_ to clean up." He leaned over to lick Lee's cheek, causing Lee to laugh and try half-heartedly to shove him away. Lee slid along the wall into Harry again instead, and they both laughed again as George smirked at them and added, "Stuff's nice and _slippery_."

Harry gave George a surprised look and then looked speculatively towards Severus, who was smirking wickedly at him. Harry returned the smirk, his green eyes darkening a bit as he said slowly, "Mmm, sounds interesting..."

George pushed off the wall to move over to the leafy shield he'd thrown up to contain the mess, grinning at Severus over it as he said, "There's a guest room along the next corridor, isn't there, sir?"

Severus blinked in surprise and his eyebrows went up. "The Prefect's bathroom is just beyond the Slytherin dorms, but I don't know of any guest rooms."

"Are you sure, sir?" Lee asked with a grin. He was leaning against Harry, who had one foot braced on what little clean floor there was where the wall and the leafy barrier didn't quite meet. "I would have _sworn_ there was one. We hid from Filch in it one night."

"What were you doing lurking about my dungeons at night?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry spoke up before George or Lee could answer, sure that it was best Severus didn't know what they had been up to. "Maybe it's like the Room of Requirement." Severus gave him a questioning look at that so he explained, "It's on the seventh floor, Sev, across from Barnabas the Barmy. It comes and goes according to how badly you need it to be there and magically fills itself with whatever you need most at the time." Harry grinned. "You might have heard Headmaster Dumbledore mention it, he seems to always find it filled with either chamber pots or shelves full of candy."

Sirius, Fred, and Oliver began slipping and sliding along the hall towards them as Severus laughed, ignoring the surprised looks George and Lee gave him. "I suppose it's on that magical map of yours?"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Which, if I remember correctly, is in your desk again. You caught Gin with it what, three months ago?"

"It most certainly is, and you're going to tell me how to use it if you intend to get it back," Severus replied with a smirk. "I warded my desk quite well this time. Even you won't be able to get into it."

"Sev, that's cheating!" Harry exclaimed, giving him an obviously faked pout for a few moments before he asked, "If I tell you how to work it, will you promise not to lock it away again?"

"Harry, no, you _can't_!" George exclaimed, "The Marauders Map is an _institution_!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at George, then gave Harry an expectant look, smirking. "Of course I cheat, we've been through that already, Harry. I like to win. And I am not _about_ to promise that, the students should _not_ have free access to that map."

Severus and Harry both ignored the incredulous looks George and Lee were giving them as Harry pouted even more at Severus, folding his arms across his chest and looking about five years younger as he said, "You're not being very fair."

"Since when has 'the greasy git' been _fair_?" Severus asked, making Harry laugh. George and Lee stared at each other a moment before they looked at Severus again as if he had lost his mind. "We both know you'll tell me eventually, Harry. You might as well get it over with."

"You know quite well that you're taking advantage of me right now," Harry said suddenly with a little grin, pushing off of the wall to move over to Severus. "So you've got to make it worth it."

Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking at Harry as he leaned against the leaf, his face only inches from Harry's. "Of course I'm taking advantage of you, Harry. You make it so _very_ much fun. What _exactly_ would I need to do to make it worth it to you?"

Harry looked thoughtful a second, then smirked and pushed off of the leaf, backing up carefully. "You've got to come catch me." Severus' smirk widened and he reached for his wand, then Harry added quickly, "Without magic!"

Severus laughed, shaking his head. "Oh _no_ , you are _not_ going to get me to chase you across that mess! Forget it, Harry."

"Be that way." Harry smirked as he turned around to start down the hallway, slipping and sliding as he skated quickly towards Fred and Oliver, who were about ten feet away. "Fred, Oliver, quick, slingshot."

Oliver looked surprised, and then he and Fred both braced themselves. Oliver held out a hand to Harry as Severus moved just past the leaf shield and said firmly, "Harry, don't you _dare_ get yourself hurt piddling around in an oversized _cream pie_."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus, grinning wickedly, and then caught Oliver's hand. Oliver swung him around with a whoop, sending Harry straight back towards Severus much faster than he had left as George and Lee both slipped and slid to get out of his way. Harry hit Severus a moment later with a wet thud and wrapped his arms around him to hold on as they bounced off the leaf wall and fell to the floor with a splat, landing so that Harry was flat on his back with Severus laying sprawled on top him.

Severus lifted his head off Harry's shoulder to look down into sparkling green eyes, trying hard to keep his expression stern. "Harry..."

Harry grinned impishly up at him and said, "Well, at least you caught me. Sort of."

Severus snorted, trying not to laugh. "You could have gotten us both a cracked skull, at the very least."

Harry lifted his arms to wrap them around Severus' neck, getting whipped cream all in Severus' hair as he smirked and said, "Cushioning charms are my friends. I've been doing _them_ without a wand for years."

Lee, Oliver, and the twins all stared as Severus laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry quickly before he said, "Scamp. Let go so I can get up."

Harry smirked up at Severus and let go of him, folding his arms behind his head. "You're never going to be able to stand up in this stuff without help."

"I can most certainly try," Severus replied dryly. He placed both hands against the slippery floor on either side of Harry's body and carefully pushed as he tried to get one knee under himself. He had almost succeeded when his left hand slipped and he fell with a splat to land next to Harry, who was still smirking at him while Sirius laughed so hard he slipped and fell too, landing on his butt. "You're enjoying this _much_ too much," Severus said then, trying not to laugh as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at Harry.

"Oh, now it's _me_ enjoying something too much!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "Don't you even _go_ there, Mr. Sit And Snicker While Saleswomen Coo About My Apprentice's Arse!"

Fred, George, Lee, and Remus laughed as Severus smirked suddenly and replied, "Well, they _were_ quite right, you _do_ have a nice arse."

"Okay, that is _it_!" Oliver said suddenly, glaring at Fred as everyone looked at him in surprise. "You put that essence of _weed_ you've been working on in some of the cream pies, didn't you?"

Fred looked shocked a second before a truly evil grin slowly spread across his face, echoed on George's as the twins looked at each other. Fred moved towards Oliver as Lee laughed and said, "No, but _now_ he will, since you just gave him that oh-so-wonderful idea."

Fred grabbed Oliver and kissed him soundly, and then beamed at him. "You're _brilliant,_ Ollie! We'll be millionaires if we can get _that_ idea to work out right!"

"Then if they aren't high, what the bloody hell's wrong with Harry and Snape?!" Oliver asked, wide-eyed as he shoved Fred away and pointed down at Harry, who had rolled to hide his face against Severus' chest, his shoulders shaking with muffled laughter while Severus hid a grin in his hair.

"Temporary insanity," Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face as Remus looked at him in surprise. "They handled the dunce caps Sev picked earlier too much and scrambled their brains. Well, what brains they had."

"Hey!" Harry said, laughing and rolling away from Severus to sit up as he grabbed a handful of cream pie off the floor and flung it at Sirius, who ducked so that it hit the wall behind him instead. "I've got _lots_ of brains, I had higher NEWT's than _Hermione_. I'm practically a genius!"

Lee, Fred, and George all looked suitably impressed at that and George made a mental note to try harder to recruit Harry to help them with their experiments.

Severus laughed, sitting up very carefully to look at Harry as he said, "Not even _close,_ Harry."

Harry twisted to look at him, surprised. "What do you mean, not even _close_?! I got the first perfect Potions score since _you_ did!"

"Yes, Harry, you did," Severus replied with a smirk, "but then you became _my_ Apprentice. That strongly speaks for the argument your wits are in fact _addled_."

Harry grabbed another handful of cream pie and threw it at Severus, hitting him square in the forehead and setting everyone but Oliver off in fresh gales of laughter. Harry smirked at Severus and replied, "If you Apprenticed someone whose wits are addled, how well does that speak of you?"

The others tried to quiet down quickly, snickering and listening to see what Severus would say as they watched him slowly wipe the whipped cream off his face. Severus gave Harry a level look that was totally spoiled by the fact his eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter. "You've quite clearly driven me insane as well." Harry laughed, then Severus added with a sudden smirk, "But _I_ am _still_ a genius."

Harry returned the smirk and replied, "Which explains why I'm not sleeping alone anymore."

Severus laughed, ignoring the way the others were watching them. "That would be one explanation, yes."

Oliver moved over to stand by Remus, picking him out as the most rational person present. "Did Harry take a Bludger to the head?"

Remus laughed. "No Oliver, not recently at any rate."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Oliver asked, confused.

Harry grinned up at Oliver, his green eyes bright with laughter. "I've gone and fallen in love with my favourite Potions teacher, and the poor sod seems to be rather gone on me as well. You'll get used to us eventually."

"You're in love with _Snape_?!" Oliver exclaimed, looking shocked as Remus chuckled and patted his back.

"Good show, Harry," George said as Fred and Lee both laughed. George grinned wickedly at Harry as he added, "You've had quite an effect on him already." Severus snorted, pursing his lips as he gave George an amused look, then George added, "And you're lucky, he's got quite the nice arse himself."

Severus went wide-eyed, staring at George as Harry smirked and said, "I know." He remembered that Severus' robes didn't allow one to see his arse then and raised his eyebrows. "But how did you?"

George smirked, moving further from Severus. "Who do you think we tried the Underwear Bomb out on?"

"I _knew_ that was you two!" Severus exclaimed, looking annoyed for a few seconds before he suddenly brightened and added, "But, since I was the sacrificial guinea pig, I do believe I have heard that tradition would dictate I get free samples, would it not?"

George gave Severus a surprised nod as Harry laughed, reaching out to shove Severus' shoulder. "What do _you_ need Underwear Bombs for?"

Severus smirked at Harry, looking decidedly evil. "To end the start-of-term staff meeting with, of course. Peeves would delight in setting it off for me, and I'm quite sure one would clear the room. I would even go so far as to wager that no other meetings would be scheduled for quite some time thereafter."

Sirius, George, Lee, Oliver, and Remus laughed as Fred exclaimed said, "Harry, I love how your boyfriend thinks!"

Harry looked surprised and then scooted closer to Severus, smirking at him. "I've never been able to say I had a _boyfriend_ before..."

Severus snorted, looking amused. "And you can't now, either." Harry's expression changed into a pout, then Severus added, "I'm much too old to be called anyone's _boyfriend_ , Harry. You'll just have to live with calling me either your Master or your lover."

Harry grinned suddenly again. "Just not both at once."

"I bloody well hope not," Severus replied, laughing.

" _What,_ might I ask, is going on here?" a very familiar voice asked suddenly, making everyone look towards the leaf wall. McGonagall stood between it and the stone wall of the corridor, looking at them all with definite disapproval.

"Just giving our newest product a bit of a go," George answered quickly. "We'll clean up the mess, Professor."

"I should hope so," McGonagall replied, pursing her lips in displeasure as her gaze fell on Harry and Severus. "I might have expected Harry or even Sirius and Remus to be a party to something like this, but not _you,_ Severus. I would have thought you would be a better example to the students, but I see Mr. Potter has already changed that."

Severus shifted to sit cross-legged in the cream pie covered floor, looking up at her quite calmly. "On the contrary, Minerva, Harry hasn't changed my attitude towards the students in the slightest."

"Then how do you explain this?" Minerva asked incredulously, gesturing to the hallway with distaste. "It looks as though a pie factory _exploded_!"

"There are no students in the school today, to my knowledge," Severus replied, the twinkle in his eyes spoiling the blandness of expression. "Professors and their guests are quite free to avail themselves of the castle over the summer, as you well know."

Minerva pursed her lips again and gazed at Severus for a moment before she decided to let it drop. She seldom won an argument with Severus, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't win this one. "Albus asked me to remind you not to miss dinner." She lifted her gaze to look at Lee, George and Fred then and added, "See that you clean up this mess, boys."

"Yes ma'am," George replied quickly. "We'll have everything clean as a whistle in no time, Professor McGonagall."

"See that you do," Minerva replied with a stern look, then looked at Oliver. "Congratulations to you, Mr. Wood. Good luck in the playoffs."

Oliver grinned. "Thank you, Professor!"

Minerva nodded and then turned to walk quickly away down the hall.

They were all rather quiet until the sound of her rapid footsteps had faded away, when Fred asked suddenly, "George, have you got your wand?" Everyone looked at him as he continued, "Mine's lost in the whipped cream."

George shook his head, looking bemused, and Remus started to reach for his own wand as Harry reached one conspicuously empty hand towards the far end of the corridor and said clearly, " _Accio_ wands!"

Three wands extracted themselves from the whipped cream at the far end of the hallway and flew towards them as two others lifted quite near by and flew to land on Harry's palm. Severus snorted and muttered, "Show off."

"I learnt from a pro." Harry grinned at Severus and then looked up at George as the other three wands landed in his lap, offering him one of the first two he'd retrieved. "Here you go."

George took his wand as he asked admiringly, "Just how much wandless magic can you _do,_ Harry?"

Harry tossed Lee's wand to him, then tossed Fred, Sirius, and Oliver theirs in turn as he grinned and said, "A bit. It's kept me alive a few times."

"Harry, how could you tell which wand was whose?" Remus asked suddenly, making Harry look up at him in surprise as Fred, Lee, and George began blasting the hallway with cleaning spells, clearing away swaths of whipped cream. "It's not surprising that you'd recognize Sirius' wand since you've seen it so often, but how did you know the others?"

"You can't tell wands apart?" Harry asked, surprised. Remus shook his head and Harry shrugged. "I've always been able to tell once I touch a wand whose it is, if I know the owner. I thought everyone could."

Severus stood up as soon as the floor around them was cleared, giving Harry an amused look and offering him his hand. "Harry, remember when I said quite some time ago that you aren't even aware of most of the remarkable things you can do?" Harry looked up at him, nodding as he took Severus' hand, then Severus pulled him to his feet as he went on, amused, "That would be one of them."

"You've done it though," Harry protested, "I've seen you."

"Yes, I have, but it took me quite some time to develop the knack," Severus replied with a chuckle as he took out his own wand. "It's not quite as difficult as wandless magic, but it _is_ more rare." Severus muttered a quick cleaning spell then, cleaning off himself and then Harry before he added, "I think your first assignment as my Apprentice will be to make a list of every magical ability you have and everything you know about them so I've some clue of what you need to know to use them all efficiently."

Harry gave Severus a horrified look. "Can't I just _tell_ you?" Severus shook his head, amused, and then Harry protested, "But Sev, that will take _forever_."

Severus just chuckled, making Harry pout at him as Oliver asked, "Blimey Harry, how much can you _do_?"

Harry continued to pout at Severus as he replied, "As much as I have to."

Fred, George, and Lee walked back down the now-clean hallway to rejoin them as Sirius laughed and asked, "Can't you be a bit more specific, Harry?"

George quickly removed the adhering spell attaching the leaf to the floor and wall and then shrank it back to the size of his thumb, pocketing it.

Harry looked at Sirius, shrugging slightly. "Not really. I mean, I know what I can do, but I usually have no clue if it's out of the ordinary or not except for being a Parseltongue. Well, that, and doing wandless magic. And being able to tell wands apart... And Hermione says I've a better memory for spells than most." Harry paused, thinking, then added, "And then there were all of those dreams I used to have, but I've not had any since Voldemort lost his head."

Most of the others laughed at that as Severus snorted softly, giving Harry an amused smile. Remus just looked curious as he said, "I've meant to ask you about that for quite some time, Harry. What made you think to use that sword instead of looking for your wand?"

Harry blinked, surprised. "Well, I figured Lucius had probably destroyed my wand, and Voldemort was sleeping with his in one hand so I couldn't grab it without waking him. I hadn't had any luck killing him with a bit of wood in the past anyway." Severus snorted softly at that and Harry gave him a little grin before he looked back at Remus. "He was in a room that had a suit of armour in the corner holding a wicked looking sword, and Sev has told me over and over again my best weapon is my mind. After thinking about it a bit, I decided I might as well see if the sword could do the trick. I had never heard of anyone trying a _physical_ attack against Voldemort, and I figured the worst he could do was catch me again if I messed up."

Sirius laughed. "You're my godson alright."

Remus gave Sirius a bemused look as Severus smirked at Sirius and asked, "Yes, but is that good or bad?"

Sirius grinned at Severus, his blue eyes twinkling. "You seem to like him pretty well, Sev, so I'd say you thought it was a good thing."

"Touché," Severus replied, smiling as he put a hand on Harry's back to urge him down the hall and added, "We should go. I do believe Minerva said we're not to miss dinner."

Harry let Severus guide him down the hallway as the others fell into step with them, ignoring the occasional wondering glance that Lee, Oliver, or the twins were still sending in his direction at the way Harry and Severus acted together. Remus asked Harry about his knack for separating wands as they reached the stairs, distracting the others, who all listened interestedly as Harry began trying to explain it.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Dinner was much more pleasant than breakfast had been even though Oliver had to excuse himself early due to his curfew as part of the Puddlemere United team. Everyone else lingered for quite some time after they were through eating, talking and laughing as the conversations jumped around from person to person through various subjects.

Early during the course of the evening conversations had ranged from spells that protected a wizard against physical attack to charms that made other things protect you. Harry had been quite surprised to find there were so few protection spells that could stop a bullet or even something so simple as a thrown rock, especially considering all of the weapons Muggles had, and everyone at the table had been shocked that Harry didn't know any of them. Severus had promised to teach Harry all of them, just in case, and told Harry to expect a long talk about protective magic and what Harry knew of it.

The conversation shifted to whether or not pie fighting should be allowed on the green on weekends after dinner, when the lemon cream pies the elves had made for them were served. Harry had thought that pie fights were quite a good idea, and after enthusiastic agreement from Fred, George, Lee, and Sirius, he had put his attention to persuading Remus to back them up. That had continued rather unsuccessfully until Severus surprised them all by agreeing to referee, should the headmaster decide to allow it. McGonagall was heard to mutter that Severus and Harry would be the ruination of the school, and then she stood abruptly as she went on to remind Dumbledore that it was quite late and they were to leave very early in the morning for four full weeks of Wizengamot meetings.

Dumbledore smiled at McGonagall and rose to stand next to her as he said, "Yes, Minerva, I am quite aware of that." He looked to the far end of the table at where Severus and Harry sat across from each other and then removed a small velveteen box from his robes as he went on, "Before we go I would like to present you both with those rings we discussed this morning. The final spells must be performed after you are wearing them, and while you must be here alone this summer I would feel much better knowing that you have them, should you have need of them."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus replied.

"Rings?" Remus asked, surprised as he turned in his seat next to Severus. "Have you decided to use a binding spell, Harry?"

Lee, Sirius, and the twins looked on curiously as Harry smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore beat him to it. "Not precisely, Remus. They have decided that the usual Apprentice binding is unnecessary, and I concur. These rings will simply allow them to know each other's whereabouts and well being, as well as protecting them from most minor curses."

Sirius shifted in his chair between Harry and Fred as he looked at Dumbledore and asked shrewdly, "And will you have a third ring so that you can keep track of them?"

Harry and Severus looked at each other with dawning understanding as Dumbledore gave Sirius a bemused look. "Not as such, but as the one to cast the spells, I shall be able to find them much more easily, yes."

Harry grinned at Severus. "We were right, he _was_ up to something."

"Yes, quite," Severus replied, giving Dumbledore an amused look. "Would you like to put a collar on each of us as well, Albus? Perhaps a bell?"

Sirius, Fred, and George laughed as Dumbledore replied with a benign smile, "No, Severus, that will not be necessary, thank you."

Severus snorted softly. "You are too kind, Albus."

Lee suddenly spoke up, asking, "Wouldn't this qualify as a sort of commitment ceremony then?" Fred and George both looked at Lee, surprised.

"A what?" Severus asked, giving Harry a curious look and then turning his attention back to Lee when he saw Harry was just as in the dark as he was.

"A commitment ceremony," Lee repeated, ignoring the looks the others were giving him. "Quite a lot of queer Muggles have them, and it can be performed by anyone. It's sort of like getting married, only not since all you have to do to dissolve it is agree to end the relationship." Severus' eyebrows went up in surprise as Lee added, "Most have the usual vows to love, honour, and obey and to forsake all others when they exchange rings, like a marriage, but some just promise to stay together as life partners."

"I am quite sure that Severus didn't have that in mind," Dumbledore said then, giving Lee a tolerant smile, "but thank you for explaining the idea for him, Mr. Jordan."

"The idea does have some merit though, Albus," Remus said then, looking thoughtfully at Harry and then at Severus. "Perhaps you should let them decide."

Dumbledore gave a tiny shrug, smiling. "It _is_ up to them, of course, but they have already voiced a desire not to marry, and a commitment ceremony sounds very similar."

Everyone looked expectantly at Harry and Severus then, but Harry was watching Severus and ignoring the others. Severus met his gaze across the table, smiling slightly as he realized that he would not mind being officially committed to Harry as more than his Master.

Harry gazed at Severus in silence for several minutes as the others looked back and forth between them, then finally said softly, "It's your choice, Sev."

Severus tilted his head slightly, asking, "Would you like to make our relationship more formal?"

Harry smiled. "I'm yours until the day I die if you want me, with or without public vows."

"That's not what I asked you, Harry," Severus said quietly, looking serious and carefully ignoring their interested audience.

"I don't want my answer to influence you," Harry answered, his expression turning a bit more serious. "I want you to do what _you_ want for a change."

"Are you quite sure?" Severus asked, searching shining green eyes for some hint of what Harry wanted and finding only love and trust in them.

Harry nodded, a soft smile curving his lips again. "Whatever you want, Sev."

Severus looked at him a moment longer and then smiled as he said calmly, "You had best go Floo Granger and Thomas then, before either of us comes to our senses. While it won't be the marriage she wanted an invitation to, it will be as close as I think either of us wants or needs."

Harry laughed happily, his green eyes brightening even further as he jumped up and moved around the end of the table to slide both hands into Severus' hair and give him a passionate kiss that Severus returned warmly. Harry suddenly pulled away after a little while, beaming at Severus as he whispered, "I love you."

Severus' eyes sparkled with more than a little amusement as he replied softly, "As I love you. Now go, Albus and Minerva need their rest for tomorrow and it might take you a bit to find your friends."

Harry nodded quickly, still beaming. "I won't be long." He gave Severus a quick kiss before he turned away and ran to the staff room door, disappearing through it and leaving them all in silence.

Dumbledore and McGonagall sat back down in their seats to wait, both decidedly pleased with themselves. Severus just smiled at the table in front of himself as the twins looked at each other in surprise. George looked at Lee after a moment and then his eyes narrowed at the slightly smug look on Lee's face.

George opened his mouth to say something just as Sirius suddenly said, "Thank you, Sev."

George made a mental note to find out what Lee was up to later and turned his attention down the table, watching with everyone else. He didn't want to miss anything.

Severus lifted his gaze from the table to look at Sirius, surprised. "What for?"

"For making him as happy as I've ever seen him," Sirius replied, his expression serious but pleased. "For being willing to do this for him."

Severus laughed softly, his dark eyes sparkling. "While I _would_ do anything for Harry, this is just as much for myself as it is for him, Sirius. Contrary to popular belief, my heart is not made of stone and he has managed to capture it quite thoroughly."

"Did you want a formal commitment?" Sirius asked, surprised. "As more than his Master, I mean?"

Severus smiled wryly. "It may have escaped your notice, but I must confess I am a rather traditional sort." He suddenly laughed, then added with a wicked grin, "Though I never thought I'd be committing myself to the vestal virgin heir of Gryffindor."

"You're kidding!" George exclaimed, looking shocked.

Severus raised an eyebrow, ignoring everyone else's surprised expressions as he looked at George with obvious amusement. "I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I do abide by most traditions."

"Not _that_ ," George said before he really thought about who he was talking to, "You two are so gone on each other I was _sure_ you were shagging like bunnies."

Severus snorted, giving George a level look that was belied by the amusement in his eyes. "There is quite a lot more to being 'gone on' someone than shagging, Mr. Weasley."

"But Harry said you sleep together," Sirius said then, obviously a little confused.

"We do," Severus replied calmly, turning his head again to look Sirius in the eye. When he saw the doubt there he made the decision to elaborate, even though it was really nobody's business, hoping to allay any remaining fears Sirius might have. "But, as I told Harry the night he moved into my quarters, that does not mean that more _has_ to occur. Harry has followed my wishes."

"Why didn't you want to?" Sirius asked, his forehead furrowing slightly. "Do you doubt him or something?"

Severus snorted, amused. "I could just as easily doubt the sun rising in the east as doubt Harry or his motives."

"Why then?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Severus gazed across the table at Sirius for a few moments, considering whether or not he really wanted to share why in front of an audience. He finally decided that Sirius deserved to know and said, "The only long-lasting relationship I have had was with Lucius when we were both young, and it began and ended because of a sexual relationship." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "The love I have for Harry, _with_ Harry, is quite different, but I still wanted to give it time to develop without the distraction of sex. Harry made no objection to the idea because he, like myself, is quite glad just to finally have someone in his life simply because they choose to be. I have very little idea why he chose me, but I cannot bring myself to argue with him unduly. I want him to be as happy as is humanly possible. It is an unlooked-for but welcome fringe benefit that making him so also ensures that I am happier than I have ever been before."

Sirius stared at Severus for a few moments and then said suddenly, "You should have hexed me for the things I said about Harry, and you."

Severus gave Sirius a sudden amused smile. "I might have, had you not come to your senses. I was getting very close to the end of my patience. I myself might have at some time in the distant past exemplified things you said about me, but you couldn't have been further from the truth about Harry had you tried."

Sirius looked as though he was about to say something in reply but the sound of the door to the staff room opening interrupted him.

Hermione and Ron to walked into the Great Hall a moment later, both obviously freshly dragged out of bed. Hermione was beaming happily and wearing a frumpy house robe over a long nightdress with her hair even bushier than usual. Ron's hair stuck up in odd clumps above his wide-eyed face, and both his jeans and un-tucked shirt looked decidedly rumpled.

They were followed after only a moment by Harry and then Dean, who was dressed as though he had either just gotten back from or was about to go clubbing. Dean walked with one arm around Harry's neck as he leaned to whisper something into Harry's ear that had Harry laughing even though he was blushing furiously.

Most of the people sitting at the table stole quick glances at Severus, expecting him to be displeased, and they were surprised to see he was not. Severus was simply watching Harry with a smile that made his dark eyes sparkle as he wondered what Dean was saying to make Harry so very red.

Dumbledore stood again, gesturing towards the table. "Please, have a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Thomas, so that we may proceed."

Severus stood and walked along the table towards Harry, stopping in surprise after only a few steps when Hermione moved to intercept him. She surprised him further by giving him a quick hug before stepping back and beaming up at him. "I knew it! I could tell by the way that you were looking at each other! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Severus said, looking bemused.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand then and towed her towards the empty seats at the end of the table. "Yes, Hermione, you were _right_ , we know! Sit _down_ already."

Dean held out a hand to Severus, grinning. "I still say you're a lucky man, sir."

Severus shook Dean's hand, smiling as he replied, "And I still agree."

Dean laughed and moved to go sit down as Severus walked quickly to Harry, who reached out to take his hand, beaming at him. Severus gave Harry a smile, and then they both turned expectantly to Dumbledore, who was beaming at them. "As I understand commitment ceremonies, you need only exchange whatever vows you wish and then place the rings on each other's hands." He produced the velveteen box from a pocket again then, opening it and then offering it to Severus. "I will then perform the final spells on the rings, making them work only as long as they are not removed. They are enchanted to resize to fit perfectly at all times and not fall off accidentally, and they cannot be removed by anyone but the wearer so that no one may break the spells against your will."

Severus took one of the rings from the small box and turned towards Harry, smiling softly at him as he watched Harry take the other ring, then he asked, "Would you like me to go first?" Harry nodded, smiling, and Severus let go of Harry's right hand to reach for his left, looking into his eyes and obviously considering what he wanted to say for a few moments before he said quietly, "Harry, I love you more than life itself." Severus glanced down as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger, watching it shrink to fit perfectly, then lifted his gaze to look into Harry's shining green eyes again. "I pledge myself to you, Harry Potter, giving you my mind, my body, and my heart, and I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live."

Harry blinked quickly, his eyes shining a bit more than normal as he looked down and took Severus' left hand in his own, then he looked into Severus' eyes with a happy, loving smile as he said simply, "You own me Sev, heart and soul." He slid the ring he held onto Severus' finger, then repeated what Severus has said, his voice as full of happiness as his shining eyes. "I pledge myself to you, Severus Snape, giving you my mind, my body, and my heart, and I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live."

Severus smiled and slid his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him as Harry lifted his arms to encircle Severus' neck and the others applauded.

They kissed for several minutes before they finally pulled apart, smiling at each other as Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Congratulations to you both!"

Severus turned towards Dumbledore then, keeping his left arm around Harry as he smiled at the Headmaster and replied, "Thank you, Albus."

Harry nodded quickly, beaming as he leaned against Severus' side. "Yes sir, thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me," Dumbledore replied, smiling as he took his wand from a concealed pocket in his robes. "It is getting very late though, so if you will just clasp your ringed hands and give me a moment, I will perform the spells and then we all may retire for the night."

"Of course." Severus took his arm from around Harry then and stepped away from him to offer Harry his left hand, smiling at the way Harry was beaming at him.

They both looked expectantly at Dumbledore then as he smiled at them and held his wand out to touch their clasped hands, reciting clearly, " _Largitonis donum salubritas munimentis_." The rings Harry and Severus wore heated against their skin and began to give off a warm golden glow, and then Dumbledore said the second spell. " _Advocatis episcora perpiscenta susa um catenatum amatoris_."

The glow quickly spread from Harry and Severus' linked hands to cover the rest of their bodies before there was a sudden flash between them and the glow dissipated completely. They both blinked then to clear away the spots the bright light had left on their vision as Dumbledore beamed at them and put away his wand. "That should do it!"

Severus gave Dumbledore a piercing look as he said sharply, "You changed the spells we agreed to, Albus. I was under the impression you gave your word there would be no binding."

Dumbledore smiled jovially at him, not at all put off by Severus' look or the suddenly wary way Harry was watching him. "There was no binding, Severus, beyond your vows to each other."

"Albus, I can speak Latin quite well," Severus said then, looking a bit more severe. "The first spell was one that aids in protection and health as agreed, but the second clearly said it would aid the knowledge and location of our 'bound lover'."

"Yes, Severus, but as you well know, spells are not necessarily worded literally," Dumbledore replied, looking inordinately pleased with himself. "The variation of the locating spell that I used is one meant to be put on wedding rings for a bound couple, but it does not, in and of itself, bind you to each other. It only augments and reinforces any vows you may have made."

"You said you weren't going to ask us to get married," Harry said suddenly, looking amused. "So you waited for someone else to suggest something similar and married us anyway."

Dumbledore blinked, looking surprised and more than a little nonplussed.

Severus laughed, looking at Harry as he said, "I think you may be right."

Harry grinned at Severus. "Occasionally I am, yes."

McGonagall stood up with a sniff, pursing her lips as she looked at Harry and Severus for a few moments before she smiled slightly. "Congratulations to you both. Enjoy the next few weeks, very few people have all of Hogwarts for their honeymoon."

Severus snorted softly, smiling as Harry grinned at McGonagall and replied, "Thank you, ma'am, we will."

McGonagall nodded and then looked at everyone still seated around the table. "It is past time for us _all_ to be home in bed. Good night."

Dumbledore chuckled, nodding, and everyone else took the hint as they stood to go. "Feel free to use the staff room fireplace to Floo home." Dumbledore offered McGonagall his elbow then and waved genially as he said, "Good night all, do enjoy your summer."

There were general murmurs of goodnight wishes as Dumbledore and McGonagall left the room. Hermione moved over to Harry and Severus, beaming at them both as she said, "I'm so happy for you!" She gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek, then hugged Severus quickly again before she beamed at them both and added, "Congratulations, I know you'll be very happy together."

Severus nodded, a bit bemused by Hermione's affections as Harry grinned at her and said, "Thanks 'Mione."

Ron moved to join them, hugging Harry and then offering Severus his hand. "Congratulations, sir."

"You need not call me 'sir' anymore, my name is Severus," Severus replied as he shook Ron's hand with a smile. "And thank you."

Ron nodded, moving to take Hermione's hand as he said, "Good night all."

"Yes, good night," Hermione echoed, smiling happily.

The others bid them goodnight and they left just as Dean stepped forward to shake hands with Severus, grinning impishly. "You're a lucky bloke, Professor."

Severus chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I am."

Dean moved to Harry then and gave him a quick hug, whispering something in his ear that made Harry laugh and shove him away, blushing furiously. "You're so _bad_ !" Dean just smirked at him and Harry couldn't help but grin back as he said, "Go home before you get me into trouble."

"You can get into _trouble_ just fine without my help, I hope," Dean replied with a wicked smirk, dodging when Harry tried to swat him and then heading towards the staff room as he said cheerfully, "Night all!"

Fred, George, and Lee moved forwards then, shaking hands with Harry and Severus at least three times each as they moved their hands back and forth and offered repeated congratulations. They continued until they made Severus and Harry both laugh, and then they finally excused themselves and headed for the staff room as well, leaving Harry and Severus alone with Sirius and Remus.

"Did you really not want to get married?" Sirius asked, looking curiously at Harry.

Severus laughed as Harry grinned at Sirius and replied, "Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't ask us to when we were discussing bindings and such this morning. I never said I didn't _want_ to."

"You never said you did either though," Severus said then, giving Harry an amused look.

Harry grinned at Severus, moving closer to take Severus' left hand in both of his own. "I have you. Everything else is just icing on an already gorgeous cake."

Severus chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Flattery will get you everywhere, even if you are as blind as the proverbial bat."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyebrows going up as his grin widened even further. "Promise?"

Severus smirked at Harry. "Do I need to?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, grinning, then turned to Remus and Sirius. "It's getting late. If you don't see us for a day or ten, I hope you'll understand."

Severus and Remus both laughed as Sirius gave Harry a grin and said, "We were planning to stay in London for a week or two anyway, so enjoy yourselves. Good night."

Harry pulled away from Severus suddenly and moved to Sirius to give him a hug. "Thank you."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes and holding on. When he finally let go, he smiled at Harry as he said softly, "Thank _you,_ Harry, for putting up with me when I'm being a prat."

Harry grinned. "No reason to thank me, Sirius. You're family, it's my job to care about you even when you go off your rocker."

Severus, Remus, and Sirius all laughed at that while Harry moved to give Remus a hug too.

Sirius and Severus shook hands, both smiling as Sirius said, "I know you'll take good care of him, so I'll just say good luck keeping him out of trouble until next term."

Severus laughed again as Harry pulled away from Remus and said, "Hey!"

Severus smirked at Sirius. "I think I can keep him occupied enough not to go looking for trouble."

"Now that I like the sound of," Harry said, smirking as he moved back over to Severus.

Remus grinned and shook hands with Severus. "Have fun, Sev."

Severus nodded and then Remus and Sirius bid them goodnight and headed for the staff room.

Harry grabbed both of Severus' hands in his as the door closed, swaying close and giving him a wicked little grin. "Please tell me that we're not going slow anymore."

Severus smirked and moved to nip gently at Harry's lower lip, then whispered against it, "Slow? What's that?"

Harry made a little growly noise and gave Severus a quick, hungry kiss before releasing one of his hands and turning to walk quickly towards the door. Severus followed barely half a step behind, just as intent on getting to their rooms as Harry was.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Harry paused at the door to their chambers as he let go of Severus' hand to draw his wand. He had just tapped the wall the third time when strong arms slid around him from behind, pressing firmly against his belly and urging him backwards while sharp teeth closed lightly over his earlobe. Harry shuddered as Severus' tongue swirled against his earlobe and melted back against him, the unmistakable feel of a hard cock pressed against his arse making him let out a soft moan. Severus bit down gently on his earlobe then, and Harry's wand clattered to the stones as all thought of opening the door left him.

Severus released Harry's earlobe and let out a low chuckle, his breath tingling against damp skin as Harry's hands moved to hold onto his arms. Severus slowly licked along the curve of Harry's ear before he whispered into it, "You'll never open the door without your wand."

Harry swallowed hard and took one hand off of Severus' arms as he whispered, " _Accio wand_." He felt the familiar wood hit his palm just as Severus began kissing and nibbling slowly down the side of his neck, making his knees go weak. Severus' arms tightened around him and then Harry let out a tiny little whimper as Severus' teeth and tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Harry's hand tightened reflexively on his wand to keep from dropping it again as his head fell back and to one side, resting against Severus' shoulder and giving him easier access to his throat.

Harry began trying to gather his scattered wits after a moment, not noticing Severus' hand on his belly begin moving lower as he whispered, "How am I supposed to-- Oh, _fuck_ me..."

Severus smirked and licked at the hollow of Harry's throat as he lightly rubbed Harry's erection through his trousers. Harry tried to thrust into the pressure, his knees going weak again, and the arm around his waist tightened to hold him steady. Severus lifted his head then and murmured into Harry's ear, "No Harry, it would be rather difficult for you to fuck yourself. _I_ am supposed to fuck you."

Harry shuddered again and whispered, "God yes." He arched his back, grinding slowly against the hard cock nestled against his arse. " _Please_."

Severus growled into Harry's ear, rocking his hips slightly as he palmed Harry's cock more firmly and whispered huskily into his ear, "Open the door."

Harry groaned softly and lifted his head off of Severus' shoulder, trying to focus on the door. "Not asking much, are you?"

Severus chuckled again and nuzzled Harry's ear, whispering into it as Harry lifted his hand towards the door again. "Opening the door is very simple."

Harry snorted softly, biting the inside of his lip hard to try to distract himself from the hand against his erection and the cock pressed firmly into the crack of his arse. He began to tap out the pattern against the stone again, waiting until he had finished it to say, " _Solace_." The snake's mouth opened and began to grow quickly as Harry turned his head to look at Severus and added, "And _you_ should try opening it with a hand on your prick and a stiffy against your arse. It's just a bit distracting."

Severus smirked, taking his hand off Harry's cock to push open the inner door. He guided Harry through in front of him by the simple expedient of walking forward and pushing him along, the arm around Harry's waist keeping their bodies still pressed firmly against each other. The door closed again behind them as Severus murmured into Harry's ear, "You must remember to prove it to me sometime."

Harry made a little pleased noise at that idea and allowed Severus to guide him across the sitting room. Severus put his right hand back on Harry's belly, seemingly paying no attention to where they were going as Harry replied, "Count on it."

Harry let himself be guided until they reached Severus' door and then turned in Severus' grasp, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. He let his wand dangle from his fingers behind Severus' back as he looked up at him, his green eyes bright with desire as he slowly licked his lips. Severus lowered his head to bite gently at Harry's lower lip, listening to Harry's soft moan before he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth in a deeper kiss, his hands roaming possessively over Harry's rear.

Severus pulled away after a little while to whisper against Harry's lips, "I could eat you alive."

"You have," Harry replied softly, his lips quirking into a sudden little smirk as he kissed him again. Severus chuckled slightly into the kiss and Harry's lips parted in conscious invitation, encouraging Severus to begin exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue.

After a few minutes of slow, thorough kissing, Severus lifted his right hand from Harry's arse to push open the door to his bedroom. He guided Harry back through the doorway and then kicked the door shut behind them, pushing Harry across the room until the back of Harry's thighs hit the side of the bed. He pulled away from the kiss to look at Harry then, smirking as he said, "And I am sure that I shall again. You are eminently edible."

"So are you," Harry replied, returning the smirk as he took his arms from around Severus' neck and pulled away a bit. He tossed his wand onto the bedside table with a clatter and then began to remove Severus' shirt, his nimble fingers making short work of the buttons. "Which is why I prefer you starkers."

Severus pulled off Harry's glasses and laid them on the bedside table with Harry's wand, then moved his hands to Harry's chest to begin slowly unbuttoning the deep green shirt he wore. "That does sound good," he agreed, giving Harry a wicked little smile.

Harry leaned closer to nuzzle up under Severus' hair instead of answering, licking high on his throat and drawing a little surprised noise from Severus. Harry sucked softly at his skin and then murmured against it, "Taste so sweet."

Severus snorted softly and continued to unbutton Harry's shirt as Harry licked and sucked at the skin of his throat. "You're clearly delusional," he said softly, "there is nothing sweet about me."

Harry suddenly pulled away to look at him, smiling as he slid Severus' shirt open and pushed it over his shoulders. "You taste like cinnamon, and oranges, and something else tangy and sweet that I can't quite describe."

Severus chuckled and let go of Harry's shirt to let Harry push his own shirt down his arms as he said, "I haven't a clue where you've come up with the cinnamon, but my shampoo is citrus based. I suppose you could be confusing scent with taste."

Harry moved his hands to Severus' belly, smirking as he ran his spread hands up over firm skin and enjoying the feel of crisp hair under his palms. "Could be, but I _like_ oranges and cinnamon so it's all good." Severus gave him a bemused look and reached for Harry's shirt to undo the last two buttons as Harry smirked and added, "Reminds me of my favourite treacle tart, only better."

Severus laughed, tugging Harry's shirt open further, and Harry let his hands hang down to allow him to remove it. "And I've seen the way you go after dessert."

Harry grinned, shaking the shirt off his hands and letting it fall onto the bed behind him, then let Severus tug his undershirt up and over his head. Severus tossed it aside as Harry moved his hands to slide his fingers into Severus' hair and pull his head down for a kiss, licking at Severus' lips until they parted. He thrust his tongue into Severus' mouth then, and Severus immediately sucked at it as their tongues slid wetly against each other.

Severus moved his hands to Harry's back, pulling him closer as Harry moved slowly against him, rubbing against Severus' bare chest. They continued kissing for quite some time, a slow exploration of lips, tongues, and teeth that grew steadily more intense. Control of the kiss passed back and forth freely between them as hands roamed over lean flesh, each still learning the contours of the other as they tried to memorize soft skin and firm muscle.

Severus was the one who finally pulled away, growling softly when Harry leaned to follow and lick at his lips. He kissed Harry hungrily once more and then pulled away to murmur against Harry's mouth, "You are wearing too many clothes."

Harry grinned against Severus' lips and kissed him again, biting gently at Severus' lower lip as his hands roamed slowly over Severus' rear. He let go of Severus' lip after a moment to reply, "So are you."

Severus kissed Harry again, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth to stroke against Harry's and then suddenly pulling away. He gave Harry a shove, pushing Harry to his back on the bed and smirking down at him as Harry looked up at him in surprise. "Give me your foot."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows with a bemused look, lounging back on the bed as he lifted one foot to rest it against Severus' hip. He allowed his gaze roam over pale skin as Severus began untying his boot, asking cheerfully, "Bossy, aren't you?"

Severus glanced briefly at Harry's face, still smirking as he continued to loosen the laces. "Yes, but you usually need someone to tell you what to do so it works out well." Harry stuck his tongue out at him, making Severus' lips twitch. He tugged Harry's boot, pulling it off and watching Harry's face as he commented dryly, "Sometimes I wonder how I fell so completely for someone so _very_ mature."

Harry snorted. "I'm _plenty_ mature, you just need to relax and have fun more often."

Severus dropped Harry's boot and looked down, his lips twitching at the sight of the red sock with golden snitches all over it. He didn't comment on Harry's choice of footwear though, tugging the sock off and dropping it as he replied with a smile, "You seem to be quite good at getting me to do both."

"And I'm very proud of it," Harry added smugly, lowering his bare foot and then lifting the other to rest the heel against Severus' other hip. "You need someone to make you relax."

Severus' eyebrow went up in amused disbelief as he began to untie the laces. " _Make_ me?"

Harry nodded, his green eyes twinkling as he gave Severus a smug grin. "Yes, _make_ you."

Severus snorted, not bothering to look down at Harry's boot as he tugged the laces loose. "You don't _make_ me to anything, Harry. I do things for you because I wish to."

"Not always," Harry replied, still looking smug. "You've let me make you do something you normally wouldn't do several times, like going swimming in that pond we found today."

"You persuaded me, you didn't _make_ me." Severus corrected as he pulled Harry's boot off and dropped it, giving Harry an amused look. He turned his attention to Harry's foot then, laughing suddenly when he saw that sock was yellow with red lions on it. He lifted his gaze to Harry's face again then, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement, and said, "Aren't you old enough to wear matching socks?"

"That's not my fault!" Harry replied quickly, laughing. Severus snorted and tugged his sock off, dropping it in the floor as Harry grinned and said, "Dobby made them for me for Christmas. He's gotten the idea somewhere that socks aren't supposed to match." Harry let his foot fall to the bed, spreading his legs invitingly as he added, "Every year he gives me at least one 'pair', always covered in snitches or brooms or lions or something, and they never come close to matching any others he's given me."

Severus chuckled softly, shaking his head as he moved closer and leaned over the bed, reaching for Harry's waistband. "No one else would wear them."

"But they're comfortable," Harry protested, his grin fading a bit as he licked his lips and watched Severus unbutton the fly of his trousers.

The slight pressure of Severus' fingers working the buttons made Harry's cock throb, and he let out a soft little moan when Severus tugged the zipper down. Severus ducked his head suddenly then, licking at the trail of dark hair leading down from Harry's navel as Harry gasped and arched.

Harry swallowed hard as long fingers hooked into his waistband and lifted his hips automatically to make it easier for Severus to remove the last of his clothes. Severus quickly tugged his boxers and trousers down and then tossed them aside. He moved closer again to slide his hands up Harry's thighs, revelling in the feel of firm muscular flesh under his hands as he lowered his head to nuzzle into the crisp black curls around Harry's cock.

Harry shuddered at the feel of a stubbled cheek brushing against his cock, and then let out a soft moan as Severus gently nipped at the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Harry lifted one hand to slide his fingers into Severus' long hair, brushing it back so he could see Severus' face. Harry watched Severus' mouth avidly as Severus licked and nibbled at his balls, wanting to feel that talented mouth on his cock again even though he also wanted Severus to forget the foreplay and fuck him already.

When Severus licked slowly along his cock a moment later, Harry's head fell back and he tightened his grip on Severus' hair, gasping, " _Fuck_ ."

Severus tilted his head to look up at Harry's face, moving one hand to hold Harry's hips down as the other encircled Harry's cock to gently pull the foreskin back more tightly. He began licking slowly along the underside of the crown as soon as it was fully revealed, savouring the taste of Harry's pre-come as the muscles in Harry's stomach and thighs jerked. He took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth then and immediately began sucking strongly as he swirled his tongue against the slit. Harry cried out and tightened his fingers in Severus' hair, muscles jumping as his hips lifted off the bed despite Severus' hold on him. Severus growled and gave a slight jerk of his head at the painful tug on his hair, letting his teeth scrape Harry's cock gently as Harry immediately let go. Harry's hand fell to grab the comforter instead as Severus quickly took more of Harry's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue against the underside. Harry's cock throbbed in his mouth then and Severus groaned softly as he tasted pre-come, his head slowly lifting to pull his mouth off of Harry's erection with a pop.

Severus watched Harry gasp for breath with a decidedly smug expression as he asked, "Was that an invitation, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head to look at him as his eyelids slowly fluttered upwards, revealing green eyes so bright with desire that they reminded Severus of the flames of a Floo. He watched Harry blink a few times, obviously trying to gather his scattered wits, then Harry finally made sense of what he had said. "More like a prayer."

Severus smirked and ran his hands up over Harry's abs to tweak his nipples. "Does that make me your god?"

"Something like that," Harry agreed, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He reached for Severus' waist to unfasten his trousers, gazing up into Severus' dark eyes as he added softly, "I love to worship you." He leaned closer to lick across Severus' nipple, laving it with his tongue before he bit down gently and tugged.

Severus slid his hands up into Harry's hair to run his fingers through it, his voice going deeper and just slightly rough as he murmured, "Lucky me."

Harry made an agreeing noise, licking and nibbling at Severus' nipple and then trailing wet kisses across Severus' lightly furred chest as his fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons of Severus' trousers. Harry was already pushing them and the boxers Severus wore down when he heard Severus' amused voice say, "Harry, I do believe my boots will have to go before you'll be able to get the rest of my clothes off."

Harry nipped gently at Severus' other nipple and then pulled back, looking up at him with a wicked little smirk as he pushed Severus' pants down just enough to free his cock. "We can worry about that later."

Severus snorted, smiling. "No, we won't." Harry leaned forward to lick at Severus' cock then but Severus moved his hands to Harry's chest and gave him a little shove. "Go pull back the blankets and let me get rid of my boots."

Harry pouted up at him despite the obvious amusement in Severus' tone, running his hands up Severus' thighs. "But I wanted a taste."

"You can taste later," Severus replied, trying not to laugh and stepping back quickly as Harry tried to grab his erection.

"Promise?" Harry asked with a put-upon sigh, letting his hands fall to rest on the bed between his knees as he stared hungrily at Severus' cock.

Severus pointed towards the head of the bed. "Yes, I promise, _if_ you'll stop trying to distract me and go behave a moment."

Harry sighed and scooted back a bit, taking in how Severus looked standing there. Severus was trying very hard to look serious, his trousers and underwear down around his thighs and his erect cock standing out from his body, curving upwards slightly and flushed a deep red. Harry's put upon look dissolved into laughter after only a few seconds and the bemused look Severus gave him just made Harry laugh even harder as he fell back on the bed.

Severus snorted again and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, starting to take off his boots as he muttered, "I am so _pleased_ that you are amused by seeing me naked."

Harry sat up after a few moments, scooting over to lean against Severus and then laying his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus ignored him a moment to untangle his shoelaces before he looked at Harry, who gave him an impish grin as he said sweetly, "I love you."

Severus couldn't help but laugh, kissing Harry quickly before he turned his attention back to his boot. "Go get the blankets out of the way, I would rather not ruin my comforter."

Harry grinned and kissed Severus' shoulder before he turned away to crawl up the bed, totally missing the way Severus turned his head to watch him. Severus let his predatory gaze roam over Harry's back and arse as he licked his lips, then he shook himself slightly and went back to taking off his boots. Harry looked positively edible, and the quicker Severus took off his boots, the quicker he could rid himself of the rest of his clothes and go make a meal out of that delectable body.

Harry pulled back the blankets and then moved past them as he turned towards Severus again, kneeling near the pillows and tossing the covers towards the foot of the bed just as Severus dropped one boot to the floor. "There," Harry said, "Is that better?" Severus turned his head towards Harry as he switched feet, letting his gaze roam over Harry's body again as he licked his lips. Harry shifted with a wicked grin to sprawl against the pillows, bracing one foot against the bed as he bent the other leg to spread his legs. "Like what you see?"

Severus realized he was staring at the tight pucker of flesh below Harry's balls and turned away again, focusing on his boot to pick out the knot he had just tied in the shoelace. "That is a _very_ safe assumption."

Harry smirked, running one hand along his own thigh as he watched Severus work on the knot and spread his legs a bit wider. He waited until Severus had the laces loose and was taking off the boot before he said, "I love the way you look at me."

Severus glanced at Harry again, slightly surprised, then dropped his boot in the floor and looked down as he tugged off his sock. "I enjoy looking at you, Harry. Sometimes I wonder if you realize how very attractive you are."

Harry blushed, looking down at the dove-grey sheet on the bed. "I'm not. I'm short, and my face is kind of girly."

Severus laughed, standing up and kicking out of his trousers and underwear. He turned to put his knee on the bed and then crawled across to lean over Harry, who obligingly rolled to his back under him. Severus smirked down at him and asked, "Harry, do you think I'm stupid?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his hands to stroke Severus' sides. "Of _course_ not."

Severus surprised Harry by suddenly leaning down and kissing him hard, plundering his mouth as Harry moaned and went boneless under him. He lifted his head again after a minute or two and smirked at Harry again, enjoying the breathless way Harry was staring up at him. "Then trust my opinion. You are quite simply beautiful, with as perfect a body as it has been my pleasure to see."

Harry blushed again, sliding his hands around to press his palms to Severus' back as he whispered, "Thank you."

Severus smiled down at him a moment, taking in the way Harry's lips were puffy and reddened from his kisses and the shy, happy look in Harry's eyes. He leaned down again finally to kiss Harry much more gently, lingering a long while before he whispered against Harry's mouth, "You never have to thank me for the truth, Harry."

Harry kissed him again instead of answering and Severus licked slowly into Harry's mouth again as he moved one knee between Harry's legs. Harry spread his legs wider and lifted one foot to hook it around the back of Severus' thigh, running his hands over Severus' back and urging him closer. Severus pulled away to trail kisses along Harry's jaw as he shifted his other leg to kneel between Harry's thighs, his hands moving to stroke slowly down Harry's sides while Harry's fingers dug into his shoulders. Severus moved to lick at a mark he had left on Harry's throat earlier, nibbling it delicately as he moved one hand to tweak Harry's nipple. Harry moaned softly and braced his foot on the bed again to lift his hips and rub his cock against Severus' belly, making Severus growl and bite down gently on Harry's neck while Harry whimpered and thrust upwards again.

Severus suckled gently at the mark as he moved his hands to cup Harry's arse and then lifted Harry's hips and dragged him down the bed until Harry's arse rested on Severus' thighs. He stroked Harry's hips slowly as he bent to nuzzle Harry's ear, murmuring, "How would you like to be fucked so thoroughly you feel it _all day_ tomorrow?"

Harry moaned softly at the low growly tone of Severus' voice and let his eyes fall closed again as he tipped his head back, his hips lifting again as he dug his fingernails into Severus' lower back. " _Please_."

Severus nipped his earlobe and then began kissing down Harry's throat again, tasting the sheen of sweat on Harry's collarbone as he moved one hand to stroke Harry's cock firmly. Harry gasped and thrust upwards into his hand as Severus muttered one of the few bits of wandless magic he had ever mastered. Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt a weird sensation begin behind his balls and then spread inward, leaving his arse feeling oddly empty and tingling almost painfully as muscles he hadn't really noticed before clenched.

Severus felt Harry tense up and rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry's cock as he nipped Harry's nipple none too gently, effectively distracting him again. He began stroking Harry's erection quickly, licking and nibbling at Harry's chest as Harry's hips jerked on his thighs, his soft gasps and moans making Severus' cock throb. Severus lifted his head as Harry cried out and he felt Harry's cock throb in his hand, his hand stroking slowly as he watched Harry shudder and milked him through the orgasm.

Harry finally relaxed with a soft whimper, going boneless and trying to catch his breath while Severus leaned to the bedside table to get a small jar out of the drawer. Once he had it, Severus moved back to lean down and lick at the cooling liquid pooled on Harry's belly with a soft pleased noise while he used both hands to open the jar. He dipped two fingers in the unnaturally slick substance in the jar and then closed it tightly again, laying it aside. He began to stroke his wet fingers across the puckered opening behind Harry's balls a moment later, smirking when he found it fairly relaxed and then sliding two fingers in easily as he congratulated himself on remembering a cleaning and stretching spell he hadn't used in years.

Harry arched his back with a soft noise as Severus' slick fingers slid into him, incandescent green eyes opening abruptly to look up at Severus just as one fingertip brushed something that sent a shock of pleasure through him. Harry whimpered softly, his eyes falling closed again as he pushed down towards Severus' fingers and then let out a gasp as he felt Severus stroke that spot again. Harry began to writhe slowly on the bed, fucking himself on Severus' fingers while Severus watched with a hungry, predatory look in his eyes and stroked Harry's prostate slowly. Severus slid a third finger into Harry after a few minutes and began bending and flexing his fingers as he made sure Harry was well stretched. Even though the stretching and cleaning spell seemed to have worked correctly, Severus wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't want Harry to have even a moment of pain if it could be avoided.

Harry moaned after a few minutes, opening his eyes to look at Severus as he ground his hips down on Severus' fingers and whispered, "Sev, please..."

"Shh, I know." Severus ran his still-slick fingers over his own erection, spreading the lubricant and his own pre-come over the crown and along the shaft. He lifted Harry's leg to his shoulder with his other hand then and leaned forward, bending over Harry as he guided his cock to nudge against Harry's entrance and then pressed slowly inside.

Harry moaned as he lifted his other leg to hook it around Severus' hips, murmuring encouragement that was probably supposed to be words but didn't quite make sense as he tried to force Severus deeper. Severus bit his lip and shuddered as he eased into the gripping heat of Harry's welcoming body, going slowly more to keep himself from coming than out of fear he would hurt Harry. Harry jerked his hips upwards after a moment though, impatient to feel Severus balls-deep inside him, and the sudden movement shredded Severus' control as he let out a deep groan and thrust. He gave up the idea of going slow then, sure that neither of them would be able to stand it, and pulled back quickly to thrust again as Harry's hips rocked up to meet him.

Severus leaned forward against Harry's thigh, bending Harry's body further as he slid his hand between them to stroke Harry's cock, feeling it twitch and begin to harden again in his hand as Harry moaned and thrust upwards. Harry soon found a rhythm between Severus' hand and his thrusts, his hips rocking steadily while Severus increased the pace. Harry climaxed with a shuddering gasp only a few minutes later, semen spilling over Harry's belly again as Severus drove hard and fast into Harry's clenching arse. Severus let out a low growl and came not long afterwards, his hips flexing slightly with each pulse of his cock as his head hung forward and he shuddered over Harry.

Severus eased his cock out of Harry's body a few minutes later and then moved Harry's leg off of his shoulder so he could collapse forward onto Harry's chest. Harry slid his arms around Severus, holding on as Severus rolled them both to their sides and then kissed Harry gently.

They relaxed together for a bit after that, Severus holding Harry close and listening to him breathe as the sweat on their skin began to cool and evaporate. Harry was the first to speak, nuzzling Severus' throat as he whispered, "Thank you."

Severus pulled back enough to look at Harry's face, surprised and obviously intending to reply, but Harry kissed him before he could say anything. When they parted again, Harry smiled at Severus and said softly, "Don't argue, Sev. I know I don't _have_ to thank you, I just _needed_ to."

Severus was quiet for a little while, searching Harry's eyes and finding only sated happiness and love in them, then he finally murmured quietly, "I think I understand. I found myself wanting to thank you a dozen times today without even knowing why. I finally realized I simply wanted to thank you for existing." Harry's arms tightened around him and Severus smiled. "I love you more than I thought I would ever love anyone Harry, even myself, and I am honoured that you find me worthy of your love."

Harry smiled, his green eyes shining brightly as he whispered, "I couldn't have said it nearly so well, but I feel the same way."

Severus returned the smile and then kissed him languidly, neither of them at all in a hurry until Harry shivered. Severus chuckled softly and pulled away from the kiss, rolling away to sit up and murmur, " _Accio_ _wand_."

Harry shifted slightly to get more comfortable, enjoying the slight ache in his arse and watching with a smile as Severus' wand flew from where it lay in the floor to land in his hand. Severus performed a quick cleaning spell on each of them and then put the small pot of lubricant and his wand on the bedside table. He reached for the covers then, pulling them up to his waist and then laying back down as Harry asked, "Why didn't you just do the cleaning charm without your wand?"

Severus gave him a wry smile as he tugged the blankets higher. "They never seem to work correctly for me unless I use my wand."

Harry tried not to grin, his eyes sparkling. "Really? I don't have any problem with them."

Severus snorted softly, pulling Harry into his arms. "Then next time I should not have to find my wand."

Harry chuckled and slid his arms around Severus, nuzzling his collarbone as he settled comfortably against him. He closed his eyes then, feeling deliciously tired as he murmured, "Deal, if I remember."

"I shall remind you," Severus replied, sounding amused.

The soft murmur of Severus' voice saying, "Lights out," was the last thing Harry heard before he drifted off to sleep. Severus dozed off only moments later, more completely content than he could ever remember being at any time in the past.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Harry slid out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself, barefoot, naked, and barely half awake as he shivered in the cold dungeon. He was moving much more quickly when he returned to bed, anxious to crawl under the covers into the warm spot next to Severus. He yawned and glanced up at the silvery pre-dawn scene in the tapestry overhead as he snuggled up to Severus again and then closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

He was half asleep before he finally remembered it was his birthday and his eyes sprang open again. He had done pretty much as he liked for almost two years now and he knew he had complete freedom as Severus' mate, but turning eighteen meant he was officially an adult to the Wizarding world. He felt like that should be significant somehow, besides the fact he and Severus had stayed awake the night before to enjoy a slow shag right at midnight. Harry couldn't think of a better way to welcome a new year of his life, and fully intended to usher in every birthday in Severus' arms.

He realized after a few moments that he wasn't the slightest bit sleepy anymore and propped himself up on one elbow to watch Severus sleep, letting his mind roam. He couldn't remember another year that had passed him by so quickly or left him so completely happy. He was hit anew by the realization that his life was the stuff of fairy tales, and lay there watching Severus sleep in the soft light of early morning with a soft smile as he thought about it.

There was only one thing about the last year that Harry might change had he the chance, and it was so minor when he compared it to everything else that it didn't really matter anymore. A few lost hours of his life, as awful as those hours had been, was a small price to pay for all he had gained afterwards. He now had a permanent home that never grew boring, complete freedom, a man he loved, and a job that he knew he would love even though it wasn't something he had seriously considered until recently.

Early in the summer, Harry and Severus had spent quite a few lazy afternoons lying under a beech tree out by the lake, talking about their future together and getting used to the way their rings fed on each other. They had decided that Harry's Apprenticeship, like their unasked-for bond and so many other things in Harry's life, would be unique. Teaching children to fly and running study halls or helping them play Quidditch to the best of their abilities was going to keep Harry happily busy for two or three hours a day, but that left Harry with quite a lot of free time during the day, when Severus would be stuck in classes.

After some discussion, and a lot of encouragement from Severus, Harry had sent an owl to Dumbledore and made sure the rest of his time would be just as well spent. When the new term began, Harry would not only take over two study halls the other teachers normally ran, but also take the new Student Counsellor position that had been mentioned during the end of term staff meeting. Between arranging tutoring for students, running the Quidditch teams, and counselling students who needed advice, Harry wasn't going to have much time during the day next term to devote to his own learning but he would, as Severus had pointed out, be making a difference without risking his life at every turn.

Harry had voiced doubts about not spending enough time with Severus so he would be helping out in the Potions classroom as he had time and reading about any subject that caught his fancy if he had free time while Severus graded papers. That would give Harry a chance to study the potions he hadn't really understood in his early years at Hogwarts again and, since Harry could easily sit in Severus' office or classroom while he read, they could be together for about half the day, every day. Dobby had already added another of the comfortable fluffy-looking chairs Harry liked to Severus' office, predictably enough in a rather garish shade of red, in anticipation of Harry spending quite a bit of time there. Harry still smiled every time he thought of the way Severus had growled and transfigured the chair to green and silver, muttering about that 'demented elf' and his complete lack of taste.

Simply being together was something that became more important to them every day, much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus, who stayed at Hogwarts most weekends. Harry's godfather often teased them about the fact that the only place either of them went alone anymore was the loo, but it was demonstrably true. They seemed to live and breathe only for each other, and Sirius had commented more than once that when they began calling each other cute little nicknames he was going to have them both committed to St. Mungo's as terminally sappy. Even Remus had wondered aloud over the fact Harry and Severus got along better than any couple he had ever met, but he and Sirius were both happy for them now that Sirius had finally let James' ghost rest in peace.

Severus and Harry _were_ quite sappy when it suited them to be, and people marvelled fairly often at the changes in Severus in so short a time. The dour, unfriendly Potions Master who had hidden himself away in the Hogwarts dungeons for so many years might as well have been dead because the smiling, happy man Severus had become bore so little resemblance to his previous self. It was obvious that Severus treasured Harry with every fibre of his being, just as Harry obviously worshipped the ground Severus walked on. Given one good look at them together even complete strangers often commented on their happiness and devotion to each other.

Harry and Severus' simple desire to be together as much as humanly possible had determined where Harry's office would be next term. After a few hours roaming the dungeons with the Marauders Map, during which Severus had learned he really knew very little about his home, Harry had chosen the largest suite of unused rooms near the Potions classroom. The entrance was a portrait near where the main dungeon hallway split to lead to the Slytherin common room and the Potions classroom, and the location had amused everyone Harry had so far told where to find him. The offices behind the painting of Uric the Oddball hadn’t been used in over a hundred and eighty years because no one had liked having to direct people to so ignominious a location, but Harry didn't mind at all. Most everyone thought Harry was an oddball himself for falling in love with Severus when he could have had practically anyone he wanted, so Harry saw it as a rather appropriate joke.

Severus shifted in his sleep, distracting Harry from his thoughts and making him smile as Severus rolled towards him, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry shifted to slide his arms around Severus and nuzzled into his citrus-scented hair with a happy little sigh as he relaxed again. Severus, though still mostly asleep, kissed Harry's collarbone with a contented hum, and Harry wondered yet again how someone who loved to cuddle as much as Severus did had stayed alone for so long.

Severus loved quite a lot of things he had denied himself for the last fifteen years though, so Harry supposed it really should be no surprise. Harry had grown used to not having the sort of luxuries others did when he was a small boy, but he had never known anyone else who denied _themselves_ so much for so little reason. He intended to make certain that Severus stopped doing it, and had made it his summer priority to be sure Severus did all of the things he wanted to do, coercing Severus into doing things as soon as Harry found out he had enjoyed them in the past. He had learned that Severus loved swimming quite as much as Harry did, and that Severus would happily spend hours simply enjoying Harry's presence, but the most surprising thing to Harry -- not to mention the few others who'd witnessed it -- had been to find out Severus loved to play.

Severus completely blamed any childish behaviour on their rings, but he and Harry had quickly fallen into a habit of teasing each other to distraction. They were also constantly flirting and had been caught chasing each other and even wrestling in public on several occasions. The first time had been out in the bright sunshine and tall grass near the lake, while Sirius and Remus watched bemusedly. Harry had teased Severus about his tan lines, and Severus had run him down and tackled him, then proceeded to tickle him until Harry was in tears from laughing so hard. They had wrestled in other places as well though, including the middle of the Great Hall on the day Dumbledore and McGonagall finally returned to Hogwarts.

Severus had started it that morning, smugly teasing Harry about how easy he was until Harry decided to tackle him and have his way with Severus right there in the Hall since there was no one else in the castle. Dumbledore and McGonagall had walked in about the time Harry got Severus' shirt off, and McGonagall was scandalized by their 'childish schoolboy behaviour'. She lectured them quite sternly not to act in such an inappropriate fashion around the students until Dumbledore had calmly asked her where one should act like a schoolboy, if not in a school. It had been all that Harry and Severus could do to escape the resulting debate before they started laughing. The mere mention of the word schoolboy had been enough to make them snicker for days afterwards, and would still usually make them grin.

McGonagall complained about their behaviour often, but she had been especially condemning the night when Harry teased Severus with an ice cream cone while Severus ate chocolate-covered strawberries with almost obscene relish. Sirius had commented that they had obviously been picking dunce caps again, which of course had caused Harry and Severus dissolve into gales of laughter. That hadn't gone over well with Professor McGonagall and she'd commented often since then about the 'shocking' difference in Severus after such a short time even though nobody really paid any attention to her. Harry was quite proud of how relaxed and obviously happy Severus had become and was shamelessly encouraging Severus to scandalize McGonagall at every opportunity, much to Dumbledore's obvious amusement.

Harry had become adept at making Severus laugh and did so as often as possible, loving the way Severus' dark eyes sparkled when he was amused by something. It made Harry feel almost insufferably smug whenever he thought about the fact that Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and even McGonagall all agreed that they had never seen Severus so completely happy and at ease before, not even as a child.

Severus kissed Harry's chest, diverting his train of thought again. "Quit thinking so loud."

Harry chuckled softly, kissing the top of Severus' head before he murmured against his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Severus replied softly. He pulled back to look at Harry in the soft light of dawn that filtered down through the tapestry, smiling at the happy shine in Harry's eyes. "But you are _undeniably_ patting yourself on the back about something, and it is much too early in the morning for me to have to curb your ego."

Harry grinned, his green eyes brightening even further at the wave of amusement he felt from Severus. "You don't even know what I was thinking about. How do you know I need my ego knocked down a peg?"

Severus snorted softly, his eyes twinkling as he slid one hand up Harry's back. "You usually do when you feel so very _smug_. What were you thinking about?"

Harry shifted to rest his forehead against Severus' as he answered with a smile, "How glad I am that you're so much happier now, even when you're asleep."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry softly, then whispered against his lips, "Then I suppose you've a right to feel pleased with yourself. It _is_ entirely your fault."

"Just like it's your fault I'm so happy," Harry agreed, smiling as he gave Severus a gentle, lingering kiss. He eventually pulled away and pressed their foreheads together again, nuzzling Severus' cheek as he closed his eyes and simply revelled in how completely happy they both were.

The empathic effect of their bond hadn't been easily apparent until the morning after their commitment, puzzling them both and making them wonder what else the Headmaster hadn't told them. Dumbledore had delicately explained by owl that evening that the final spell on the rings, the one that 'aided in the knowledge of their bound lover', had been triggered by them consummating their relationship. It was a protection spell of sorts, one meant to keep the relationship healthy; the theory behind it was that it was difficult to have a serious misunderstanding with someone who felt what you did even if they couldn't precisely read your mind.

They were both still occasionally caught off guard by knowing what the other was feeling even after almost a month, but they accepted the still-growing side effect of the spells on their rings as just another enjoyable part of their life together. After some experimentation they had discovered that the feedback loop created by the bond got stronger when they were touching each other's skin. Holding hands was a joy that they began to indulge in quite often because even that simple contact doubled every sensation. It was soon a completely normal thing for someone to find Severus and Harry curled up together in their favourite parts of the castle, doing absolutely nothing other than enjoying each other's presence.

The effect seemed to be stronger when there was more skin-to-skin contact, which naturally led them to spend more time in their rooms where they could forego clothing completely. Making love had soon grown to be so intensely intoxicating that at different times they had each been so overwhelmed they passed out. Simply touching would prolong the afterglow that flooded them after they made love, keeping the intensity of that usually-fleeting moment alive until they were both too tired to do anything but sleep.

Severus lay quietly in Harry's arms for several minutes, breathing deeply and enjoying the blissful happiness that flooded them both. He finally opened his eyes again after a while, kissing Harry softly before he pulled away to get out of bed. "I would love to stay here and hold you all morning, but we have to make a fresh batch of Wolfsbane Potion today. It has to simmer quite some time before I add the final ingredients."

Harry sighed as they lost contact and the all-encompassing happiness he had felt faded to something much less intense. He sat up, stretching slowly as he watched Severus walk around the bed with a sudden little smirk. "You're constantly telling me I'm beautiful, but you're the one with the body of a god."

Severus laughed, pausing at the door to the bathing room to give Harry an amused smile. "Which one?"

"Eros, definitely," Harry replied without hesitation, his smirk widening. "God of sex and hedonism."

Severus snorted, turning away and walking into the bathroom without a word, but Harry could feel that he was pleased and that made him smirk as he crawled out of bed, muttering a quick summoning spell to find his glasses. He heard Severus chuckle just before they flew out of the bathroom and hit Harry in the chest. "If you always put them in the same place," Severus called, sounding amused, "you'd not have to call them."

"You tell me that almost every morning," Harry replied with a smile. He put his glasses on and then began gathering their clothes from the day before so Severus wouldn't feel like he had to do it. Neither of them liked to leave more work for the house elves than was necessary, though for different reasons. Harry could easily remember a time when he had neatly put his clothes away every night, negating the need to pick up in the morning, but he thought that going to bed now was _much_ more interesting.

Severus walked back out of the bathroom just as Harry was bending to pick up the last of the clothes and paused with a smile. He watched the play of muscles under Harry's smooth, tanned skin as Harry tossed the plain black sock into the hamper, murmuring, "I will _never_ get tired of that view."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Severus, smirking as he wiggled his arse. "Are you sure?"

"Quite," Severus replied with an answering smirk. "And if you keep doing that I'll have to prove it to you, which will mean missing breakfast. _That_ would mean possibly missing lunch as well, since that potion _must_ be made today."

Harry made a face and turned, walking over to rest his hands on Severus' waist. "Alright, I'll behave."

Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry quickly before he gave him an amused smile and said, "I know you sometimes think with your stomach this time of day, but I still won't believe you're not going to try and talk me into a shag until I see you dressed."

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry answered, laughing as he turned away to go into his room and get dressed.

Severus watched him go with a smirk before he turned to get his own clothes for the day, wondering if Harry even remembered what day it was. He'd had a difficult time arranging a surprise for Harry's birthday because Harry was always with him, but Sirius and Remus had both conspired to help him. He was quite looking forward to seeing Harry's reaction to having a surprise birthday party for the first time in his life. All Severus had to do was keep Harry out of his new office and library until dinnertime, and he was sure that he could manage it. Making a fresh batch of Wolfsbane Potion would take up a large portion of the morning and then Severus planned to suggest a picnic lunch, which would take up a few more hours and give him a chance to give Harry a private gift before the party.

 

.:.

 

Severus returned from checking the potion several hours later, smiling as he paused in the doorway to his office. Harry was curled up in his chair in the corner, reading and feeling so content that Severus just stood there enjoying it for a long while before he finally said, "We can go now. It will be a bit more than three hours until I need to check it again."

Harry marked his place as he stood up and then dropped the book he had been reading in his chair. He raised both hands high over his head then, his back cracking as he stretched with a low satisfied groan before letting his hands fall to his sides and walking over to Severus. "Sounds good to me," Harry replied finally, reaching for Severus' hand with a happy smile that widened when they touched and the love and contentment communicated by their rings became much more pronounced. "I could stand to eat."

Severus chuckled and murmured, "You could always stand to eat." He didn't wait for a reply before he leaned closer to kiss Harry, who kissed back for only a moment before he felt a wave of pleasure and desire from Severus.

That made them both suddenly want a lot more than a simple kiss and Harry lifted his right hand to slide it into Severus' hair, moving closer as Severus made a little pleased noise and let Harry take control of the kiss. Harry began exploring the familiar contours of Severus' mouth with his tongue and Severus let go of Harry's other hand to wrap his arms around him. Harry moved his left hand to rest on Severus' hip, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Severus' trousers as he swayed closer, wanting more contact.

Severus let Harry set the pace for several minutes before he suckled gently on Harry's tongue, earning a soft pleased groan from Harry as he combed the fingers of his right hand through Severus' thick black hair and deepened the kiss even further. Severus spread his legs then to let Harry move between them, his hands sliding down to cover the back pockets of Harry's jeans as he massaged Harry's arse. Harry groaned and pushed Severus back against the doorjamb as he began slowly rubbing the growing bulge of his erection against him. Severus growled softly, his hands tightening on Harry's rear just as there was a sudden cough then that barely registered to either of them.

They continued kissing for a few more moments before Dumbledore's voice said apologetically, "I am _quite_ sorry to interrupt, but there is a lawyer here to see you, Harry. A Mr. Edward Thornton walked all the way from Hogsmeade and it seems rather important that he speak with you."

Harry felt a doubled wave of regret as he pulled away from Severus, letting out a soft sigh as he let go and stepped away from him completely to look towards the door of the Potions classroom. Harry blushed as he realized how obvious his arousal had to be but he tried to ignore it as he met Professor Dumbledore's gaze and then looked to see who was with him. Harry's eyebrows drew down slightly when he saw the obviously shocked elderly gentleman behind the Headmaster, holding a rather large leather briefcase and staring at Harry as if he were some sort of freak.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said then, looking back at Dumbledore. "I appreciate you showing Mr. Thornton where to find me."

"No need to thank me, Harry," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "I need to speak with Severus anyway."

Severus touched Harry's back and then began to walk across the classroom towards Dumbledore. "I am at your disposal, Albus." He glanced back towards Harry, smiling slightly as he added, "Why don't you talk here, Harry, and join me for lunch when you're finished?"

"Sure," Harry replied, returning the smile before he looked questioningly at the lawyer. "If talking here is okay with you?"

"Of course," Thornton replied quickly, "Anywhere is fine, providing that it is private."

Severus and Dumbledore both left, the door closing quietly behind them just as Harry gestured to one of the desks at the head of the classroom. "Please sir, have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, I'm fine Mr. Potter, thank you." Thornton gave Harry a slightly forced smile before he moved to sit down, laying his bag on the desk and then opening it to remove a folder of papers and a small wooden chest. He then proceeded to methodically take a pair of reading glasses out of his jacket and put them on before he opened the folder of papers and began to read over something, all without looking up at Harry.

"Why did you need to see me, sir?" Harry asked after watching the lawyer for a few minutes in silence, his curiosity fading into concern as he felt a rush of anxious worry from Severus.

"I am here to see to the execution of your mother's will," Thornton replied, finally looking up. "I was given to understand I could contact you through the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I am a Muggle myself, but a friend was able to Floo me up to Hogsmeade and here I am."

"I thought Muggles weren't allowed in Hogsmeade," Harry said with a sudden frown as he folded his arms, the hard-learned wariness that had made him stay well out of reach encouraging him to rest his fingertips against his wand.

Thornton sat back in his chair, looking at Harry over his spectacles as he nodded. "In most cases that would be true, Mr. Potter, but my older brother is a Wizard. The Ministry of Magic has accorded me the benefits that most Squibs enjoy because of my life-long association with the Wizarding world. I assure you that I have no reason to lie to you, and you are quite safe enough that you needn't keep your hand on your wand."

Harry flushed slightly and took his hand away from his wand, certain that he could grab it in an instant if he needed to anyway.

"Your grandfather was my law partner," Thornton went on, "and I knew your mother well when she was a child. When she determined that she needed to make out a will, and rightly so I am sad to say, she came to me." He paused again, and then added, "I am sure you've probably heard this quite often, but you are very like them."

Harry nodded. "People tell me I remind them of my father all the time."

"You've quite a lot of your mother about you, too," Thornton was quick to say, sitting forwards again. "Your height is closer to hers and you most definitely have her eyes, and your build is very similar to her father's when we were young. It's a bit disconcerting, really." He smiled wryly then and looked down at the desk to take an envelope out of the stack of papers as he said, "That is neither here nor there though, Mr. Potter." He looked up again and offered Harry the envelope. "Your mother wished that you be given this on your eighteenth birthday and said that you should read it in my presence so that I could answer any questions you may have. I would greatly appreciate it if you would do so now, I have a very long walk ahead of me when we are through here."

Harry walked over to the desk where Thornton sat and took the heavy envelope, looking down at it a moment before he turned away and moved to the teacher's desk a few feet away to sit down in Severus' chair. "I'll be happy to Floo you where ever you need to go when we're done."

"Thank you, that would be quite appreciated," Thornton replied with a slight smile, settling back in his chair.

Harry smiled at him and then opened the envelope and drew out a single long sheet of old parchment that had been folded instead of being rolled into a scroll, unfolding it carefully and then beginning to read.

 

.:.

 

 _Harry,_

 _James doesn't want to think about the possibility of our deaths, so I am writing this for both of us. If you are reading this, then Voldemort killed us when you were still just a baby. I want you to know that we knew it was coming and that we had no regrets other than not being able to see you grow up. You are our pride and joy and we love you more than life itself. It is my fondest hope that your childhood has been a happy one, and that you have found love and friendship among your classmates at Hogwarts. I intend to make Sirius Black, your father's closest companion, promise to care for you himself if it's the last thing I ever do, so if Sirius survived us I hope that he has filled some of the void that growing up without us must have left for you._

 _Mr. Thornton, our lawyer, should have a box for you. It was spelled to survive almost any fate that might befall us and is warded so that no one but you may open it. The wards will dissipate when you touch the box, so if you wish to keep it private you will have to ward it yourself after that. Inside you will find a few letters that I would like you to deliver if possible, my diary, a small box of jewellery, and the keys to the vault at Gringotts that holds your monetary inheritance from the Potters, which they requested you not receive until you completed your schooling at Hogwarts. You should feel free to sell or give away most of the jewellery, but there is a silver bracelet inscribed 'Amicus usque ad aras' that I would like for you to keep. The person who taught me my first magic spell gave it to me and it has quite a few strong protection spells on it. I would very much like for it to someday protect you or your love as well as it has always protected me._

 _Mr. Thornton also has the deed to the Potter family estate north of London, which your grandparents left to you when they died just after you were born. They were Purebloods and not very happy that James married a Muggleborn, but they loved you and I know they would have been exceedingly proud of you had they lived to see you grow up. The grounds and house are both extensive, and it was quite a beautiful place last time I was there, though it hasn't been lived in since it sealed itself up after James' father died. Simply laying your hand upon the gates can open the wards protecting the property according to James, but they will open only for you, the Potter heir, until you have children of your own._

 _It is so hard to know what else to tell you, so I pray that Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and your godfather, Sirius, are all alive and well. They can answer any questions you might have about us or the Potter family, and Mr. Thornton can answer any questions you may have about the Evans' or my sister Petunia Dursley's family, though I would not advise you to try contacting Petunia. She has always hated your father and I, and the Wizarding world in general. I doubt that you would enjoy knowing her, Harry. I know that I don't!_

 _James does not approve of my telling you this last bit, but I would like for you to know that there is someone else that you may trust, should you ever need help or advice. His name is Severus Snape, and I pray he is alive and well, possibly working as the Potions professor at Hogwarts. He risked his life to try and save us Harry, and I hope that you can see past the animosity that your father and godfather hold towards him. Severus is a good man, though I must admit not always a nice one, and is my best friend that I love very much._

 _I must end this now Harry, but before I do I want to say again that your father and I love you more than I can ever say. We are very, very proud of you._

 _Your loving mother,  
Lily_

 

.:.

 

Harry lifted one hand to wipe away the tears running down his face as he felt a wave of concern from Severus. He tried to concentrate on sending reassurance and then he shoved aside his own feelings to read the letter again, barely noticing that he stopped feeling Severus' worry too. He finally looked back up at Thornton after a few more minutes, asking huskily, "She wrote that you have a deed for me?"

"Two in fact," Thornton replied immediately, giving Harry a sympathetic look. "One is to the Potter estate north of London, and the other is to the Evans family home in Bristol, which was left to you eight years after your mother's untimely demise." He paused a moment, watching Harry carefully fold the letter and put it back into the envelope, then added, "You are quite a wealthy young man, Mr. Potter. Besides your properties and whatever you may yet have in your parents' vault at Gringotts, your grandfather Evans left a thousand pounds in a trust fund for you under my management. I have done the best I could for you with it, and I am rather pleased to say it has multiplied quite nicely over the years."

"I'm sure you've done well, but money isn't important to me," Harry said quietly, standing up and walking towards the desk where Thornton was sitting to retrieve the box his mother had left him. "I _would_ like to see where my mother and father grew up, though. Hogwarts is the only real home I've known, and it would be nice to have somewhere to visit during holidays."

Thornton nodded. "I quite understand."

Harry laid his hand on top of the box then, watching in fascination as it glowed green briefly and then made a clicking noise as the lid unlocked.

Thornton watched closely as Harry opened the box and began to look through the contents. "I will of course leave the deeds here with you and turn your trust fund over to you at once if that is your choice, Mr. Potter, but I would be happy to continue to handle them for you if you prefer."

"Keep them, please. I don't know a thing about Muggle deeds or trust funds," Harry replied absently as he carefully lifted a leather journal from the box. He laid it gently on the table before picking up the small stack of envelopes under it, unsurprised to find they were addressed to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. "I have plenty of money left from my parents' vault, plus my stipend as a professor, and mother wrote that I've another vault at Gringotts as well, from my father's parents." Harry laid the letters beside the box and then reverently laid the journal inside it again, putting the letter his mother had written him on top of it. He picked up the smaller box that took up one end of the small chest then, opening it and then lifting out the sliver bracelet that rested on a piece of dark velvet.

Thornton started putting away the deeds as he said, "Should you have any questions about your properties or the trust fund, Mr. Potter, I would like you to feel free to contact me at any time. My offices are not connected to the Floo network for obvious reasons, but they are located only a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender, Tom, can give you directions, should you want to drop in."

"Alright," Harry replied, glancing up from the bracelet. "Do you receive owl post?" Harry looked back down at the bracelet again, running a finger over the engraving on the inside before he began looking for the mechanism to open it.

"Of course. You may write me at number nine, Hollister Row," Thornton said, standing up and watching as Harry inspected the intricate knot work pattern on the silver bracelet. "Your mother wore that every day for many years."

Harry looked up, surprised, and asked, "Do you know who gave it to her?"

Thornton shook his head and Harry looked back down at the bracelet as Thornton added, "She treasured it though, and had a habit of playing with it when she was thinking about something. I never saw her without it after her first year at Hogwarts."

"Sirius or Remus might know how to work it then," Harry said, caressing the bracelet once more before slipping it into the pocket of his jeans and looking at the jewellery box again to lift out the piece of velvet. It looked dark blue from one direction but changed to a deep green when looked at from the other, and Harry was wondering why it was so carefully folded away inside the box when a silver earring fell from a fold in the material to land on the desk, surprising him.

"She wore that as well," Mr. Thornton said then, watching Harry pick up the earring.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, running his fingers over the small hoop earring and remembering the photo of Severus as a teenager with Lily and Lucius. Severus had been wearing what Harry was sure was an identical earring in the portrait, but he hadn't noticed his mother wearing earrings in any of his photos of his parents.

"Yes, quite sure," Thornton replied, chuckling softly. "She got a second piercing in her left ear the summer before her third year of school and wore that from then on. Her mother, your grandmother, quite hated it and complained about it every time she saw it to anyone who would listen."

Harry wrapped the earring in the velvet again and then looked up, smiling slightly. "What was my mother like when she was a child?"

"Oh, she was quite the scamp, playful enough to make up for Petunia's sour temperament and then some," Thornton said, chuckling. "Your grandfather nicknamed her Imp when she was barely knee high because she was always quick with a witty remark even as a small child, and she never lost the knack."

Harry smiled softly, looking down at the jewellery box as he tucked the velvet back into it and then closed the box, putting it back into the small chest. "Severus says I'm a lot like her."

"Severus? Would he be that rather dramatic-looking man you were with when I arrived?" Thornton asked, looking interested as he picked up his briefcase and wondered why the name sounded familiar.

Harry laughed, looking up with a sudden grin that made his green eyes sparkle. "He _is_ dramatic, isn't he? Yes, that was my life-mate, Professor Severus Snape."

"He's a very lucky man," Thornton said, smiling at the way Harry lit up when he talked about Severus. He was glad that Lily's son seemed to have found someone to make him so happy, even if it was one of his professors. He had long ago decided that age mattered very little when it came to love; his brother was married to a witch who admitted to being nearly twice his age and was rumoured to be even older. Harry obviously was in love, a feeling that seemed to be returned by this Severus from what little Thornton had seen, and he thought that was the most important part of any relationship.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Harry corrected, smiling back at Thornton. "And if you're ready to go, I'd be happy to Floo you anywhere you like."

"Yes, please," Thornton replied, smiling. "I would quite enjoy spending more time getting to know you, but I've got work back at the office that I really _should_ be doing. There aren't many Muggle lawyers who know and understand the Wizarding world, so I stay very busy."

"I would imagine," Harry replied, smiling as he started towards the door to the office. "The nearest Floo is here in Sev's office. If you'll come with me, we'll have you on your way in just a few minutes."

Thornton moved to follow Harry, smiling as he said, "Thank you, I do appreciate it. I wasn't looking forward to the long walk back down to Hogsmeade."

"It is quite a walk," Harry agreed with a soft laugh, leading the way into the office.

Thornton was soon gone, leaving Harry alone as he went back to the box and then paused to look again at the letters addressed to Sirius, Remus, and Severus for a moment before he made a decision. He put them back the inside box and then carried it to his room and put it on his bed before he went to wash his face. A few minutes later he was feeling much better and headed towards the Great Hall to find Severus, one hand stuck in his pocket absently caressing the bracelet.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Harry headed towards the main doors of the Great Hall out of habit, and he was surprised to find them open. He paused in the doorway when he heard Severus' voice and then he spotted Sirius and Remus watching Severus pace near the single table in the hall. Headmaster Dumbledore stood nearby looking concerned as he watched Severus walk back and forth with quick, angry strides.

"I told you already that I should be there, Albus," Severus was saying, his voice clipped and unhappy. "That _Muggle_ did something that upset him quite a bit, and then Harry shut me out completely. I didn't even know he _could_ shut me out."

"Severus, I assure you that Edward would not upset Harry unless it was unavoidable. Reading his mother's letter is sure to upset him, but Harry is quite strong, as you know," Dumbledore replied calmly just before he noticed Harry and smiled. "And here is Harry now, looking quite well."

Severus stopped pacing and looked towards Harry, concern obvious on his face, and Harry quickly started walking towards him. "I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't know I shut you out, I was just trying to get a grip on myself."

"What happened?" Severus asked immediately, frowning. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't even come near me," Harry replied, "I just wasn't expecting what I learned, that's all."

Severus reached for Harry's hands as soon as he was close enough, pulling Harry the last two steps as he worriedly searched Harry's eyes. Neither of them aware of the slight but obvious shudder that went through them when their hands touched, though the definite physical response caused Dumbledore to frown. Harry's expression immediately grew more upset even as Severus' relaxed a tiny bit, making Sirius and Remus look at each other in surprise.

Severus relaxed slightly as he felt Harry's love and concern for him again, but he was still worried and a bit hurt as he asked softly, "Why did you shut me out, Harry?"

"I wasn't trying to Sev, really." Harry's tightened his grip on Severus' hands, concerned and becoming more upset by the moment because of the hurt he was feeling from Severus. "I just had too much hitting me at once and I shut out my feelings so I could think. I really didn't mean to push you away, too. I'm sorry."

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore watched with varying expressions of concern as Severus moved closer to Harry, letting go of Harry's hands to wrap his arms around him. Harry moved into his arms gratefully, and both of them closed their eyes as Severus put his lips against Harry's ear and whispered too quietly for the others to hear, "Shh, no more apologies."

As soon as Severus realized that his worry and fear was a large part of why Harry was now upset, he tried to clear his mind and began to concentrate on how much he loved him. He could feel an immediate answering wave of love as Harry relaxed against him, nuzzling Severus' neck as the love he felt began to push everything else from his mind. Severus let Harry's love clear the last of his own worry away, marvelling slightly at how easy that was to do, and held Harry until he was sure they were both calm again. He finally pulled away then and kissed Harry softly before he gave him a gentle smile and asked, "Why don't we go sit down?"

None of the four at the table noticed Dumbledore leave the room as Harry nodded, returning the smile before he let go of Severus to move to the seat across from Remus to sit down. Harry flinched as the bracelet pressed uncomfortably into his leg and then stuck his hand in his pocket to take out, lifting it to lay the bracelet on the table.

Remus' eyes went wide as soon as he saw it and he asked quickly, "Harry, where did you get that?"

Harry's grasp on the bracelet tightened slightly as he looked up quickly, but before he could reply Sirius exclaimed, "I looked _everywhere_ for that!"

Harry stared at Sirius and Remus, obviously surprised. "It was in a box Mother left for me. She wanted me to wear it because of the protection spells on it, but I couldn't figure out how to open it." Harry felt Severus' hand cover his then, and looked towards him to see a slightly sad look on Severus' face.

Severus' fingers ghosted gently across the silver bracelet as he murmured, " _Perfamiliaris_." There was a quiet click and the bracelet opened in Harry's hand as Severus lifted his gaze to meet Harry's shocked eyes and smiled softly. "It means 'very great friend'. I gave her the bracelet for Christmas, during our first year."

"You _what_?!" Sirius asked, shocked.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius, amused. "I gather she never told James."

"She always refused to say who gave it to her or why," Remus said, looking a bit sad as he watched Harry put the bracelet on his left hand. He was surprised to see it fit Harry perfectly, even though Harry's wrist was larger than Lily's had ever been. "All I ever knew about it was that it was a present she had promised to always wear because it protected her."

"Yeah, but she wasn't wearing it when I found her bo--" Sirius started, then he flushed and broke off abruptly, swallowing hard before he tried again. "I thought that someone had taken it."

"She knew she was going to die," Harry said quietly. He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist, stroking it with the fingers of his other hand as the other three men watched at him. "She put it into a box she had warded so that only I could open it, and gave Mr. Thornton a letter for me. It said that she was sure Voldemort had killed them while I was a baby, and told me about some things she wanted me to know..." He trailed off and looked up at Severus suddenly then as he remembered what the letter had said. "You taught her to do her first spell?"

Severus nodded, looking surprised. "On the Hogwarts Express, before our first year."

"Do you mind talking about it?" Harry asked, looking very interested. Sirius and Remus watched them closely, both surprised to learn that Severus had taught Lily her first spell.

"Not at all," Severus replied with a soft smile for Harry. "I was alone in a compartment near the back of the train reading a copy of _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ that Lucius smuggled out of the Malfoy family library because he wished me to teach him a few of the protective wards. I had been reading alone for quite some time when Lily asked if she could join me. She took out her Charms text and began trying to levitate a piece of parchment, and after watching to her try until she had set it on fire twice I offered to show her how to do it."

Harry smiled at that, looking down at the bracelet and remembering when Hermione showed Ron how to perform the same spell. Ron hadn't appreciated her know-it-all attitude, and had even teased her indirectly about it, but she had still been the one to teach him how to properly do the spell. Harry finally looked up again when he heard Remus say, "I had no idea you and Lily met on the train."

Severus smiled at Remus. "Yes, we did, but we didn't exchange names then. Lily had just finally gotten the spell correct when Lucius came in muttering about Muggleborns stinking up the train." Severus' expression turned a bit wry. "She thanked me for my help and then told Lucius he was an arse and left."

Harry laughed. "She sounds like Ginny."

Severus looked at Harry with obvious amusement. "Because of course _you_ wouldn't tell a Malfoy he's acting like an arse. You would stay out of his way and keep your mouth shut."

Harry opened his mouth to reply as Remus added dryly, "And not turn him into a giant _slug_."

Severus snorted at that, trying not to laugh, as Harry protested, "Hey, that wasn't my fault, _everyone_ hexed him!"

"Blimey, you turned Malfoy into a _slug_?!" Sirius asked, grinning. "How?"

"Sirius! Don't encourage him," Remus said, laughing.

Harry grinned at Sirius. "We're not really sure. There were about ten different hexes thrown in his general direction all at once, and the result was quite slimy." Harry paused, then added with a wicked grin, "But I _do_ know how two people can make someone's face sprout lots of neat little tentacles..."

"Don't you _dare_ tell him, Harry!" Remus exclaimed, wide-eyed. "He gets into enough trouble for pulling pranks as it is!"

Sirius smirked at Remus. "Those old sticks at the Ministry need someone to keep 'em on their toes."

Severus chuckled at that and Harry looked at him, smiling as he changed the subject. "What made you give Lily a bracelet with protection spells on it?"

Remus and Sirius both looked a bit surprised at Harry calling his mother by her name, but Severus just smiled back at Harry and then looked down at the bracelet. It somehow seemed to him as if it belonged on Harry's wrist, even though Harry hadn't ever worn any jewellery other than his ring. It wasn't just that the bracelet fit him perfectly, though that was true as well. The bracelet lay against Harry's wrist as if it had always been there, slim and delicate without being dainty, and it contrasted perfectly against Harry's golden-tanned skin so that both were set off to their best advantage. Severus liked the effect so much so that he decided that all jewellery Harry wore, other than his ring, should be silver or platinum. He was sure Harry wouldn't mind for the simple reason that Harry would tolerate almost anything to avoid going shopping anywhere he might run into sales girls.

Severus finally lifted his gaze back to Harry's face, still a little amused by the thought of Harry's usual reaction to salesgirls. "A problem began not long after we started school that involved the younger Muggleborns being mistreated and then having the memory of it wiped. Lily was a quick study and picked up magic quite as quickly as I showed her the spells, but she had annoyed several Slytherin upperclassmen that knew enough to make life difficult for her. I made the bracelet just after Halloween and then spent my free time spelling it because we had very few classes together and I wanted her to stay safe when I could not be there. We were already very good friends by then, but I knew she'd never accept it just because I wanted to protect her. She was as proud as a Weasley when it came to that sort of thing, so I cheated and gave it to her as a Christmas present." Severus gave Harry a wry smile as he added, "As long as you wear it, you will be immune to most of the jinxes a fifth year would know and quite a few stronger ones as well. It took Lucius and I working together to cast some of the protections, such as the one against a Memory Charm."

"Lucius helped you make something to protect _Lily_?!" Sirius exclaimed, shocked.

Severus nodded, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. "Despite what you may recall, Lucius quite liked Lily. He never even _attempted_ to cause any harm to her until well after we wound up on opposite sides of that idiotic war."

Harry snickered at that and Severus gave him an amused look as Sirius protested, "But he was _always_ giving her hell!"

Severus snorted, giving Sirius a look that clearly said he thought he was being ridiculous. "Lucius _annoyed_ her, yes, but I am quite sure he never did anything to harm her. I can even think of a dozen times he actually _protected_ her, and there were quite likely other times neither of them bothered to mention to me. Besides the fact that he gave me his word -- which, admittedly, I later found to be worth less than doxy droppings -- I persuaded Lily to wear an earring that I warded so I would know if Lucius ever hurt her. He never did, not even after he became a Death Eater. Of course, he _did_ know I would do my best to make sure he lived only long enough to regret it if he hurt her, but I doubt that was what made him treat her as an equal. Despite my more extensive knowledge of magic, Lucius was never afraid of me. He knew that he was quicker with a wand."

"A small silver hoop earring?" Harry asked, looking interestedly at Severus while Remus and Sirius stared at them both, wondering just how much they had never known about Lily. "Like the one you wore when you were a teenager?"

Severus nodded, smiling at Harry. "Yes, she insisted on making me wear the other earring in revenge. I stopped wearing mine just before I took the Dark Mark at the end of seventh year, but she continued to wear hers for quite some time after that. Have you seen a photograph of her wearing it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but it was under the bracelet, wrapped in a piece of velvet."

"Dark blue-green velvet?" Severus asked, surprised, and when Harry nodded he looked down at the table.

"Why?" Harry asked, concerned by the suddenly closed feeling he got from Severus. It reminded Harry of how he himself felt when he was upset and refusing to feel anything. "Is there something special about it, too?"

"Not really, or at least not to anyone but Lily or myself," Severus replied without looking up. "By her sixteenth birthday James had made it plain I wasn't allowed to talk to Lily, so I Owled her a book about Dark magic she had once mentioned she wanted. I wrapped it in a bit of velvet that looked midnight blue from one direction and forest green from another because it reminded me of the colours of our Houses. She returned the book the next morning and asked that I not send her any more gifts, even on her birthday, because James didn't like it."

Harry reached for Severus' hand, lacing their fingers together so that Severus couldn't hide what he was feeling as easily. He ignored Sirius and Remus, not even considering how they might react as he said, "I think she just wanted to protect you from them, Sev. She still counted you as her best friend." Severus finally looked up then and Harry nodded, giving him a soft smile. "She mentioned you in her letter to me. Said that she wanted me to see past the animosity Sirius and my father held towards you, and go to you if I ever needed help or advice. You were her best friend even then, and she loved you very much."

Severus swallowed hard and then murmured, "I loved her more than anyone, until you. Even more than Lucius, though not in the same way."

"I know you did," Harry replied, giving Severus' hand a squeeze. "And _she_ knew you did, too." He paused for a long moment and then added quietly, "I think she would probably be happy to see us together."

Sirius looked down at the table, kicking himself for things he couldn't change while Remus watched Harry and Severus with a sad expression, wondering how things would have been different if Severus had been welcomed by the Marauders. Remus had seen the lengths Severus was willing to go to in order to protect Harry even when Harry had actively hated him, and he knew that Severus would have done no less for Lily. Severus was a very capable wizard who knew more about Dark magic than anyone else on the side of the Light except possibly Albus Dumbledore, and Remus couldn't help but think that Lily and James might still be alive if Severus had been allowed to protect his best friend.

Harry's life, all of their lives, would have been very, very different.

 

.:.

 

Harry and Severus decided to go back to their rooms after lunch so that they would be sure to be close to the Potions classroom when Severus needed to check the Wolfsbane potion. Severus, who was still acting a bit subdued after their talk had brought up his memories of Lily, asked Harry about the contents of the box she had left for him.

After only a moment's thought, Harry told Severus that Lily had left a letter for him as well and went to get it, hoping it would ease some of the pain Severus was feeling. Severus sat down in the chair in his room while Harry went to get the letter, looking quietly at nothing until Harry rejoined him and knelt in the floor next to Severus' feet as he wordlessly offered him the letter.

Severus took it, looking down at the crisp parchment envelope that bore no marking other than his name for a long moment before he looked at Harry again. "We should bring another chair in here for you."

Harry smiled, sliding his arm around Severus' lower leg and resting his chin on Severus' knee. "I'm perfectly comfortable right here."

Severus lifted his free hand to stroke Harry's hair, smiling back at him, then let his hand fall to his lap and swallowed. He looked at the letter Harry had given him for a long time before he finally admitted softly, "I am almost afraid to read it."

"Don't be," Harry replied, lifting his free hand to give Severus' knee a gentle squeeze. "I think that no matter what she had to say, you need to read it."

Severus looked at him again for a moment, then nodded and opened the letter to begin to read the first page.

 

.:.

 

 _Severus,_

 _I know I should have written this sooner, or sent it to you by owl instead of leaving it for Harry to deliver, but this seemed best for all of us. If you are reading this, Voldemort killed us while Harry was a toddler... I will even go so far as to guess it will happen in the next few days. You remember the twinges I would get when something bad was coming; this is the worst I’ve ever felt, Sev. I am quite sure I won’t survive it._

 _It has been years since I have had you to lean on, and even though I have missed you every day, I was too weak to do anything about it. I need to apologize to you for that. By the time you read this, many more years will have passed, but I still want you to know I regret not fighting for you harder than I did._

 _At first I avoided you to protect you, even though I knew you would hate me doing anything so unpleasant just to make your life easier. I knew James and Sirius would make your life a living hell unless I stayed away from you, and you already had so much on your shoulders that I didn't want to add to it. I did as they wanted me to do, and I broke your heart. Sometimes I hated them for it, but I hated myself more._

 _Later, after we left school, I was afraid to contact you because I didn't want to find out you had changed into what everyone said you were. I don't think I could stand knowing you turned into an unfeeling bastard like Lucius did after Voldemort ruined him. When you contacted me for help leaving the Death Eaters, you proved you had not and it made me so very happy! I hope things went well, and that you are still teaching at Hogwarts. You were always an excellent teacher._

 _I also hope that becoming closer to Lucius when we were still students in some way made up for me not being there. He gave me his word as a Malfoy that he would keep you safe, and from what little I saw he seems to have done so. I've tried to tell myself that surely you were happy with him because I know you loved him, but Lucius changed so much over the last few years that I haven't been able to quite convince myself he still treated you well until that morning he made you leave._

 _I hope I was wrong, and that you were happy. You truly deserve to be happy Severus, no matter what you may think. You made bad choices and did terrible things, I know, but you did it out of love and loyalty to someone you trusted. Lucius had so much potential when he was that beautiful boy with a silver tongue and sharp wit I met on the train, and it has been a shame to watch that fade away into the cold Death Eater we all fear. You are not Lucius though, Severus, and I hope you do not punish yourself for loving him. Love is blind, but it is never wrong. He was a good man once, and I know it was the good in him that you loved._

 _You are the truest friend I have ever had. You are the only person besides my son and my father that I am certain loves me simply because of me, not because you wanted something from me or because you felt obligated to care about your best friend's girl. James has never loved me as completely as I love him and I know it, but I was foolish enough to think that he would grow to love me more after our marriage. He didn't, and just as Lucius told me would happen, James didn't give up his Marauders for me or even put me first. At least James still loves me more than he loves the rat. I know it's pitiful that I find that reassuring, but I went beyond pitiful the day Sirius moved into my home and my husband's bed._

 _I am James' wife though, and I have covered up the fact he much prefers men because I love him, even though I sometimes hate Sirius for ruining what James and I could have had together. Lucius made sure I knew what I was getting into, that I knew James was in love with Sirius, but I walked into it anyway, trusting my love to keep me going. It did, and I don't regret loving James or having Harry, but late at night when I'm alone I wonder how different things might have been if I had listened to Lucius and entered into a relationship with you and him instead. I don't even know if he ever suggested it to you, but a part of me wishes I could go back and find out if we three could have had something together. Perhaps you and I could have kept Lucius from ever giving his allegiance to Voldemort and had a happy life together with him. Lucius could be very charming when he wanted to be, even if I am just a Mudblood, and I know you would have made sure he treated me well. You always did._

 _Enough about me though, I am not writing this to bother you with what might have been. I am sure you have plenty of your own regrets, and you don't need the burden of all of mine, too. A load like that would bring anyone to their knees._

 _I want you to know that I have lived my life the best way I knew how, and that even though I made a lot of mistakes, I was still able to find some happiness. I hope you have too. I can never tell you how sorry I am for all the pain I put you through. I had a host of bad choices to choose from, and I chose the wrong ones and hurt us both in the process. If I were to wish to change anything that has happened in the years since I met you, it would be to wish I had been happy with less. I could have been, I think, but I never saw it until it was too late. It was never anything you did wrong Sev, I hope you know that. I was greedy and wanted what seemed like more, but it was really just a foolish dream._

 _I know you won't see this until Harry is eighteen and it may well be too late if Sirius has brought him up to hate you, but I have a favour to ask of you anyway. Harry is a very smart little boy, and I am hoping against hope that he will not let Sirius turn him into a younger version of James. If you're reading this, then he has read the letter I left for him telling him to trust you if he ever needs help or advice and he must have overcome Sirius' prejudices at least enough to deliver this to you. Thank him for me._

 _Sirius has promised me he will love Harry and keep him safe, but Sirius is a bloody idiot about many things, and Remus loves Sirius so much that he isn't always much better. I suppose it all boils down to the fact I feel like Harry will need you. I don't know why, but I am as sure of it as I am of the fact that little rat is going to bite the hand that feeds him very soon. I hope you can be there for Harry when I cannot; I know that he can count on you as I did._

 _If you can, please make sure Harry reads my diary. I want him to know everything, good and bad, so he can make his own choices based on the truth, not on the memories that Sirius or Remus may have of what went on. I know they care for my son and that they'll love him, but I want Harry to know how it really was between his parents, not just the fond recollections of two men who love James blindly._

 _Severus, I want you to be happy too. I hope that you have found yourself some nice young man and settled down to teach at Hogwarts. The very first time we spoke you were teaching me, and you continued to teach those around you all through school, whether they wanted to learn or not. It is what you were meant to do, and I hope this letter finds you as a respected Professor. It is your destiny to teach, I think._

 _I have to go now Sev, even though I could go on for another two pages. I have a very bad feeling tonight and two more letters to write while Sirius is off checking on the rat._

 _If you blame yourself for anything that happens to me, I'll come back and haunt you Severus Snape, I swear I will!_

 _All of my love,_   
_Lily_

 

.:.

 

Severus stared at the second page of the letter without really seeing the words for quite some time after he finished reading it. Eventually he realized that not only were his cheeks damp, but his knee was too, and a gentle hand was slowly stroking his leg. Severus lifted his right hand to wipe away his tears as he moved the letter aside with the other hand, laying it on the table next to his chair. He then allowed his hand fall to rest on his thigh as he looked down at Harry, whose eyes were closed, his expression sad as he leaned against Severus' leg and stroked it in a slow, soothing fashion.

Severus moved his right hand to gently rest against Harry's hair then, causing Harry to open his eyes and lift his head to look up at him as Severus said quietly, "I think that we should practice shielding our minds from each other." Harry gave him a stricken look and a wave of dismay flowed through them both as Severus quickly explained, "We'll not be much use as professors if we react to each other instead of our own classes."

"So we'll learn to control it a bit better," Harry replied softly, his green eyes dark and worried. "I don't want to lose it completely, even for just a few hours a day, Sev."

Severus slid his fingers through Harry's hair with a slight smile. "Nor do I, Harry. We'll only block it out to whatever extent we must, I promise you."

Harry smiled back, relieved, but his smile faded away after only a moment. He lifted his hand to cover Severus' left hand where it rested on Severus' thigh, asking softly, "Are you okay?"

Severus nodded, turning his hand over with a sad little smile to give Harry's hand a squeeze. "Yes, I'll be fine. It's just all a bit much, as you said after you read your letter." He paused, and then added, "I'm to tell you thank you, for delivering the letter to me. Lily was not sure you would."

"I think she was afraid I would hate you because of Sirius," Harry agreed, laying his cheek against Severus' knee again. He stared at where their hands rested on Severus' other thigh, letting go of Severus' hand after a moment to begin lightly stroking the back of his fingers. "She loved you, though, and wanted me to trust you."

Severus was silent for a little while, watching Harry's face as gentle fingertips slowly traced feather light patterns over the back of his hand. He finally said quietly, "She said that she had a feeling you would need me."

Harry smiled, not looking up. "She was right."

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Severus doused the flame under the cauldron and then looked up to see Harry watching him with a fond smile. Severus smiled back, asking quietly, "What is it you see, that makes you look at me like that?"

Harry's smile didn't falter. "The man I love, doing what he most loves to do."

Severus' dark eyes softened with love as he corrected, "Potions are just something I enjoy, Harry, not what I most love to do."

"What do you love to do most, then?"

Severus walked around the workbench and slid his arms around Harry, a sudden little smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth. "Do you really have to ask?"

"No, but I love to hear you say it," Harry replied, his smile widening a bit further as he lifted his arms to wrap them around Severus' neck.

Severus chuckled and shifted a bit closer, resting his forehead against Harry's. "What I most love to do," Severus said softly, his voice full of amusement, "is love you."

"Saying things like that will get you shagged," Harry replied, smirking suddenly.

Severus laughed and gave him a kiss, then pulled away far enough to give Harry an amused smile. "You have a one track mind."

Harry's smirk didn't fade as he toyed with Severus' hair and replied, "Sometimes, but it works out well enough. You love my track."

Severus' lips quirked into an answering smirk. "Among other things, yes."

"What sorts of other things?" Harry asked, getting a teasing glint in his eyes as he pressed closer to Severus.

"I must admit that the fact you're very nearly insatiable is fairly high on my list," Severus replied, amused. "But you _do_ need to learn to lock the classroom door before you storm me."

"Shows what _you_ know," Harry replied smugly. "I did, while you were reciting that last bit of the spell. I don't want any interruptions this time."

"I do believe that is the best idea you've had all day," Severus replied with a wicked little grin as his hands slid down to cup Harry's arse.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Harry replied, grinning.

"Two _excellent_ ideas in less than ten minutes... Must be some sort of record for you." Severus smirked at Harry's indignant look and kissed him quickly to stave off a reply.

 

.:.

 

Uric the Oddball was a highly eccentric wizard famed for, among other things, wearing a jellyfish for a hat. No one knew if he _meant_ to be the weirdest wizard of the ages or if it just came naturally, but he was _definitely_ high on the list and had a rather disconcerting habit of proving it every time someone spoke to him. That hadn't been a problem for many years because the Slytherins had happily ignored him and no one else braved the dungeons long enough to chat up the few paintings, but after Harry claimed the quarters behind Uric's portrait, Uric suddenly was being talked to again.

Harry hadn't set a password for his door because he wanted students to be able to come and go freely, so it should have been a simple matter for Sirius and Remus to sneak in while Harry was otherwise occupied with Severus.

 _Should_ have been, not _was_.

Uric had seized the chance that hiding the doorway to Harry's office gave him, and he had set himself to becoming a bit of an annoyance to anyone else trying to get into the room. That particular day he was juggling handfuls of blue and gold flames in a complex figure eight pattern as he smirked at Remus and Sirius.

"I say ol' chaps, if ye _really_ be wantin' in, I'll make ye a dealio! Round me up a nice pink fishywhats-it and I'll let ye pass."

"Pink?" Remus echoed, bemused. "Why _pink_?"

"Cause I be tired o' the green, o' course!" Uric replied matter-of-factly, seeming not to pay any attention to them as he continued juggling with that infuriating smirk.

"Why can't you just change the one you have to pink?" Sirius asked reasonably, "It's not a difficult charm."

"Wot's that ye say?!" Uric asked indignantly as he dropped the flames, which extinguished themselves immediately as he turned to finally look at Sirius and Remus. "Would ye be after implyin' me charming abilities be beneath yours?"

"Of course not!" Remus replied quickly, elbowing Sirius before he could say anything. "It would just be very difficult for us to get you a jellyfish you'll like as well as one you transfigured yourself."

"Well, ye got a point there, must admit. Bain't neither of ye got any taste, lookin' at ye is proof o' that," Uric replied, pursing his lips as he looked over Sirius and Remus' rather plain clothes, ignoring the way Remus trod rather hard on Sirius foot when Sirius opened his mouth to reply indignantly. "Ye'll have to be knowin' the password," Uric said after a moment, smirking again. "Then I'll be lettin' yer poor tasteless selves into me room."

Remus frowned. "But I thought Harry didn't want a password!"

"Aye, true 'nough, but that's for the wee bairns," Uric replied smugly. "Ye two'll not be students, so ye shouldn't be nosin' about in Master Harry's rooms."

"But I'm a professor!" Remus protested, indignant. "I'll not be _nosing about_ , I have business in there."

"Och, well then, why didn't ye say so?!" Uric replied with a sudden snort. His painting finally began to swing open as he grumbled to himself, "Barmy git. Why'nt he tell me he 'us one o' th' professors t'begin with and save me the trouble o' arguin' wit 'im?"

Sirius and Remus quickly moved into the dark office before Uric could change his mind, letting the painting swing closed behind them as Sirius muttered darkly, "No _wonder_ nobody wanted him for their door."

"I heard that ye blighter!" Uric's muffled voice called, annoyed. "Next time ye'll not be gettin' past ol' Uric without a password, Wizard's honour!"

"Lights!" The torches around the room lit themselves as Remus grabbed Sirius' sleeve and dragged him away from the doorway before he could say anything else, giving Sirius a fondly exasperated smile. "Don't make him any madder, we'll want out again eventually."

Sirius snorted but allowed himself be dragged further inside, looking around the spacious office while Remus pulled him towards a door at the back of the room. "It's pretty bloody cold in here, why's there no fire in the grate?"

Remus glanced over at the Floo-sized fireplace and then shrugged. "Maybe Harry likes it cold." Remus let go of Sirius but didn't continue towards the inner room, ignoring the bright colours and comfortable furniture of the office as he watched Sirius look around. "What do you think of it? Harry and Dobby did all of this themselves while Sev was asleep on the couch."

Sirius looked around, pleasantly surprised to see that Harry's office was quite homey. Unlike the large imposing things most of the teachers seemed to use, the desk in the corner farthest from the door was a very nice oak roll-top. It looked as if it could have come directly out of a Muggle's study, complete with a vaguely Victorian swivel desk chair. On the desk was a smiley-face mug that held several different coloured quills as well as a dozen or more Muggle pencils, a small pile of blank parchment, and a small Muggle-style spiral notebook. The overall effect of the desk was more modern than any other you would see at Hogwarts, but not so much so that traditionalists would be offended by it.

The rest of the room's furnishings were just as well chosen. The walls had bright tapestries of all four Houses' coats of arms as well as numerous photographs of all four House Quidditch teams over the years. There was an old couch in deep purple that had a multitude of tiny snitches and brooms embroidered on it and equally worn but comfortable looking chairs in the four House colours with more snitches and brooms embroidered on them. The 'table' between the couch and chairs looked suspiciously like a beat up old Quidditch trunk, and had a few copies of _Quidditch Weekly, Charm Digest,_ and _Transfiguration Today_ scattered across it.

"It's definitely the most _welcoming_ professor's office I've been in." Sirius said finally, grinning and wondering why none of the other teachers had offices like this. "Why was Sev sleeping on the couch?"

Remus snorted, amused. "Sirius, darling, why do you _think_ Sev would be asleep on the couch?"

Sirius looked at him, a bit surprised to hear Remus call him darling, then he actually thought about it and laughed. "Okay, yes, that was a very stupid question, Moony. I'll admit it."

Remus nodded, his amber eyes twinkling as he started towards the far doorway. "You don't have to _admit_ that, Padfoot, I already knew."

Sirius laughed again and moved quickly after Remus, sliding his arms around the shorter man from behind and resting his chin on Remus' shoulder. He let Remus tow him across the room that Sirius didn't quite think qualified as an office, asking, "What's in the next room?"

"Harry's pet project," Remus replied, giving Sirius an amused look out of the corner of his eye.

The fact that Harry's chosen office had a rather large attached sitting room with a good-sized sleeping chamber and bathing room had been a benefit Harry was quick to take advantage of even though he fully intended to continue sleeping in Severus' quarters. Harry had cleared out the existing furniture to install mismatched shelving Dobby scrounged from the Hogwarts storerooms in the 'bedroom' area, turning it into a small library. He had then instructed Dobby to place a table and comfortable chairs in the centre of the 'sitting room', with bright cushions upholstered equally in all four House sigils scattered about and more shelves surrounding the walls of the larger chamber.

After the room was furnished, Harry had talked to Sirius and quickly been granted possession of the entire Black family library, which Sirius was quite happy to not have in his house any longer. Harry had added his own books to that collection and then Severus had offered Harry the less dangerous portion of his collection. Remus had quickly latched on to the idea, adding his own books on werewolves and Defence to the already considerable gathering. After Harry, Remus, and Severus spent a few days cataloguing everything, they were all pleasantly surprised by how comprehensive the selection was. Harry's rooms now contained a very nice collection of books, many volumes of which weren't in Hogwarts' main library for one reason or another.

Once all of the books were arrayed on the shelves, the three of them had spent two long afternoons moving the more dangerous and rare tomes out of the Black family collection to Severus' study where students wouldn't somehow get access to them. While they worked, they discussed Harry's idea to use the rooms not only for Harry's education but also for that of any upperclassmen who wanted to study there. Severus had been harder to convince than Remus, but he had finally been swayed to the idea that Harry could do a lot of good by sharing his private library with the older students. He had gone on to add that helping the students with their studies would be good for Harry, and had even decided to spend time there himself some evenings while he graded papers.

Dumbledore had popped in soon after that, and when he wasn't at all surprised by their plans, Harry, Severus, and Remus became even more convinced that Dumbledore knew everything that went on in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given them his full backing then and profusely thanked them for all of their hard work putting together a room he felt was so sorely needed. Harry's office and library were officially cleared as a meeting place where House prejudices would be left at the door and everyone would be treated as equals.

"Oh, that all-House common room he was going on about last weekend?" Sirius asked as he looked at the doorway again, obviously much more interested. "Where you put all those musty old books he carted off for me?"

"Yes, that would be it," Remus replied as he paused to open the door, resisting the urge to laugh at Sirius' easy dismissal of a library full of books easily worth as much as Sirius' entire _house_. "He's very proud of it and Albus is delighted that Harry is going to give it a go. If anyone can get students from all the Houses to be together in peace, it's Harry." Remus turned the doorknob, pushing the door open.

Immediately there were several exclamations of surprise, followed by Hermione's unmistakable voice saying, "I _told_ you we should have warded the door to let us know if someone came in, but did _anyone_ listen? No, of _course_ not, I'm just a _worry-wart_."

Remus pushed the door open the rest of the way as Sirius let go of him, looking around the room. Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were scattered about the room putting up streamers, while Dean and Ginny hung up the tail end of a banner that read, 'Happy Eighteenth, Harry!'

Remus thought it was George that gave Hermione a dirty look and said, "Well then _you_ go put one on the door, Miss Know It All! I don't know of a single ward _I_ can set that Harry and Snape won't feel as soon as I cast it, especially down here in _their_ dungeons. Why do you think we're decorating without magic?! _Hello_!"

Hermione was obviously surprised and more than a little bit annoyed at that, and Remus chuckled. "He's right Hermione. They have the whole place warded to keep the Slytherins out of trouble next term, just in case any of the ex-Death Eaters' children try to start something. They'll feel a ward as soon as you cast it and both of them are still wary enough of unexpected magic that they would probably come in here ready to jinx the first thing that moved."

"Which is _not_ the best way to start a surprise party, since jumping out from behind the tables would get us hexed," the other twin finished, smirking. "So just go back to hanging streamers and don't worry about it."

"Besides," the first twin -- Remus was almost certain he was George -- added, "Snape promised he'd try to keep him busy another hour at least, and he's a man of his word."

"Too right, Freddie," George agreed with a smirk, proving Remus wrong as George went back to hanging streamers. "Especially when keeping his word involves shagging Harry."

" _George_!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing as Ginny and Dean snickered in the far corner while Remus and Sirius both tried not to laugh. "You don't know that they're ... _shagging_! And even if they _are_ , it's not polite to _say_ that they are!"

"Hermione, my _dear_ sister-to-be," George replied, looking over his shoulder at her with an infuriating smirk, "Since when have I ever had more than a passing acquaintance with being polite?" Everyone but Ron and Hermione laughed at that while Hermione spluttered. George looked back at the streamer, taping it to the wall and still smirking as he added, "And if Sev's _not_ shagging him, he's a bigger idiot than _I_ ever thought. Harry's quite the shaggable guy."

"Too bloody right he is," Dean agreed with a laugh.

Ginny nodded, grinning. "Harry may be barely as tall as me, but I swear those legs of his look like they go on for _miles_..."

"And Severus is no slouch," Dean added, grinning back at Ginny. "That pale skin he hides so well goes wonderfully with those black eyes of his, and those _hands_."

"Merlin, yes!" Ginny agreed, nodding vigorously as Remus and Sirius watched her and Dean talk, both of them trying not to laugh. "And that _voice_ , gods... I'm not sure which I'd like to be for a night: Harry, Sev, or their bed curtains."

Dean laughed. "The bed curtains, definitely."

Fred and George were both staring at Ginny in shock as Ginny grinned wickedly and agreed, "Yeah, that'd be a real treat. Then you could watch them fu--"

Fred cut Ginny off mid-word, exclaiming, " _Gin_! Don't you dare finish that thought, just stop _right_ _there_." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, but Fred paid no attention to her as he turned his attention to Dean and added, "And Dean, buddy, I don't think you need to be talking boys with our baby sister. Especially not _Professor Snape_ ; that's just whole _worlds_ of wrong..."

"...Because you two are scaring _us_ ," George went on, still wide-eyed.

"And that's a very scary thing," Fred finished firmly.

Ginny snorted and gave Dean a little grin. "We can talk about them later."

Dean nodded, winking at Ginny just as Ron spoke up, looking like he had smelled something nasty. "Could everyone _please_ stop talking about Harry and Snape _shagging_? That's _not_ a mental image I want to think on, thanks _ever_ -so."

Fred, Ginny, and Dean snickered at that while George gave Ron a mock concerned look and asked, "Aww, is ickle Wonniekins still afwaid of the big bad Potions Pwofessor?"

Ron just growled and flipped George off, causing everyone, even Hermione, to laugh.

 

.:.

 

Severus was sprawled bonelessly face down on a thick dark green mat that covered most of the floor between the worktable and desk, idly debating whether they really _had_ to go to the surprise party. He thought Harry had been truly inspired when he transfigured that sock into a Muggle thing called a foo-something-or-other, and Severus was quite comfortable enough that he was really in no hurry to move. He was pleasantly tired and Harry was draped across his back feeling just as happy and comfortable, so all was right with their world.

It would be very easy for them both to fall asleep right there, even though the sweat cooling on Severus' bare skin was making him a bit cold. He truly wanted to just relax and enjoy the peace, love, and contentment that flooded them both, drifting off to sleep in Harry's arms while they let the rest of the world slide for a few hours, but he knew that he wouldn't. The others had put a lot of work into the party because they wanted it to be special for Harry, and Severus wanted to see how his life-mate would react to having his family do something like this for him. That meant he couldn't _really_ lay there with Harry the rest of the afternoon, however much he might want to.

"You're thinking too much," Harry murmured then, distracting Severus from his thoughts. Harry's lips moved against his shoulder, kissing the sweaty skin lingeringly before Harry added softly, "I'll have to fix that."

Harry shifted off of him then and Severus made a soft protesting noise, turning his head to look at Harry. Harry nuzzled aside the hair the nape of Severus' neck, licking at the salty skin there before he began leaving slow open-mouthed kisses along Severus' shoulder. One of Harry's hands settled on Severus' waist after a moment to stroke slowly up his side, making Severus shift slightly, leaning into the touch. Harry smiled against his back and licked lightly along the lower edge of Severus' shoulder blade, curving his hand around Severus' side and slowly stroking over his ribs.

Severus arched under him with a soft pleased noise as his skin began tingling, then felt Harry block him from his mind. He swallowed hard, remembering how Harry blocking him out had intensified their orgasms the first time as he whispered softly, "Harry."

"Yes?" Harry whispered, his breath ghosting against Severus' damp skin.

Severus shivered as Harry started trailing little nibbling kisses along his spine, sliding the hand on Severus' side around to lightly stroke Severus' nipple with his fingertips. Severus moved into the teasing touch, fighting the urge to moan as he muttered, "You quite enjoy torturing me, I think."

Harry swirled his tongue against a reddened mark on the sweaty skin at the hollow of Severus' back instead of answering, then bit the upper curve of his arse. Severus groaned despite his best intentions and spread his legs a bit, arching his back to lift his hips towards Harry's mouth. Harry gently pinched his nipple as he began leaving little nipping kisses across silky-smooth skin, and Severus growled softly as his arse flexed against Harry's lips.

Harry smirked and licked slowly along the lower curve of Severus' arse, nuzzling at the juncture of his thighs as he murmured, "I love how you taste."

Severus made a vaguely agreeing noise and spread his legs even further in obvious invitation, then Harry licked firmly across his entrance, tasting semen and the slight mint aftertaste left by the lube they used. Severus writhed at the touch, pressing back with a needy little moan as Harry's tongue began to swirl slowly against his skin. Harry moved his hands to Severus' hips, encouraging him to lift up onto his knees and then pressing close to lick at the soft skin behind Severus' balls as one hand slid around to close around Severus' renewed erection, the other hand staying on Severus' hip to steady them both. Severus groaned and thrust into Harry's hand, making Harry's lips curve into a grin as he licked across his entrance again before biting down on the sensitive skin at the lower curve of Severus' arse.

Severus shuddered as his hips jerked slightly, his cock throbbing in Harry's hand. Harry tightened his grip, stroking Severus' cock firmly as he trailed nipping kisses over the curve of Severus' arse. Severus moaned and thrust into his hand again, his voice soft and husky as he whispered, "Harry..."

Harry seemed almost not to hear Severus as his tongue dipped into the cleft of Severus' arse, dragging slowly upwards until he reached the hollow of Severus' lower back again. He sucked and bit gently at the darkening mark there that contrasted sharply against the pale skin around it before he suddenly moved, sliding up Severus' body to cover it with his own as he nuzzled the back of Severus' neck. The head of Harry's cock slid across Severus' entrance when he pressed his body against him, nudging the underside of Severus' balls as the older man arched back against him with another needy little moan.

"Did you want something, love?" Harry whispered teasingly into Severus' ear, squeezing Severus' cock again as he rocked his hips to rub his own cock slowly against the sensitive skin behind Severus' balls.

"You," Severus growled softly, thrusting into Harry's hand.

Harry smirked and bit Severus' shoulder gently before he whispered into his ear, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just fuck me already," Severus replied impatiently, rocking back against him and letting out a frustrated noise as Harry's cock slid against his entrance.

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked, still smirking as he tightened his grip on Severus' hip to hold him still and then rubbed the thumb of his other hand over the head of Severus' cock

Severus turned his head, letting Harry see the way his dark eyes were glittering with need as he growled out, "Now."

"That'll do," Harry replied with a grin, letting go of Severus' cock as he pressed himself against Severus' back and stretched forward to kiss him quickly. He pulled almost completely away from Severus then and guided the head of his cock to nudge against Severus' entrance, which was still a bit loose from their recent activities. Severus moved back into the pressure, groaning softly as Harry slowly slid in until his belly was pressed against Severus' arse. Harry's arms slid around Severus' waist again, pulling him back towards him as Harry whispered, "You feel so good."

Severus followed the pull to lean back against Harry's chest, sitting back on Harry's thighs and moving his hands to slowly stroke Harry's arms. He relaxed back against Harry then, letting Harry hold his weight and savouring the sensation of being filled as he murmured softly, "Not as good as you do."

Harry's hips flexed to pull out of Severus a bit and then thrust back into him shallowly, beginning a leisurely rhythm that Severus echoed by slowly undulating against him. Harry slowly kissed his way along Severus' shoulder, whispering between kisses, "Nothing ... feels better ... than ... making ... love ... with you."

Severus felt the link between their minds open again and closed his eyes with a low moan as he felt heat of Harry's desire and wave of pure pleasure wash over him, barely noticing the way Harry's arms tightened around him. He let himself get lost in the feedback loop that the rings caused, intensifying everything they felt even though having Harry making love to him was already overwhelming. Their bodies began moving faster seemingly of their own accord, heading towards a blinding climax that was over much too soon, even though it seemed as if it lasted forever.

Severus eventually became aware of his surroundings again to find himself laying on his side, his back pressed against Harry's chest with Harry's arms wrapped around his waist. He had no idea how much time had passed, but the sweat that had covered them both was already dry so it had been a little while. Harry had also gotten them a pillow and a blanket from somewhere, and Severus shifted one of his legs to get a bit more comfortable, relaxing back against Harry's chest. The pleasantly tired feeling Severus had before had settled into near-exhaustion mingled with something very close to bliss, two things that he was becoming very used to feeling when he laid in Harry's arms.

Harry nuzzled his shoulder after a little while, murmuring against it, "I love you more than I could ever put into words."

Severus ran his hand over Harry's arm, revelling in the love and contentment flooding them both. "I know Harry, and I love you just as much." Harry made a soft pleased noise and nuzzled his hair as Severus smiled and added with a sudden wave of wry amusement, "Even if you are going to be the death of me."

Harry chuckled and kissed the nape of his neck. "We'll die happy and together though."

Severus made a soft pleased noise and turned his head, shifting in Harry's arms to roll over and look at him as he murmured, "Sounds heavenly."

"Doesn't it?" Harry agreed with a smile. He looked into Severus' eyes a moment longer and then gave Severus a slow, loving kiss that said how they both felt better than any words could have.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Severus transfigured the futon-thing back into a sock and then leaned comfortably on one of the desks while Harry dressed. He began twirling his wand absently as he watched his life-mate dress, admiring the way Harry's rather brief boxers set off his muscular thighs. Harry had gorgeous legs, legacy of years of running up and down stairs and playing Quidditch, and Severus quite enjoyed the opportunity to stare at them a bit.

"That was cheating you know," Harry muttered as he bent to grab his jeans out from under the worktable. "Waiting until I fell asleep to take a Pepper-Up and then not saving any for me."

Severus smirked, watching Harry's muscles ripple under smooth tanned skin as Harry stepped into his jeans. "We've been through that before, and quite often. I like to win, Harry. Fair has very little to do with it."

Severus resisted the urge to tease Harry about the way his shaggy hair was standing up in clumps, wondering idly whether he should encourage Harry to cut his hair or not. He quite liked Harry's hair and wanted to see what it would look like long, but he could have done without the shaggy unkempt look it seemed perpetually stuck in as it grew. He was distracted from thinking about Harry's hair when Harry gave him a dirty look that was mostly spoiled by the amusement Harry was trying – and failing -- to hide.

Severus' lips twitched and he watched Harry zip and button his jeans as he added, "I needed to put away the Wolfsbane Potion, and you needed the sleep."

Harry started looking around again. "I could use a few hours, I'll admit, but half an hour didn't do much good. And _you're_ the one who had my shirt last, so where did you throw it?"

"You _could_ just call it," Severus replied with a slight smirk, "but I believe it's behind my desk." Harry turned to walk over the desk and Severus let his gaze roam down over Harry's arse, smirking slightly at the way the denim clung to the full curves and thinking that maybe it was a good thing Harry never paid attention when he said that Harry was old enough to wear real trousers. "At least one of your boots should be back there as well."

"I'm all for spontaneously ripping each other's clothes off, we both know that, but next time you can just _drop_ things, you don't have to _throw_ them." Harry ducked to pick his shirt up out of the floor, grabbing his boot from under the chair and then dropping it on the desk with a thump. He turned to look at Severus, giving him a bemused smile while he shrugged into his shirt. "I didn't scatter _your_ clothes everywhere."

"Yes, but I wasn't squirming about while you were taking them off, either," Severus replied, his smirk widening. "Unlike you, I held fairly still."

Harry grinned, buttoning his shirt. "But I didn't want to hold still, I wanted to see if I could make you yell again."

"And then you did," Severus agreed, still smirking. "Your natural talents are definitely _not_ restricted to Quidditch."

" _Accio_ _socks_." Harry's socks lifted off the floor and flew at him from different directions as Harry hopped up to sit on the desk, both socks hitting his chest a moment later and then falling to his lap. He laid one sock aside and began putting the other one on as he went on, "I have quite a lot of natural skills, and I know each and every one of them because you made me write them all down." Severus lips twitched at that but he didn't say anything and after a moment Harry added, "Besides, I've learnt from the very best, so it's only appropriate that I'm good in the sack."

Severus laughed. "Harry, you are _not_ 'good in the sack'." Harry looked up, obviously surprised, and Severus grinned wickedly at him. "You're bloody _brilliant_."

Harry grinned, looking down to put on his boot. "Like I said, I learnt from the best."

 

.:.

 

Ginny and Dean lay sprawled comfortably on one of the piles of cushions that were scattered about Harry's common room, Dean leaning against the wall while Ginny used his chest as a backrest and read a book. Both of them were completely oblivious to the fact Ron, Fred, and George were all watching them, absorbed in the book about warding while Dean idly played with Ginny's shoulder length red hair.

Dean had been reading over her shoulder for the last twenty minutes, occasionally commenting on something in the book or saying something to make her laugh, and her brothers weren't at all sure they liked how comfortable those two were with each other. Besides the fact Dean had a definite reputation for sleeping around, they were all pretty certain he was a poofter, so they couldn't quite figure out why he and Ginny seemed attracted to each other.

Ron was, as usual, the first to get to the point he couldn't take it anymore and just blurt out what he was thinking. "Dean, I thought you were queer?"

Ginny and Dean both looked up in surprise and Dean asked, "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well, you know, the fact you've shagged just about _every guy I know_ might have something to do with it," Ron replied, his tone making it obvious he thought that was a very stupid question.

Ginny giggled and looked over her shoulder at Dean. "You _do_ get around, don't you?"

Dean smirked. "Even the straight boys can't resist my charms. Little bit of a lick and nip and they're putty in my hands."

Fred and George both laughed at that as Ginny giggled again and settled back against Dean's chest to keep reading her book, thinking the matter settled.

Ron couldn't quite drop it though, and after a minute or two he asked, "So, Dean, are you?"

"Am I what?" Dean asked, looking back up at Ron. "Queer?" Ron nodded and then Dean shrugged slightly, grinning. "Depends on who I'm with."

Ginny giggled again and tipped her head back against Dean's shoulder so she could see his face. "You're so bad."

Dean smirked at her, giving her hair a tug. "And you quite like that."

"Well, yes," Ginny agreed, grinning. "It's much more fun to hang out with someone I can't scandalize."

"Ditto for me, sweets," Dean replied with a laugh.

"So what, are you two dating?" Ron asked, looking even more confused.

Hermione spoke up then from her seat at the table, where she had been talking with Remus and Sirius about a book she had found on werewolves, not even bothering to look at Ron. "Ron, quit being so nosy. Ginny's quite old enough to choose her own friends."

Ginny smirked at her older brother. "Yeah Ronnie, quit being nosy."

Ron gave Ginny a dirty look but sat back against the shelves he had been leaning on, not wanting to start a fight with Hermione because she had been moody all day.

George didn't care if he annoyed Hermione though, so he pressed for more information, grinning at Dean as he said, "C'mon mate, y'know you want to tell us. Are you dating my favourite little sister?"

"Your _only_ little sister," Ginny corrected.

Dean surprised the Weasley boys by looking at Ginny and asking, "Am I dating his sister?"

Ginny gave him an appraising look, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "Can you keep it in your pants with everyone else?"

"Depends," Dean replied. "Do I have to?"

"If you want anything from me you do," Ginny replied immediately, trying not to laugh.

Dean smirked at her, a wicked glint in his eyes as he asked, "And what exactly might 'anything' be?"

Ginny returned the smirk and leaned up to whisper into his ear for a few moments, then settled back down against Dean's chest.

Dean grinned at George. "Yes, I'm dating your little sister." He laughed suddenly, then looked at Ginny and added, "Which will be fun, because I know you won't mind talking boys."

"It's my favourite hobby," Ginny replied, grinning. "And I've noticed you have excellent taste."

"My life just can't get any weirder," Ron said then, making everyone look at him in surprise to see he was staring at Ginny and Dean a bit wide-eyed. "My best friend is married to a Slytherin and my sister is dating the only poofter I know who gets more action than my brothers."

"No way!" Fred said, laughing. " _Nobody_ gets more action than we do."

"Wouldn't want to bet on that, would you?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Oh yes, _do_!" Ginny said with a grin, her eyebrows going up. "I want in, I could use a few things before the term starts."

"Betting against your boyfriend is bad form," George said with a smug look.

"Who said I'd bet _against_ him?" Ginny replied, smirking.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head as Sirius said, "There aren't many girls who'd not be upset by the boy they're dating or even _want_ to date making a boast like that."

Ginny grinned. "But it's just the truth. I heard Seamus and Nevvy talking about it at the end of term party, after Dean convinced Nevvy he's not nearly as straight as he thought he was. Made Seamus' whole summer I think, he's been trying to get Nevvy to experiment a bit for years."

Dean laughed, poking Ginny in the ribs and making her squirm, giggling. "Now I'll have to go dig up the dirt on _you,_ sweets... Who've you dated recently?"

"I haven't really dated anyone since Terry and I broke up about a year ago," Ginny replied, giggling as he poked her side once more and then let her settle back against his chest again. "Been to the tower a bit since, but not with anyone special."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione in surprise.

"That's awful," Hermione said, her expression very disapproving. "A girl isn't supposed to go ... _there_... with just _anyone_!"

Ginny let out a very unladylike snort. "I _don't_ snog just anyone. I have _very_ good taste."

Dean grinned, patting Ginny's thigh familiarly. "And an excellent reputation, too. You're much better at keeping your roving on the down-low than I am."

"I have to be," Ginny replied, giving Ron and the twins a dirty look. "Harry's the only one of my brothers not stuck on the idea I'm twelve years old and innocent as a lamb."

"Innocent's way overrated," Dean said then, smirking. "And as I recall, twelve was pretty bloody boring."

"I liked twelve!" Ron protested. "The biggest problem I had then was whether or not I'd pass my Potions final."

Ginny and Dean both laughed as Fred and George looked at seriously each other, then after a moment Fred said, "We're going to have to watch him..."

"...And make sure he treats her right," George went on, nodding. "And if he doesn't..."

"...We'll have his bollocks for key chains," Fred finished, grinning.

"Ouch," Dean said, giving Fred and George an amused but pained look as Sirius and Remus both tried not to laugh.

"You can't have them," Ginny said then, smirking at her older brothers as they turned to look at her in surprise. "They're mine now." Dean smirked at that while Ron wrinkled his nose, and then Ginny moved her hand in a practiced flick and a little dagger fell from her sleeve. Fred and George's expressions turned into sudden smirks as she flipped it into the air and caught it again, adding, "And if he cheats on me, I'll keep them as a souvenir."

"Damn woman, you're dangerous!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Put that thing away, I like my bits and pieces just as they are."

Ginny gave him a sweet smile, tucking the knife away again. "Still want to date me?"

"Promise not to pull a knife on me as long as I treat you right?" Dean asked instead of answering, a slight smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Promise," Ginny replied, smiling at him as she nodded.

"Cool." Dean grinned at her, reaching up to tug gently on her hair again. "I like dangerous women."

 

.:.

 

"I still don't think it's in here," Harry was saying as he paused in front of Uric. "Hello Uric, could you let us in please?"

"O' course, Harry! Evenin' Professor Snape, sir."

Uric's painting swung open to let them in as Severus murmured, "Good evening, Uric." Harry walked into his office and Severus stepped through the doorway after him as he added, "The last time I saw you with it, it was on the table in your library."

"I had it yesterday in our rooms, Sev, I _know_ I did," Harry replied, moving towards the door at the back of the room. They were looking for the list Harry had made of all of his 'special' talents, which Severus wanted to go over because he thought Harry had likely left a few things he could do off the list. "I added riding a broom to the list because you said that being such a good Seeker was likely a facet of my magical abilities, and then I was _sure_ I put it on the desk in your study."

"Well, it's not there now, is it?" Severus replied reasonably, obviously amused as he followed Harry towards the door.

"No, it wasn't," Harry agreed, reaching for the doorknob.

 _'Which would be because I had Dobby move it into your desk_ ,' Severus thought, amused. He moved to stand closely behind Harry, casually resting a hand on the small of Harry's back as he said aloud, "I'm sure we will find it, there aren't many places you've been in the last two days."

Harry stepped into the room and barely had time to register the streamers, balloons and banner before people jumped from behind the table and either side of the door yelling, "Surprise!"

Harry was so shocked by the sudden noise that he involuntarily took a step backwards, and his shoulders encountered Severus' chest just as Severus' hands moved to his waist to steady him. Harry looked around as a grin spread across his face, his surprise quickly changing to happiness as he saw that the twins, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius were all there beaming at him.

Severus gave him a little push and Harry stepped into the room further to be met by Ron, who grinned and gave Harry a quick hug as he said, "Happy birthday, Harry! Mum would've been here, but she's helping Fleur with the baby, he's got colic again."

Ron's hug was followed by hugs from everyone else as they wished Harry a happy birthday, everyone talking at once while Harry just beamed at them all.

Severus felt so much happiness coursing through their bond that he was actually grinning as he moved to one side of the door and closed it. He walked over to stand at one end of the table in the middle of the room to watch them, only half listening to the others teasing and talking to Harry as he let himself enjoy seeing Harry so completely happy and surprised. He was so absorbed in watching Harry that he didn't notice Sirius and Remus had moved to stand next to him, watching Harry with matching grins as he was urged to open his presents.

"You should be proud of yourself," Sirius said suddenly, standing between Severus and Remus as they watched Harry begin opening his gifts, starting with the one from Ron and Hermione.

Severus glanced at Sirius, surprised, and then looked back towards Harry to watch him open the wrapping paper. "I did nothing more than keep him occupied this afternoon." The package was quickly revealed to contain a rather thick, heavily illustrated book on Quidditch as well as two tickets to the World Cup game in three weeks.

Sirius snorted, giving Severus an amused look as Harry thanked Ron and Hermione profusely for the gift. "Making sure that he had a decent birthday party is the least of it, Sev. You've made him happier than he's ever been before."

Severus laughed softly, keeping his eyes on Harry as he was offered another present to open, this one from Fred and George. "It's only fair, Sirius. He's done the same for me."

Harry was trying to find a seam in the paper on the box in his hands so he could unwrap it, ignoring Fred and George's snickers until Ginny handed him her knife. Harry paused just long enough to grin and thank her before he carefully slit the paper at one corner, ignoring Fred and George's protests that he was cheating.

Sirius chuckled and then said quietly, "You two really were meant for each other, I think. I can never apologize enough for how I treated you both the first few days you were together."

"You don't have to apologize, Sirius," Severus replied, smiling at Sirius before he looked back towards the cluster of people to watch Harry open the box. "We both understand how hard it was for you to see us falling in love. It's in the past now and best forgotten."

Harry got the box open and looked into it, then turned beet red and closed it quickly. Ginny and Dean dissolved into gales of laughter while Ron made a face and Hermione gave the twins a scandalized look, exclaiming, "I thought you agreed not to buy him anything _embarrassing_!"

Fred smirked at her. "But see, I had already bought the body paints and the cuffs Hermione, and George had ordered the vibe, so we _didn't_ buy him anything after you told us not to. You didn't ask us not to _give_ him anything embarrassing, just not to _buy_ it."

Severus laughed then and Harry, whose face was still more than a little red, looked at him across the table with a speculative look Severus knew well. Severus winked at him, surprising George, who had followed Harry's gaze to see what he was looking at.

Harry set the box aside with a sudden grin and reached for the next one, drawing everyone's attention back to him as he continued unwrapping his presents.

 

.:.

 

It was a little after midnight when Harry wandered out into his office, where Severus was sitting in Harry's favourite chair talking to Remus, Sirius, and Hermione about the upcoming term. Harry stood and watched them talk for a little while, smiling sleepily and just enjoying seeing his family together. He didn't bother to say anything as he finally crossed the room to Severus and crawled into his lap with a soft yawn, curling up with his legs hanging over the arm of the chair and his head tucked under Severus' chin.

Severus chuckled at the permeating feeling of happy sleepiness he was getting from Harry and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Pepper-up wore off I suppose?" Severus asked softly.

Sirius laughed as Harry nodded, yawning again and snuggling even closer as his eyes closed. "Mmm, I need a nap."

"You _do_ realize you're too heavy to sleep in my lap, correct?" Severus asked then, amused.

"But now I'm all comfy," Harry replied sleepily, nuzzling Severus' neck.

Severus gave the top of Harry's head a bemused look as Remus chuckled and asked, "Would you like some help getting him to your room?"

Severus shook his head, smiling. "I can get him up." Sirius and Remus both laughed at that as Hermione blushed, giggling, then Severus realized what he had said and laughed. "Get your minds out of the gutter, I meant get him on his feet."

"But the gutter's fun," Sirius replied, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Severus snorted and didn't bother to answer him, instead bending his head to nuzzle Harry's ear and whisper something too quiet for anyone else to hear. Harry pulled away and look at him, blinking as he asked, "Huh?"

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry quickly, then whispered into his ear again as he absently ran one hand over Harry's hip.

After a moment Harry pulled away a bit further, a little grin curving his lips. "Promise?"

"Yes," Severus replied with a little smile. "Consider it one of your birthday presents."

Harry smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Severus chuckled. "For you to get off my lap and go say goodnight to your friends."

"Oh," Harry replied, bemused. "Okay." He squirmed around on Severus' lap, ostensibly so that he could put his feet on the floor, and then positively _giggled_ when Severus let out a little growl and then grabbed Harry's waist, pushing him to his feet.

"Tease," Severus said, giving Harry a dirty look that was totally belied by the sparkle in his eyes.

Harry turned and grinned at him, putting his hands on Severus' shoulders and leaning down to kiss him, then he pulled away and started towards the inner rooms. "It only counts as teasing if I won't follow through."

Severus snorted, trying not to laugh. "Anytime you do that in public, it counts as teasing, Harry."

Harry paused at the door to the inner room and smirked at Severus. "Then I need to tease you more often."

Harry disappeared into the next room as Severus groaned and looked at Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. "I've created a monster."

"And had fun doing it, by all appearances," Remus agreed, laughing.

"Poor baby," Sirius added, smirking as Hermione giggled.

Severus made a face at them. "You three are _so_ much help."

"Thank you," Sirius replied, grinning. "We love to help, isn't that right, Hermione?"

Sirius looked at Hermione, who giggled again and nodded. "Oh yes."

Severus snorted and stood up, walking towards the inner room. "I never would have guessed."

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione all just laughed.

 

.:.

 

Harry yawned softly a little while later, leaning back against Severus' chest and enjoying the pleasantly sleepy and boneless feeling permeating them both.

Severus kissed below his ear and then murmured, "Did you have a good birthday, love?"

Harry smiled. "The best ever."

Severus nuzzled the nape of Harry's neck. "I'm glad. I wanted you to have a good birthday."

"I did," Harry replied, rubbing his hand sleepily along Severus' arm as he sent him a wave of love and happiness that said how he felt much better than mere words could.

Severus returned the wave of love, smiling against the soft tanned skin of Harry's neck as he felt Harry relaxing into sleep. It was only a few moments before Severus drifted off to sleep himself, his last conscious thought that he loved to be able to hold Harry while he slept.

 


	21. Epilogue

 

The Great Hall was filling quickly, but the high end of all four tables remained conspicuously empty to allow room for the first years. Most of the professors were already at the staff table, watching the older students arriving for the new term amidst large amounts of laughter and yelled greetings to friends.

Severus was sitting at the end of the staff table in his usual black school robes, watching the students while Remus sat in Harry's seat to his immediate left talking to Filius Flitwick. Harry had been called away from the Great Hall to answer an urgent call from Hermione by Floo, and Severus had been idly listening to Remus and Flitwick ever since. The other two professors were discussing the lessons they had planned so that their fourth years would get practical experience using charms in defensive situations, and while Severus thought it was a good idea, it didn't particularly fascinate him.

Severus was more interested in the waves of smugness and concern had been feeling from Harry for the last ten minutes, all mingled with so much amusement that Severus was smirking. He had seriously considered blocking Harry out several times just so that the students would stop staring at him, but he hadn't done it. He was wondering yet again what was so important that Hermione hadn't thought it could wait when he heard the staff room door close and looked up to see Harry walking towards him.

Harry was wearing his Quidditch boots with tight black trousers and a dark blue shirt that set off his lean body to its best advantage. He wore an open black robe over it all that was very similar to student robes, but instead of the crest of a single House he wore the Hogwarts crest. He was quite oblivious to the fact he looked very good, but many girls in the Great Hall and even a few of the boys turned their heads to watch him as he walked over to Severus.

Harry stopped next to him, grinning as he rested one hand on Severus' shoulder and leaned down to give him a kiss that Severus returned warmly.

Many the students in the Hall stopped whatever they were saying to stare in shock as the others turned to whoever was next to them and whispered some variation of, "Did you see that?!"

Harry was oblivious to the students, ignoring the sudden drop in noise level in the Hall as he grinned at Severus. "You'll never guess what has Hermione in such a tear."

Remus turned towards them then, listening as Severus gave Harry an amused look and said, "Then why don't you go ahead and tell me, and save me the trouble of attempting to?"

Harry smirked. "She's pregnant."

Severus' eyes widened. "Harry, tell me you're joking, _please_."

Harry laughed at the wave of shock he felt pass through their bond. "Nope, completely serious! She's been going spare since she found out a few hours ago, and she's almost ready to _kill_ Ron because he told their parents. Her mother and Molly are both nagging her to move the wedding up, but Hermione still wants to get married during the Christmas holidays so everyone can be there. She's also determined not to drop out of her Healer training, even though she's due in early February."

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, looking horrified even though Harry could feel he wasn't really quite as upset as he appeared. "Not the second in another generation of Weasleys _already_! We're just barely getting rid of the last lot!"

Remus chuckled as Harry swatted Severus' shoulder with a laugh and said, "Sev! Be nice!"

Severus snorted, giving Harry a level look as he replied, "I _am_ being nice. The prospect of a new generation of Weasley children with _Granger's_ intelligence is quite frightening!"

Harry tried hard to keep a straight face but he only managed to for a moment before he gave up and laughed.

Severus gave him a bemused smile that was belied by the amusement sparkling in his eyes just as there was a sudden flash that made them both blink and look up. Colin Creevey was standing on the far side of the staff table, beaming at them over a much more modern camera than he'd had the year before as he said happily, "Hi, Harry!"

Harry grinned at Colin, hoping Severus wouldn't fire off a scathing remark at Colin just for breathing with too much enthusiasm. "Hello, Colin. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was the best _ever_!" Colin gushed, still beaming at Harry despite the look Severus was giving him. "I got a Wizarding camera for my birthday, Harry, and the developing kit and everything! I've been taking _loads_ of photographs!"

"That's great, Colin," Harry replied, smiling. "You'll have to let me see some of the photos you've taken sometime."

"Mr. Creevey," Severus said then, making Harry and Colin both look at him. "I do believe you're supposed to be at the Gryffindor table, are you not?"

"Yes sir," Colin replied, explaining quickly, "I just wanted to get a picture of you with Harry. I've never seen you look so _happy_."

Harry fought the urge to laugh at the surprise he felt through their bond then, but Severus managed not to let his shock show hardly at all, merely raising an eyebrow as he asked, "And my current happiness is sufficient cause for you to be where you do not belong, Mr. Creevey?"

Colin blushed slightly. "No sir."

"I suggest you rejoin your friends then, Mr. Creevey." Severus gave Colin a level look, and Colin nodded quickly as he turned to go. Severus' lips twitched into a small smile as he added, "Though I would quite appreciate it if you would make a copy of the photograph for me."

"Yes sir!" Colin replied as he stopped and looked back, obviously surprised but already beaming again. "Could I take another? Just to make sure one of them turns out well. They don't always, I'm still getting the hang of mixing the developing solution right."

Harry grinned at Colin. "Sure Colin, but hurry, here comes Professor Dumbledore." Colin raised the camera again as Harry leaned closer to Severus, resting his arm across Severus' shoulders with a bright grin at Colin as he muttered, "Smile a little wider, Sev. If you're lucky, you'll not have to see him again for two whole days."

Severus snorted softly, smiling as he replied, "I can only hope."

Colin took the picture and then waved to them both, running to join the Gryffindor table as Remus chuckled and stood to go take his own seat on the far end next to Hagrid.

Harry moved to sit next to Severus, grinning at him. "The Creeveys really aren't that bad when they're not afraid they'll be turned into toads."

Severus smirked, suddenly smug. "I quite prefer them to be terrified, then they keep their distance with those explosives they attempt to call potions."

Dumbledore stopped at his chair and clapped before Harry could reply, causing Harry to just give Severus a grin before he turned to watch the doors of the Great Hall open. A moment later Professor McGonagall led the first years in, and then Harry watched along with everyone else as the Sorting Hat sang its new song. It emphasized just as it had for several years that they were all students of Hogwarts, regardless of House, and then the first years were Sorted.

The feast appeared within minutes of the last students taking their seats, and Harry and Severus both settled in to enjoy the meal. By the time the plates were sparkling clean again, they had been sitting back sipping on glasses of wine and talking for quite some time. They quite enjoyed the time to relax, both aware that they wouldn't have many opportunities to do so over the next few days. Start of term had fallen on a Thursday, which meant that there would be only one day of classes before the students had a weekend to gad about and get into trouble. As Head of Slytherin House, Severus would likely be kept busy by his charges for most of the weekend, and Harry would be helping him.

Dumbledore stood again eventually and began to speak, smiling at the students while Harry and Severus both turned to watch him. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make before I send you all off to bed, so I ask that you all to pay close attention." The few students who had not quieted when the Headmaster stood up fell silent and turned towards him, and then he nodded. "Thank you, I shall endeavour not to keep you too long. Firstly, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has requested that I inform you all that a list of some six hundred and thirteen items that are banned from the castle has been posted outside the door to Mr. Filch's office, including much of the current sales line of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

There were quite a few titters of laughter then as Filch glared at several Gryffindors who patted Ginny on the back, and the corners of Dumbledore's mouth were twitching slightly as he added, "Also, I must say that the Weasley Pie Parties are expressly forbidden to students unless under the supervision of one of the staff. Should anyone wish to schedule a Pie Party, please see your Head of House or the Student Counsellor and arrangements will be made for the use of an empty classroom." He smiled benignly at the smattering of cheers and applause, waiting for silence before he continued. "I would also like to remind everyone that the forest on the grounds is forbidden, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

Dumbledore picked up his goblet and took a sip of wine, then placed the goblet back on the table and went on, "As many of you may know, Madam Hooch took a position as the Head Coach for the Chudley Canons at the end of last term, leaving an opening on the staff. I am quite pleased to announce that Mr. Harry Potter, one of the finest Seekers ever to play Quidditch here at Hogwarts, has accepted the position of flying instructor and Quidditch coach. Mr. Potter will be posting the schedules for Quidditch practices on your House bulletin boards some time next week, and will be assisting all four teams in the selection of new Quidditch Captains, as well as making himself available during practice this term."

There were quite a lot more cheers then and almost everyone at the Gryffindor tables stood to applaud as Harry hid his beet red face behind his hand, missing the fond smile Severus gave him as students at the other tables rose. The cheering went on for several minutes before Dumbledore gestured for silence again and everyone returned to their seats. "Thank you, it is quite pleasant to see a new member of our staff welcomed so enthusiastically."

Most of the older students grinned or laughed at that, remembering how little favour some of Dumbledore's choices had met with, and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily as he continued. "I have long thought that someone closer to the age of our students would make a fine addition to the staff to act as a liaison between the students and professors. I am quite pleased to inform you that this term we are trying out a new position, that of Student Counsellor, which shall also be filled by Mr. Potter." There were speculative murmurs amongst the students at that, and Dumbledore watched them over his glasses until they were silent again. "You are welcome to talk to Mr. Potter at any time you see him about the school and, should you need to see him privately, his office can be found behind the painting of Uric the Oddball that is located near the Potions corridor."

Dumbledore focused his attention on the Slytherin table, which was barely half as populated as the others were, watching them intently. "Mr. Potter believes, as do I, that the time for hatred among the Houses has passed. He has asked me to inform you all that he will freely help anyone in the Slytherin House just as he would help a Gryffindor." There were shocked mutters from all the tables at that and Dumbledore pursed his lips, looking very serious as he scanned the Hall. "I shall be very displeased with any students who attempt to further inter-House rivalries off the Quidditch pitch, regardless of House. Should any student make the mistake of doing so, the penalties shall be quite severe. We have lost too many students from this school to hatred and strife, and I should like to see that end."

The Great Hall fell completely silent other than a few nervous shufflings, and Dumbledore let the silence reign for a few moments before he spoke again. "Before I allow you all to retire for the night, I would like to give everyone to opportunity to congratulate two members of our staff on their recent commitment."

Harry looked at Severus, and was surprised to see that he was smiling and feeling so calm it was obvious he had expected this. Harry looked back at Dumbledore again to find him watching them with twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore lifted his goblet towards them and said, "Harry, Severus... Congratulations."

The rest of the staff echoed him, and Ginny Weasley was the first student to stand and start applauding, beaming at Harry and Severus as a few other students, mostly Slytherins, stood to clap with her. Ginny looked around when she noticed that only a half a dozen Gryffindors were up and clapping, and said waspishly, "Get off your lazy arses and congratulate them!" The Gryffindors all stood then, followed almost immediately by most of the rest of the students while Ginny smirked at Harry and Severus, giving a little half bow as if to say 'there you go'.

Harry and Severus both laughed as the students continued clapping, then Dumbledore gestured for silence and the students quieted, sitting back down as he said, "Severus?"

Severus smiled at Dumbledore and nodded, standing up to look at the students a moment before he began to speak calmly, his raised voice easily reaching everyone in the Hall. "Thank you all, from both of us."

Harry nodded, grinning quickly at the students before he looked at Severus again in time to see him hold out his hand, smiling and sending Harry a wave of love and happiness. Harry took the proffered hand quickly, the feelings he was receiving through their bond intensifying at the touch, and he listened closely as Severus went on. "It has been a very long time since I have been as happy as I am now. I am quite sure that I will shock you all over the next few weeks by laughing occasionally or doing something equally human, but I trust you will all learn to cope." There was scattered laughter at that and then Severus added with obvious amusement, "I would, however, like to live to enjoy my newfound happiness, so you should not expect Potions class to be any easier."

Severus pretended not to notice the groans that greeted that as he looked at the Slytherins, waiting a moment for the room to quiet before he spoke again. "I would particularly like to ask a favour of my Slytherins, not as your Head of House, but as a member." All of the Slytherins looked at him, and before he went on he took a moment to meet the gaze of as many as he could, especially the Prefects and the few upperclassmen. "I believe we need to stand together now more than ever before, both as Slytherins and as part of the Wizarding world. That includes protecting our families and friends, regardless of their Houses or bloodlines. Our House is the only family many of us have anymore, and one that has seen many losses over the last few years. I would like you all to keep in mind that Harry, like many of us, has no blood kin left, but he is my life-mate and by our traditions that makes him a part of Slytherin. I know that Harry values that and will do his best to help you all, and I hope that you will give him the same courtesy." The older Slytherin students nodded solemnly, many murmuring agreement, then Severus nodded at them and smiled as he said simply, "Thank you."

Severus turned towards the Gryffindor table then, looking particularly at the seventh years because he knew Harry was friends with many of them. "Harry is still most definitely a Gryffindor as well though, both through his own Sorting and because he is at heart very much a Gryffindor. I hope that his relationship with me will not change the way his House and his friends relate to him." There were a few mutters from the Gryffindor table as many of them nodded and then Severus smirked suddenly and added, "After all, he has me to deal with, he doesn't need you lot tormenting him as well."

Most of the students in the hall laughed at that as Harry grinned at Severus and watched him sit back down, and then Dumbledore stood and beamed at Harry and Severus. "Well said, Severus!" Harry looked back towards Dumbledore just as the Headmaster turned back towards the students. "It is getting very late, so off to bed with you all!"

The noise level in the Hall suddenly rose as the Prefects called the first years to them while the other students flooded towards the main doors. The staff began to rise and make their way towards their own exit as Harry stood and leaned close to Severus, kissing him just as another flash went off.

Harry laughed and turned to look towards the flash, and Ginny grinned at him as Severus gave Colin a severe look and said, "Mr. Creevey, you seem quite determined to get into trouble with that camera, and we've not even started the first full day of term yet."

Colin shook his head quickly, his eyes widening. "No sir! Ginny _told_ me to come take a picture for her, and she's the Head Girl now so I had to!"

Severus' eyebrows went up in surprise as Harry laughed and shook a finger at Ginny, doing a passable imitation of Molly as he asked in an annoyed voice, "Young lady, what have I told you about using your powers only for good?"

Ginny smirked at Harry, her blue eyes dancing as Colin made his escape, moving off to one side. "But Harry, that's so very _borin_ _g_. And besides, I wanted a picture of the two of you together. You're absolutely _adorable_."

Severus laughed at Harry's blush and said, "Miss Weasley, did the Sorting Hat offer to put you in Slytherin by any chance?"

"I'll never tell," Ginny replied, still smirking as Colin's camera flashed again, then she waved to Colin for him to go and watched him leave before she looked back at Harry and Severus. "I came over here to make Colin get the picture and pass on a note from Mum." She pulled a tightly rolled scroll from a pocket in her robes then and offered it to Harry with a little grin. "Ron spilled the beans when the Mediwitch told Mum that Hermione was due in early February, so Mum knows you let Ron and Hermione use your room last term. I'm supposed to pass on that she's very annoyed at you but didn't want you to have a Howler your first night as a part of the staff. She'll have choice words for you next time she sees you."

Severus' eyebrows went up as he did some quick counting and then he looked at Harry, who was looking warily at the scroll from Molly and feeling decidedly worried. "I thought you had more sense than to let anyone shag in your room, Harry, even Granger and Weasley."

"In my Defence, I didn't know," Harry replied quickly as he looked up to meet Severus' disapproving gaze. "I thought Hermione was keeping things under control right up until the last few days of school. I found out they were shagging then and I hoped that Hermione had the sense to use a contraception spell, since she's the one who made _me_ learn it back in fifth year when I was fumbling my way through dating Cho. I _knew_ Ron wouldn't think to do one."

Ginny watched them talk, fascinated by the obvious changes in Severus' behaviour even though she had already had a few chances to see them together over the summer. No one who had known Severus for more than a few months could miss the fact that someone had made huge changes in his outlook. She still had no clue how Harry had so effortlessly cleared away Severus' walls and brought out the man that had hidden behind that stony exterior for so long, but there was no question in her mind that Harry had done it.

Severus snorted, giving Harry an amused look. "You couldn't tell they'd been shagging in there just by walking into your room?"

"Well, no," Harry replied, laughing suddenly. "I didn't have any experience of my own to go by, as you well know, so I didn't really recognize most of the signs. I knew they'd been snogging in my room, but I really didn't want to think about the particulars too much."

"How did you finally find out?" Severus asked, looking bemused as Ginny stifled a giggle, both of them wondering how Harry had made it to seventeen years old so completely naive.

"A frilly pink thing under my pillow the last night I slept in the tower. I had Dobby return it to Hermione's room, but she didn't notice until I mentioned it the next morning while they were teasing me about being in love with you." Harry smirked. "That distracted them, but they didn't shut up completely until I said I would have preferred to find black silk boxers in my bed."

Ginny did giggle at that while Severus smirked at Harry and said, "You're so very bad.”

Harry beamed. "Why, thank you, Sev!"

Severus snorted, smiling, and looked at Ginny as he stood up. "Family or not, Miss Weasley, you should be headed towards your room. You've an example to set for the other students as Head Girl, and it would be appreciated if you chose to show them a good one." He gave Harry a bemused glance and then looked back at Ginny and added, "And as part of that I hope you'll not be sharing your room with anyone."

Harry chuckled as Ginny stared at Severus in surprise. "You consider me family, sir?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why would I not? Harry is my family, and you are as good as a sister to him."

Harry stepped closer to Severus and leaned to kiss his cheek, and then beamed up at him. "I love you."

Severus chuckled, sliding an arm around Harry. "I know." Harry laughed and rested his head against Severus' shoulder as Severus looked at Ginny, smiling. "Bedtime, Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled back, nodding. "Good night, sir. Harry."

"Night, Gin," Harry replied, smiling as Ginny turned away to walk quickly towards the main doors, then Harry turned to Severus, looking up at him with a happy smile. "Bedtime for us too, Sev."

"I should hope so," Severus replied, resting both hands on Harry's hips under his outer robe and leaning to kiss him softly before he pulled away, smirking. "I expect this will be my favourite time of day for the next ten months."

Harry laughed, lifting his arms to wrap them around Severus' neck. "And people think I must be the randy one, since you're so very elderly."

Severus slid his hands around to Harry's back under the robe and then down to stroke over his arse, dark eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement. "If they only knew..."

They kissed then, and soon were so absorbed in each other that they completely missed the sound of the doors when Ginny slipped out of the Great Hall a few minutes later. She was grinning widely as she headed for the Gryffindor tower, hoping that she would be as lucky as Harry. She was pretty sure that she had found the man she wanted to marry, and she hoped that someday soon he would realize he felt the same way.

 

~ End


End file.
